


A Red Son

by Emhalo



Series: Red Son [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A Few Important OCs, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism sort of, F/M, Harem, Kakarrot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 131,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emhalo/pseuds/Emhalo
Summary: AU Where Goku's pods lands some place other then Gohan's and is raised by Dr. Gero and the Red Ribbon Army.





	1. A Bad Flip Of The Coin

**I don't own Dragon Ball or Z or GT.**

* * *

 

From a doomed blood red world, a Saiyan pod takes off. Watched in a mind's eye by a palm haired man. A man near death. He has been cut up. He is bleeding. He's about to die. Who lost this fight before it began Before him is the tyrant that has enslaved his people for decades. Who is now looking to exterminate them all.

The tyrant is a frost demon. His name is Frieza. He is a Prince of a Empire which has seen itself the scourge of the universe. The tyrant in his floating pod above his space ship looking down at the world that was in his mind, his plaything and people his slaves.

The horned creature laughed as he the brave saiyan tries staring him down. The saiyan not yet realizing that this was his final stand. He throws all he had at the tyrant as it laughed at him. There wasn't a need for any sort of speech it would have only fallen on deaf ears anyways.

The tyrant laughs simply putting his finger up and making a energy ball in seconds. It was bigger than the saiyan could have dreamed of and vastly more powerful. The palm haired man's attack was easily absorbed into the far more powerful ball and with the death of his attack came the end of his world and all but the extinction of his race.

The tyrant as a afterthought flicked his energy at him. In vain the palm haired man tried to hold it but it proved far too much and he was easily overwhelmed and sucked in. He died yelling into that cold abyss "My son lives on!" As he was dissolved by the energy of the cackling tyrant.

The ball hit the giant blood red planet known as Vegeta. The surface cracking like a egg before it exploded in a massive light show that amused its cruel audience of the tyrant

The saiyan race was nearly then extinguished for all but a few.

* * *

The pod with the babe in stasis maded its way from Vegeta to its destination. A familiar blue-green beauty. A far cry from the red world with rings that he left from. The pod touched the atmosphere while making its descent to the planet, but as it does an error occurs. A error message rings up on the command board in unfamiliar symbols and numbers forcing a course correction.

The babe sleeps peacefully as the tiny ship that is its universe goes out of control. The pod now burning with the intense heat of the atmosphere as it makes its way to the surface. The computer starts to freak out spitting out even more numbers and symbols as it malfunctions.

The pod lands or more actually crashes near a mountain side which overlooks a valley of green lush wonders making a crater and a cloud of dust doing so.

An old man walking nearby having watched the crash rushed over to see the ship. He seem both awed and fearful as he mumbles "Aliens" as the pod opens to reveal a palm haired infant to the old man who as on his face at first was a look of surprise and then wonder on his face.

The ship's robotic voice pipes in "Time to wake up Kakarrot. Time to kill al…" The rest replaced by static as the support systems malfunctioned, black smoke comes from some of the electronics as it makes a painful hissing and crackling noise.

The infant wakes up and then stares at the white haired and mustached, balding old man in front of him. The babe looks curiously at the old man as he comes over and inspects the child seeing his brown tail. Old man says in his accented way "So I was right. Your are an alien. Kakarrot is that your name little guy?" The babe upon hearing that name reaches out to the old man and he smiles "Kakarrot right that's your name."

Old man thinking 'Who knew this little walk in the park was going to be so useful to me.' The old man reaches in and grabs hold of the boy pulling him out the happy little child out into the open and then pulling him to his chest.

Old man looking at wonder at the boy asks "Where you sent by my Adrian cherub?" The babe giggled as he reached for his mustache pulling on it as the old man yelped at thi. saying "Ow! That hurt." (The babe laughed and the old man chuckled.) "Good glad I amuse you." The babe with his other hand felt around the old man's vest and grabbed a hold of his RRA pin next to his name badge saying on it 'Doctor Gero. The boy's tail comes and wraps itself around the the doc's arm.

Gero then said with a mad smile "I guess when life steals a son from you. It throws you a new one."

There were some yells behind the Gero that came closer. It was a few uniformed soldiers with their red ribbons on their arms and guns in their hands.

One of the soldier yells "Doc!"

Gero "I'm here!" The babe plays with his fingers as the the soldiers came over.

One of the soldiers "We heard an explosion."

Another soldier "What happened!?"

Gero "A gift happened, Herr Sergeant. A gift from above or below happened, I don't care which." He looks to the sky to the ground then back at them.

The sergeant now frightened "Is that what I think it is!?"

Gero "Quite. Now radio command…" (He looks down past the trees further into the valley to see the RRA headquarters in the center of the valley.) "Tell them that I need a team to help me move and examine an alien space pod that just came to Earth."

Sergeant shocked stated "They're never going to believe me doc."

Gero "They will Herr Sergeant. They will soon enough believe and so will world one day believe this day." (He looked back at the smiling babe as the sun beat down on the forest.) "Time to go home son."

The doctor began the walk back to base with the babe in hand.

* * *

Years passed as the good doctor instructed the boy. The doc using his creations to increase the boys already amazing strength. The doc also taught him math, science and literature. Gero had found the boy had amazingly absorbed his lectures like a sponge even if he didn't enjoy the lectures half as much as the fighting. The boy did have his favorite subject though history which had at least the tales of violence to keep himself amused with, like the story of Rome, his favorite.

It all went very well as despite the boy's age but finally a limit had been reached in his training and it was time for a change. Red has refused some request to send the boy to be taught by a worthy martial artist so Gero one day setup a demonstration. To prove his point to the high command of the need to give him a new teacher.

* * *

A robot smashes into a concrete wall spilling reddish oil everywhere. The robot is designed like a human skeleton with chrome bones but with red glowing eyes. It is bulky and sturdy clear reinforced with multiple attachments to allow it to hold a variety of weapons and equipment.

The robot at the moment looked in some ways nervous although it was hard to tell do to its lack facial expressions. The robot gets into defensive stance as it rushes forward using its claw like hands to grab a hold of a brown tail in front of it, attach to the small figure that it is fighting.

Kakarrot as the palm hair suggests. He cruelly smirks at this move, as it has not effect him in the least. Kakarrot is a relatively short boy and even a little chubby. He wears a grey imitation RIT armor with the RRA logo over his heart. His onyx eyes are trained on the machine as he speaks up smirking. "You used to be such a challenge seven. Now your nothing."

Kakarrot's chubby hand grabs hold of the robot's arm grabbing his tail and slowly crushes the arm. The robot lets out a loud screech as it seems it was built with the ability to feel pain. He rips off the machine's arm like it was made of tin.

Seven continues to screech in agony and retreats into a corner almost giving the impression that it was trying to make itself smaller so as to hide. It tries to sign to surrender but Kakarrot walks to it. His black eyes filled with malice says, "You don't know how long I have waited seven to hear you try and beg."

Kakarrot kicks the machine in its torso and Seven spits up gears and oil. The machine seems frozen by fear and pain as its red eyes look into Kakarrot's. The young saiyan grabs a hold of seven's head and violently rips it off. Reddish oil squirts from its metal neck as sparks fly from it. The oil catches fire and the area is engulfed with flames.

The onlookers gasp all except Gero who just smirks.

The onlookers consist of Supreme Commander Red, Staff Officer Black, Generals Blue, White, Brown and Copper. They are in a observatory behind a pannel of bullet proof glass above the testing ground, underneath the base.

The observatory consists of a series of benches placed at the window. Where the Generals are seated. General White laid out on one benching drinking from a flask with his white hair and blue beady eyes. White has muscles visible under his uniform but also a beer gut and sort a glaze look to his eyes. A smell of booze might seem the staple of his existence as it is his constant companion.

White "My word our little lamb couldn't have survived that."

General Brown with his brown hair, eyes and glasses is tense sitting like he is trying to be straight but instead is shaking like a leaf. He seems a man constantly on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Numbers and stats are the only real friends. He is more of an accountant then a soldier. No muscles just thin boney arm's that droop from gravity.

General Blue in his always well-tended suit is on his own bench. He has blue eyes and blonde hair. A man whom clearly puts a lot of work into his appearance unlike the other two. He is a muscle bounded man with them visible underneath his uniform. No beer gut nor weak arms. He sitting up straight in his well-polished boots of a far more active soldier than the other three.

General Copper was the only of the four generals standing. His hair was a light brown, his eyes yellow. He was a ways away from the others and far harder to read. He had been watching the fight without expression. His goatee merely being played with as the bulk of his movement. He wasn't like the others with neither muscles nor weakness. He easily gives the impression of a far more capable chess player of sort then the others with the gears behind his eyes always in motion.

Standing not far from Blue is Gero in his lab coat with an eagle eyed gaze on the fire.

Behind those at the windows is Black and Red. Black is standing watching a monitor above the benches. Sweat is coming down is brown bald head. Like brown he seems clearly nervous about something. But unlike Brown, he is visibly fit even under all the servant gear.

Above him seating on a ridiculously elevated seat is the small Red on his Roman style throne made of marble decorated with gold. A emblem of his garish style. Red is a small man with an eye patch and red hair. He is not fat, skinny but somewhere in the middle. Not muscled nor weak looking a well-proportioned man despite his stature. Red is staring at the monitors with his one eye frustrated at what he believed he just witnessed.

They look on to the crackling roaring fire as out of the flames emerges the palm haired boy singed but undamaged holding the metal skull of seven in one hand and in the another hand his metal heart. He looks up and presents the skull and heart of seven to his audience and they gasp.

Copper "That child is a monster."

Brown "No kidding."

Blue "Yeah have you seen it eat."

White "Bullets don't work. Fire doesn't work. Bombs don't work. Now that his tail isn't even an issue."

Blue "He could cut through an army like it was butter."

Black "Is the child even mortal?"

Gero "It is Herr Staff Officer." (The others in the room look at him) "It is only to us the boy might seem a god. As compared to him we are but ants."

Black angry "Don't be too satisfied with your technological marvel Doctor. You still refuse to use the boy in the field. Is it because your control of him is not at the level you say it is?"

Gero "Nonsense. The boy treats me as if I were his grandfather for I am. No! I merely wish to test the boy's limits before I rush him out into the field. I don't want our trump card damaged before he is ready. The reason for this test had been to illustrate that I have reach my limits to instruct him. Seven was a pure weapon of death. Eight is only a bit stronger but has far less features. Simply put, for now I have nothing left to teach him. I will have to invent new tech and discover new sciences if I'm to even hope to keep up with the boy's progress which I will do, but until then the boy will go wanting unless I give him a new challenge."

Red irritated "What does it matter? The boy will just have to wait like the good little soldier he is."

Gero "Herr Supreme Commander there is a chance the boy will weaken if we do that. But more importantly I wish for the boy to grow. He is obsessed with challenges. He demands tests of his strength. He pleads to be brought to near death. He just is bored with what I can give him. He craves power, his thirst for it is bottomless." He thinks to himself 'Much like my own.'

Red "What are you suggesting?" Said as he scratched the back of his head.

Gero "In the past the RRA has used the services of Mercenary Tao to eliminate high value targets and his brother Shen runs a school for future gifted killers. I propose that Tao and Shen will make fine teachers for our little killer."

Blue "Bah! That is just rumors there is no way that Tao can be as good as they make him out to be."

Black "You haven't seen the pictures or the aftermaths."(He intently looks at the boy.) "Tao is the world's best killer. He will have much to teach the boy."

Copper "Our best special ops teams and spies always seem to turn to him when the job gets to tough."

White "Tao is expansive though wouldn't his brother be too."

Red "True but you pay for a guarantee. Tao never fails. To have that power on our side. Would make us invincible. The world will bow the Lord President Red Emperor of the Earth." (And said with stars in his eyes) "A giant among men."

Red pauses as he imagines the world under his heel and then says "Doctor it shall be done no matter the cost our boy shall be trained by the finest."

Gero bows to the seated Red and says "Thank my lord you shall not be disappointed."

Gero marches to the exit to the waiting throng of staff and soldiers waiting. But as soon as Gero is out of the room.

Brown nervously says "The 'boy' is dangerous."

Copper nodding "Beyond dangerous."

White flippantly "So what? The doc's mechanical terrors are too. This alien is just another one of them."

Black "What about when the boy grows up and thinks for himself?"

White snidely "The bots could do that to."

Blue disgusted "I hate to agree with White but it is the same difference."

Red angry "I WILL HEAR NO MORE OF THIS TALK! The boy is my tool for conquering this world. He obeys the doc and the doc obeys me. I am on the verge of ruling the world and all you clowns can do is nay say. From now on the boy is an extension of myself. If you question one, you question the other AND I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO QUESTION ME!"

The Generals get to their feet and hop into attention heil to Red and say in unity "YES MINE FUHRER!"

Red "Good I would hate to get some new generals or a new staff officer." (Said at the equal cowed Black.) "Now Black call up Master Shen and Tao and make the arrangements. No matter the cost. I want a deal with them to teach my little monkey prince right away."

Black "Yes sir! Right away sir!"

* * *

Gero arrives near his laboratory to hear a yell from Kakarrot inside "I CAN TAKE OFF MY OWN DAMN ARMOR!" A terrified staffer runs towards the door passed the doctor as he looks at his fuming grandson.

Gero said looking miffed "She was merely trying to help."

Kakarrot "I don't need help! I need a challenge!"

Gero "Seven was a challenge to you."

Kakarrot "A year ago maybe. Now I just killed it because I was bored."

Gero "Well if you stop acting like the spoiled brat you are I might tell you some good news."

Kakarrot stops fuming and excitedly looks at Gero with wide sparkling eyes. "What the good news Grandpa!"

Gero "Ah! Kids zero to sixty. Red has taken finally taken my advice you will have a new teacher."

Kakarrot jumps up in excitement wohowing with his tail fluttering around "You really mean it grandpa!"

Gero smiles at his grandson who is hoping around and hollering saying "Have I ever lied to you?"

Kakarrot smiled and said "No I don't think so."

Gero nods "It will be at great cost mind you. You will be given a martial arts teacher to learn you in the fine art of killing. Hopefully you'll learn to control your energy, fly and maybe learn to control your simian form."

Kakarrot "Finely eye patch gets off his ass and does something useful."

Gero put his finger to his mouth "Not too loud."

Kakarrot quieter says "Right." The two having a knowing look at one another then nod.

Gero softly "One of these days but we can deal with that. Once you are the strongest on Earth."

Kakarrot "I plan to do a lot better than that."

Gero "Right Frieza."

Kakarrot looking into the distance "My father and my race might have been content with slavery but I'm not. One of these days he or his goons might come looking for me. I plan to be ready." Said with a fire in his eye.

Gero "And I plan to make sure you succeed. The next generation of cyborgs won't be ready for quite a while but I can assure it will be worth the wait."

Kakarrot "I just can't wait."

Gero "Well get into your uniform I have had a massive meal made to celebrate your success and to see you off."

Kakarrot with his mouthwatering cheered again. Gero left out the door and it closed automatically. Kakarrot cheers echoed throughout the big mostly empty lab which caused something in it to stir.

A massive abomination began to lumber over to Kakarrot though the darkened part of the lab. It was at first impossible to make out at first but as it came closer to the light it became clearer who it was it was Eight. Cyborg Eight the square headed, massive sized creature with odd colored skin it was maybe eight feet tall in a somewhat old looking suit like it had been buried in it. It had tiny eyes with a tall forehead.

Eight asked "So the fight went well?"

Kakarrot snidely "Well of course. I'm still here and you listen to me and the grandpa's conversation."

Eight "Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kakarrot "Maybe you should worry about yourself Eighter. I won't be around to be the focus of grandpa attention for long. Soon he might be reevaluating a certain bot's status."

Eight "Why do you have to be so mean?"

Kakarrot in a bit of hysterics "Because you have never got it Eighter. You're so nice and see with such rosy glasses. That you don't see the world as it is. We are freaks, Eighter. We're monsters that the world would in general prefer dead. You're a monster build on mad science. In a movie would have been burnt alive by the angry mob in the windmill. It doesn't matter how you act. You're a monster and that is how the world sees you. I'm an alien with a tail. The only reason I'm alive is because of grandpa. He has given us the world and all you can do is mope!"

Eight "Hurting people is wrong K. You know that."

Kakarrot "Who cares! People hurt people all the time. Seven tortured you and me. So I ended him and made him suffer! You are so self-righteous. On my home world, I would have been a third-class piece of thrash! Here with grandpa! I'm an elite! I'm the gold goddamn standard! I am an object of fear and respect! Grandpa gave you life and all you can do is moan about morality! You're useless!"

Eight "Just because your unhappy K doesn't mean you should take it out on others."

Kakarrot fuming "You know what? I just can take this right now Eighter. I was in such a good mood before you came and started this fight with me." Kakarrot starts taking off his armor and putting on his RRA tan uniform made for a kid.

Eight said sadly "I'm sorry. I upset you but I have to say my thoughts."

Kakarrot "Yeah well your thoughts are damned annoying."

Eight "Will you really be going away?"

Kakarrot "Yes. Once the deal is made I will have a teacher to train me in the martial arts. I might be gone for quite some time Eighter." He says this time without the enthusiasm of before getting a bit teary eyed trying to hide his face from Eighter.

Eighter's eyes look sadly at Kakarrot "It's okay to be scared and sad K."

Kakarrot "No it isn't! I wanted to leave this place since forever and now and now… Now I'm just being stupid."

Kakarrot grabs hold of Eighter's leg and starts to ball a bit as he tightly grips hold Eighter. Eighter hands comes down to hug Kakarrot. Eight "It's okay K. It's going to be all alright."

Kakarrot balling "No it isn't. I won't see you or grandpa for how knows how long! I won't be here to protect you like I did with seven. I don't know if I'm ever going to see you again! What if I come back and grandpa makes a new bot that he loves more than me?"

Eight "That's not going to happen. You're his favorite and you will always be his favorite. He loves you so much that he has your pictures alongside his son."

Kakarrot sniffing looks up at Eight and asks "Really?"

Eight "Yes. You're his son now. When you're in the room he smiles. When you're in the room the doc is happy. Before you the doc was miserable and reclusive ready to just hand me over to a third party to finish upgrading me. You liked me so he kept me around. All of his plans are about you. All of his schemes, all of his work. It's all just for you."

Kakarrot's tail goes from dropping to going straight up. His grasp on Eighter loosens. His face goes from a frown to a smile. Kakarrot eyes now brighter "You're right! I'm just being silly. Grandpa will never forget me. I rule and I will never be replaced."

The two hug and Kakarrot asks "You won't forget me either Eighter right?"

Eight "Not a chance little brother. You've left way too much of an impression."

Kakarrot "And you're going to see me off right?"

Eight "Of course."

Kakarrot "Good. Eighter?"

Eight "Yes?"

Kakarrot "When I rule the world and slaughter all who oppose me. You're going to have a place in it."

Eight looked at the boy who was smiling and was left thinking 'Which boy is the real one?'

The door opened with a hiss to reveal the doctor who says "Dinner is ready son." Kakarrot pushes off from Eighter and hurriedly rushes towards Gero then out into the hall for his reward.

Gero angry "Why was he crying Eight?"

Eight "We had a talk it's all alright. He was just worried about leaving his home and us."

Gero disgusted "Us? Us is it?"

Eight "Sorry sir. I meant no disrespect."

Gero "You are a defective pile of sown body parts that I only keep around because Kakarrot won't stop crying when I was going to ship you off to some frozen wasteland. You're just a mistake, whose ghost haunts this lab. Seven was a wonder of mechanics that I built piece by piece that I just saw butchered. I saw him spill oil and begged for his none existent life! And I didn't feel a thing because it was what my boy wanted. So he got it, because he is my boy! He is not some failed project. He is not some weak pacifist."

Eight "I truly meant nothing by it."

Gero continuing "He is the future of all my plans and when he succeeds he will do it because of me. He is my son! Not yours."

Eight bowing "I understand sir. I will not make that mistake again."

Gero "See that you don't." Said as he marched away.

* * *

The mess hall was one of many on the base, built to feed hundreds. It was made like a bunker and had the look of it with grey concrete walls and floors lacking color or decor. In the mess hall there was a gallery of horrified faces as an army of men and women as they watched Kakarrot eat. He eats much like a piranha cleaning meat off the bone in seconds. The battle hardened soldiers in the mess hall are all blue in the face. Unable to do more than stare that the horror before them and some of them are even trembling. Only Gero standing a watching is undisturbed by the sight. Instead he is proudly watching. No doubt imagining schemes to benefit the palm haired boy.

Kakarrot finishes up eating a tables worth of meals enough to feed all of the other soldiers in the room. He sits patting his enlarged belly taking time to breathe again looking around to see the scared faces of the soldiers. Kakarrot grins absorbing all of their fear with relish. There was ultimately two reason why he enjoyed a feast like this.

It was during this revealing of his ability to inspire fear in the soldiers that Captain Yellow entered the mess hall. Yellow is the tiger and quite fat. His eyes are beady and black. His style seems to come from an earlier era. He has on clothing that might seem at home in the old west. Everything on him is brown leather or scratchy looking cotton clothing even the red ribbon around his neck is faded.

The Captain marched up to Kakarrot salutes the boy and said "By orders of Supreme Commander Red I'm here to escort you to the Crane School."

Gero walks up behind the Captain to say "So we made a deal."

Captain Yellow "Yes. It will cost quite a bit, but the boy will be trained by Master Shen and Tao."

Kakarrot stands up triumphantly turns to face Yellow with sparkles in his eyes "When can we leave?"

Captain Yellow "Soon, just pack your things and say any goodbyes. We have a long trip ahead."

* * *

It was a quite a few hours later when the time came. It was a small crowd there to see off Kakarrot. None of the Generals showed neither did Red. It was Eighter, Gero, some of the science staff, Black and the soldiers sent to escort him.

It was a relatively small force. A force of maybe fifty men. They boarded their planes as Kakarrot said his goodbyes to Dr. Gero and Eighter. Dr. Gero hand comes to Kakarrot armored shoulder.

Gero "You are my son. You may not have my blood by you have my drive. You have my thirst for power. You are creative and skilled. You will succeed. You will thrive and you will prosper. Go and make me proud my son."

Kakarrot by this was nearly brought to tears. Even Eighter who was always reluctant to trust the doctor was misty eyed. To Eighter the man might have been a villain but it was clear that this came from somewhere deep.

Gero and Kakarrot hugged as the Captain yelled from the plane "ARE YOU COMING!"

Kakarrot pulled off from Gero and bowed to him and Eighter and then ran to the Captain's plane. The squadron took off as the three waved at each other. It to the setting sun with its red sky they began to disappear over the horizon.

Watching them disappear Eighter then turn to see Gero with a thousand yards stare mumbling "Next star to the right and straight on until home."

Eight in confusion he asked "Sir?"

Gero "I wish the boy won't grow up but I know that when I see him next he might far older. I send him off to an undiscovered country. A place that I dare not follow. I have given him all of what there is to give and I'm hoping that that is enough. I thought it was enough for Adrian but I was wrong."

Eight "No one can know sir."

Gero "I know. But that changes nothing."

Eight "K is a survivor."

Gero "Yes he is. My boy will live. My boy shall conquer." (The doctor turns from the setting sun to face the rest of the staff.) "Come now we have work to do. Machine as of yet do not build themselves."

* * *

Kakarrot was growing increasingly bored in the plane fidgeting and making noise. Finely after the night had come he came over to the cockpit and groaning asked Captain Yellow "Are we there yet?"

Yellow groaned and said "No! And stop asking."

Kakarrot "And I thought grandpa lessons were boring. There is nothing to do."

Yellow "It's a military plane not a playroom. Look in a couple of hours we're going to come up on fire mountain maybe you can see some excitement then."

Kakarrot "What's Fire Mountain?"

Yellow catching a idea "Well you see it's a mountain that happens to be on fire!" (He tries to make his voice sound scary). "Patrolled by the Ox King. A giant that kills anyone that trespasses."

Kakarrot excitedly asked "Really!?"

Yellow disturbed how well that he just took that "Aw well yeah. No one has seen him in a while but that's because no one has been brave enough to go near the mountain. They say there is a vast treasure in the mountain in his castle which is on the top of the mountain. What happened was they say the Ox King asked a witch to guard his treasure but that her attempt to grant his wish cause the fire that no one can pass. You know one of those careful what you wish for things."

Kakarrot with stars in his eyes "A witch, a giant, treasure, and magic?"

Yellow "Yeah. Though my money on like a burning coal deposit or something. Point is I will give you a look if you shut the hell up."

Kakarrot forcefully said "We're going to the mountain."

Yellow "What!?"

Kakarrot "You heard me. This giant sound like fun and I'm not passing up on a challenge."

Yellow shakes his head and says "No way. My orders are to take you to the Crane school. Not to get into a fight with a giant next to a mountain that is literally caught on fire."

Kakarrot grabs Yellow's throat as the plane starts to shake and plummet towards the ground. Yellow's eyes bulge as he looks at the face of Kakarrot who is showing his teeth. Kakarrot intimidatingly says "Captain when I get bored I get hungry and I'm getting hungry. I've never tried tiger but I guess there is a first time for everything. Take me to the Ox King or I will eat you alive tubby."

Yellow looked his the crazed eyes of the monster as he spoke. The boy was not lying. He went blue in the face tried to speak but was prevented by the hand on his throat. Kakarrot now seeing that he was properly motivated he let the Captain go.

The Captain gasping for air hurriedly said "Absolutely we will be making a stop at Fire Mountain right away." The Captain started to cough as he and his copilot leveled the plane back off and rejoined the rest of the squadron.

Yellow and the copilot had a worriedly look at one another as Kakarrot walk away and sat down back on one of the benches. Menacingly Kakarrot stared at Yellow who was now sweating bullets as he got on the radio. Captain Yellow "Aw boys we are going to be making a unscheduled stop at Fire Mountain."

The voices came back over the radio all panicked sounding. Yellow looked back at Kakarrot who was licking his lips. Captain Yellow panicking yelled at them "THOSE ARE MY ORDERS! NOW FOLLOW THEM!" The others seemed to agree and there was now static.

Kakarrot tail was now happily bouncing around as Kakarrot just continued to stare a hole into Yellow's seat to the point where Yellow could still feel it. Yellow mumbled to himself "They don't pay me enough for this."

The squadron came closer to a false horizon created by the burning mountain.

* * *

Reviews please.

 


	2. A Fight On Fire Mountain

The planes came closer to the burning inferno that was Fire Mountain. The fire from it lite the night sky, turning the dark night to an orangery day.

The raging fire absorbed the gaze of Kakarrot. He was watching the flames intensely being drawn to them, like a moth to the light. The passengers could feel the heat of the fire despite being at such a distance do to its shear size and intensity.

Yellow was nervously scanning the ground around the mountain. He was trying to see the giant and a place to land. He looked to see the excited monster that was Kakarrot looking out the window of the plane at the raging fire. He cringed. He didn't have a good feeling about any of this, as he found a place to land.

* * *

 Down below there was a pig listening to the sound of the planes approaching with his pink ears. The pig was pink wearing some sort of Mao Zedong era Chinese clothing all green with a red star on his hat. He looked nervous about the sounds in the air.

Oolong "Hey Bulma did you hear that?"

Oolong stop chewing on a piece of grass and tapped on the shoulder of figure who was in the car that he was leaning on. The figure was of a young sixteen year old girl having fell asleep while reading some sort of trashy gossip magazine. Her hair was blue and she is wearing some clothing that could be called at the least, revealing. She jolted awake at his words and touch. She took out a gun from her side and started to point it around, not looking.

Oolong dropped to the ground afraid that she was about to cap him as she yelled "WHOSE THERE!?" (Not waiting for a response.) "GET READY TO BE FULL OF HOLES."

Bulma after there was no response finally opened her eyes and looked around to realize no one was around.

Oolong yelled "FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI BULMA ITS JUST ME!"

Bulma sighed then look angrily at Oolong who was still on the ground. Bulma "WHY DID YOU SCARE ME JERK!"

Oolong "NO I JUST SAID I HEARD SOMETHING AND YOU STARTED POINTING THAT GUN AROUND!"

Bulma "O well you should have more tact when you try and wake me."

Oolong "MORE TACT!"

Bulma "You know you don't have to shout at me."

Oolong faced had gone from pink to a dark red practically steaming at Bulma in anger.

She looked at him with contempt and in a frown as she asked "Is Chi-Chi back yet with Roshi?"

Oolong "How should I know? All I heard was a sound and then you were about to turn me into Swiss ham."

Bulma "I don't know her cloud doesn't make that much noise." (Her eyes turned to hearts her hands with the gun mind you went to the side of her face and she said.) "Maybe it's that hunk Yamcha."

Oolong panicky said "Don't sound so excited about a guy that has been trying to kill us!"

Bulma clearly not listen placing her hands to her checks "O he's so shy and sweet with his long hair and muscles."

Oolong upset "Earth to Bulma that guy wants to KILL US! And take our Dragon Balls."

Bulma still in her own heart shaped world "I like how turns red and stammers off every time he sees me."

Oolong still upset "He tried to turn me in a kabob!"

Bulma seemed to come back from her own world to say "Let's just hope it's not that jerk dog or lady."

Oolong "Finely you have come back to Earth. How was deep space?"

Bulma "Shut up jerk or I will say the magic word."

Oolong looks away mutterings obscenities under his breath as he gets back to his feet.

Nearby Puar the float blue cat was trying to wake her master as he had collapsed after having been about to try and sneak up and steal the Dragon Balls but had instead had gotten a good look at Bulma instead. He was red and steaming on the ground panting and glassy eyed mumbling incoherently.

Puar "Master what are we going to do."

Unknown voice which was hooting said "We'll look what we have here Jimbo."

Yamcha snapped out his daze to get up and look to see a group of RRA troopers entering the intersection where Bulma and Oolong were. They had both guns and viscous stares both visible aimed at Bulma. They were dressed all like they where from the old west.

Soldier two "I know what you mean. It looks like we have ourselves a poor little girl out here all by herself with only a honey baked ham to comfort her."

Soldier one "Say boys were a charitable lot. How about we keep her 'company'. Now how about you drop that gun girly." He said with a smile and gave a grotesque wink. Bulma very reluctantly dropped her gun.

Soldier one "Well isn't she sweet as a peach." (The others smiled and nodded as Bulma was justifiable terrified.) "Okay here's how this is going to go. Porky you're going to stay real still and maybe we let you go. The rest of you search the car for anything while me and the girl get 'better acquainted' in that house over there."

The others darkly chuckled as one says "Okay Sarge."

They come closer as Bulma is frozen with fear as the soldiers come closer. Yamcha watches this no longer with fear of Bulma but fear for Bulma. His blood was boiling with each steps they took towards her. Something inside him snapped and he quickly forms a plan. They came closer when Yamcha yelled at them "HEY ASSHOLES!"

Yamcha had gotten to the roof of the building he was in and was jumping down onto the goons from above. They looked as he fell to the ground in front of Bulma and Oolong. Got to his feet and as the soldiers started to point their guns and he yelled "BULMA RUN!"

Yamcha rushed forward punching and kicking the soldiers as they shot at him. Yamcha yelled out "WOLF FANG FIST!" and in a flurry of punches and kicks all of the soldier were laid flat out onto the ground. He was breathing heavily as the world seemed to come back to him realizing all he had done.

The soldiers were twitching on the ground as Bulma started running towards Yamcha. She gabbed and hugged him to his shock and frightened dismay. Yamcha practically jumped out of her arms and went scrambling away. Bulma completely confused looked at Yamcha. She was about to speak when a noise interrupted them.

It a slow clap coming from a building overlooking the fight coming from the direction from where the soldiers came from. It was Kakarrot having watched the fight from his vantage point stare at them. Yamcha got back into serious mode from the sound. He, Bulma, Oolong and Puar all looked at the palm haired monkey tailed figure.

Kakarrot jumped down the ground hitting it with a thud but not injuring himself in the least. His eyes were like a predator's staring at the Yamcha.

Kakarrot "So you're not the normal kind of weak human are you?"

Yamcha in a cocky smile said "I think that's very evident."

Kakarrot eyes opening some more "And very sure of yourself too. I came here expecting to find a giant and a challenge but I guess you will have to do wolf boy."

Yamcha "I'm sure you will find me more than enough of a challenge."

Kakarrot "I highly doubt that but we shall see."

Yellow was watching from down the street hiding behind a building in his mad bomber hat trembling a bit at seeing his men so easily KO'ED. Bulma took this banter as a sign to run back to her car and hide behind it along with Oolong. Yamcha got into stance while Kakarrot just stood there.

Yamcha charged at Kakarrot with all his might, taking swipes at the boy who merely took them without much damage. Yamcha jumped back in dismay at this lack of progress.

Kakarrot looks at him with a cruel smile "As I thought you're nothing at all."

Kakarrot lunges at him and kick him into a nearby building which collapses. Its stones fall on Yamcha. Kakarrot "Pathetic human just pathetic." Yamcha emerged from the rubble with a chipped tooth. Yamcha was evidently both nervous and excited at the same time.

Yamcha in a cocky smile "Please tell be you didn't think that was all I had in me."

Kakarrot happy to see him "Well I will grant you this human you can take a punch." The two charged at one another punching and kick but soon afterwards Yamcha is knocked away by Kakarrot tail slamming him into another building.

This causes both Puar and Bulma to yelp in shock to see Yamcha so easily rag dolled. Yellow watching smirked as he thinks "My Kami this kid is as dynamite as they say. That long hair boob took out a squad but the kid is just whipping him about. I knew he was bad but damn."

Bulma thinking "I hope Yamcha is okay."

Oolong thinking and eyes looking around "Maybe this would be a good time to run Bulma!"

Kakarrot looks over to the car and Bulma and Oolong and says "Hmmm I think a need a snack after all of that." Both Bulma and Oolong grab hold of one another in fear. He continues "Ham has always been one of my favorites."

Yellow came out from behind his hiding spot and starts to walk over with a smile on his face.

A shout came from up above however, the group looked to see the yellow cloud of the nimbus coming towards them. The nimbus came to the ground and the figure on it jumped to the ground and came between Kakarrot and the others.

The figure was that of Chi-Chi. She was dressed in orange gi and with a blue undershirt. On her back was a stick in a holster tie to her chest. Her eyes were determined but childish. She had muscles despite her age. Her hair was raven black.

Kakarrot in just this short glace was fascinated by this new adversary that was clearly more interesting. His tail was moving around as it was curious.

Chi-Chi angry "I don't know who you are but nobody threatens my friends."

Kakarrot at first found himself unable to respond. She was beautiful from the angry glare to her clearly visible skill but he managed to shake off the cobwebs and say. "They started it. All my friends here wanted to do was to 'get to know' your blue hair friend then wolf boy rudely beat the hell out of them."

Chi-Chi "I don't know what 'get to know' means but you were going to try and eat them."

Kakarrot "Yeah so what?"

Chi-Chi yelling "SO WHAT? I WON'T LET YOU!"

Chi-Chi quickly takes out her power pole the red stick on her back. She skillfully twirls it the hold it with both hands and points it at him. Kakarrot was grining like no tomorrow. She had fire to her. Yamcha was pathetic but this girl was a fighter with some skill and training.

Bulma was giddy now that Chi-Chi's return. Her eyes were sparkling and she was now holding Oolong more as one would a stuffed animal then a living thing, much to Oolong discomfort.

Chi-Chi stood her ground. While Kakarrot was waiting for her to make the first movement. His instincts were telling him to be more cautious with this one. Yellow had ran back to his hiding spot as something told him that this girl was more then she appeared.

Finally Kakarrot got bored. He charged at Chi-Chi who rewarded him with a blow from the extended power pole in the face and thrown back. Bulma cheered and squeezed Oolong who begged her to stop.

Kakarrot recovered. He planted his feet on the ground and then charged again. Chi-Chi tried to whack him again with her pole. He dodge it and came in close. Their two's fists meet and it was clear Kakarrot was stronger.

Chi-Chi back away and continue to swing her pole around smacking him on the side face. Kakarrot growled and began to move on his hands and his feet far more like an animal. Chi-Chi was far more skilled however and kept giving him whacks until he grabbed the pole. He pulled her closer and gave her a good punch to the face knocking her to the ground.

The power pole retracts as he throws the pole away onto the ground. Bulma who is now panicking while with her hands practically strangling Oolong as he tries to fight her off.

Kakarrot stares at her intensely as she gets up and says "I've got to give you credit only machines have ever been able to give me a good fight before toady. I was under the impression that the human's could only ever make things that could challenge me." (Chi-Chi gets to her feet and spits some blood and looks him dead on with a determined glare.) "Yep you are a true warrior girl. So it is only right that I give you a warrior's choice. I work with a lot of humans. One more won't be a problem. You can either join me or die with your friends." (He gives it a good pause). "So what's it going to be?"

Chi-Chi looked shocked at first but then in anger yelled "NO I WOULD NEVER JOIN YOU JERK! AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Kakarrot eyes lit up at seeing her fury and anger quite happy that she didn't take the deal. "You know I was almost afraid that you were going to take the deal." (He sighed and said.) "It might have lower my opinion of you but you didn't disappoint." He began to walk towards her.

Chi-Chi got into stance and prepared to make her final stand.

Master Roshi "Sonny I would leave the girl alone." Everyone present looked to see Master Roshi standing there. He had on his thick sunglasses. His bald head glowed as a result of his proximity the mountain. His heavy shell was on his back. Yellow jacket and blue pants. His body was crooked, bending forward. His long beard was white and trimmed. His drift wood cane was in his hand.

Kakarrot looked angrily at the old man who didn't look like much to him and said "Do you mind I'm in the middle of a fight."

Master Roshi "O I can see that. But I don't appreciate you trying to kill my former student's kid."

Kakarrot dismissive "Well it doesn't really matter what you think does it old man."

Master Roshi "You're a very powerful kid son. What is your name?"

Kakarrot "Its Kakarrot Gero old man and don't call me son."

Master Roshi "Well Kakarrot it's sad that someone like you can only using you power for cruelty and aggression."

Kakarrot laughed and said "What else is there? Life is about the strong crushing the weak."

Master Roshi pointing to Chi-Chi "That little girl's name is Chi-Chi. Her father was once upon a time my student taught martial arts by me. He lost his way and ended up brutally dying trying to defend a treasure that he could not even reach. He was one of the strongest on this planet but he got unlucky. Your strong but force can't give you what you want."

Kakarrot laughed again and said "And what is it I want?"

Master Roshi "I wouldn't know I just met you kid. I just happen to get the vibe that it isn't sun shine and rainbows in that noggin of yours."

Roshi dropped his cane and took off his shell. The shell cracked the ground as it fell. He began to stretch as Kakarrot shifted focus from Chi-Chi to Roshi. Kakarrot's senses twitch from the shell as he realized that this was not what he had expected.

Kakarrot thinking "He is so calm but he knows my strength. Why is that? What is he planning?"

Master Roshi "Well young stuff you can try" (He yawned) "and attack me."

A fire was lit in Kakarrot's stomach with him thinking "HE'S MOCKING ME!" Kakarrot practically exploded with rage as he charged full force at Roshi. He swung wildly at the old man. Roshi however managed to easily dodge them and dodge them with ease. Kakarrot went full force in one kicking at Roshi which was dodged. Kakarrot couldn't stop himself and went flying into a nearby building.

Master Roshi talking loudly at the crater "You know just because you have strength doesn't mean you should always use it. You have all of this power but you use it like an animal would. Your moves are predictable. You have no control of your emotions or your ki. Your teacher has been a jackboot and it shows."

Kakarrot burst out of the rubble and screamed "SHUT UP!"

He charged once again at Roshi who continued to dodge and evade. With Kakarrot continuing to injure himself trying to hurt Roshi. The other were stunned and Yellow was panicking.

Kakarrot boiling with rage yelled "WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!"

Master Roshi "You are too blinded by your anger and rage to see the truth. That I am far stronger and far faster. You hurt yourself because you have no control. Therefore you are easy to control. You are exhausted and I haven't even warmed up yet. You don't think you just do. Mark my words if you continue like this you, will not grow either as a person or a fighter. " (He turns away from Kakarrot.) "Good home kid. Think about what I said. Its good advice, I can guarantee you."

Kakarrot eyes filled with rage then charged once again at Roshi headlong going for the back of his without even looking back hands him sending Kakarrot flying and landing towards Captain Yellow who jumps at this. Roshi look back at Yellow and says "You better take the kid home. He is going to need medical attention."

Yellow quickly grabbed Kakarrot and rushed away followed by his remaining conscious soldiers. They all ran to their planes and took off.

Chi-Chi looked starry eyed at Roshi and said "Master that was amazing!"

Roshi using some false modestly while absorbing all of their adulation "O it wasn't all that impressive."

Bulma cheering letting go of the very purple faced Oolong said "Who knew a dirty old perverted man like you could do all of that?"

Roshi collapsed onto the ground in disappointment. Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed as Puar and Yamcha snuck away. Yamcha thinking to himself "Damn Roshi is powerful. Maybe I will need to get some training from him."

* * *

The medic attended to Kakarrot laying bandages on him as Fire Mountain disappeared behind the squadron. It did so in a flash of blue white light leaving darkened embers in its wake.

Pilot to Yellow "Captain what just happened?"

Yellow "I don't know!? I think the old man just blow up the mountain!"

In nearly the same time the troops asked "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!"

Yellow "Look we will just drop the kid off and hope command doesn't think we're all crazy!" They nodded as they flew further into the dark night towards the Crane School.


	3. The Crane And The Monkey

Kakarrot's eyes slammed open to the sound of the choppers landing. The medic listen to his chest and feeling his pulse. The two's eyes meet and the medic nearly jumped back. He left going to find the Captain. Kakarrot tried to get up. To find multiple bones broken and his entire body feeling sore. Regardless of the pain however, he got up to look out the doors.

It was a breath taking scenery before him. Crane School was built at the foot of a plateau. That plateau was not alone however, it was one of many that seemed to go on forever. The area was foggy, lush, and green it had a magical quality to itself. The dojo itself and the town below looked as though they had always been, as old as the plateaus.

They had landed a ways away but it was obvious why. There was nowhere to land close to the dojo the trees were as tightly clustered as the town was. It was a jungle. With only one road built possible hundreds if not thousands of years ago. The Captain arrived drinking and walked in front of the boy's view of the marvelous landscape.

Captain Yellow "So your finally awake sun shine."

Snaring back Kakarrot said "Shut the hell up or I will rip your face off."

Captain Yellow "You know. You should be nicer to me. After all I saved your life."

Kakarrot chuckled "Like you honestly want me to believe. That you did it for me not because Red would have your hide if I were to die?"

Captain Yellow scoffed, intentionally not responding to Kakarrot on the subject said "Can you walk or do you need to be carried?"

Kakarrot in biting tone "What you think I'm some sort of weakling!"

Captain Yellow "No I'm wondering if your legs are broken?"

Kakarrot "Well stop then. Their fine."

Kakarrot got up despite the pain to a mild shock of the Captain. The boy managed to get out of the chopper and onto the plateau that they were on. The soldiers were gather around looking at him. The boy faking strength forced his back up straight. Kakarrot "So are we going to get a move on?"

They marched down the plateau going slowly but surely. Every step caused him pain worst getting down from plateau, easier when they finally got to flat ground. The soldiers were joking amongst themselves comparing this place to another place. They came through the village to find the villager's worried glares.

The villagers were from an earlier era. The mountains and plateaus seemed to have cut them off from the rest of the world. The soldier's enjoyed the villager's frightened stares soaking them up. The cadre made it up to the doors of the Crane School up the long steps to the dojo.

Waiting for them there was an ancient man with a fake crane hat. He was wearing green robe and had on black sunglasses. His hair was a greyish blue, his face was saggy and had a cruel look to it. Kakarrot felt something familiar to this old man to the last old man despite the fact he could already tell they couldn't be farther apart.

Old man scowling "Took you long enough."

Captain Yellow "Aw Master Shen. Sorry we were held up by unforeseen circumstances."

Shen "I see…" (He was starting at the injured Kakarrot.) "So this is the sickly weakling infant that Red wants me to teach."

It was like someone had just hit the bull in the ball. Kakarrot was zero to sixty in a second. Now foaming at the mouth, teeth grinding, face red and fists clenched. Kakarrot lunged at the Shen his mouth going for the jugular. Faster than the soldiers could see Shen dodged and gave the boy a chop to his neck knocking him out. Yellow was stunned along with his men.

Shen "Hmm not very smart boy. He has quite the temper and quite strong considering he tried that with all of those broken bones. He has a high pain tolerance that could be useful. Why is the boy all broken up? You had made it sound as if I was getting a ready to go pupil not a wounded animal."

Captain Yellow "The boy made us stop and he go into a scrap with an old man with a turtle shell."

Shen then also suddenly became hostile and aggressive yelling "AN OLD MAN WITH A TURTLE SHELL!"

Yellow gulped and said back "Yes."

Shen was snarling and look down at the boy spitting with rage. Shen "It's high time I do something about Roshi."

Shen grabbed ahold of the boy's tail tightly squeezing it. Shen as an afterthought while walking away said "You can go now." The soldiers looked at each other shrugged and walked back towards their LZ. One of the lesser disciples of the Crane School came to Shen as he reentered the school.

Disciple "How may I help master?"

Shen "Take this." He tossed Kakarrot over to the arms of the disciple who was surprised and fell back at the sudden increase of weight. "Make sure the boy is taken out of that armor and given a proper gi. Bring him to me when he wakes. I will be in the Zen room." The rude master walked passed him not even bothering to look at the disciple.

* * *

Hours later Kakarrot woke to see a raven haired girl starting at him from above with her black eyes and pink old fashion dress. Tight hair circles on her head almost looking like yarn balls. She had been for some reason been examine him and he didn't like it.

The two's eyes meet and she back off but seemed none too pleased about it. Kakarrot lurched up to look at himself. He no longer had on his Grandpa's armor instead was wearing a black and ashen grey gi not to dissimilar from that orange gi that that girl was wearing.

Kakarrot "What the hell am I wearing!?"

Young girl angry "Your new gi jerk. Master didn't want you in your armor. You need proper train gear and this is that. O and if you were wondering my name is Yurin."

Kakarrot "I don't care."

Yurin pouted then said loudly "Jerk's up!"

A disciple came in and Kakarrot got to his feet with the girl still angrily staring at him as he was lead out of the room and lead to the Zen room. It was an open room with sand on the floor and a rock in the middle which where Shen was sitting. Kakarrot remember what this old man had already had done to him. So as polite as he could he sat down folded his legs and stared at the old man who was above him.

Shen said with his eyes closed in the meanest tone he could muster "You lost..." (Kakarrot snarled.) "To a better fighter who was better than you in every conceivable measure. He was faster, stronger, calmer and more skilled. You are weak."

Kakarrot trying and failing to bite his tongue said "I'm not weak."

Shen angrily but with his eyes still closed. "O you're weak. You can't examine yourself. You can't leave a comment unchallenged. The reasons why you lost are obvious to everyone but you. You are a spoiled brat who has gotten everything he has wanted until now. You didn't have to work to gain your power you merely had it gifted to you. You have no respect for others. You merely decided whether or not they are useful to you or not. This will all change starting today. I am going to teach you respect. Even if I have to kill you." (Shen opened his eyes and looked at him) "Much like a wild horse I must break you, tame you, make you a good little monkey."

Kakarrot growled at this Shen looked in his eyes.

Shen "You will be a killer boy a diamond. But right know you a merely a dirt clod. You will need pressure to turn you into something worthwhile. Starting tomorrow you will run to a farm that is a few miles from here. You will plow that farm's fields and clean the barn and pick the apples from the tree's that are ripe. You will not eat any of the food or animals. If you do. I can assure you. I won't feed you and you will get a good taste of my fist. You will do this until I say otherwise. If you refuse I will not teach you. Try and kill me again, I will give you a reason to hate me."

Kakarrot irritated "You're going to have me do farm work!?" Faster than lighting Shen jumped from his rock and smacked Kakarrot hard across the face then returned to his rock. To Kakarrot's shock and surprise on the shear speed and pain. The old turtle man was faster then him, he was sure but now this old crane man. It was confusing to say the least.

Shen angry "No more back talk! From here on out I talk, you listen. Interrupt me and I will teach you the meaning of the word pain! You will do farm work like a common peasant. Then you will help a construction crew flatten the ground and make a house. You will deliver newspapers and milk. You will clean toilets and receive nothing for it. Except I may decide to feed you once and awhile. You will suffer and as you are suffering you will either learn respect or I will kill you."

Kakarrot mouth wanted to bite something but he forced him to stay silence and didn't show his teeth. Shen smiled at how obvious it looked like the boy wanted to kill him but was staying still and silent. He knew it would take some work but he would break this brat.

Shen grinning "I can see we are making headway already. At the very least I hope to at least make you quiet. Now go I have no further use for you today. Enjoy eating for today because you might not eat for quite some time."

Kakarrot got up and was walking to the door when Shen said "You are to bow to your master, when you are leaving his presence."

Kakarrot spun around and quickly bowed to Shen then continued on his way. Kakarrot was angrily stomping his feet his mind foaming over with rage.

No one had ever talked to like that before and the same with the turtle man. He had been master of the world at RRA headquarters either you feared him or you were Grandpa and loved him. He wanted to eviscerate Shen just as much he wanted to kill that loud turtle, spouting nonsense. He came here to learn how to kill better not learn how to farm.

He was intercepted in the hallway by two figures. Kakarrot had though himself the weird thing around. But he smiled when he saw these freaks as he would put it. A small maybe three foot creature with a clown's face with painted red checks, he was in green with a black hat and a vacant expression on his face. The other was a very much muscled three eyed man that had to be at least in his late teens. The muscles being visible even in his flowing green robes.

Tien dismissively "So you must be the new pupil of Master Shen. You don't look like much little boy."

Kakarrot smiling "My bad I didn't realize the circus was in town. I should have bought tickets to see the freaks. I do kind of feel like I am stealing right know."

Tien angry "Says the boy with a tail."

Kakarrot "I'm not human. My tail is supposed to be there. Can you say the same about your third eye and the clown makeup?" (Tien fists clenched). "I mean seriously did you both come from a toxic waste dump." Tien stepped towards to Kakarrot delight. The two were getting ready to slaughter one another when a figure emerged behind Tien.

Tao "I hope Tien you're not planning on breaking one of my brother's rules."

Tien and Chiaotzu spun around then bowed to the pink clad pony-tailed figure that was behind them. Tao was a cruel man a look at his face could tell you that fact. He was tall, slender and his hair black. He looked a lot young then they said he was. Shen look more his age then Tao to Kakarrot and any causal observer. Kakarrot quickly joined in with Tien and Chiaotzu in with the bowing for fear that Tao would share his brother's fury.

Tien "No at all Sir. I was merely about to congratulate the boy on joining our school!"

Kakarrot could hear the trembling in Tien's voice he was terrified of this man. He was bracing himself for a beating. It would seem that the Crane teaches through pain Kakarrot thought.

Tao "Like I am to believe that. Do you need more instruction Tien?"

Tien quickly shook his head 'No'.

Tao "Well then stop acting like a brat. Speaking of which…" (Tao looks at Kakarrot) "so you're the newbie. You don't look like much."

Kakarrot fury was relit with his fists clenched and teeth clenched.

Tao noticed this and said "Another live one huh. Good. Heed my advice boy. Keep that fire in your stomach burning because it is the only way you are going to survive my brother's training. Hate is a powerful tool when used properly." Tao began to walk passed Tien and Kakarrot then started to examine his fingernails. Taking up quite a few minutes then as an afterthought said "You can stop now."

Their heads raised up as Tao continued on into his brother's Zen room. Kakarrot and Tien just stared daggers at one another as Kakarrot walked passed him. The day may have been a shit show but at least he had gotten one over on Triclop.

He returned to his room were that girl, Yurin was still their still pouting and angry by the looks of it. He had just realized that that there were no beds in the room. He had been laid out on a bedroll on the floor. The room was sparse it had a toilet with a paper curtain. If it was metal or concrete with would be exactly as some of the soldiers described as prison.

Kakarrot "Well what the hell is your problem?" She was about to respond. "O wait I just remembered I don't care."

Yurin's face was red and she was considering throwing a punch his way. Yurin furious "Jerk! My problem is that Master won't train me and it's because of you and the other two. He says that girls shouldn't learn martial arts only witchcraft!"

Kakarrot "Wow that sounds like a whole lot of not my problem."

Yurin crying "You boys are all the same!"

She stormed out of the room leaving a confused Kakarrot. Something about seeing her cry was unsetting to him. It would have been like if the other girl had surrendered. For some reason in the back of his mind he enjoyed waking up to her angry glare earlier. He realized this was her room and his room. His nose was twitching.

He rushed out and began to walk beside her. Kakarrot "I didn't know."

Yurin tilted her head and marched away from Kakarrot. Her trying to avoid him only seem to encourage him as he kept pace. "I only want to talk."

Yurin "I don't want to talk to you."

Kakarrot was about say something else when the dinner bell rung. He in an instant forgot about her and rushed to the location of the bell to find no food on the table. Instead he was instructed to sit and wait for everyone else to his discomfort.

Slowly they came in as he tapped at the floor. They had no chair they all just sat on some pillows next to a short table. Instead of fork and knives like he was use to they used chop sticks not that he normally used utensils. But it was obvious that this was a different etiquette style then he was used to.

He had never been forced to wait so long for a meal before but he knew that this was probably another test of him. They all arrived and sat down and finally the food came. It was rice and stir fry nothing special. The moment it hit his plate Kakarrot was about to just scoop up the food and shove it into his mouth when he suddenly felt a sharp pain.

His nose was bleeding. He look to see the cruel smile on Shen's face. The Master had broken his nose in the few seconds when his eyes were closed. Shen "Eat like a human not a monkey. Try that again and I will break your arm."

Kakarrot swallowed his pride stood up and bowed to Shen. He then tried eating like a human as Shen had put it. The sticks could not get the food into his mouth fast enough for his liking. He had never tried eating like this before and he hated it. The chopsticks required a extra bit of effort he was loathing. He just wanted to throw the chopsticks away and eat as nature had intend.

Dinner for once for Kakarrot took forever, all done in silence. No one spoke a word to one another. He hated that part too. Sure people were silence when he ate but after that they were making tons of noise which felt right. In fact this entire place was far too quite. He was used to the sound of jets, gunfire, and machinery that were all common on the base. This place was dead silent except for the bugs.

When dinner was over the students got up first and bowed to Shen and Tao which Kakarrot joined in with. Night had come to Kakarrot's surprise but he remembered that he had been unconscious for quite some time. Most of the day was wasted being knocked out.

* * *

Kakarrot when to his room along with Yurin the two entered their prison of a room. The room was dark unlit. Yurin was forced to feel around to find her bed roll. While Kakarrot found his easily in the dark thanks to his sense of smell.

In the dark the two rested their heads but before Kakarrot could go to sleep. Kakarrot "I will teach you."

Yurin "What?"

Kakarrot "You heard me. You deserve to be a warrior to. Where I came from women could be warriors and they were just as good as the men. Despite your whining and crying you might have potential."

Yurin "Why would you do this for me?"

Kakarrot "Not for you but because Shen doesn't wish you to learn how to fight. So I want you to learn how to fight."

Yurin "So you doing this to just disobey Master."

Kakarrot "Yes."

Yurin "You're insane you know that?"

Kakarrot turned over to face Yurin in the darkness to which she could faintly see a sparkling glow lightly filling the room. Kakarrot "Yurin one day I am going rip Master Shen's head off and use his cleaned skull as a drinking cup." The room went dark again.

Yurin had felt it, he was serious. She didn't understand how he made the room glow and it scared her a little but she found herself smiling. She would finally get what she wanted. This Kakarrot wasn't as bad as she had thought in fact he was rather charming now.


	4. Crane Training

The day began like what Kakarrot had heard basic was like from the soldiers. He was kicked wake by a disciple, screamed at by Shen and not given breakfast. He was then forced to run to the farm in the cold mourning air nipping at him. He was sort of expecting this kind of treatment but not expecting the farm.

The farm was rather large that he came to. The farm's only inhabitants besides the animals being an old smelly man. Who was drinking and watching the world in his old rocking chair. The old man looked dirty. He appeared to have no ability to notice the smells and looks of himself.

Thankfully to Kakarrot, he only reeked of cigarettes and booze. For it is far more likely he would smell of ammonia from urine and the sickly sweet smell of death. His eyes were faded, he was virtually blind. He seemed to be wearing clothing that he was living in. He was gaunt and emaciated. This was a dying man.

Kakarrot was determined to go nowhere near this old man. If the smell was overwhelming to a human it was suffocating to a Saiyan. Kakarrot knew from the moment he had arrived the old man would be the source of many of his future nightmares.

As Kakarrot dug into the ground of the fields of the farm he couldn't help but think about the old man. He wasn't a deep thinker but his mind was wandering. This man had spent his life working on this farm which his family had no doubt worked on for generations.

Kakarrot pondered on how pointless this old man's life was. The old man this dead man for some reason still hanging onto his worthless life. This old farmer was never going to end up in one of those history books that Grandpa showed him. He won't be a great general, statesman, or be at all important. He was nothing. He didn't even have the good sense to end himself and stop the misery that was him. It caused Kakarrot rage to no end to imagine such a fate.

Kakarrot hands dug into the earth as he was told not to use tools in the digging by the disciple. A sharp rock gave him a scratch it bleed which he ignored thanks to his now obsession with that putrid smell of the old man. The field was dug up easily enough and he placed seeds into the holes he dug and covered it back up.

Kakarrot went to the old man's grape fields. His hands still sore found the grapes quite delicate. He crushed the first couple he had tried to grab. He was forced to try and get his sore hands to not squash the grapes. The same would go with the old man's apples in his orchard. He filled basket after basket with the grapes and apples while his stomach grumbled.

Kakarrot stopped and looked around. The old man was far too far to see him. But something told him he was begin watched. Skillfully he continued his work. He obscured himself with the vines and snuck some of the grapes with the slight handedness of a skill theft. He smiled believing that he had gotten away with the theft.

He had finished with doing the picking for the day and moved on to cleaning the barn and feeding the animals. The smell was a loud but dull of shit coming from the barn. The horses, cows, pigs, chickens, and sheep were all quite unwelcoming to him. They nayed, bucked and whined at his presence. The animals all viewing him as a predator for justified reasons.

Kakarrot dodging their attempts to kick him cleaned the mountains of feces. The pens had not been cleaned for some time. Barely able to breath from the stench that was unleashed by his moving of the rotting piles, he worked as fast as possible. Most of the time making a mess that required more time to fix.

He fed the animals that were trying to bite at him which he slapped at. He took the eggs from the chicken which they squawked and pecked at him for it. By the time he was done he smelled of shit and was covered in it. It was on his scratch, on his face, it was everywhere. As he was leaving he was forced to walk by the old man.

The old man scratched his ass and spit at Kakarrot. Nearly hitting him on the feet and said in his hard to understand rural ascent "You smell like shit boy."

Kakarrot was once again at hundred. He wanted beyond all other things to just disembowel and behead this odorous old man. He was just been sitting there watching him work and didn't bothering to even thank him.

It took all of his strength to not just go and kill this festering boil right know. But he was sure to promise himself that this old man was now on the list along with the two others. He ran back to the town and went to go a deliver the newspapers but was turned down because of his smell. Kakarrot was forced to washing himself and return after a time behind schedule. He deliver the newspapers and milk on foot around the town. To see the angry faces of the villages that were upset that their papers and milk were not on time. To his great displeasure.

Kakarrot then ran back down the road to do his construction work. He had to dig with his hands a place to put a foundation and a basement. He dug until his fingers were about to start bleeding. He had dug quite a bit considering he had not used tools for this task either as he was instructed. But with the sun dipping lower in the sky he marched back to the school.

* * *

Kakarrot returned exhausted, hungry and looking for dinner but at the entrance he found Master Shen grasping a whip and staring at Kakarrot. Shen face was red and fists were clenched. In an instant Kakarrot knew that Shen knew like lightning Shen was on Kakarrot whipping him and kicking him.

Shen was screaming "YOU THINK YOU CAN DISOBEY ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR STEALING AND BEING LATE. YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DO FAR MORE WORK! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Shen kept his beating up for quite some time. Shen was beating Kakarrot so hard that he was re-braking some of his bones. Shen finally gave up leaving a bleeding Kakarrot. Allowing him to crawl to his bed without dinner. As Kakarrot was crawled to his bed triclops came over him. Kakarrot could sense his three eyes talking pleasure in his suffering.

Kakarrot was about to get angry again at the feeling of being mocked but his mind started to flash to another place. He was remembering his Grandpa's lessons about the art of war. He had hated the stories about the spies but an idea formed in his head.

Kakarrot sobbing "I'm sorry about calling you a circus freak!"

Tien was about to say a mean comment but instead bite his tongue.

Thanks to his face facing the ground Tien could not see the small smile that Kakarrot had.

Tien instead scoffed then walked way not bothering to insult the pitiably monkey boy. As Tien left the fake tears stopped falling down Kakarrot face. His little act had worked. His senses had not lied to him.

Triclops might have appeared to be a ruthless killer but had a soft exploitable heart. He had noticed how insistently he was taking care of the clown and only seemed furious when he made fun of the clown. He had come to the conclusion that he now needed to make 'friends' with Tien and Chiaotzu if he ever wanted to kill Shen.

Kakarrot crawled to his room and bed as he heard the others eat. In that dark room he remembered the tortures of the day and his intense desire to kill everyone around him.

But the lessons of Grandpa were flashing into his head. Dr. Gero "Appearance is everything. Don't attack unless you are sure you can win." Gero and he had thought he had ignore those lectures but they were here. Clouds of doubt dissipated in a second. If anything he felt ecstatic in that dark room bleeding. He had wanted a challenge and he had gotten it.

From now on in he had decided he was going to be a spy. He would no longer cringe at orders. He would thank Shen for his orders and become his obedient servant. He would smile at the villages and old man from now on. He would be Tien's friend greet him with smiles and have an easy going attitude. Yurin from now on would see him as family.

Not all at once mind you just gradually. To make it look like this torture was working on him. He could fool them like he had fooled Red. He could be a good monkey for their benefit. He fell asleep he won't teach Yurin tonight do to exhaustion but he would oh yes he would teach her.

* * *

Days flew by with Kakarrot over time showing his token resistance to which he knew Shen expected. Kakarrot learned how fake smile and fake laugh. He learned how to work with chop sticks despite hands that were twitching with pain and a stomach growling for more.

At night regardless of his hunger, pain and exhaustion he taught the basic stances to Yurin using his energy to keep the room lit. Over time he had developed a prefect system to all of this and Shen's beating became less frequent.

Days turned to months and the villagers grew to smile at him. Tien no longer seemed interested in causing him pain. The old farmer stopped spitting at him as he passed. Yurin started to hug him before bed which he appreciated. He had fooled them he was sure. But he was not so sure about Shen. The man had no tell. Sure he beat him less but that could mean anything. Shen watched him and he was smart. Kakarrot was sure of that.

Another day had come like any other. Kakarrot in his black gi ran to the farm. But instead of just finding the farmer he found Shen wait for him on the road right before the farm. Kakarrot was confused and looked at the old man who was staring off into the wildness off the side of the road.

Shen not looking at him "You are a good actor boy."

Shen's words made his skin spaz. His fingers twitched and his heart skipped a beat. Shen looked at him like he was looking through glass.

Shen "You are good at pretending when the time calls for it. You have good instincts a fighter's instincts. If you can't beat an opponent though normal means you find a new route. I thought you were stubborn at first which is true but you're good at improvising. In all honest you are like a young me. A hunter forced to play nice. Creatively you turned your punishment into a way to build yourself up not crumble apart. You have earned the chance to learn the Crane style but first a reward is in order. Do you know what that reward is?"

Kakarrot bowed to Shen "What is the reward master?"

Shen "The reward is. Do what you want with the farmer and his farm."

Kakarrot smiled like a hungry wolf that was finally being feed. He marched passed Shen and up the farm to the old man that spit at him once.

Kakarrot with joy snapped his old neck with ease. Killing him like nothing. He dragged the dead man into the house. Dumping his body on a heap of filth that had accumulated in his house. Kakarrot turn his oven on and let the garbage next to the oven catch fire. He left the house as it caught on fire.

Shen was waiting outside and Kakarrot came alongside him. They both stood watching the fire burn.

Shen "I thought you wanted to do far worse?" Kakarrot "Maybe but then it might not be taken as an 'accident'."

Shen nodded to that as the sound of fire trucks could be heard approaching. As the fire caught the nearby barn on fire.

Shen and Kakarrot began walking away down the road to the school. Shen "Your technique was good with the neck snapping but you could do better. You used far too much energy then was necessary."

Kakarrot "I guess I need more practice."

Shen then began in detail to describe what was needed as the sounds of burning, popping and crackling took over the area.

* * *

Kakarrot took to the real training like a fish to water. In mere days he mastered the stances and forms of the Crane School. He was cleaving through disciples like they were nothing. Even the up unpleasable Shen was impressed by this quick learning. Shen began spending Kakarrot on missions with Tien and Chiaotzu

One late night by a camp fire while on a mission by Shen to get some money from some gullible villagers. Chiaotzu was asleep as well InoShikaCho the purple boar butterfly creature that they were using to acquire said funding. The creature scared villagers and then they would defeat the monster for the reward. Rinse and repeat easy money.

Tien and Kakarrot remained the only ones awake watching the crackling fire on the cold night. Kakarrot "Tien?"

Tien "Yah kid?"

Kakarrot faking innocence "Do you know who your father is?" Tien tried to not show his supreme discomfort at that question but failed miserably as he cringed and sunk his head into his shoulders.

Tien with some pain in voice "No. I don't know who my Father is. I'm an orphan."

Kakarrot faking surprise "O I'm sorry."

Tien "Don't be. It's an old wound. I believe I was abandoned as a result of my looks."

Kakarrot faking some sincerity "Still it wasn't fair to me to ask. But I guess we have something in common."

Tien sadly "Why were you abandoned? Was it because of your tail?"

Kakarrot shook his head then said with fake tenderness "No. I'm an alien. Everybody in my race had tails. I was deemed weak at birth so I was sent away at least what the ship's recorder says. I wasn't good enough." (Some of his crocodile tears fell down his face). "Then as I left my planet..." (dragging it out like it hurt). "It destroyed I'm the last of my kind. Saved because I was deemed not good enough by my parents."

His act worked wonders on Tien whose eyes now were now filled with a righteous fury. While on the inside Kakarrot was giggling. He just knew that Triclops would be manipulated by his little story. The story even had the benefit of not being a total lie just give a sappy spin to it.

Tien frustrated and raising his voice "Who needs them! Our parents were the worthless ones not us. Kakarrot you are my brother and so is Chiaotzu. They did nothing for us so who needs them. We are family. You are not worthless. You are one of the best fighters I have ever meet. You are younger then me, but you are already approaching my level."

Kakarrot sobbing and giving his voice a tremble "Brother?"

Tien "Yes you're my brother."

Kakarrot smiled a bit "Brother. I never had a brother before Tien." (He wiped away some of his tears). "Thank you for being my big brother Tien."

Tien smiled at him. The plan had worked like a charm from then on in Kakarrot was welcomed to sleep by Tien's side next to Chiaotzu.

* * *

Kakarrot was now allowed to spar as often as he wished with Tien. Kakarrot learned quickly the Dodon Ray, the Solar Flare, and the ability to Flying. The techniques came to him like everything else had easy and without much effort. All of this occurring under the watchful eyes of Shen who stoically watched all of this develop.

Kakarrot stepped into the Zen room, bowed to Shen and sat below him while Shen sat on his rock.

Shen "Your progress has been adequate child. In only a small time you have mastered what took years for me to make." (Shen had allowed an opening to see if he would interrupt him with some self-congratulation, he did not.) "You have learned much but there is still much more for you to learn. Very soon the World Martial Arts Tournament will begin. If you are not familiar with the tournament it is a way to decide who is the best martial artist on the Earth in theory. The prize will be a paltry sum of money and a very gaudy belt. We the Crane School shall be attending the 21st Tournament. I had not planned on subjecting my pupils to such inferior stock of fighter but Roshi by the sounds of it has taken on at least one pupil. I am sure he plans to test her. I wish to prove to Roshi that his pupils will always be inferior to my pupils. You, Tien and Chiaotzu will be attending this Tournament. You will crush Roshi's student with ease and gift me the money if you win the prize. You are dismissed."

Kakarrot got up from his spot and walked out of the room silently cheering to himself that he had another chance to take on Roshi and Chi-Chi. But something had occurred to him he turned back bowed to Shen and asked. Kakarrot "May I ask my adoptive Grandfather attend Master?"

Shen without any emotion nodded in the affirmative. Kakarrot bowed again. He could now barely contain himself. He hurried out of the room and to his own. He would get to show his Grandpa all of the progress he had made over the last year or so.

That day he had pushed himself harder than normal against Tao leaving himself a mangled wreck for his trouble. Kakarrot had long ago had figured out that his people had a wonderful ability to grow stronger after getting the crap kicked out of him.

Grandpa had noticed too. He sometimes called him a 'Nietzschean Hero'. Something related to the idea of 'What doesn't kill me makes me stronger.' It had been in one of the book that he insisted he try and read.

That night despite his pain his mind was all a flutter with his favorite recurring dream. Kakarrot found himself one of those ridiculous seats that Red loved so much. He saw himself sitting above the world. Blood was on his hands that he was licking. It was clearly not his.

There was an olive branch on his head like a crown. He was wearing some gold plated ancient human armor. An ocean of people were before him bowing. They were proclaiming him their god as he lick the blood off his hands. The world had become his as he knew it all always was.

Kakarrot woke the next day from his wonderful dream in an ecstatic mood. He knew his best way to get all of his plans started would be by winning this Tournament.


	5. Prelude To The Tournament

Kakarrot didn't know how but this was a worse plane ride than the one to the Crane School. The seats were intolerable, the filth seated around him were as bad as the old farmer, and there was nowhere to move. Needless to say, it took all he had to not just slaughtering this mass of smelly animals. But Shen was watching him like a hawk and he knew it. Sure he might have put the Crane symbol on his gi and given him a red sash. It was not however lost on him that his gi was black while Tien's and Chiaotzu's were green and yellow. The old man was still very suspicious of him which Kakarrot happened to admire because he was right to be.

The time on his hand allowed Kakarrot's mind to once again wonder about the oddest topic Chi-Chi. He knew she was going to be there. Shen said she would be and he believed him. He had plenty of rematches before against Seven and Six but it wasn't like he was excited at their rematches but Chi-Chi was a different story. Chi-Chi had had him on the ropes. She hadn't overpowered him like Roshi or Shen. She was around or near him. She was going to perhaps be his gauge of how much more powerful he had become. She would be an excellent test of himself to see his powers both on and off the field or be a dangerous rival power.

After many exhausting stops (Shen was far too much of a cheapskate to book a direct flight) they arrived at South City. Kakarrot was rather impressed by it. He had seen pictures of the mega-cities before but never visited until now. It was certainly bigger in person.

The airport was packed with arriving competitors and spectators. Most didn't look like they could do much more then hold a rifle never mind harm him by all accounts Shen had been right. Roshi's pupils would be the only real competition the rest were trash that could be dealt with by a slight tap.

Out on the street was almost as bad as the plane. Crowds were everywhere. The human were treating themselves like they were sardines all squished together. It was worse than watching the soldiers at mess hall at least there was some structure it to that, this on the other hand was chaos.

Against all odds they flagged down a cab as slowly made their way to the stadium. The slow goings was cherry on the top of this irritating trip up to this point. Kakarrot found himself knowing that they had arrived first and it wasn't because he had seen the stadium, it was because he smelled the blue haired one. She had a very distinct odor. He look out of the window of the cab and there they were. He didn't recognizes all of them but he knew wolf boy, Chi-Chi, pig, scaredey cat and Roshi but the new ones were intriguing too.

Tall, blonde and angry seemed quite tough and the bald midget looked as though he could at least throw a punch. Wolfey, Chi-Chi, Blondey and Midget were all wearing that orange gi of the Turtle School. It managed to add to his feeling that he wasn't really a true student of Shen's because of his black gi not green gi.

Kakarrot's focus quick changed the second Shen saw Roshi. Shen had gone from keeping an eye on him to nearly forgetting that Kakarrot even existed. Shen was grinding his teeth, his fists were clenched all kept relatively in check but there was no hiding it, he was blind with rage and hate.

It was interesting reversal of situations. He could see why Shen had tryed to beat patients and calmness into him. Shen was over focused leaving himself open in way that he had never seen him do before. Shen didn't know it but he was giving a wonderful lesson right now to him about what not to do. As the group exited the cab as cruel smile came over Shen's face as they approach the booth to register.

Roshi's group looked and a ton of sour faces appeared where there had once been smiles. Bulma, Oolong and Puar were scared out of their mind. Yamcha and Chi-Chi got ready to fight. While Shen and Roshi exchanged angry glares at one another.

Kakarrot had considered just flashing them a smile or give them a menacing stare but instead opted to do nothing at least with Shen around. Suddenly the other shoe dropped and Shen and Roshi's were unintelligibly shouting at one another once Shen was done signing up. Shen had to be held back by Tien and Kakarrot from starting a fight right then and there.

Tien and Chiaotzu managed to get Shen in the car and take off before anything was made of it. Leaving Kakarrot alone with Roshi's group. Shen had forced Kakarrot to memorize the name and address of the hotel that they were staying at so it wasn't an issue. Their eyes had come back on him and he knew it.

Kakarrot knew what he had to do. He bowed to Roshi much to the group's surprise. Kakarrot in a even tone at first "I'm sorry about my actions on Fire Mountain. I deeply regret what happened. You taught me a very important lesson that I shall never forget." Kakarrot finished saying with a heavy voice making it sound as though he was about to cry.

In a millisecond the stares soften. Chi-Chi was suddenly smiling the naïve girl took it hook line and sinker. Bulma wasn't scared anymore. Yamcha's guard went down. The pig was confused along with the cat and the newcomers. Roshi however, seemed to have his guard up now more than ever and was expressionless.

Kakarrot continuing "I know that we are about to fight once again but I hope it will not be as enemies. I understand you have reasons to hate me but I can assure you I'm not the same kid you meet a year ago. I ask for your forgiveness and hope that at the very least, you would stop harboring hatred towards me."

He looked at them bowed again then walked away quickly. He knew he hadn't convinced all of them but at least there would be a cornel of doubt in their head to screw with them. Maybe he would have some new disposable allies at his side, time would tell. More important than all of that however was that he had no Shen looking over his shoulder at that moment. The last year of his life had been regimented to an extreme that RRA couldn't even compete it was high time for some fun.

His nose could smell all food that was on display cooking. He had far too much plain rice and meals fit for a peasant. It was high time for some indulgence. Like a master theft and with well-trained eyes he submerged himself into the crowd.

Tao in addition to giving him some lessons on lying had given him some lessons on how to have fast hands. Tao had taught him this for the battlefield but the lesson work even better on the sheep that was the general populace. But it was during this binge of thievery and gluttony that he stumbled on something that quickly caught his interest.

Kakarrot had spent his life at RRA headquarters or in survival training in some of the surrounding countryside. He had seen every type of soldier imaginable. He had seen plenty of Royal army POWs and he had eaten plenty of them too.

Intelligence liked to use him as a fear tactic. They would feed him a few non-value soldiers to get the officers or UNIT agents to talk. He went along with it because well dinner is dinner so he was pretty confident in his ability to spot a soldier even if he wasn't in uniform.

It was a pretty young man dressed in civilian clothes. He had what looked like a revolver in his holster underneath his shirt. Had done a pretty good job in hiding it but it moved around when he moved and Kakarrot nose could smell the gunpowder. An entire life on Army base had taught him the various smells of weapons.

Whoever this was he was green. Fresh out of some training. He was nervous and trying to hide it. His blue eyes were trying to be everywhere at one and failing. His partner was far more relax harder to spot. His brown eyes were steady and so were his hands. They were sitting in a good spot in the back of some restaurant named.

Kakarrot thinking "'The child aware of emptiness' 'Son Goku' what a god awful name for a restaurant, hell for a kid for that matter."

Kakarrot found himself a seat and managed to go under their radar. They were far more concerned about the adults then some odd tailed kid. They were quiet that was for sure the loud noises of the crowds outside and it the building didn't help. But he did zero in and get quite a bit.

Agent number one "The King of Clubs will be touching down soon."

Agent number two "We're already basically in position. I just needed a coffee and something to eat it is going to be one long night."

Agent number one "Why can't we get the locals in on this again?"

Agent number two "Big cities like this are off limits they are supposed to be neutral ground. Technically were breaking the rules right now but they do to so who cares. Now calm down a twelve year old could tell your nervous and acting suspicious. Don't worry I won't let disappoint your father." He had said with a slight laugh.

Agent number one "Please don't bring him up."

Agent number two "Sorry Bill. I know you hate the comparisons but hell man you're the one who went into his career and joined the exact same war. Sorry but it invites the comparison."

Bill "I would like my acts to stand for itself Frank."

Frank "Sure thing now would you like to continue this conversation where the fate of the Free world is not at stake or are you going to let me eat my steak?"

This earned a sigh from Bill and quite nearly from Kakarrot for that matter.

Bill "I still think your taking this way too lightly."

Frank "The Ribbons are everywhere I get that they told you that but so are we. This cold war won't just suddenly end some day because a kid on a magic cloud with a stick is going to make it go away. No it… We got to go!" His hand had gone to his ear and they were out the door in a hurry. Kakarrot had wondered if it was him but it was clear why as soon as he put the pieces together. They had on earpieces giving them information. The two hopped in their windowless white van and were off.

Curiosity had over taken him. He had already eaten his fill at this point it was time to see what this was all about. He easily followed the van to not far outside the Hotel Paradise the exact same Hotel where Shen's was having them staying.

It was then that Kakarrot saw the limo. The RRA flags above the headlights. Some men in and around the area in black suits. And out of the limo came Grandpa Gero. He was in a black suit Kakarrot had never seen him in. He prefered lab coats after all.

Next out was General Green the Head of Special Operations and Diplomatic Security. Green had always been an enigma to Kakarrot the few times he had meet him. His nickname was 'Joker' and it wasn't hard to see why. He had almost green hair his skin was quite pale and he seemed to find comedy out of horror. Kakarrot found himself admiring they man at points in the level of cruelty he could show. But then Green would make some mad statements that would just confuse him. Green was one of the few people in his life that he had met who didn't seem scared of him.

Some fat small cream color suited guy who must have been the mayor of this city was there to shake Dr. Gero's hand. Kakarrot never did like how rudely Red treated Gero sometimes so it was nice to see someone kiss his ass who wasn't an intern or a lower officer.

It all made sense of course to Kakarrot had seen the films from the Ministry of Truth. The UN and Royals were always spying on the Ribbon. He was delight that they consider him a King even if it was just a codename.

Kakarrot didn't want the UNIT agents to take his picture or know anything about him so he decided to sneak in the back. He was quite disappoint by this place's security. He had snuck by more intense security in Headquarters.

After the fence the barriers in this place were non-existent. It made Kakarrot angry that his Grandpa was being guarded by such weak security. He got into the Hotel and found Grandpa Gero in the lobby. As soon as that dumpling was gone Kakarrot rushed to Gero and hugged him.

Kakarrot had completely surprise Gero and his guards but it was a welcomed one. The two embraced at least Kakarrot didn't have to fake anything around Grandpa. He pulled away to look at him in the eyes and teared up.

Kakarrot "I've missed you Grandpa."

Gero "I did too."

They headed to his room as Kakarrot and Gero talked.

Gero "So was it all you wanted?"

Kakarrot happily "Yes. He made me do chores until my hands bleed. It was pretty tough. I was definitely pushed me to my limits."

Gero taken aback by the bleeding comment "Well I'm glad that you approved. Don't know how I feel about what sounds like some torture but if you're happy."

Kakarrot "Well I wouldn't say I'm happy but it was what I wanted. By the way outside there is some UNIT agents spying on you."

Gero shrugged "Yeah I would imagen so but I think I would be a little offended and surprised if there wasn't people spying on me."

Kakarrot "Wow Grandpa your good at this."

Gero "Well it's just something you get used to."

Kakarrot "I guess so."

Gero "Well I just can't wait until you show off all you have learned."

Kakarrot "I plan to Grandpa."

Gero "Glad to hear it. No matter what I'm sure you're going to do me proud out there."

They reached Gero's room the Presidential suite on the top floor. It was a luxurious room was made for a king. It seemed strange to Kakarrot that Red had given Gero such a splendid room. Red was quite the scrooge by most standards.

Kakarrot "Red actuality got you this room?"

Gero "I know strange right. True is it's just because I am a RRA representative and because of that reason I require a certain amount of pomp and circumstance. Good for the both of us in my opinion."

Kakarrot "Us?"

Gero "Yeah this room is massive it has plenty of space."

Kakarrot sighed "I'm going to stay with my school."

Gero "Really?"

Kakarrot "I trained for a year for this. I worked quite hard to earn their trust. I'm sorry Grandpa."

Gero "Don't be. You're become a far more mature little soldier."

Kakarrot "You think so."

Gero "I know so. So have you made any friend?"

Kakarrot "Well I think I am winning Tien over Tien and with him Chiaotzu then there is Yurin."

Gero "O you got yourself a little girlfriend."

Kakarrot blushed "Well I don't see here like that but I guess I have been training her."

Gero "Man when you kids start to grow up you grow up fast."

The rest of the afternoon Gero and Kakarrot spent together. With his time Gero paying for Kakarrot to clean places out of their food.

* * *

The night approach they returned to the hotel. With Gero insisting that Kakarrot get a good night sleep but Kakarrot had other ideas. He pretended to sleep with the others including Shen feel asleep and Kakarrot snuck out of the Hotel. It hadn't even been that hard.

Into the streets he went searching for Roshi's group and in particular Chi-Chi. He managed to stumble upon the Buma on what appeared to be a date with Yamcha. It was some high class place and for some reason the Launch was here except she wasn't blonde but had blue hair. She smelled the same but her demeanor had changed. It confused Kakarrot to no end.

Bulma was all dressed up in a dress quite formal and Yamcha was even in a blue suit. Launch was just in a tank top and some short shorts. Quite undressed for the situation even by Kakarrot's estimation. Bulma was fuming clearly about Launch being here. She had order him outside and out into an alley.

Bulma yelling "I can't believe you!"

Yamcha "Look I didn't want to leave her alone in the hotel with Roshi when she was still in blue mode."

Bulma "SURE LIKE I BELIEVE THAT!" Kakarrot even jumped at that scream along with everyone in the Restaurant.

Yamcha in begging "I'm sorry. We can still…"

Bulma red with rage "I'm going home enjoy your DATE WITH LAUNCH!"

Bulma stormed off much to wolfey's dismay. Kakarrot seeing the opportunity followed her back to their hotel. Bulma was so angry with him she didn't even notice. Kakarrot didn't even have to hide. The hotel was merely a block away. Bulma didn't stop raging even as she marched to her suite.

Chi-Chi wasn't their but she was in the building. Using his nose he figured out which window was Chi-Chi's and found her. She had her own room he scratched on the window to wake her up. Chi-Chi woke up unsure at first what was going on but quickly smiled to see Kakarrot. Kakarrot put his finger to his mouth and signaled for her to come out which she did. She was surprised to see he could fly but was quite also delighted by it. Her window opened and she asked "What you doing here?"

Kakarrot "Well I kind of wanted to see you."

Chi-Chi blushed and her hands were up to her face in an instant she giggled and said "O my."

Kakarrot "Would you like to see the city with me?" Chi-Chi blushed further she looked awestruck. Kakarrot was grinning this was working perfectly.

Chi-Chi "Well I mean Master said that I shouldn't trust you but…"

Kakarrot "But?"

Chi-Chi "But you have changed that's obvious enough. Sure I will!"

Kakarrot reached his hand out and took her hand and they flew off. She clung to him like a spider monkey. His charmed had definitely worked on this little girl. Now all he had to do was to find a spot to killer her. His chances of winning the Tournament would be all the higher without her in the way.

He was finding a spot went suddenly there was an explosion. It quickly became apparent that it was fireworks based on the colors but they drove him to ground as he decided that it wouldn't be smart to fly around during them.

He had never seen them only heard about fireworks and they were quite a sight. Chi-Chi was still close to him putting her head on his shoulder. Chi-Chi in a love dazed voice "How romantic." Her word sparked something in him. His little plan to get rid of her fell away in an instant.

Without his input his tail rapped around her. He looked to her. Her eyes looked at him so softly. On flex he just kissed her on the lips. It was a peck but her eyes said it all. He was her first kiss and he just became her world.

As more fireworks went off they just stared at one another. He had found himself not wanting this moment to end. That look of hers was making him feel invincible whatever was going to happen he wanted that look to continue. But he knew that Shen would be pissed and he did still need to win the Tournament.

Kakarrot sadly "I need to fly you back."

Chi-Chi hugged him "I know."

The fireworks stopped and he flew her back. She climb back into her room but she didn't let go of his hand. She looked into his eyes again.

Chi-Chi "I had a great time."

Kakarrot "I did to."

Chi-Chi "Kakarrot will you forget about me after this?"

Kakarrot "I can't see that happening."

Chi-Chi blushed again "My you have a way with words. What about when we get older?"

Kakarrot "I don't think I will ever be able to forget about you Chi-Chi if I live for a thousand years."

Chi-Chi giggled and twisted "Would you want to get married?"

Kakarrot "Sure."

Chi-Chi with her hands to her face "O my, this is all happening so fast." She said while starting to cry.

Kakarrot "Why are you crying?" said nervously wondering if she had figured him out.

Chi-Chi while smiling "I'm just so happy."

Kakarrot confused "That's strange."

Chi-Chi "I guess so."

Kakarrot "See you tomorrow Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi "See you tomorrow Kakarrot."

Their hands parted and the window closed and Kakarrot floated away. He had no idea of what just happened but he liked it. Kill her was no longer on the table not if she was going to keep treating him like that.

A new plan had to be worked out involving her in some way that much he knew. He snuck backing his room and was bombard by dream after dream of Chi-Chi. Doing to her what some of the soldiers described.

He wonder if they always cry like they described or tried to fight them. Either way he was sure he wanted her maybe he would have to wait for a time but he would have her. The more he thought of it the better that revenge seemed to taste against Roshi than just killing her would ever taste. He would have her whether nor not she wanted him still or not.


	6. Preliminaries for the Tournament

The sun rose slowly that morning the Kakarrot had found himself barely able to get any sleep. His dreams had been loud and his adrenaline pumping. He had noticed Tien's sleep was light too. But Tien hadn't said a word over Kakarrot late night excursion as they all got dressed. Kakarrot was quite sure that Tien didn't rat him out because he had won him over.

The long night had given Kakarrot another idea and it regarded Chiaotzu. While he was still getting dress Kakarrot approached the odd boy.

Kakarrot "Chiaotzu I have an idea."

Shen "Wonderful the monkey has an idea."

Kakarrot turned to Shen "I'm sure master you will approve."(He turned back to Chiaotzu to say) "I don't want to fight you or any of Roshi people in the Preliminaries."

Shen angry "What are you saying!"

Kakarrot "What I am saying Master, is if we are going to face them it should be with an audience."

Shen stopped being angry and said "Go on."

Kakarrot "Chiaotzu could you rig it with your powers so that we not face them in the Preliminaries and just in the Tournament proper. When we face each other it should be for all to witness. After all what would have been the point of all of this if we were to crush Roshi students without the right fan fair. And since I and Tien are the true strongest in this competition would it not be unfair to the world if I was to face him in the first round or semifinals it should be in the finals."

Chiaotzu had his usually vacant stare on his face but nodded 'yes'. Tien nodded in approval with a smile on his face. Shen had a grin on his face the size of a wolf's mouth. While Kakarrot was enjoying his peer's approval.

Shen deeply enjoying the moment "Kakarrot I enjoy the way you think."

Kakarrot smiling "Was that a compliment Master?"

Shen's smile left him "No monkey you just had a moment when you're not acting completely braindead."

To that Kakarrot sarcastically bowed to Shen saying "I aim to please Master."

Shen turned and said "Let's get this farce over with."

* * *

The ride to the Tournament this time was much faster. Police had blocked some of the roads from foot traffic. Before long they were at the Stadium. The crowds now just consisted of the ocean of fools that considered themselves martial artists.

Kakarrot was quick to spot Roshi's group. Launch had changed back into blondey and the fighters were in their orange gi. Bulma, Puar and Oolong were wishing them well.

Bulma "You stay safe kid." (She patted Chi-Chi on the head.) "We will be watching from the windows if they don't force us away."

Puar "Be careful Yamcha."

Yamcha "Hey when do I disappoint."

Puar "Right?"

Bulma angrily turns from the fighters and marches away to Yamcha's deflation and Puar sadness. Chi-Chi seems obvious to it while Oolong is looking around and asks "Where's Roshi?" Everyone seems so caught up in the moment not to notice.

Shen says as the Crane students are entering "Don't fail me." He said as a threat and with hate dripping from his mouth. They bowed to Shen. Kakarrot wasn't afraid by his words but Chiaotzu was disturbed by them.

It was just then that Kakarrot's senses were being overloaded something that reeked worse than the Farmer worse than his barn and worse than Roshi. He looked to see some smelly giant walking passed him. Everyone was visibly sick by the smell except of course the bald boy without a nose. Strangely enough the bald kid seemed sick after noticing everyone else's reactions to his smell.

Kakarrot in a whisper "Do me a favor Chiaotzu make sure that Roshi's baldy that goes up against that guy."

Chiaotzu nodded 'yes' as they continued inside and then gathered around the stages.

An old man in orange came on to the stage to address them. "Welcome to the Twenty First World Martial Arts Tournament. I would like to thank you all for participating as without you we couldn't have this Tournament. Now if sure you all can tell that there are far more than eight in this room. So we need to do some weeding. You will all take number and be put into four blocks the best two of each block with advance to the Tournament proper. The rules are as follows weapons are not allowed, claws are allowed only if their natural. No going for the groin and no poking of eyes. Matches in this round will last a minute and if not concluded will be decided by points. Now everyone be a good sport. You all worked hard to get here and most of you aren't going to make it to the final eight so don't gloat and don't act pissy."

With that Kakarrot smelled Roshi he looked to see a man with quite fake hair in black and white with Roshi's long white beard behind him staring with a worried look on his face. He thought "So Roshi decided to participate after all."

Kakarrot whispering "Chiaotzu make sure the man with the long beard and in black and white is in his own block to. I would hate to fight Roshi now."

To that Tien's eyes went wide upon hearing the new. Tien "Roshi?"

Kakarrot "Yes he might think that hair might be enough but nothing escapes my nose. It's Roshi here to try and stop us from winning the Tournament and embarrass us in front of Master."

Tien eyes became slits and he was visible upset. Kakarrot chuckling a bit as Tien became noticeably anger so he said to him "Don't get angry it's all to our benefit. Imagine how happy Shen will be to see him crushed."

Tien nodded "So who gets him in the Tournament?"

Kakarrot "Well I owe him one but you seem see quite eager you can have him in the semi-finals." To that Tien smiled.

Kakarrot thought "No way. Tien might be strong but Roshi's has hidden strengths. I guess that just means that he will be humiliated in front of Shen. Give it a year or two more and Tien would have owned the old man but right now. Hehe. Roshi I will crush you in the final round I can assure you of that."

After that Chiaotzu did his magic. Each one of Roshi's students got their own block along with Roshi and the Crane students. Jackie Chun as Roshi was calling himself now was staring at them. Kakarrot smiled at him. He might have known what they were doing but he could do nothing and would do nothing.

The bald one was begin harassed by some taller older baldies in yellow as Kakarrot took the stage the first of the Crane student to take the ring. Before him was some big winged dinosaur creature. It had a blue back and green front. On its face was a laughing smile.

Giran "Is that what they want me to fight? A kid. Kid you better run. You see these teeth." (He pointed to his teeth.) "I'm a scary monster you'd better run home to mommy."

Kakarrot scuffed this creature was most irritating to him "O so you're a  _scary_ monster huh. Excuse me if I don't flee in terror. To me you look more like an overstuffed animal. Let me give you a piece of advice your the one who should be running in terror  _monster_ not me." Giran snarled at that.

The referee blew his whistle and Giran launched himself at Kakarrot. With ease he dodged Giran first attack and kneed him in the stomach. To that Giran cried out as he retreated from Kakarrot.

Kakarrot "What's wrong the  _monster_  having trouble with a kid?"

Giran was fuming he didn't understand how Kakarrot's attack had hurt him so much. He swung at him again to only have Kakarrot catch the fist and toss him to nearly the edge of the ring. Giran managed to stop himself before falling off the edge.

Kakarrot "Still waiting on a reason to be scared."

Giran eyes became reddened it was like the boy had hit him were the monk had said you can't hit. Giran "Ow you did it now! I was going to wait to use this until later but you have it coming kid."

Giran seemed to be spitting at him but instead of spit came a pink gummy substance that came out in a tube shape. It wrapped around Kakarrot and clenched around him trying to strangle him. As it wrapped around him Kakarrot grimaced much to Giran's enjoyment.

Giran pointing "Ha! Shows you kid! That is merry go round gum. There's no way that you are going to escape from that!" Giran continued to celebrate as Kakarrot began to laugh much to Giran's surprise.

In one swift move Kakarrot broke out of the gum. Giran was panicking.

Kakarrot "What was it that you were saying? That it was unbreakable?" With that Giran through up his hands and surrendered.

Kakarrot scoffed "Some monster." As he walked of the stage. The others watching. Chi-Chi starry eyed while the others had a touch of concern.

Krillin then went up an against the Orin temple bullies easily wining. Much to his surprise and his friend's happiness. Easily the Turtle and the Crane won match after match. Tien took the stage against him was an Indian man. He was a buff man with determination in his eyes.

Nam "I apologies for any injury I might cause you." He said while bowing to Tien.

Tien "Don't worry you won't." The referee blew the whistle and the fight began.

Nam "For my village." Tien and Nam charged at one another.

Nam chops at Tien to find Tien's hands blocking him each time while Tien's blows hit home each time. Tien knocked him away. Nam was panting but Tien wasn't.

Tien mockingly "All out of steam?"

Nam then jumped into the air and yelled "I'M SORRY!"

Nam's hand crossed in front of his face and like a meteorite fell at Tien. Tien grinned and stood his ground waiting for Nam much to Nam's dismay. As Nam came towards him Tien punched so that Nam's arms and Tien's fist would met.

Tien overpower Nam stopping him dead in his tracks and then sending Nam flying into a concrete wall. Nam back hit the wall snapping his spine and breaking bones. He was unconscious at this point. The staff rushed over to help him and there was an audible gasp in the room.

Tien was walking off the stage with only Chiaotzu and Kakarrot happy to see him. The rest of the contestants were blue in the face. 'Jachie Chun' was disgusted along with the other Turtle students. Tien smiled looking over to the limp body of Nam "I'm not."

Kakarrot "Hehe I don't think that guy will be able to walk again."

Tien "Serves him right. A weakling like that trying to be a fighter."

Nam was carried off to the hospital and the rest of Tien's block quit rather than face Tien.

Jackie Chun to himself "Another one. Shen always manages to find talent and corrupt it." He had been standing right next to his students.

Chi-Chi "What did you say sir?"

Jackie Chun hurriedly said "O nothing just terrible right about that poor man!" He said while sweating bullets.

Chi-Chi looked at him ponderously "Hey. You know you look familiar. Have I meet you somewhere?"

He was panicking "Nope never met you in my life! There is no possible way you could know me! But I get that a lot! Well see yah!" And with that he took off leaving a puzzled Turtle school.

Kakarrot thinking to himself watching that little exchange "Hmm they really are fools. It might be easier than I thought to trick them. How can they not even tell it's their master?" A few more matches happened and then Chi-Chi took the stage.

Chi-Chi's opponent was a purple haired woman with loose clothing. She had lipstick on and was quite angry. Muttering about her luck or something.

Ranfan "How in the hell did a brat like you make it up to this point?"

Chi-Chi frowning and taking offence "Hey I'm no brat."

Ranfan thinking "Okay have to do this the old fashion way."

The referee blew the whistle and the match began. With one punch Chi-Chi knocked Ranfan out of the stage and to the ground moving faster than Ranfan could react.

Ranfan was dazed as she pick herself up. To find Chi-Chi waiting to help her off the floor.

Chi-Chi "Sorry about that. I don't know my own strength sometimes mam." Chi-Chi helped her to her feet while the crowd clapped enjoying the sportsmanship that was happening.

Ranfan "Thanks kid. Damn you have once hell of a right hook."

Tien and Kakarrot sneered at this display of compassion.

Kakarrot "Weaklings like to encourage each other."

Tien nodded at that saying "We'll crush them."

Kakarrot at that smiled.

Chiaotzu "They seem nice."

Kakarrot glared at Chiaotzu while Tien didn't react.

Krillin took the stage as everyone in a panic fled the area around the stage as the massive smelly giant known as Bacterian took the stage. Krillin hand went to his imagery nose. To which Kakarrot sighed watching from quite a distance.

Bacterian "What's a matter kid smell something you don't like."

Krillin "Buddy you are a gross one. Have you ever taken a bath in your life?"

Bacterian breathing out as he did "Noooo." To which Krillin cringed.

Chi-Chi from a ways away by choice yelled "KRILLIN YOU DON'T HAVE A NOSE!"

Krillin took his hand from his face and said "O yeah I guess your right!" He said as scratching his head.

A great deal of the room fell over in embarrassment and Kakarrot smacked his face.

Jackie Chun thinking "Maybe I should have given more lessons about critical thinking skills?"

The referee blew the and the match began. Without the delusion of a nose Krillin charged Bacterian the giant might have had power but he was slow and Krillin ran circles around him. The giant swung but all his punches missed while Krillin was delivering blow after blow.

Finally the Giant began to collapse as Krillin had kick out his feet from under him. Krillin then kicked him sending off of the stage. And with that the last real match of the Preliminaries ended with the Turtle and the Crane proving themselves leagues above the remaining competitors. They were escorted to the fighters lounge and met by a man in a navy blue suit.

The man had blonde hair and he was on the young side. His tie was red and under shirt white. His black framed sunglasses gave the impression that they were on the man's face permanently for some reason. Which was complimented by a vacant smile adorn on his face.

Announcer "Alright welcome to the finals boys and girls."(He pointed his finger at them) "All right heres how this is going to go. You're going to take a number out of the box and that is going to decide what order you fight in." (He pointed to the Tournament bracket.) "Now unlike the last round there is no time limit in theory. At the end of each round we are going to take an intermission for both your sake and the fans that are streaming in. And because this ain't no charity. We got merchandise and junk food to sell. Also keep the harsh language down and the nudity we don't want to get sued."

Jackie Chun, Kakarrot, Tien and Yamcha all groaned at that statement.

Announcer "Now remember to smile for the cameras and beat the living hell out of one another. Blood sells tickets and keeps people in their seats at home."

Chi-Chi raised her hand like they were in school. The announcer confused pointed to her as she childishly started waving it around trying to gain his attention.

Chi-Chi "Mr. Announcer sir why is sex and cursing bad but graphic violence okay?"

Announcer "I don't fucking know kid. I just work here. It's called show business sweetie and old people are more okay the ladder then the former. Now let get to the bloodshed sponsored by Hatch over with." (Doing the no doubt mandated commercial plug.) "Hatch smell like a serial killer. Hatch!"

Yamcha in a whisper "That tag line works?"

Launch shruged "Doesn't your girlfriend dad own that?"

Yamcha shruged "Probably. He owns like everything."

Roshi thinking "That's stuff never work like it does it the commercial."

Kakarrot in a whisper "Now remember Chiaotzu make it so we don't have to face each other in the first round and keep Tien and Roshi in the first four. O and keep Chi-Chi in the second block with me and you."

Krillin drew first coming up with six. Yamcha came next drawing four. Launch drew one. Kakarrot drew five. Jackie Chun drew three. Chi-Chi drew eight. Tien drew two and finally Chiaotzu drew seven. The bracket was setup and the announcer led the contestants outside to the stage.

The crowd at this point had poured in. Including Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Gero, Shen and General Green. The police were there in force there was also the UNIT agents. Shen face went sour the moment he saw 'Jackie Chun' knowing in an instant his hated rival. The contestant lined up behind the announcer as he began to spastically move.

Announcer basically shouting into his microphone "WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE WORLD MARTIAL TOURNAMENT! Joining us today is the strongest in the world came to compete to be the Champion of the world!" The crowd roared except Shen and Gero. Announcer "THAT'S RIGHT! Now the first round will be Launch versus Tien, Jackie Chun versus Yamcha…" (A loud boo came from Bulma after his name was mentioned, to which Yamcha sighed sadly.) "Kakarrot versus Krillin and finally Chiaotzu versus Chi-Chi. Hold on to your seat Ladies and Gentlemen because you might just fall out of it. THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! Nonstop action is guaranteed and who knows folks. The fate of the world might be on the line so you best not touch that remote or dare look away." (He did some sort of spin more tossed the microphone in the air and caught it midair.) "WILL YOU ALL TAKE YOUR SEATS AND WATCH THESE EIGHT DUKE IT OUT BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!"


	7. First Two Matches

Announcer "The First match is about to begin Launch versus Tien!"

Launch and Tien stared each other as the sounds of the drums of the monks could be heard. Tien had removed his upper gi. He was down to his bare and scared chest. The drumming was getting louder as Launch in blonde form shifted her eyes up and down him.

Launch said in a smirk "You know you would actually be hot if it wasn't for this feeling I'm getting that you're kind of an asshole."

Tien's face blushed as his brain tried to think of a comeback but fail utterly.

The gong was hit. Announcer yelled "BEGIN FIGHT!"

Tien was still blushing as he charged as did Launch charge their elbows meeting with a thud. A tick for tack punching contest between the two started up neither side doing any damage just merely testing each other. The last blow came from Launch as she used its force to push herself back and gain some distance from Tien.

Launch "So I guess you're not just a pretty face after all!"

Tien was red "Will you stop already and just fight me instead of talking!"

Launch itched the bridge of her nose "If you didn't want people ogling you baby maybe you should have kept your shirt on." Tien was grinding his teeth as he charged forward.

Jackie Chun was thinking while watching on the sidelines "Well I got to hand it to her she good at smack talk but this is a dangerous game she is playing. She must have realized by now that Tien is holding back. What is it with these kids and actively courting danger with a capital 'D'?"

Kakarrot was standing there grinning and thinking "That's right blondey. Give him a reason to hurt you."

Chi-Chi said out loud "Man Launch is tearing up!" Krillin and Yamcha nodding in agreement while Chiaotzu just staring emotionlessly at the fight.

Launch blocked his punch aimed at her head and kick this legs out from under him. Tien allowed himself to fall grabbing her arm and taking her down with him trying to smash her against the tile. Instead she socked him in the jaw with his own arm and then pushed him away. Tien's boots made a screech as his feet touched the floor and stopped him only a few feet from her.

Tien "Let me give you fair piece of advice. You shouldn't be trying to piss me off."

The Announcer thinking with the microphone in hand "Great someone is going to write us an angry worded letter about that."

Launch being coy "Why? I got the distinct feeling you're not taking be seriously. So why should I take you seriously?"

Tien "Fine I'll show you then." In a grin Tien pointed his finger at Launch and yelled out "Dodon Ray!"

A beam rocked out of Tien's finger aimed at her. Launch could barely dodge the attack. It sliced opened her check as it nearly went slamming into the crowd. Instead it arched upwards into the sky. Tien smirk grew larger as blood ran down her check.

Tien "Serious enough for you?"

Launch cautiously touched her check and looked at the blood on her hand. Launch trembling with rage said "Nice shot. My turn." The turtle students and Jackie Chun's eyes shot open all of them knowing what she meant. Kakarrot noted their eyes bulging out of their sockets and looked at Launch expecting a good light show. Jackie Chun wanted to yell out to tell her not to do but hesitated as her hand cupped together pointed at Tien who was watching intently.

Launch yelling "KAME".

Jackie Chun yelling "LAUNCH DON'T UNLEASH THE WAVE WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE AROUND! YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL YET!"

The Turtle students looked at each other than at Jackie Chun confused but also scared. Launch clearly not listening put her hands to her sides. A blue light permeated the stadium as she threw her hands out in front her yelling "HAMEHA!" A jet came streaming at Tien. The beam was shaky as it slammed at Tien. Tien grabbed the blast with his bare hands and managed to push it back before it explode in front of him.

The audience was gasping and stunned. Gero eyes were as wide as they could go his mind trying to process what he witnessed. The UNIT agents were blue in the face. Bulma looked scared. Launch was just standing there her eyes just as open as the crowds.

The dust had not yet settle and Launch looked scared muttering to herself that she hadn't meant to. She seemed to be under the assumption that she had killed Tien. But as the dust settled Tien became visible again. His pants were a little torn and he had some singed marks on his body but was otherwise undamaged.

Launch breathed a sigh of relief. She was actual quite happy to see the very dourer Tien standing there. The tile in front of him had a crater. The audience as a group to also breathed sigh in relief. Tien looking very irritated by their happiness of his survival.

Tien "Is that all you have woman or should I just start laughing."

Launch went from happy to infuriated in a millisecond as the two were having a stared down.

Chi-Chi went back to looking at Jackie Chun curiously asking "Sir how did you know about the Kamemaha and that Launch was not ready for it?" Her words were like a nail scrapping on black board to his ears.

He nearly fell down and started just saying "Um" repeatedly until an idea hit him "Well you see the thing is that… I'm good friends you see with Roshi your master you see… In fact I happen to know all his moves…All great master know each other we have a meeting every couple years… So… So I can tell when someone not ready for one of his moves!" Jackie Chun under his breath 'Yeah that's the ticket.' (Continuing.) "Did I mention how everyone says we look alike?"

Kakarrot thinking having watched this display "How did I lose to this idiot?"

Chi-Chi and the other still seemed confused but just nodded and looked back at the fight as Jackie Chun thought to himself "Man I am so smooth."

Tien staring grinning at Launch "I'm ending this." Tien took to the air floating to the surprise of all but Jackie Chun, Chi-Chi and the Crane School.

Launch "Wait pretty boy can fly?"

Jackie Chun thinking "This doesn't look good."

Tien in air started flying at her. Launch got in defensives stance as Tien's hands went to his face. Launch looked intently at what he was about to do. While Kakarrot and Chiaotzu covered their eyes. In a grin Tien screamed "SOLAR FLARE!"

The stadium was in a second awash with a blinding white light leaving anyone staring without eye protection blind. Launch in vain swung at the air completely missing Tien who then gave her a hard punch in the air sending her flying towards the grass at the feet of the arena.

Tien grinned and seemed ready to just let her fall but his eyes meet the covered eyes of Shen in the stands. Without moving a muscle Shen seemed to tell Tien what he wanted. Tien nodded and obeyed.

In one move Tien grabbed her by the gi stopping her from hitting the ground and violently slamming her onto the tile cracking it. Shen looked ecstatic and Kakarrot grinned as he heard Launch's pained grunts.

Launch still blinded was swinging wildly as he then punched her in the stomach with a great deal of force. Launch screamed in pain as her fellows desperate tried to see what was going on in a panic. Tien with greater hesitation kept punching her in the gut as her attempts to defend herself ceased.

She was coughing up blood as the vision came back to the blind to see the horror before them. The Turtle School was grinning their teeth and Jackie Chun was staring at Shen who merely grinned and gave an evil shrug.

Yamcha yelled out "THAT MONSTER!"

The audience looked scared and was silent. Kakarrot was nearly in hysterics.

Krillin screamed out "THAT JERK!"

Chi-Chi was jumping into the ring when she was caught by Jackie Chun. She angrily looked at him but he shook his head 'no'.

Tien looked back at Shen who signaled for him to continue. Tien had been visibly wanting to stop but he turned to continue when Launch bashed him in the knee. She had come to life in the time he had looked away. In pain Tien let go of the gi and she rolled away.

She got to her feet but was clenching her stomach as the very bloody woman attempted to get into stance. Tien shook of his pain and then got to his feet the damage was minimal. Launch could barely stand while Tien was standing tall.

Jackie Chun yelled out "Forfeit Launch the fight is over!"

Launch spat a mixer of blood and saliva onto the tile. Launch "This fight isn't over until I say it is."

Jackie Chun "Don't be a fool! Tien is toying with you!"

She began running at Tien. He kicked her legs out from under her as she gave him a direct blow to the gut. He barely moved at her punch. He started stomping on her as she hit the ground. Launch was crying out in pain as Tien looked to Shen wondering if he could stop. Only to see Shen enjoying himself signaling for him to continue.

Launch yet again used Tien's split focus to escape and got to her feet. She was panting her eyes were dropping bones had been broken but yet she still looked determined. That was until her hair which had been undone by the fighting came to her nose and she sneezed.

Her hair turned blue and she fell to the ground crying in pain much to everyone's surprise. Tien looked like a deer in headlights and looked at Shen again who was ordering him to keep it up. Tien this time was hesitating and seemed to be pleading for Shen to end it.

Kakarrot to the Turtle School "This would be an ideal time to end it if you wanted. Blue might actually listen to reason."

Chi-Chi yelled to the blue Launch "JUST SAY I FORFEIT AND WE CAN HELP YOU!"

Despite her sobs she heard Chi-Chi's call and she yelled out "I FORFEIT!" Between her sobs.

Tien looked relieved, Shen was furious and the Turtle School rushed out to help along with the medical staff.

Announcer hesitating said "And the winner of the first match is Tien Shinhan." The crowd collective booed and hissed with the exception of Green who just laughed. Tien started to walk to side after getting his fill of the crowd and Shen when he was intercepted by Yamcha.

Yamcha looked ready to tear his throat out and very angrily said to him "Next round I am going kick your ass!"

Tien thanks to this hostility managed to re-find his dickish persona and with a grin said "You can try." Tien walk passed him and to Kakarrot and Chiaotzu side.

Kakarrot "You're welcome."

Tien seeming mixed up "I didn't ask you to do that."

Kakarrot "You didn't need to brother. Heh. Just don't let Shen know." Tien nodded and so did Chiaotzu.

Kakarrot thought to himself "Ha I guess that rift between Master and student just got wider."

Launch was rushed to the medical wing by the staff as her friends nervously looked on.

Announcer "We will begin momentarily Ladies and Gentlemen after the crew is done repairing the arena." The repair with new tile came to the arena.

Frank shocked "Well that was brutal."

Bill baffled "How the hell did they do any of that?"

Frank shaking his head "I don't know."

Bill "It wasn't fake I know that for sure."

Frank "If you say so but if that's true then one person could have the power of an army."

Bill in a frown "Yeah it does."

General Green grinning asked Gero "Enjoying the show doctor?"

Gero "I suppose. I knew in theory about these abilities." (Starry eyed.) "My boy can do those things."

Green "Is it scary?"

Gero "No fascinating. That kind of power is something that needs to be harnessed."

Green "Well sounds like you have some inspiration doctor."

Gero "Why yes I do." The doctor smiled eager to see the next match.

* * *

The crew finished up the tile, Jackie Chun and Yamcha took to the arena.

Yamcha "Sorry I'll try not to be too hard on you old man but I need to win for Launch's sake."

Jackie Chun coughed a bit "Do what you have to do sonny."

Announcer "Next match is Jackie Chun versus Yamcha!"

The drum piped back up.

Kakarrot thinking "Let's see how much of your real strength you're going to use?"

The gong was rung. Announcer yelled "BEGIN FIGHT!"

In an instant Yamcha was charging very much intent on finish the match as soon as possible.

Yamcha shouted "WOLF FANG FIST!"

Jackie Chun thinking "Patience how many times did I tell you."

Jackie Chun with ease dodged Yamcha's attacks that were given wildly by him. Yamcha in his frustration swung more and more leaving himself wide open.

Jackie Chun seeing an opening gave him an open palm knuckle punch to the stomach. In severe pain Yamcha backed off stumbling away with a yelp. Bulma gave an audibly gasp. It would seem that she wasn't much a fan as she thought of watching Yamcha getting hurt.

Yamcha pained "How did you…? How did that hurt so much?"

Jackie Chun in lecture mode "You left yourself open. You were too focused on your own attack. That is a bad idea against an experienced opponent. You should try to be more careful."

Yamcha got back into stance. Yamcha "Why are you lecturing me in a fight?"

Jackie Chun smiling "Sorry habit of an old master."

Yamcha "Well thanks for the advice. I'm going to make sure you regret giving it."

Yamcha charged him again this time with more guard to himself. Jackie Chun happy that he had taken his advice but Yamcha attacks were still wild and not hitting their mark. Jackie Chun decided to go on the offensive again. He grabbed ahold of his arm and used it to whack Yamcha in the face. Yamcha was forced back again with no result other than pain.

Jackie Chun chuckle "You seem to be having trouble sonny. You should maybe try and think before you go and start swinging." With that it looked as though Jackie Chun had just kicked him in the crotch, his eyes were a flame with anger.

Yamcha "I won't take getting laughed by you old man."

Jackie Chun "Well I suppose you will just have to try and stop me. If you can." Yamcha looked on the verge of bursting a blood vessel.

Jackie Chun thinking "Why are youth always so prideful? Mistake number three is coming I can feel it."

Yamcha face was blood red "No one makes fun of me old man!" Yamcha with wild abandonment got setup for the Kamehameha.

Jackie Chun's eyes opened and he shook his head. Jackie Chun moving faster than Yamcha could follow rushed towards him. And with a single chop given to Yamcha sent him flying backwards which might have been the end of it but Yamcha fingers managed to touch the tile along with his feet slowing him down thanks to friction.

Jackie Chun "Don't you remember? Youu're not supposed to let your guard down son."

Yamcha "But… How?"

Jackie Chun "Looks can be deceiving. I might be old as dirt but I'm still quiet light on my feet."

Yamcha thinking "Damn he's quick. What am I going to do?"

Yamcha "Don't think I'm out of this fight yet!" Yamcha jumped back up to his feet.

Jackie Chun "You're a skilled fighter son it's just that today you went up against someone better at this then you. I know defeat can hurt but you got to handle it with grace."

Chi-Chi eyes lite up "Wow this guy is good."

Krillin "No kidding."

Kakarrot thinking "Roshi you can play with your students all you want. I can't wait to have your head as a trophy after today."

Tien thinking "Is Roshi just using this persona as a way to teach his students? He's not belittling them or anything."

Yamcha "That'll be the day!" Yamcha charged Jackie Chun only to be slapped around by him.

Jackie Chun shook his head "You can't just keep charging head first into things you should really plan things out."

Yamcha tried to punch him but with one hit Yamcha was sent flying to the grass at the end of the arena. Before he knew he was out of the arena and his head was touching the grass.

Announcer hurriedly "Yamcha is out of bounds! Jackie Chun wins!"

Bulma was the first to gasp in horror. Having gone from rooting against him to now very upset by his loss. Bulma "O my Kami is he alright!?" She jumped out of her seat and rushed down the aisles to him. She attempted to get on the field but was halted by some ushers who she angrily tried to get past.

Meanwhile Yamcha slowly got up more in shock then anything to see Jackie Chun above him holding his hand out to let him grab it. Yamcha smiles and takes his hand. The crowd cheers and Bulma sighs in relief at Yamcha's safety.

Jackie Chun "Sorry sonny. Good fight though."

Yamcha chuckling "You kidding? I was no match."

Jackie Chun "Well I'm just a little more experienced. Give it a couple more years and I'm sure you could show me a thing or two."

Yamcha hand behind his head "Yeah right!" Yamcha blushed a little bit having seen what Bulma had done to try and get to him.

The crowd clapped as the two returned to the waiting area as Krillin and Kakarrot got ready to fight.


	8. Second Two Matches

The crowd was cheering as Krillin in his orange gi took the stage. On Krillin's face was a look of fear. He had never been the recipient of so much attention in his life nor was Krillin really enjoying it. The drums began to beat as he took the stage.

Kakarrot hovered onto the stage his gaze was firmly on Krillin. Kakarrot's black and ashen grey gi with the Crane emblem on it all seemed unearthly stable. Kakarrot's grin grew larger as he heard the crowd realizing his hovering. The crowd was still impressed by such things even though Tien had did it first.

Krillin looked to see it and was stunned a bit. He knew Tien was flying earlier but he was hoping that it was only Tien that could fly. Krillin's brown eyes meet Kakarrot black coal like eyes. Krillin shuttered in fright of him.

Krillin thought to himself "Boy this guy is creepy."

Kakarrot found his spot. His tail which had been allowed to drag curved upwards as his feet landed on the tile.

Kakarrot asked Krillin "What's the matter baldy, scared?"

Krillin trying to act brave said "No way creep!"

Kakarrot in a deep authoritative voice without a smile and with piercing eyes "You should be."

Announcer "The next match is Kakarrot versus Krillin!"

The yelling from the audience picked up with the drums going faster. The gong was rung.

Announcer shouting "BEGIN FIGHT!"

Krillin gulped and stood his ground working under the assumption that it was Kakarrot that would make the first move. While Kakarrot stood planning on seeing how long Krillin would just cower in his presence. It had been far too long, after all since he had tasted another's fear.

Chi-Chi yelled out to him "You can do it Krillin!" As the crowds cheering dimmed at the wait. Krillin looked over to her and blushed at her words of encouragement.

Kakarrot sneered and said under his breath "Mine" as he stared daggers now at Krillin. Kakarrot's blood in a micro-second had been sent to a boil.

Kakarrot was at once feeling the urge to forget the Tournament and just kill Krillin. He charged Krillin and punched him right in the face. Krillin was thrown back a bit of blood coming from his mouth. Kakarrot was growling and vividly taking in the thoughts of the pleasure of killing this boy.

Kakarrot stopped however and forced himself to think "Damn these instincts. We want to conquer the world not just take a little girl. Now think damn you. There is no way she would want him I mean honestly. Besides it would be no fun if she really knew who you really are until after you take her. Calm down and be smart."

Kakarrot growling receded and in a grin as he said "Nice friends you have. Willing to give you some pity."

Krillin stunned expression at the pain turned to anger quickly. Krillin was now the one growling in anger.

Kakarrot "So you have a spark after all. I shall have so such fun extinguishing it."

A wave of air rushed at Krillin after Kakarrot chopped into the air. Krillin barely moved but his eyes became watery.

Kakarrot "O. I thought that might just knock you out of the ring weakling."

Krillin was enraged at that his fists grew tighter said yelling "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO KEEP TALKING OR ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME CREEP!"

Kakarrot smirked as Krillin charged him rushing with all his might to sock him one in his face. Krillin was going all out but it was all for not.

Kakarrot hovered backwards as punch after punch came towards him only to have them hit air. Kakarrot wasn't even needing to dodge them as he just beyond Krillin's punches. In circles Kakarrot seemed to be leading Krillin around the stage with his hands behind his back. Until Kakarrot smacked Krillin in the face with his tail. Krillin pulled back rubbing his face as Kakarrot feet came back to the tile.

Kakarrot "Face it human your no match for me. You might as well just give up. Unless you are interested in some more humiliation?"

Krillin at that throw another punch but found his fist caught by Kakarrot tail. Krillin was slammed to the ground then pulled in the air and slammed back down. Krillin was in a daze completely under Kakarrot control as he was tossed and went sliding towards the edge of the stage.

Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Bulma all gasped as Krillin went sliding. Shen seemed annoyed that Kakarrot wasn't intent to humiliate Roshi's students to the fullest extent of his imagination. Krillin seemed ready to fall but he held on and stopped himself getting back to his feet.

Kakarrot seemed impressed as the crowd cheered for Krillin he hadn't thought the bald fighter would recover. Chi-Chi smiled at seeing her friend having managed to get.

Chi-Chi yelling "That's it Krillin just don't lose your cool and hold on and you can win!"

Kakarrot found himself growling again at the encouragement that Chi-Chi was trying to give Krillin yet again. Kakarrot found himself at conflict with his urge to just kill the bald boy.

Kakarrot thought to himself "That's it I got to finish this fight quickly before I do something stupid."

Kakarrot rushed at Krillin the streaks of wind behind him. Krillin closed his eyes out of a fear of the growling monkey tailed monster rushing towards him. Krillin tensed up as he felt Kakarrot right in front of him. Krillin was in full panic mode all of the bravado from earlier was now gone. Krillin was under the belief that he was about to die right then and there.

Krillin was about to start begging when he felt a hand touch his head and then push him back. Krillin having now became so tense fell like a tree hitting the grass stiffly.

Announcer "The winner of the third match is Kakarrot as Krillin is out of bounds!"

The audience began to laugh as Krillin opened his eyes. He looked up to see that he was in the shadow of Kakarrot standing on the stage above him grinning.

Jackie Chun sighed. Chi-Chi and Yamcha seemed stunned. Shen was having the literal time of his long miserable life cackling. Tien and Chiaotzu stood there like statues not wanting to show any emotion. The UNIT agents were disappointed after all they had wanted to see Gero's kid lose.

Krillin was red with embarrassment and at the laughter at him. Kakarrot looking at him with his cold black eyes and said quietly so only Krillin could hear "Enjoy that spot little boy. It's the best you're ever going to get, in my shadow and a joke." Kakarrot said like his tongue was forked and said oozing with hate.

Krillin angrily looked back at him as Kakarrot held his hand out which Krillin refused to take instead get up on his own. Kakarrot curved his hand up and with shrug he grinned. The crowd cheered for him all having come to the belief that Krillin was just being a sore loser. Kakarrot took a bow.

Kakarrot thought while bowing "Fear is great but cheering is on a whole other level. I good get used to this. That's right worthless humans cheer for your future prince."

Gero was clapping and his and Kakarrot eyes met as he raised his head. Gero gave him a nod and mouthed a 'that a boy' to him. Kakarrot then looked to see Shen far too enthralled to notice anything at all that was happening.

Krillin came back to the sidelines in tears out of shame and anger. He was prepared to just walk away and sulk in a corner. When Chi-Chi jumped over to him and hugged him to his surprise and shock. It was a small hug and she quickly pulled away and look at him in the eyes.

Chi-Chi a smiing "You did great!"

Krillin blushing "You really think so?"

Chi-Chi "Sure there is only a handful of people that could stand up to that guy and you did it."

Yamcha coming up behind the two "Yeah man you did fine."

Kakarrot was walking back to see the affection that Chi-Chi was giving to Krillin and was visibly angry. He picked his pace and said to Chi-Chi "It's your turn to fight unless you want to keep hugging that loser?"

Chi-Chi gave him an angry glare. Kakarrot turned his head and walked over to Tien and Chiaotzu. Chi-Chi "Don't listen to him. He doesn't really mean it."

Krillin "I don't think that's true Cheech."

Chi-Chi didn't seem to listen to him as her focus came to Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu had floated away from Tien and had come in the middle of the walkway. Chi-Chi let go of Krillin. Chiaotzu hovered into left side ring and landed while Chi-Chi walked to right side.

* * *

The drum once again sounded. Unlike the other Crane students there was nothing no trash talk. Chiaotzu just stared. Kakarrot had returned to his far cooler self. He was far too interested in this fight to bother keep thinking about baldy. First chance Kakarrot would get he would go and kill baldy though.

Chi-Chi "Don't talk much do you?" Chiaotzu just stared back in response.

The gong was rung. Announcer shouted "BEGIN FIGHT!"

Chi-Chi got into stance but Chiaotzu didn't move a muscles until finally Chiaotzu as almost a afterthought noticed something and said "Master says girls shouldn't be allow to fight."

Chi-Chi's eyes flickered not in anger but more in confusion. This weird clown boy was not trying to be mean or hateful. He was just sort or empty, he was just being a parrot. There was nothing to his voice it was like a ghost, transparent and void. He was definitely not the asshole that Tien and Kakarrot were trying to be. It was like he just wasn't there.

Jackie Chun saw it too as he thought to himself "The boy is a few cards short of a full deck. Shen is always brutal to his pupils. I can only manage what kind of torture he has been subjected to. My old friend what is wrong with you? I can't let this stand. You must be stopped but… I don't know if I have it in me to stop you."

Chi-Chi charged Chiaotzu quickly finding that in the strength department she was better than him. Chiaotzu was forced back more and more as Chi-Chi was in full control of the fight. Until Chiaotzu flew up and out of Chi-Chi grasp.

Chiaotzu looked at her and pointed his finger he fired a Dodon ray. Chi-Chi dodged it. He fired again and again but she managed to dodge the blasts each time. Krillin and Yamcha were cheering while Jackie Chun was just nodding and said "That's my girl."

Shen was grinning his teeth. Chiaotzu felt a chill down his spine. Chiaotzu looked to see his master quite angry. Chiaotzu began to sweat in fear. He remembered what happened if you angered Shen. Chiaotzu quickly dropped to the tile.

Chiaotzu raised his finger on his left hand and pointed at her. Chi-Chi suddenly felt paralyzed. Her body wanted to move but couldn't. It was if she had just turned to stone. Kakarrot nearly chuckled saying to Tien "Guess our boy didn't want to play around." Tien nodded in agreement.

Yamcha and Krillin were instantly confused while Jackie Chun was panicking a bit.

Bulma yelled "What's going on? My girl isn't moving?"

Yamcha "What's happening why doesn't Cheech move?"

Krillin "Man this is weird."

Jackie Chun thought "Of all the dirty tricks!"

Chiaotzu right arm raised as he began to charge a Dodon ray aim at Chi-Chi's arm. The intention most likely to cripple her to win the fight. Chi-Chi thinking fast and remembering how much nothing she seemed to be getting from him yelled out "HEY LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU" She knew it was desperate and probably wouldn't work but he looked.

His grip on her loosened and she managed to free herself before he fired. Chi-Chi and the audience in general were stunned. In a hot second though Chi-Chi put it together. He didn't just look vacant, he sort of was vacant. Chiaotzu had power but no brain power.

Shen smacked his face in disgust and screamed out "IDIOT DON'T FALL FOR THAT AGAIN!"

Green chuckling asked Gero "Did I just see that doctor?"

Gero sighed and said back "Yes and it was almost too stupid to believe."

Chi-Chi thinking "I think he can't use that power without his fingers and since he's not the brightest bulb. Man I hope this works."

Chi-Chi yelled "What's five plus four?"

Chiaotzu started to count with his hands then looked back but Chi-Chi was already all over him. She was punching and they were hurting. Chiaotzu was being pushed back. Chi-Chi then felt herself paralyzed again then knocked back. Chiaotzu had kicked her back and he was looking far less cool then before.

Chiaotzu "You tricked me!" Chi-Chi knew she didn't stand a chance against this power.

Chi-Chi hurriedly "What's one plus six?" Chiaotzu stop he began to count using his fingers. She broke free and smashed him in the face. He was sent to the edge of the ring.

Tien was livid. He looked like he was ready to jump in and kill Chi-Chi right then and there.

Kakarrot said to Tien "Calm yourself brother. The fight isn't over yet and up until now all wounds were somewhat self-inflicted. We can't do anything so cool it."

Chiaotzu jumped up before Chi-Chi could try and just push him off. Chi-Chi was frozen again but before she could yell out a question she felt her mouth close. He was try to keep her mouth closed, hold her still and charge for a Dodon ray. The result was his grip was much lighter.

It was too much still for her to break normal but her arms couldn't move forward but her fingers could. Chi-Chi manage to cup her fingers and in her mind say the words. The turtle wave burst forth from her hand a weak one aim at the tile but it was strong enough to break the hold. She rocked into the air. The crowd was awed and Kakarrot smiled thinking "Quick thinking. Very good Chi-Chi."

Chiaotzu fired and while in midair she said to herself "Kamehameha!" The two beams meet with hers easily over powering his. Chiaotzu jumped out of the way as the wave hit the dirt. He looked up to not find her. She had gotten behind him, then grabbed him and throwing him away. Chiaotzu hit the dirt before he knew what happened.

Announcer "Chi-Chi has won Chiaotzu is out of bounds."

The audience went wild. Shen was close to ripping out his remaining hair out. Tien was livid while Kakarrot was trying to hide a smile. Kakarrot had wanted a rematch with her and it looked like he was going to get it.

Chi-Chi held her hand offering to help Chiaotzu up to his surprise. Chiaotzu looked at her like she was three headed. He sensed Shen's displeasure and refused it.

Chiaotzu normally empty mind was now filled with confusion however. Chiaotzu got to his feet and began to fly back to the sidelines.

Chiaotzu thinking to Tien "Their nice."

Tien thinking back "What?"

Chiaotzu thinking "Their nice Tien. She was will to help me up. The Turtles care about each other like we do."

Tien thinking "Doesn't matter we're better. We're stronger and worth more.

Chiaotzu thinking "If you say so Tien."

* * *

Announcer into his microphone "Alright ladies and gentleman its intermission time. Time to get a snack some merch and take a breather. We'll see you in an hour and viewers out there make sure and watch our intermission show with some former fighters that still possesses the ability to speak or so I'm told. Enjoy your break."

Jackie Chun sighed in relief but he knew that this Tournament was far from over. He looked to Tien. Jackie Chun thought "Such a powerful young man. To be so young but so twisted. Shen you can't kill a human heart. I can't let this man or the monkey tail monster be Earth's champion. Maybe Chi-Chi can beat Kakarrot but I doubt it. She's a tough one but this kid is bad news. Roshi you're going to have to do it again if not I have a feeling the kid wouldn't be stopped."

* * *

Bulma getting out of her seat and talking to Puar and Oolong "Let's go see Yamcha then find out about Launch."

Puar nodding in agreement "Right. I'm with you." Oolong sighed not moving "O But I'm hungry."

Bulma angry "Shut up and get moving piggey."

Oolong turned blue his hands went to his butt, he jumped up and said "Alright, alright."

* * *

Green to Gero and their guards "Alright I need a hotdog."

Gero "First we get the boy."

Green "Well as long as the army is paying. I would go in debt trying to pay to feed your bottomless hole of a son." Green chuckled at that while Gero nodded in agreement as did the guards.

* * *

Bill "That was insane."

Frank "No kidding."

Bill "They can make lightening come from their hand and punch threw rock like it was paper.

Frank "Yeah we have a problem. It's not just Tao any more there is evidently a whole generation of super freaks that we might have to deal with."

Bill "High command is going to want to know about this." Frank nodded as they both left their seats.


	9. Breaktime

Bulma ran up passed the ushers and made it to the sidelines of the stage thanks to some assistance by Oolong and Puar. She ran up yelling to Yamcha "So your okay right!?" She hugged him fasters than he could response then pulled away and began inspecting herself looking for cuts bruises. He looked quite happy to see that his girlfriend didn't seemed pissed at him anymore.

Yamcha "Yeah I'm okay."

Puar flew into his hands crying saying "Yamcha I was so scared."

Yamcha "Don't be. I'm not the one we should be worried about."

Chi-Chi and Krillin both sadly said "Right."

Launch "Well isn't this just the lamest pity party. Glad I wasn't invited to it." Launch was on crutches with bandages virtually all over her. She was in a hospital gown but with some of her clothing over the bandages. She looked in pain but she had a grin on her face from them seeing her.

They all yelled out at once "Launch!" but Bulma quickly followed asking "Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

Launch "You sound like those doctors. 'Miss you need a caste and bed rest.' Bah as soon as I faked being blue and they left I got the hell out of there. Glad the walk was short." They all were stunned but with a twinge of acceptance after all they should have expected this from her.

Chi-Chi "You look like a mummy." She said with sincerity that nearly made the group fall over.

Launch recovering "Yeah I guess I do kid. By the way sorry I missed your fights."

Yamcha chuckled "Don't sweat it you were busy. Besides I didn't really like that everyone had to see me get my ass kicked."

Krillin nodding in agreement "Yeah me too."

Launch "Eh it ain't all bad news. Kiddo manage to at least get to the second round."

Krillin "Yeah and the guy she had to go up against had like crazy mental powers. I couldn't imagine going up against him."

Chi-Chi "I'm sure you would have done fine." They laughed.

Bulma guardedly said "Well I suppose you all are going to want lunch then?" (There was a cheer from them as she rolled her eyes.) "Fine I guess I feed all of you." They all had a chuckle while the Crane students who had been watching along turned to each other.

Kakarrot looked at Tien, he was tense already very mentally prepared to fight Roshi but also very aware of Shen's anger to Chiaotzu. The young man was already giving hints of his displease at all of this. Kakarrot decided to strike another blow "Me and my grandpa are going to get some lunch you two want to join?"

Tien "No I think Master wants to have a word with me and Chiaotzu."

Kakarrot holding back a smile said "Brother you know that you don't always have to do what Master wants? Not that's it's any of my business but Master has put us on the path to become great fighters. Why don't we start acting like great fighter?"

Tien "What do you mean by that?"

Kakarrot "Just a random thought, that sometime we act more like his errand boys then great martial artists. Well I see yay." Kakarrot flew off chuckling to himself as he landed in front of the waiting Gero and Green.

* * *

Meanwhile Tien looked as though a bomb had been dropped in his skull. Tien had always prided himself on hid loyalty to the old crane master but now his thoughts had turned. More and more angry thoughts were coming to his head about his master. All of the beating were coming to the forefront of his mind and the insults.

Shen appeared before the group of Tien and Chiaotzu. Shen looked absolutely pissed as he stated daggers at Chiaotzu who was nervously coming closer to Tien. Shen hands came and grabbed hold of Chiaotzu pulling towards him. Instinctively Tien hands moved to stop him but his hands stopped the moment he remembered who he trying to stop.

Shen then took out a whip from his robes and began to strike Chiaotzu over and over again with it, as Tien watched. Chiaotzu meanwhile crying out in pain.

Shen was yelling "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LOSE! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE MORON!"

Tien was growing angrier and angrier and he was about ready to kill Shen but was interrupted.

Roshi yelling "ENOUGH SHEN!" The disguised Roshi had been the last one left around behind the walls of the sidelines around were they were. The Crane Master and students looked, as Tien breathed a sigh of relief at this welcomed intrusion.

Shen angry "Butt out of this Roshi I don't tell you how to raise your weakling student why should I let you?"

Jackie Chun "Because there is a big difference between teaching and abuse which you most certainly crossed and if I report you attacking a fighter you will find you butt on the street."

Shen "Still the tattle tale I see." Shen's grip on Chiaotzu's faded and his whip went back into his robe and he smiled cruelly staring down Roshi.

Shen "Tell me why did you bother getting into this ridiculous costume and fighting in this Tournament anyways?"

Roshi "Unlike you Shen I don't like hurting my students but this is the best way to teach them."

Shen "Teach them what?"

Roshi "Teach them that there is always more to stride for always more to learn. I wanted to give them a challenge that they couldn't beat so that they would believe there was always someone stronger out there."

Shen evilly giggling "So let me get this straight to have them compete in a Tournament that you don't want them to win with the only one capable of stopping them being yourself. To teach them a lesson on how weak they are, to keep them training?"

Roshi "Not like you say but sort of."

Shen "That is dumb on a level I can't even articulate. The point of this Tournament is to prove who is the strongest yet you don't even care about that do you."

Roshi "Nope."

Shen "You are so painfully shortsighted. You aren't even planning to throw it in their faces that you were stronger than them were you? (Jackie Chun said "Nope.") "I think you missed the point a bit of all of this. Students are just a way to continue your teachings. Power is an end unto itself. This is a place where you can flaunt that power and show that you are better than everyone else."

Roshi "No Shen you miss the point." (His eyes came to Tien). "I'm surprise young man that you became such a good fighter under such a lousy teacher." He turned and walked away as Shen was fuming and going back into full rage mode.

Tien meanwhile seemed a bit stunned his master's rival had just gave him a compliment with no hint of sarcasm like Shen liked to do.

Shen in a far more quiet rage said to the non-attentive Tien "You are going to kill him."

Tien looking back at Shen in a sort of double take "What?"

Shen "You heard me. This Tournament means nothing. Kakarrot will win his match anyways and be declared champion. I have had enough of Roshi. It's time to end it. Kill him and take the disqualification. The police won't arrest you and even if they tried, they couldn't hold you. Tao has been a killer for hundreds of years and no one can stop him."

Tien hesitatingly bowed and said "It will be done Master."

Shen "See that it is." (Shen begins to walk away but turns his head back towards Tien and says) "Next time I give an order don't hesitate or else."

Tien went over to look at the cut up and bleeding Chiaotzu on the ground as Tien began to think deeply to himself about what the hell he was doing.

* * *

Bill was sitting at a café looking at the Ribbon detail around Green, Gero and Kakarrot. Kakarrot was doing his usually thing of consuming a virtually unbelievably amount of food while others looked on in horror and curiosity. Bill had remember in the academy that they would talk about a monkey tail monster that ate POWs. It had been a rumor but clearly rumors were now becoming more fact than fantasy and somehow he knew that the boy knew that they were here. This had been a through the looking glass kind of mission. That just kept getting weird but one thing was clear. The boy was far more then he appeared.

Frank sat down having been talking on his phone to command. Frank looked nervous for the first time since he began working with him.

Bill "Well?"

Frank "They're watching but not totally convinced they will be I'm sure but will it really matter?"

Bill "What?"

Frank "Think about it. They have flying monkey that can blow up tanks without a gun. How in the hell to you counter that?"

Bill "I don't know. Not my department but I mean that's why they have that place where they have all that alien tech. I'm sure they have some magic bullet there."

Frank "There's a reason we don't use that crap because we don't know how to use all of it safely."

Bill looking back at the eating Kakarrot while still talking to Frank "This all does bring up some interesting questions."

Frank "Like what?"

Bill "Remember the story about Piccolo?"

Frank "That old horror story?"

Bill "Is it? The things described sure as shit match the kid sort of."

Frank "So he's a ten foot tall green giant that spits demon from his mouth?"

Bill "Stop being an ass you know what I meant. The powers the yellow glowey stuff. The fact he could destroy whole armies with his finger."

Frank "Look kid the Great Collapse was not caused by some mystical green monster from like three hundred years ago."

Bill "I'm not so sure. Aliens are thing, their's a whole warehouse worth of proof of that and even humans can do those things."

Frank irritated "You're talking about ancient demons and myths when we have actual alien in the hands of the enemy right now."

Bill "I know it not relevant I'm just saying that maybe this had happened before and is going to happen again."

Frank "Well right now let's stay focused on the problem at hand now."

* * *

While the two UNIT agents discussed things amongst themselves across the way as Kakarrot finished up.

Green "So you enjoyed your fight kid?"

Kakarrot "Eh he wasn't really a challenge and I was a little distracted."

Green sarcastically "Something distracted you? Color me shocked."

Kakarrot "Very funny. No, I've gotten a lot better about that sort of thing."

Gero "So what do you think of the next match?"

Kakarrot "Jackie Chun has the edge, Tien is conflicted. Roshi has hundreds of years of knowledge and is good about getting in your head which is Tien's weakness. I know from experience."

Green "There that's my adorable little psychopath. If this whole fighting thing doesn't work out I could always use you as an intelligence agent."

Kakarrot "I plan to be a little more than that General."

Green "I figured. Just remember who your friends are went you get to the top."

Kakarrot "I plan to."

Gero angrily asked Green on something that had been irritating him since become he had got here "Why is Red cutting my budget?"

Green "Why are you asking me?"

Gero "Your management."

Green "I suppose I am. I don't know he got some crazy idea in his head about magical balls or something. He's spending a ton on this locator thing."

Gero "I know he's making me build it."

Green in a smile and a whispers "Well the man might have lost his marbles because he seems to have the idea is that if he gets seven of these magic balls he will get a wish."

Both Gero and Kakarrot started roaring in laughter.

Gero "You got to be kidding me?"

Green shrugging "I'm a comedian not a fantasy novelist. The man might be off his ever loving rocker. Me and some of the other generals nearly lost are shit when he gave us our orders. Whatever meds that he on better be doubled. I mean we're supposed to be getting ready for a show down with the Royal army and the UNIT not this shit. He deploying a tons of troops and blowing a year's budget on this crap."

Kakarrot dead serious "Maybe it's time for new leadership." Both Green and Gero got real quiet.

Gero "Son you can't say those kind of things…"

Green interupted "Well I'd never say anything against the man but I suppose there has been grumblings."

Kakarrot "Who?"

Green "Maybe a man sitting across from you."

Kakarrot "You would really?"

Green "I'm not one for the big chair but hell you Alexander the Great conquer the world before he was thirty but he couldn't rip tanks apart with his bare hands. Blue is a toady. White's a drunk. Brown gets knocked over by a gust of wind. Copper is the only real other choice and we're not really friendly. But you know just a random thought."

Kakarrot and Green smiled at each while Gero seemed a little nervous about all of this. Kakarrot noticed this and said "Stop worrying Grandpa. We're just talking hypotheticals. Besides aren't you the one always saying how important and godlike I am?"

Gero "Yes but this is all a little too soon?"

Kakarrot "Not if it's hypothetical."

* * *

The Turtle school came walking by the Ribbons as Kakarrot locked eyes with Krillin who gave him a dirty look. Kakarrot smiled back and as his focused changed as he locked onto Chi-Chi's eyes. The two stared at one another and she blushed as the Turtle group passed them by as Chi-Chi rejoined the conversation at hand.

Bulma "I just don't get it. Where is that lecherous old man? I mean I looked he wasn't in the crowd. He came all this way and doesn't even want to watch his own students fight?"

Oolong "Seems strange but the old man does tend to get around."

Yamcha "I've been thinking about that. You know that Jackie Chun you know seems familiar."

Puar "What are you saying Yamcha?"

Yamcha "I don't know but I think there is something going on."

Nervously and hurriedly Roshi in his typical getup comes rushing over to them his ears no doubt burning and him sneezing. Bulma and Launch both look angrily and suspiciously at him.

Bulma angrily asked "Where have you been exactly?"

Roshi "O nowhere in particular but I saw your fights. You all did great." (Krillin and Yamcha both looked sad at that comment.) "No I mean it. Yamcha you whether up against Jackie Chun one of the foremost Martial Artist on Earth and held you own for a time. Krillin you went up against a very powerful alien and lived to tell the tail. (Pun intended.) Launch you managed to survive against Shen's star pupil and somehow are still walking when you should really be in the hospital right now. Chi-Chi you went up against an opponent that you couldn't have trained for and yet you managed to win."

Yamcha "Yeah I suppose but I would like to have had made it to at least the second round."

Bulma "Don't worry I'm sure you will do better next time."

Launch "Wait a second! You still haven't answered our question. Where were you?" (Roshi "Well I aw…") "Spill it old man! You were doing something disgusting like hanging around the bathroom or the dressing room hoping to get a peek weren't you?"

Roshi taking advantage lower his head "Well you caught me."

Launch angry "I should give you a good beating but for various reasons I can't right now. So Bulma would you kindly?"

Bulma nodded and very politely said back "Of course." Bulma smacked Roshi on the face as hard as she could.

Roshi of course as always pretended it hurt. The group had a nice laugh as they walked away except for Chi-Chi who had stayed behind.

* * *

Chi-Chi looked to find Kakarrot with his tail signaling her into a far more secluded way. He had given Grandpa Gero and Uncle Green the slip. She ran over following him to an ice cream stand out of any of their friends or family visual range.

Kakarrot had in his hand some money he had no doubt stolen from someone pocket. She came up to him giving him a kiss and he asked "Want some ice cream?"

Chi-Chi "Sure but were'd you get the money?"

Kakarrot "Grandpa gave it to me."

The wad of cash had bought them the biggest soft serve with all the fixings for Kakarrot and Chi-Chi a small vanilla cone with nothing on it.

Kakarrot "I can't believe you didn't want more I had plenty of money."

Chi-Chi "Well I kind of just ate."

Kakarrot "So what?"he asked as in mere moments he ate the ice cream cone and all.

Chi-Chi seemed shocked "Doesn't that hurt with the brain freeze and all?"

Kakarrot "Maybe but I wanted to do it so I did."

Chi-Chi "By the way did you say something mean to Krillin?"

Kakarrot "Hmn?"

Chi-Chi "Well it was just that Krillin seemed to think you were not being kind with him."

Kakarrot not skipping a beat "You saw me try to help him out. I said some light trash talk but you know I was what I was taught to do. If you want me to I will apologizes to him?"

Chi-Chi "No I just wanted to know why he was a little angry."

Kakarrot "What can I say? I guess he's got thin skin."

Chi-Chi giggled "Yeah I guess you're right." (She got more serious.) "So about our fight?"

Kakarrot smiling "I want you to pull no punches. I want you to treat me like the confused me from a year ago that you gave a good thrashing to. If I'm going to have a fight with you I want a proper rematch." (She nodded in agreement.) "Good."

Over the intercom system was the voice of the Announcer piping in "Will all the remaining contestants come back to the stage." As this was being said Kakarrot looking into the air and smiled. He looked passed the speaker and could see a low hanging moon in the sky.

It was the one aspect of himself he had yet to master but it was comforting to know it was coming if he needed it. The Flux waves wouldn't come down until the atmosphere calmed aroind twilight probably when he faced Roshi. It would seem luck and chance was on his side after all.

In his time with Shen he had nearly lost track of the calendar almost costing Yurin her life. A good thing he had checked but this was a double sided blade. He didn't want to kill them all at least not yet which was hard to do in that form. He would just have to be careful he thought.

Kakarrot to Chi-Chi "Well it looks like we are begin summoned."

The two were careful to go back separately and as they did the audience started t stream back to their seats. Chiaotzu was forced to sit next to Shen but the Turtles took their places in the sidelines. Bulma and the others were looking for Roshi as Jackie Chun arrived.

Announcer "Welcome back everyone in a few short minutes the next match of the world Tournament will begin and I'm sure it is going to be one magnificent fight so don't touch that remote."

 

 


	10. Tien Vs Jackie Chun

Kakarrot could see instantly that he had missed something. Tien was nervous, sweating and looked more uptight than usual. This of course was all coming from Roshi's presence and Shen's glares. Kakarrot looked into the stands and to Shen. Kakarrot knew it in an instant. Murder was in the air. Shen wanted his puppet to do his dirty work and kill Roshi. Kakarrot was hit with two competing thoughts that it should be him that kills Roshi, and that this would mean he would never get his rematch with the old Turtle. Sure it would be funny to see the look on the Turtle School's faces when they find out their master was dead but this was just unacceptable. It was his job not Tien's job.

Kakarrot moved on Tien hurriedly before he went on the stage while slowly Roshi as Jackie went on the stage and asked in a whisper "What is happening brother?"

Tien whispered back "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Kakarrot still whispering "Is that how you treat a brother?"

Tien whispering again"Shen order me to aw…"

Kakarrot in a louder whisper "Yeah I got that but you're not going to do it are you? We won't be able to show these pleps which one of us is the strongest."

Tien whispering back "Doesn't matter orders are orders."

Kakarrot whispering again "Orders from a crazed old man don't mean squat. You have to choose your own fate."

Tien without saying a word pushed Kakarrot aside and walked out onto the stage. Kakarrot sneered and angrily stared at Shen as he took his spot watching prepare to watch the fight.

The Turtle students having seen this little back and forth looked confused. Chi-Chi noticed the unhappy demeanor of Kakarrot and the very obvious sweating of a nervous Tien.

Chi-Chi said out loud to her teammates "Somethings up."

Yamcha angrily glaring at Tien saying back "Yeah. Why is that asshole nervous?"

Krillin trying to be optimistic "Maybe he's scared of Jackie."

Yamcha shaking his head "I don't think so."

Launch "That bastard's a killer so it could be anything."

Announcer "Now begins the semi-final rounds of the World Martial Arts Tournament first up Tien versus Jackie Chun…" Tien still bare chested finds his spot and stares directly at the disguised Roshi while getting into stance. Roshi seems just as determined having dropped any of his funny act. The drums pick up.

Jackie Chun confidently "You are a very strong young man. I'm sorry that you had to have a teacher that only teaches you how to be a killer. After all, you could be a lot stronger or at least be a better person."

Tien "Shut up old man I'm a killer. I don't need to be a better person."

Jackie Chun "Whatever you say son."

The gong is rung. Announcer yelled "BEGIN FIGHT!"

Tien tenses up while Jackie Chun just stands there in no stance at all. His arms are behind his back to Tien's surprise. The two are just glaring at one another. The crowd starts to get restless in their boredom as the Announcer was getting angry at the lack of punching thinking "We're losing viewers right now!"

Shen was getting frustrated too not understanding the why but the reason for this stand off was clear to the Turtle and Crane students. Jackie Chun was calm and giving Tien no opening. Tien was himself getting frustrated. Not just because of Roshi not giving him an opening but because of all of this. Shen's orders, Kakarrot butting in and it was all swirling around in his skull like a nest of angry hornets.

Jackie Chun calmly "Your confusion is understandable son. Killing is wrong. Hurting people is wrong. Your master can't kill those facts in you. You're forcing yourself to be something you're not. Let it go son. You're no killer."

Tien face became darker and angrier. Roshi's words were like fingernails on a blackboard to him.

Tien yelling "STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tien then charged at Jackie Chun with wild abandonment.

Roshi dodged the first two punches then started blocking the rest as he wasn't fast enough to just dodge them all. Tien wasn't holding back having been properly goateed. Tien may have been faster but Roshi seemed to be able to read his moves.

The crowd got back into it as Tien in anger was being more and more reckless with his attacks. Roshi was reading the young man with ease counterstriked with a quick punch to Tien's gut. Tien's hands went to his stomach and Roshi delivered a good one to his jaw to which Tien was nearly sent airborne by.

Tien went stumbling back as the crowd enjoyed the young man's pain. Shen was snarling as Chiaotzu was scared at Tien's pain. A ribbon of crimson came from Tien mouth as he looked at Roshi. The punch had hurt a lot but Tien didn't look at all finished.

Jackie Chun "Sorry son you just left yourself open. You should try and keep your emotions in check."

Tien growled at this and with an angry spitting grimace said "Thanks for the advice."

Jackie Chun "The only person you're fighting right now is yourself. I suggest you stop it if you want to fulfill your master's desires."

Tien "I'll show you!" Tien's arms went to his side his body tensed. He seemed to be in an immense amount of pain. Suddenly two arms emerged from his back. To the surprise of all non-cranes. There was some in the crowd that gasped and screamed in fear. Tien now had four arms.

Jackie Chun said with a bead of sweat coming down his face "Well that's a new one."

Tien grinned then charged at him. This time Roshi was taking a beating and forced to improvise. Roshi fell to the tile and then used the opening to double kick Tien in the stomach. Tien fell back then was tripped by Roshi.

Tien though used his flight to hover and not hit the tile. In midair Tien went back on the attack. Roshi rolled out of the way as Tien's punch easily went through the tile. Roshi got away then got back to his feet as Tien's feet came back to the stage.

Jackie Chun panting but smiling "I got to say son that is one amazing move. Your definitely one hell of a fighter. Not many of your age group are such a master with ki."

Tien grinning "Glad you see your superior old man."

Jackie Chun shook his head "But I can already see its weaknesses."

Tien "What weaknesses would those be."

Jackie Chun "You'll see."

Jackie Chun seemed to be focusing energy as Tien went back on the technique. His arms his the air though. He had jumped back and when Tien came for him Roshi would just retreat.

In anger and in pain Tien shouted "SO WHAT YOUR JUST GOING TO RUN AWAY!"

Jackie Chun "Flaw number one; you just added a lot of weight to yourself that slows you down. Power is great but useless if you can't hit your opponent." Tien charged again and Roshi jump up and came down behind Tien.

Tien went to turn to face him but was too slow and Roshi grabbed his legs. He tossed him up and Tien fell head first back down to the tile behind Roshi. Tien looked dazed as he got up. He looked to see a smiling Roshi in stance looking bored.

Jackie Chun "Flaw number two; your in pain. Your attention is diverted more. You're more prone to make rookie mistakes like not swinging up. Flaw number three; is of course your legs now seem to be a whole lot less defended." Tien calmed himself and the extra arms disappeared. Tien was panting a little exhausted and looking relieved to no longer have four hands due to the pain.

Jackie Chun smiling "Nice try kid but take it from an old pro. That probably would worked on anyone else just not me."

Tien said bitterly "You're good at this you know that right?" He said with a mixed cocktail of hate and respect.

Jackie Chun "Thanks sonny."

Shen looked absolutely furious at all of this. Chiaotzu sitting next to him was cowering in fear as Shen screamed out "KILL HIM DAMN YOU! KILL HIM!" Shen scream reverberated throughout the stadium. The Turtle students and friend faces turned at that moment. Chi-Chi and her friends all looked scared.

Yamcha practically yelled "That's it Tien is going to try and kill Jackie!"

Bulma in the stands "That's against the rules right?!"

Puar and Oolong quickly nodded in agreement and Puar said "Yeah!"

The Announcer having heard this order from Shen nervously said into his mic "May I remind all contestants. That killing is a disqualifying action and members of the crowd are allowed to cheer and boo but not order the contestants."

Kakarrot thinking and smiling "That will be the day. Shen listening to anyone else accept himself. Sorry Mr. Announcer this ain't your show any more. Now we'll see were your real loyalties lie Tien to me or your master? And we'll see if Roshi is as powerful as I think he is."

Yamcha "Guy's we might have to help him!"

Krillin bobbed his but Chi-Chi shook her head. Chi-Chi "This is Jackie's fight until he says otherwise we are staying here. He has had complete control of this fight so far. We are just going to have to trust him."

Yamcha "But Chi-Chi…"

Chi-Chi "No buts. This is his fight we'll just get in the way."

Kakarrot "At least one of you has a brain." The Turtles turn and stared daggers at the grinning Kakarrot.

Launch "Shut the hell up psycho!"

Krillin "Yeah don't think we have forgotten whose teammate you are!"

Kakarrot shrugged "Master orders weren't mine and I tried to talk him out of it. It's all up to Tien now."

Yamcha "I can promise you kid that you'll get yours!"

Kakarrot still grinning "Why do you even care you don't know him right?" (They looked at him curiously and he shook his head) "Idiots."

Chi-Chi thinking "What was that supposed to mean?"

* * *

The UNIT agents in the stands.

Bill "Won't that be murder with like a billion witnesses?"

Frank "I think not because since this is a sanction fight. And because that they had to sign some waivers that said if you die you can't sue us and no one can press charges."

Bill "O."

* * *

Tien got tense he knew this was coming but still.

The disguised Roshi shook his head in thinking "Typical Shen." He said to Tien "Is that really who you want to model your life after? A man who shouts out his murder plan's in a crowd of people?"

Tien raised his finger at Roshi and a bright light of ki appeared. Roshi thinking "Well that might have answered that question." Tien began firing beam after beam at Roshi with him dodging them.

Tien jumped into the air hole after hole punched into the tile as the audience gasped.

Yamcha panicked "He's really going for it!"

Chi-Chi thinking "You can do it."

Krillin "How is he this fast?"

Launch "Three eyes is dead on."

Kakarrot thinking "Not over yet."

Shen angry in an angry whisper to Chiaotzu "Chiaotzu hold Roshi still."

Chiaotzu look at him puzzled "But master Tien hates when anyone interrupts his fights."

Shen spitting venom "So? Whose student are you mine or Tien or do I need to give you another demonstration of what happens when I am displeased!"

Chiaotzu quickly with a blue face shook his head 'No'.

Shen "Good now freeze Roshi and let Tien kill him but first let Roshi suffer." Chiaotzu looked up and his eyes meet Kakarrot who was shaking his head 'No'. But Chiaotzu raised his finger anyways while crying muttering 'Tien please forgive me.'

Jackie Chun mid dodge stopped and was struck in the side of his leg by Tien's beam. To both Jackie and Tien's surprise. The disguised Roshi immediately looked over to the stands to see Chiaotzu raised finger and Shen's evil smile.

Jackie Chun thinking "Of all the dirt low down shit. Shen you have no honor."

Tien stopped confused, helooked and saw where Roshi was staring then looked himself. He saw Chiaotzu and knew it in an instant.

Tien sending his thoughts to Chiaotzu "Chiaotzu did you interfere with my fight!?"

Chiaotzu back "I'm sorry Tien, Master told me to…"

Tien back hearing the fear in Chiaotzu's thoughts "It's okay it's not you."

Tien yelled "How dare you interfere with my fight Master! I have this fight under control!"

Shen screamed back "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS UNGRATEFUL BRAT! CHIAOTZU FREEZE THEM BOTH SO I CAN KILL THEM!"

To that Chiaotzu out right panicked and violently shook his head 'No.' In pure rage Shen lifted his hand up about to strike Chiaotzu "FINE THEN I WILL JUST KILL YOU FIRST!" Tien who was stunned in fear and exhausted couldn't move faster enough. But instead of Shen fist crushing Chiaotzu skull, Shen's head violently exploded and fell to the ground dead. Blood and guts covered Chiaotzu and some of the surrounding attendees. A man puked and Chiaotzu looked shell shocked. Tien was confused but then look to Kakarrot whose finger was smoking. The two looked at each as Kakarrot's finger went into his gi.

Roshi was stunned his face was red and looked on the verge of tears. His mind flashed to that forgotten time before Piccolo. All of those faint hopes of the return of the man that was the last to stand with him against the demon horde. All gone in a milli-second.

Roshi thinking meekly "You brought this on yourself old friend. I'm sorry it had to end this way. I'm sorry that I couldn't forgive you and that you couldn't forgive me. Maybe in the next life you can find your peace and I can to."

Kakarrot thinking "One old man down one left. Shouldn't have let your guard down around me 'master'. Now you're a special effect from a Cronenberg movie. Enjoy see you in hell if I ever make it down there."

Bulma in the stands vomits at this sight.

Frank "Well that was fucking brutal." Bill nodded in agreement.

General Green nudge Gero's shoulder "Head up!" Gero smirked and had a good chuckle. They being the only two that found all of this hilarious besides Kakarrot.

Tien looked to Kakarrot who shrugged at Tien and mouthed 'He was going to kill him.'

The announcer rushed over to a camera man and pull his ear to his mouth and asked "You got that fucking shit right?" (He gave him a nod and a thumbs up.) "We are going to make so much damn money." He adjusted his tie then pull his microphone to his mouth.

Announcer fainting fear and disgust "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have no earthly idea of what just happen but it appears that an audience member's head just exploded. A horrifying and shocking turn of events to be sure. It appears to have nothing to do with the match but we will have to postpone the tournament. As this will require the authorities and a crime scene investigation. So we will have to reschedule the Tournament."

Kakarrot angrily growled and then screamed "ENOUGH! I AM DONE WITH THIS RIDICULOUS FARCE! TIEN YOU ARE GOING TO CONTINUE YOUR FIGHT!" Startled the announcer looked at Kakarrot along with the audience.

Announcer "AW…"

Kakarrot screaming "SHUT THE FUCK UP! (He shot at the camera man blowing up the camera next to the announcer.) "I CAME HERE TO FIGHT CHI-CHI AND ROSHI! AND THAT"S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! NO MORE DISTRACTION! I KILLED SHEN AND I WILL KILL ANYONE ELSE THAT INTERFERE'S!"

In fear people jumped up from their seats and began to run to the exits forming a stampede. The Turtle students were beyond stunned and so was Tien and Chiaotzu. The UNIT agents got out their guns and looked at what they could do. The Announcer hid behind a wall and most of the staff cleared out. Gero, Green and their men stated in place. The sun was getting lower in the sky as Kakarrot floated to center stage.

Roshi was surprised but took a defensive stance and said "I should have known you wouldn't play by the rules for long."

Kakarrot "This way is much better. No ring out no special rules. Let's just see whose standing at the end."

Tien landing next to Kakarrot as well as the viscera covered Chiaotzu. Roshi ripped off his fake hair there was a mild amount of gasps from the student but it was short lived.

Yamcha "You know you have a lot of explaining to do after this."

Roshi "Sure let's just make sure there is a after this."

Krillin in aside "Believe me now Cheech?"

Chi-Chi "Well there is a lot of evidence in favor of your theory." (She said to Kakarrot.) "Sad I had thought you had changed."

Kakarrot "I have. But I want a fight and I am going to get it."

General Green was cheering "THAT'S MY LITTLE PSYCHO. SHOW THEM WHAT FOR!"

Kakarrot grinned "Seems I still have an audience."

Bulma screamed "YOU SHOW THAT MONSTER WHOSE BOSS!"

Yamcha grinned "And it looks like we still do."

Kakarrot "Right let's see who's still standing. You can surrender if you want I might accept one of your surrenders, rest probably not. Are you with me brothers?" (Tien and Chiaotzu both nodded hesitatingly 'yes'.) "Good so let us begin."

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming.


	11. A Battle Royale

It was nearly twilight as the orange sky highlighted the stage.

Kakarrot was the first to move in a flash he was all over Roshi. The two punched each other's fist and there was a sonic boom as a result. It then became a free-for-all as the others started to attack. Yamcha and Chi-Chi went right for Tien while Krillin went for Chiaotzu.

Bulma and Puar were loudly cheering while Oolong was look scared and getting ready to run for it. The Ribbons were watching with their guards focused on the UNIT agents. The UNIT agents were confused as what to do so instead of watching the fight they were pointing their guns at the Ribbon soldiers in a standoff. Launch was meanwhile on the sidelines looking miserable, visibly frustrated about not begin able to join in.

Kakarrot and Roshi were pulling no punches their fists smashing and grinding into each other, in bone crunching fury. Yamcha recklessly went after Tien not bothering to work with Chi-Chi. Krillin nervously charged after Chiaotzu, only to find that Chiaotzu wasn't using his powers at the time.

Kakarrot was knock backwards and slid to a stop on feet grinning like a wolf at Roshi who was looking at him with contempt.

Roshi with a sigh and a twinge of fustration "You've gotten a lot stronger. Your technique actually has form. Shen taught you a lot."

Kakarrot in a chuckle "What? Are you actually angry that I kill him? You realize his only goal in life was to apparently kill you right? You should be thanking me for ending that miserable old man's life!"

Roshi "You might be right in a sense but it was not your call to make. He deserved a chance, everyone does."

Kakarrot "Yeah sure like the chance you're going to give me? Please! You were only planning to spare him because you knew him. Your mercy has some interesting results that I'm sure Chiaotzu and Tien can tell you about."

Roshi "I should have stopped my old friend years ago. So to correct my mistake I'm going to stop you here and now."

Kakarrot "Now were talking!"

Roshi flexed his body and his muscles ripped through his shirt shredding them. Kakarrot smirked he was finely getting what he wanted.

The two exchanged blows having charged one another. They were evenly matched. Both were hurting at each blow. Kakarot kick Roshi on the arm and Roshi chopped him on the back. Roshi started to use the afterimage to Kakarrot's annoyance.

In the background Yamcha was getting rag dolled by Tien. Yamcha had taken a swing at Tien only to leave himself wide open. Tien responded by kick Yamcha in the knee possible shattering it. Tien then head-butted Yamcha making him go limp, only to be saved by Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi midair grabbed hold of Yamcha and gave Tien a good kick to the stomach buying enough to get to the ground and dropped him off.

Krillin got the upper hand on Chiaotzu. Krillin gave Chiaotzu a good punch to face before Chiaotzu could get airborne sending him skidding away. Chiaotzu still wounded and completely unfocused was proving to not being up to Krillin's challenge.

Kakarrot angrily said "Is that all you can do old man hide!"

Kakarrot in that moment had let his guard down and Roshi got behind him. Roshi went to end this madness quick with a good chop to the neck only to find Kakarrot's hand waiting for him. Kakarrot head not facing Roshi "Let me guess you thought I had let my guard down?" (Roshi jumped back and Kakarrot turned to face him.) "You might think I learned nothing from you but you would be wrong. Your piss poor definition of better man not withstanding. I learned from my mistakes. I didn't take you serious because you were an old man. You used every trick in the book and I was taken in by it. I learned to be a better hunter that day. I want to thank you for that."

Roshi in a spit "Keep your thanks monster I don't need it."

Kakarrot "But I do thank you. You showed me that there is always room for improvement more mountains to which to climb. What is a conqueror without foe? What is man without a challenge? Killing you will prove my worth. I am going to be god, little man and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

The still wounded and exhausted Tien collapsed at the ground after Chi-Chi rang his bell repeatedly. Tien was still awake but in no position to continue. He landed on the tile managing to slow his descent. Chiaotzu was outside the ring on the grass in a daze having been kicked around by Krillin.

Krillin and Chi-Chi came to their master's side. Chi-Chi had come after having delivered Yamcha unconscious form to Bulma. Launch having decided that the real intense stuff was coming hobbled towards Bulma's group. As a standoff ensued between the Turtles and Kakarrot. Kakarrot's tail flicking around clearly excited as the area went silent.

Roshi standing up straight look at him with contempt and clarity said "It's over. Against me alone you would have stood a chance but you are all alone against three. You have lost give it up."

Krillin looked smugly happy while Chi-Chi was far more tense something was wrong to her. She just didn't know what yet.

In a cold sweat Gero look into the sky the sun was setting and a full moon was rising. Gero was nearly in a panic. The last time this had happen a whole army base was nearly trashed. If it hadn't have been for his safeguards Kakarrot would have kill him. He had assumed that the matches would have ended before the night.

Gero in a whisper "Green we may need to run."

Green "Why the fight is about to get interesting?"

Gero "Well yeah and that's aw... sort of the thing because aw... the full moon is rising."

Green froze and looked to the sky his pale face went blue. He had seen the pictures. He said in a panic "Maybe leaving isn't such a bad idea." The Ribbons slowly got out of their seats and began to shuffle to the exits trying to keep as low a profile as possible.

Kakarrot in a cackle "You know I have a certain party trick that I'm just dying to show you. It starts in just a few seconds if you're interested?"

Roshi and Krillin looked at him confused but Chi-Chi got more serious.

A red dot hit Kakarrot's face followed by many more that he ignored coming from a SWAT team that had come. The police had arrived and came in force pointing their high powered rifles at Kakarrot. Screaming and shouting they ordered everyone to the ground and their hands up. Roshi sighed while the Announcer came from hiding with a smile on his face. He seemed to think that this was all over.

As the police barked orders and the UNIT agents and Ribbon soldiers were showing their IDs as Kakarrot said to Roshi and Chi-Chi "I don't they are going to like my party trick half as much as you."

Kakarrot turned his head and looked at the rising moon after that his tail twitched. His eyes changed color going from black to a sort of pink. The hair on his tail stood up as his tail froze. His body seemed to pulse with energy. His heart loudly beat to the point where it was audible. His body grew larger to the point that his loose gi now seemed tiny. The black and ashen grey gi ripped apart revealing a coat of brown hair not present before.

The cops stopped shouting as they stared. A lead detective panic screamed out "OPEN FIRE!" And hail of gun fire sounded off, all aimed at the growing Oozaru. The bullets however merely bounced of their target to the policemen's and UNIT agents' dismay. Kakarrot kept growing faster the longer it went on.

The all but the Ribbons were surprised to the point their jaws nearly hit the floor. Kakarrot finally hit Kaiju size as a giant monkey. With his blood red eyes practically glowing he let of a monstrous roar that shattered glass for miles around. In a panic the cops ran followed by the UNIT agent and then the Ribbons.

Launch's eyes as wide as they could go "Bulma I think its aw... time to leave."

Bulma "Yeah but I can't carry Yamcha on my own." Launch went to help her but only cringed in agony. She could barely keep herself up never mind help anyone else.

The Announcer who had at this point wet himself rushed back to his hiding spot and curled up into the fetal position sucking his thumb.

Kakarrot in his new booming voice "So how you like it?" (No one answered.) "See now that's what I thought. I'm personally not the biggest fan of this form. Hard to control. I run the danger of just going feral but it does had the benefit of making me stronger and way more resilient. Now I hope you made peace with yourself's because you're all about to die."

Roshi and the other jumped out of the way as Kakarrot went crashing down busting the floor of the arena.

Chi-Chi yelled out "Flying NIMBUS!" The bright yellow cloud came swooping down. She jumped on it while on the stands Bulma had a brainstorm. Out of her purse she took out Chi-Chi's power pole.

Bulma yelling "CATCH KID!" She throw it towards Chi-Chi on her nimbus caught it midair.

Kakarrot "Adorable you think that's going to help?"

Chi-Chi yelled "EXTEND!" The pole went straight into his left eye as Kakarrot let out a pained roar.

In blind fury he swatted at the air trying to hit Chi-Chi. On her nimbus she managed to avoid the attacks easy enough. She was planning to merely buy time for her master to come up with a plan but this appeared to be working. Kakarrot monkey face grew red with rage.

Tien how had managed to not be crushed by the broken arena. Had found safety on the sidelines was panting and looking quite worried. Kakarrot after all normal form was quick to rage and had barely got a hold of himself what would he be like with even less control.

Kakarrot "NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME!" A jet of fire came out of his mouth and towards Chi-Chi she dodge it and it went flying in the city. She gasped in horror as it hit the city center. Towers went down as a ki blast went off and fire raced through the area. Screams could be heard as the power went off around them.

Chi-Chi stared speechlessly at the carnage. Kakarrot having calmed at seeing her reaction.

Kakarrot snidely "O look what you made me do." (Chi-Chi in a fury couldn't seem to talk due to rage she was practically snarling and growling at him to his delight.) "Was it something I said?"

Chi-Chi took her power and with all her might wacked him on the head only to earn a chuckle from him "Ouch that almost tickled."

Krillin next to Roshi panting and panicking "This is insane!"

Roshi "That monster! Krillin you back up Cheech I'm going to charge for the Kamehameha."

Krillin nervously nodded and jump from the stands that they were at and ran aiming for Kakarrot tail which he hoped would be the creature's weak point.

* * *

The Ribbons now in full retreat were meet by the UNIT agents and the cops outside pointing guns at them as in the background the screams of the dying could be heard. Gero and Green put up their hands and their men dropped their rifles.

Frank authoritatively "Now talk damn it! How do we stop it?!"

Gero was panting physical excise wasn't his thing "I have no idea of what you're on about?" (Frank cocked his pistol. Gero cringed a bit.) "Well I would be remised to inform you that we are all about to die crushed by my grandson in a monkey rage."

Frank "So then we die."

Gero talking quickly "Aw well you see… Aw the well the truth of the matter is that. I do not fully understand it myself really. I understand that a form of radiation that the moon reflex unfiltered seem to be the cause of this and his tail seems to be the manufacturing organ of this transform. But other than those two facts I am quite in the dark about the processes at work here myself. I always wanted to know more about it but the sad fact is that. My grandson sort of goes feral and kill crazy when in this form. His already beyond human strength is increased by magnitude of ten at least. The older he gets the more in control he seems to be but it's hard to tell."

Frank "What will he do?"

Gero "My guess after he is finish with the fighters he will lay waste to the countryside slaughtering all in his path."

Frank in a deflated sigh "Well then that settles it."

Frank takes a radio out of one of his back pockets and says "Almighty, Almighty this is PBR street gang over."

Radio operator "This is Almighty over."

Frank pauses his eyes twitch he looks ill at what he is about to say "Almighty PBR street gang requires a Tactical at coordinate's eight by thirty-nine south, hundred and fifteen by thirteen east over."

Radio operator nervously asked "Tactical over?"

Frank "Can you confirm Almighty over."

Radio operator hesitatingly stated "Roger PBR street gang Tactical to eight by thirty-nine south, hundred and fifteen by thirteen east over."

Frank "Wake the Prime Minister if you have to but I need that strike over."

There was silence everyone had heard that conversation but only the Ribbons and Bill seemed to know what was going on.

Bill without breath "What are we going to do?"

Frank shaky but sure "Wait we have to make sure it hits him directly we don't want a chance of this thing getting loose. Sorry kiddo I guess this will be your first and last mission."

Gero now gone from stunned terror to angry fury "Sorry yes that's real comforting. YOU JUST KILLED US ALL!"

Frank "Better us then the world. You would have used that monster to crush cities, level mountains and lay waste the kingdoms of man. I'm sorry all these people have to die but we both know far more would have died if I didn't do this."

Gero "So what? Are we just going to sit here and wait to die?!"

Frank "You could duck and cover if you want."

Gero "O come the fuck on!"

Frank "Sorry doctor you're just going to have to stand here and wait like a good soldier."

* * *

Krillin wacked Kakarrot on the tail sending a wave of pain over him. His tail wacked Krillin sending him flying to the stands. The action kicked up a bunch of tile and sent it towards Chiaotzu who was crawling away. It wacked him to Tien's dismay.

Tien screamed out to Kakarrot "Careful brother you nearly killed Chiaotzu!"

Kakarrot did not either hear or care as his feet violently stomped around as he swung at Chi-Chi. Him saying "I'm going to crush you little girl!"

Tien looked again at the devastation that Kakarrot had caused then saw Chiaotzu painfully moving. Tien summon what strength he had left and rushed over and grabbed hold of Chiaotzu. Gripping him tightly he ran to were Krillin was help the other move.

In a pained breath he yelled "Wait!" They looked at him in angry until they saw his friend in his arms.

Tien "Please take him."(He handed Chiaotzu to Bulma) "I going to help your friends. I'm sorry for all I have done you. Just make sure Chiaotzu survives he's better than me and does deserve any of this. I do. Tell him to live well." Tien ran off his face one of determination, he knew what he needed to do. His word were a shotgun blast of a shock to them.

Launch mumbled "What a man." at this and Bulma's grouped moved as Tien came to Roshi's side and asked "What do you need me to do?"

Kakarrot let out another fire blast which hit somewhere in the jungle. Using this distraction his hand got a hit on Chi-Chi with a swat to her back. She fell of her cloud and went tumbling to the ground. Her cloud went to catch her but Kakarrot hand went to grab her.

Roshi hurriedly "SAVE MY STUDENT!" Tien jump and flew top speed towards Chi-Chi. Tien yell out "BROTHER OVER HERE!" He fire a dodon ray at Kakarrot.

Which Kakarrot easily blocked by moving his crushing hand in defense. Tien grabbed the unconscious Chi-Chi midair. He hit the ground rolling.

Kakarrot growling looked at Tien with Chi-Chi in his arms. Kakarrot "I need an explanation now! Why are you holding my property and why did you just shoot at me?"

Tien "This is wrong! You nearly killed Chiaotzu and you just kill a bunch of people that have nothing to do with this fight."

Kakarrot "Who cares! These worthless people and don't concern me! I aim to kill Roshi and anyone else in my way. And I guess that includes you too now traitor!"

* * *

Radio operator "PBR Street gang this is Almighty do you read me over."

Frank "This is PBR street gang I read you over."

Radio operator "We have confirmation, repeat we have confirmation. War room is in an agreement. Your little boy is on the way, courtesy of the navy over and out."

Frank in a sigh "Well shit."

Everyone seemed to look to the ground as Bulma's group came out. Gero seeing a opportunity pulled a gun from his pocket and ran. Bill went to shoot him but he duck behind Bulma. Bulma screamed as he pointed a gun to her head.

Gero yelled out "I'm not dying here!" He pulled her by the arm leading back into the stadium followed by Bill. Launch tried to summon up the strength to whack Gero but couldn't. Gero back into the stadium followed by Bill with Bulma in his hands.

Kakarrot had grabbed ahold of Tien and was about to crush him. Went out of the corner of his eye he spied first his grandpa and then saw Roshi charging for one hell of a Kamehameha. He tossed Tien aside. His body slamming into the stands hard from the toss.

Kakarrot "So that's where you've been old man. It's all over now and the UNIT man with the gun should know that if you hurt my grandpa. That I can be creative when the moment call for it." Roshi's eyes closed he knew it was over there was no way that it would be strong enough to kill the monster. It was over.

Gero screamed out "THEIR'S A NUKE ON THE WAY!"

Kakarrot twitched "What?"

Gero "They are going to nuke this place to kill you son. Grab me and let's go."

Kakarrot then looked into the air and smiled. His night vision was always amazing in this form. Kakarrot let out a chuckled then fired a blast of breath into the air. A massive explosion rocked the sky turning the night into brighter than the day for a moment.

Gero, Bulma, Bill and the Announcer were all in abject shock at this sight while Roshi seemed unimpressed.

Kakarrot "Is that all? You people are so boring all you have is your tricks and superweapons. Yet you forget I am GOD!" (Gero let go of Bulma and began to clap feverously. To which Kakarrot took a bow to.) "Thank you. You're too kind."

Gero with a crazed smile then looked at Bill and yelled "Pleb see the glory of our new god the true king of kings. Bow before my masterpiece with not a single flaw left. My genius knows no limit. I knew I was right to not remove his tail!"

Roshi hearing this had a brainstorm "Tail his tail was the first thing to react to the moonlight. When Krillin touched it seem to hurt as much as the eye poke. With his tail cut that and he may lose his power."

A beam of light came from the stands hitting Kakarrot in the tail. Tien had fired it from the rubble Tien got to his feet and looked at Roshi. Tien mouthed "Don't kill him."Roshi nodded and Tien collapsed.

A pained look came over Kakarrot face as he began to shriek in pain and stepped backwards. His form began to change, his hair receded, and body shrank. Roshi saw his moment he yelled out the words "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Kakarrot mid-transformation caught the blast but was sent hurdling backwards as he screamed. Gero looked pained and defeated as Kakarrot disappeared into the night sky. As another explosion went off. Bill came up behind Gero and placed handcuffs on his wrists. Gero didn't resist.

Bulma next to them asked Roshi "So we won?"

Roshi nodded 'yes' Bulma jumped into the air screaming "YES!"

Soon the cops came to help the survivors and got the fighters to the hospital. The Announcer couldn't stop complaining that the whole stadium was broken and that they wouldn't be able to reopen for years. The rest of the night flew by in a mad hurry as everyone was running around trying to deal with the carnage.

* * *

Roshi however was still standing there in awe as the sun rose with a blue sky after a very long night that nearly claimed them all. Frank came up to him coffee in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. Frank had left his rookie deal with the paper work preferring to stay close to the stadium.

Frank "So you won but it's not over is it?"

Roshi "What would make you say that?"

Frank smirked "Just a little odd you haven't moved from your spot and don't seem to be celebrating like the rest."

Roshi "The boy is…."

Frank "Alive? I knew that based on your mood." (Roshi nodded 'yes'.) "Shame."

Roshi "I held back. Tien wanted me to."

Frank "Seems dumb."

Roshi "Maybe the but he won't be able to do that monkey trick now."

Frank "To the best of your knowledge. I tell you what this battle sort of changes everything."

Roshi "Why are you really here son?"

Frank "Job offer."

Roshi "Not in a million years."

Frank "Figured. Tell you what though. You need us call us and if we need you we'll call you. I promise it will only be for world ending shit."

Roshi "I'll think about it."

Frank "If you're right I would get to training your students because this ain't over. Not with a guy like that."

Roshi "I'll be ready."

* * *

End of the first saga.


	12. Aftermath

Kakarrot eyes began to twitch as he heard sounds around him and could smell someone close to him. He could smell a very sweet odor next him. The sounds were of a radio, a TV and a little girl's voice. "I hope you finally wake up. I want to finally meet you." She was rubbing his head with a wet rag. She must have thought he had fever or something. Grandpa had figured out he just had a higher body temp then humans.

He was in a warm bed he knew that much. Heat was around him. A fire was going on. He was basically naked except for a pair on boxers cover his junk up under the blanket. His tail was gone. It was hard to remember things in monkey form but that appeared to be an accurate memory.

What he could remember was that Tien had turned on him. The royal army had tried to nuke him. He had tried to crush Cheech to death. His stupid monkey form tried to kill what he wanted. Roshi had blasted him with the mother of all Kamehameha's. Now he where was he and how did he get here?

There was a song on the radio a British sounding man singing about a few ancient events. On the TV the pundits were talking about the devastation on Papaya Island and apparently the World Tournament won't open for years as a result of all of the destruction.

Kakarrot started to open his eyes. It had been a while he knew that much. The girl seemed aware that he was coming back to consciousness. "Dad come quick I think he's waking up!" He was in a bedroom he knew that much. The color on the wall was pink. The smell off the sheet matched the figure it was the girl's room.

It must have been an old home to have a fire place in a bedroom. Way before even Grandpa's time. Long ago maybe when the men of grandpa's stories lived. Alexander, Caesar, Augustus, Genghis Khan, Napoleon, Hitler, Stalin and Mao. Men who had proved to Grandpa that in of this world of sheep there were wolves. Who Grandpa had taught him to emulated.

Kakarrot eye's opened to see two deep eyes meet his. It was wonderful sight to wake up to for Kakarrot. The hair black was like Yurin and Chi-Chi. He had really liked that black hair but the blue eyes told him this had to be someone new. She was in a salmon pink sort of robe with yellow trimming. She blushed as she stared at him.

Kakarrot could already tell this girl seemed to have a thing for him like Chi-Chi and Yurin. This could be fun but first he wanted to test her out. Tanmen blushing "So my name is Tanmen. What is your name?" Her eyes were filled stars and some sort of rosy eyed dreams.

Kakarrot finally having got irritated with the starry eyed staring asked "Pff so why" (he burped.) "am I here stalker?"

The spell broken her face turned from dreamily staring at him to a frustrated and angry look. She seemed about ready to smack him. Tanmen "For you information jerk I happened to find you in the woods! Why I bothered to save you I have no idea!"

Tanmen stormed off with a huff. A smirk came over his face Kakarrot was going to like here he could tell. A black haired man with blue eyes came in having heard the yelling and asked "Geez what's going on here?"

Tanmen "Dad our guest is up and he's a jerk!"

Dad came over to look at Kakarrot with his mischievous smile on his face. Dad was wearing a blue version of Tanmen's clothes. Dad "Tanmen he's just kidding." (He sighed) "You had to start her up didn't you? You know you son gave us quite the scare. You been out for days. It's a shame we don't have any hospital's nearby. So what's your name? Do remember who you are?"

Kakarrot was about to speak but then he remembered that his name was probably all over the news as a murderer. Thinking quickly he spat out the awful name of that restaurant on the island "Son Goku. Sir my name is Son Goku."

Dad "What an odd name. Son Goku?"

Kakarrot far more confidently "Yep that's what I said."

Dad "So tell me son what happened?"

Kakarrot thinking fast "Well you see. I fell…"

Dad "What?"

Kakarrot "From a plane."

Dad "Okay? Why were you…?"

Kakarrot "Naked right. Aw… I was pushed… out by bad men."

Dad "Okayyy."

Kakarrot "No I really was. My mind just not working right probably from the fall."

Dad "Well okay if you feel like actual telling me what happened I'll be right here."

Kakarrot "No it's true. How did I get here?"

Dad "Well me and my little girl Tanmen if you didn't hear were out fishing when you came crashing to the Earth like a meteorite. We though when we found naked in a crater that you be dead by your heart just kept a beating. You were pretty bloody but the only big scar I could find was on your lower back."

Kakarrot "Right."

Dad "I just can't believe that you are already talking and so aware. You're healing so quickly it's like a miracle."

Kakarrot "Let's just call it good genes. Now may I ask where am I?"

Dad "Bowl village you probably never heard of it."

Kakarrot "I can't say that I have." Kakarrot's arms went to his sides as he tried to pick himself up.

Dad "Wait!" (Kakarrot growled with pain as he collapsed back onto the bed.) "You're still too weak to get up on your own." (Kakarrot snarled while he looked at his aching limps.) "There's no point in getting angry at them. You simply not ready to start moving on your on Goku."

Tanmen came rushing back into the room with a look of sadness on her face. Tanmen "Dad the other elders want to talk to you about them."

Dad looked at her and said "Stay with Goku I with deal with this."

Tanmen came to Kakarrot side as he left the room and by the sounds of it the house later.

Kakarrot puzzled asked Tanmen "What's going on?"

Tanmen "Bandits. We used to pay protection money to a famous martial artist school but they stopped returning our calls, then these jerks showed up. They demand food, gold and whatever else they want. They are some sort of deserters from some army. They have guns and always want more."

Kakarrot "Interesting which army?"

Tanmen angrily barked "I don't know does it matter?"

Kakarrot "Guess not."

Tanmen "I hate them. At this rate everyone here will starve. It will be so long until the harvest."

Kakarrot "Really? So you be been feeding me what little you do have?"

Tanmen "Yeah."

Kakarrot bored "Speaking of food damn I'm hungry. You must have been feeding me only honey and milk right?"

Tanmen with a miff brow nodded 'yes'

Kakarrot "Guess I couldn't chew." (His tone getting a lot darker) "Tanmen what would you do to get rid of these bandits?"

Tanmen not either caring or noticing the change in tone from Kakarrot put on a happy smile "I'd do anything to get rid of these guys and save my village."

Kakarrot "Really? Anything?"

Tanmen angered by of his questioning of her love of her village. Tanmen sort of barked out "Absolutely!"

Kakarrot "Interesting. Well I'll tell you a secret but you got to promise me to keep it between you and me okay?"

Tanmen excited nodded her head in agreement.

Kakarrot "Good. You see I'm a martial artist. A damn good one at that. I was in a fight before I landed here and if you help me. I could deal with your bandit problem."

Tanmen eyes went starry again she looked as though she was staring at a knight in gleaming white armor that was blinding her with its shining brightness. Internally and externally Kakarrot was smiling. She was like all the others easy not even trying to question all of this.

Kakarrot "Now what I need is meat and lots of it Tanmen. I won't be able to heal properly without any." It was a damn lie and he it knew it. According to the ship's data he was born with the ability live off of whatever. Whether it was bugs or rice. As long as he was eating regularly he would heal. But she didn't need to know that.

Tanmen's face went sour "But we don't have all that much meat the bandits have taken almost everything. What meat we do have is for them."

Kakarrot put on a sad face "Well I guess I'll never fully heal. Shame I guess these men will just go on terrorizing the village forever."

Tanmen in a panic "I could take some and to give you some!"

Kakarrot faking concern "I would never ask you to do that Tanmen it would put you at such risk!" Inside he was chuckling maybe he over sold that a little too much. Hopefully she wouldn't catch on.

Tanmen "You don't have to ask me. I'll get you your meat." Nah she was just another sheep. Easy as pie.

The door open and Tanmen's dad came in looking exhausted. Dad mumbling whether or not there will be enough.

Tanmen worriedly asked him "Is everything alright?"

Dad "When they come tomorrow… Sweetie don't worry everything is fine. I promise." (He paused) "The sun will be going down soon I better get dinner cooking." He scratched his neck as he left the doorway.

Tanmen looked down at the floor. Kakarrot "He works really hard to please them doesn't he."

Tanmen crying "He's the go between with us and them. The elder is too old to get out of bed so dad hast to greet them. It's to the point when the other are listing their complaint's to dad. He doesn't take it well. He doesn't like to tell me the truth because he thinks I can't help or handle it but I can. I can and I'm going to save him! I'm going to get you your meat!"

Tanmen looked a girl on a mission aside from her tears when she turned to Kakarrot. She was determine looking braver then most. There was a steel in her as she looked up to look at a picture above her bed which was of a woman in fatigues waving the peace sign a gun in hand smiling. Tanmen saluted the picture then sat beside Kakarrot.

* * *

The dinner that followed was short and quiet. Tanmen was in some sort or hero mode. Dad was quite depressed and Kakarrot didn't want to hand over any information. It was just a bowl of plain rice sticky and bland beyond reason.

The only highlight of the meal was that Kakarrot need not be feeded by another and no chop sticks like Shen had forced him to do. Nope this was done by hand and the other two didn't even look at him funny. They were off in their own worlds it was great.

Tanmen instead of sleep next to her father convinced him to sleep on a bedroll in her room. To keep Kakarrot company as she put it. Dad allowed it most likely not believing any harm of it. Tanmen pretended to sleep as she waited to be sure that dad had gone to bed. When she was sure of his snores she sprang into action.

Without the comfort of light she managed to change into a sort of old Halloween costume ninja getup. In her young mind she probably thought it would help somehow. Kakarrot watching her in the dark he grined as she snuck out of the house through the window.

He waited for hours for her return wondering whether or not his little helper would succeed or not. The wait was agonizing as all hell. The rice had been not nearly enough to state his hunger and the boring laying wasn't any better.

The wind of the open window allowed a gust in and on that wind was the smell of meat of blood cold but still appetizing. Slowly and carefully a hand placed some sausages and a small rack of smoked ribs. It was a lot of a small girl to have hauled by herself. Kakarrot couldn't figure how she accomplished it but eager to reap the reward of her hard work.

Part off him wanted to just jump up at stuff it into his face right know but that wasn't going to happen. He come feel his toes twitch however. And with the light of the moon on her back she came in.

Tanmen in black was cover with blood. The sight of which made Kakarrot blush with her determined glare. That one time he had seen Yurin covered in blood and Chi-Chi covered in blood was amazing but this had the added benefit of not being her own. It improved their looks just a tad. He glad she could see his reaction.

The meat went quickly. To Tanmen amusement. The math in her head must have stated that the faster he eats the faster he will get better. The meat was nearly frozen. She had chosen precooked meat probably assuming that his stomach was weak like human's are. When he was finished he had made a mess of his himself.

Kakarrot "Tanmen?"

Tanmen "Yes?"

Kakarrot "Whose the woman in the picture on the wall?"

Tanmen "My mother. She's not with us. She was a Royal army soldier. Dad says she died a hero against that red menace. Nothing like those thefts and murders stealing from us. She had honor."

Kakarrot having put it together "So those soldiers are Royal?"

Tanmen cringed "Not all of them and not any more they are scum. They with every breath disrespect mom and everything she did for us." Her voice was trembling a bit with both anger and sadness.

Kakarrot in a commanding voice "Would you care for me to show mercy when I get better?"

There was silence he didn't have to look at her to sense what was going on. Her better angels were fighting her worst impulses. She was torn at what to say. All she needed was a push and she would say what he wanted her to say to him.

Kakarrot in a grin "It doesn't matter. I won't be better for a day or two more."

Tanmen "Day or two?"

Kakarrot "Day or two. I'm a fast healer you see." He could tell she liked that statement. One of the few truths that he had bothered to give her.

Tanmen gave him a shirt to wear. She wake up early to clean the floor in case any of the cold blood was on the floor. She closed the window, changed back into her pajamas and laid back down to go to sleep finally. She didn't wake up too early she would wake up too late.

* * *

A loud band rang out waking both Kakarrot and Tanmen. Tanmen jumped practically from bedroll and raced to the door. Kakarrot looked miserable having been forced awake. He already could tell the gun. It was a rifle round. A type twenty two standard issue for Royal infantry. Gero had made him memorize the sounds of guns for reference and operational purposes.

There was screaming from outside. In a rush Tanmen left despite having been told by her father multiple times to never go out were the bandits came. Kakarrot was about to ask her for breakfast but she was gone before he could. He started to move around in his bed testing his body. He could move around far more easily.

Tanmen rushed out into the cool morning air merely wearing her pajamas but could have cared less about the air or her look. There was a crowd around the village square with sad and long faces abounding. They were whispering "Who could have taken all that meat?" "Why would someone do something so horrible?"

Tanmen felt the urge to push through them so she did. No one seemed to have the heart to stop her. Apart of her already knew but beyond hope she hoped she was wrong. She was wasn't. Her wet and red eyes saw him in the dirt. He was gushing blood from a massive hole in his chest.

He was being comforted by his friend his eyes were fading. A voice spoke "They killed him because we were missing a few pounds." "Savages!" His eyes looked at her he seemed to try and speak but the words were choked away by blood. His eyes went blank before her they did not shut.

Another voice "They said they will be back tomorrow for what they are owed." "Gutless cowards." "O god Tanmen." The eyes came to her staring her heart sank. Tanmen thinking "Did they know? Was this her fault?" In a panic she ran no one able to catch her or stop her. She was nearly blind with tears. She had no idea how she made it home or to her room.

Kakarrot was their standing his eyes a glow at his returning strength. He looked at her like piece of art. He knew it before she could speak. Her old man was no more. He figured there was going to be some sort of consequences for taking their food. Dumb girl hadn't realized they would weight it "O well" he thought.

Tanmen ran to him hugging him pressing as hard as she could into him. It hurt big time but Kakarrot didn't flinch or yelp. It looked he would be getting the answer he want today. In pained tears and in barely understandable tone she sort of screeched "O GOKU… THEY KILLED HIM!" With her head in his chest he was grinning. Her wet hot tears were soaking his chest but he didn't care this was all too funny not to be smiling about.

He hugged her back and with a good face change in a faked sort of panic. Kakarrot "What happen Tanmen?" She looked up into his black eyes with so much anger, fear, regret, hate, sadness and to him without speaking laid out all of her hopes. He just became her world and he knew it. It was enough to make him to bite her on her shoulder right here and now.

In a heroic voice he spoke "I'll stop them I promise. They'll all go to jail and…"

In a calmer darker voice she spoke "No." (She was shaky but she spoke determined to have her voice heard clearly unlike before.) "No that's not good enough."

Kakarrot wanted to smile but kept himself from it. "By whatever do you mean Tanmen?"

Tanmen "I don't want them to live anymore."

Kakarrot "But I thought that you wanted them to merely be stopped?"

Tanmen "No."

Kakarrot smelled her hair to her surprise but she didn't react. Kakarrot "Now that's the right answer. Your father was a kind man he didn't deserve such an end but they do." Tanmen was looking at him with some trepidation but continued to hold him.

Kakarrot "You are beyond right to feel this anger. They took from what was yours that they had no right too. For making you sad I will make them suffer." (She looked at him mesmerized. He seemed older and wiser then when she had put her head on his chest. He picked up one of her hands and looked at it.) "It is a shame that these hands are soft and unblemished. Your father wished to be a sheep not the wolf that your mother was."

Tanmen having calmed down asked "Who are you really?"

Kakarrot "I'm sorry but not who I said I was. I'm not nor will I ever be Son Goku. I was sort afraid off what you might thinking of me if you knew the true. My real name is Kakarrot. I was raised by the RRA and a man named Gero. And well I'm not really human. I apologize for the deception but as you can imagine I was afraid."

Tanmen "Afraid of me?"

Kakarrot "Well I couldn't move besides you have a fire in your eyes. Do want to watch and see what I do to them?"

Tanmen looked like there were still parts of her not on board but they were silenced in an instants. "Absolutely!"

This was going to be so much fun. Tomorrow she would his wolf not a sheep.


	13. Digging Two Graves

The old buildings of the village sat as they had for hundreds of years as the sun began to rise. The old building were reminiscent of many different cultures. Some of them looked French, some looked Chinese, and some even looked Nordic. It had been built as if the modern world was not in existence.

No one in the village even really knew why the village was like this. All built with multiple chimes, without plumping and electricity. These things had all been very much the standard of even hundreds of years earlier. It was just another product of the confusion of a post-collapse world caused by that mythical ancient monster Piccolo.

The sun rose as Kakarrot sang to himself while balancing himself on a wall for fun. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm a man of wealth and taste. I been round for a long, long year stole many a man soul." (He stopped as a breeze came through with the smell of diesel in the air.) "I was there as Pilate washed his hand and sealed his fate. Hope you guessed my name." He stopped singing to himself as he heard the sounds of vehicles approaching from down the road.

Kakarrot's shirt was what Tanmen had given him an orange overshirt and blue undershirt ancient looking Chinese tunic part robe part shirt. In red and in circle written the character 'devil'. Clumsily drawn on with drips to it to look like blood.

Kakarrot cracked his knuckles as the sound of engines came closer. The promises of Tanmen still ringing in his ears the night before. She had basically agreed to be his slave and it was worth repeating mentally. Her words 'Help me kill them and I will be yours forever'. He was so happy to have heard those words that he fell asleep last night smiling remembering those words.

Kakarrot knew where she was waiting. From a safe locate in a nearby house of a neighbor. He looked at it with a wolfish grin. His flat shoes touched the ground as the convoy came in. They had two jeeps a truck and about four bikes. They were armed to the teeth he could tell.

They rolled into the courtyard of this small old village. They were in fatigues some in yellow royal and tan ribbon. They must had seen themselves a conquering army instead of a band of twenty somethings with a few guns. All of them must have been cowards and deserters from their respective armies small fish now allowed to believe they were big against some yokels. They were about to be reminded on how small they truly were.

The truck stopped the jeeps in front of it and the bikes in a circle around the jeeps. The man how Kakarrot quickly deduced was their leader step out of his jeep. He was a blonde haired man with half spikey in the front half floppy hair in the back. Ridding goggles over his eyes. He looked around clearly angry that none of the villagers were there to greet him or his people.

The soldiers showed signs that despite their desertion they were still pros. They took of stances aiming them at the houses. They were looking for an ambush, snipers, the works. Only blondie seem to turn his focus on Kakarrot. In a huff he ripped of his goggles and stared menacingly at Kakarrot.

His eyes were blue and blood shot. He had muscles but also track marks on his arm. His pupils were dilated. He was definitely high. Kakarrot had seen plenty of that. Kakarrot had asked the soldiers why they would want to put a needle in their arms. Needles which Kakarrot wasn't a fan of. Their usually response was that it takes the edge off and it's better than being here.

The bandit leader in a growl yelled to Kakarrot "WHERE IN THE HELL IS EVERYBODY KID!"

Kakarrot didn't bother responding instead opting to give his shoes a good looking at with a nice stretch. The bandit's face was twitching with anger and looked as though he was about to blow a gasket when finally Kakarrot spoke "Nice gun."

The bandit looked at his a standard royal rifle in his hand. In the wooden but of the rifle on the side towards the user however there was a series of marks numbering about twenty one. Most of the marks had been carved awhile except the last fresh mark carved so recently.

Bandit leader dead serious "If you want kid I could give you a demonstration of its use?" He had said with the loud ended, pointed at Kakarrot head.

Kakarrot wryly "Maybe in a moment but as I understand it my 'friend's' father got a taste of your amazing ability to pull a trigger."

The bandit leader growled "Smart kid just smart being a wise ass to the guy pointing a gun at you."

Kakarrot darkly "Over one in a billion time in a row you might have had point but what about the one one-billionth time?"

The bandit leader chuckled "Are you trying to scare me kid." (The two stared each other and the Bandit nearly fell to the ground in laughter) "That's just too much kid. That just fucking precious. I mean my Kami, I nearly just pissed myself."

The other bandit were laughing. Their guards were all down. Dumb move but then again they didn't seem the intelligent sort. He could feel the fear of the villagers they seemed to be in agreement with the bandits in their doubt of him even though he had given them a ample demonstration of his abilities. That old car was practically vaporized after all.

The bandit leader continuing "Man kid you wow you are too much! Were you born not giving a fuck because hot damn. You'd either have made one hell of a comedian or one supreme badass or both who knows you might be able to pull it off. (His face still smiling but a far crueler look comes from it). "Of course the 'you'd' part is still there."

The bandit pull his trigger hitting Kakarrot in the center of his forehead right between the eyes. Kakarrot allowed the bullet to force his body to the ground. He hit the ground with a loud thud as the sound of the shot reverberates around the village.

The onlooker's gasped and cried they had bet everything on the boy but it appeared to them that they had gamble wrong. Tanmen was broken her world was destroyed. First her father now this brave young boy who the night earlier she had promised to marry be his bride be his slave if need be if he gave her, her revenge, now he was dead.

The bandit not even looking to make sure that the boy was no more turned back to his men. The group of dirty looking vagabonds. He said to them with a half excite smile and half snarled tooth rage "STORM EVERY HOUSE DRAG EVERYBODY OUT AND KILL ANYONE THAT RESISTS THEY ARE ABOUT TO PAY DEARLY FOR THEIR LITTLE JOKE! I'M GOING TO RAPE ALL OF THESE BITCHES!"

A clap was heard as soon as he was finished it was slow and very sarcastic coming from where the Kakarrot was. The bandit all when to look Kakarrot was still laid out on the ground. His head pointed to the sky he was clapping. A cigarette fell from one of the mouths of a punk spiked hair cut bandit with pink hair. They were all to man to say the least to the stunned.

Kakarrot upper body rose from the earth. The bullet still between his eyes falling to the dirt as he rose. Kakarrot looked at the gawking bandits with a wolfish grin. These had been the faces he had wanted to see.

The bandit leader shocked and scared "What in the fuck?"

Kakarrot "Today is not your day if you haven't guessed it yet. You understand this right?" (He sarcastically waited for a response from the leader but received none. The man was just in too much shock.) "If it's any consolation it took a hell of a lot to get me here but I suppose that's just kami bending you over a barrel."

Kakarrot got to his feet as the bandits realized it might be a good idea to start point guns at him again. He dusted himself off as the onlookers were disbelieving their eyes while Tanmen was glow with a hungry excitement at what was to come.

Kakarrot "Nine out of ten times I won't have given a shit. The strong have earned the right to exploit the weak but a few things made what is about to happen to you happen. It may not look like it but you see I just had a massive set back that's kind of pissing me off right now so I'm in a bad mood to say the least. Number two you just hurt something that I've decided is mine and that just won't do. But finally I must ask what do you hope to do here?"

The bandit looking confused at the question was about to response when he was interrupted by Kakarrot.

Kakarrot continuing "I'm going to stop you right there because you weren't trying to accomplish anything. There was no greater plan to any of this was their? You just planned to live of others. No higher goal no master plan just take for takings sake. How uncreative are you all anyways? It's all so nostalgic considering my family history. But here's a lesson they learned and that you most certain are about to learn. Kami loves a schemer, never piss off the wrong person and revenge is one hell of a Bitch!"

His speech finish seemed to be the signal to open fire. They all opened up on him with their .50cal machine guns on the jeeps and their small arms. The bullets all merely hit the dirt as Kakarrot had used the afterimage a dust cloud formed as he chuckled from the cloud.

Kakarrot "Nice shooting Tex."

The bandit grouped up panicking as they looked around. One yelled out "WHERE IN THE FUCK IS HE?!"

Kakarrot briefly appearing and whispering into the man's ear "Over here." In a panic the bandit swung his gun in the direction of the whisper and fired. He fired blindly ending up riddling his friend not a few feet in front of him with bullets. The shot man screamed out in agony and fell to the ground bleeding from at least seven holes.

The bandit leader yelled "STOP FIRING KAMI DAMN IT!" (The others now looking at him again. He tried to show some calm.) "He's trying to psyche you out. Look where you Kami damn motherfucking aiming and form up."

With that they got back to back as the dust swirled around them. In the dust they could hear tapping. The bandit leader yelling into the dust "WELL MAGICMAN ARE YOU GOING TO COME OUT OR ARE YOU TOO AFRAID?"

From the dust Kakarrot "Afraid? Me? Haha! I'm not the one crapping my pants right now. If you want I'll show you. Kame…" (The bandits in a panic looked around) "hame…"(The leader looked up to see him in the air with a glowing ball in hand) "HA!"

The beam shot out of his hands slamming into the truck. Breaking it and making an escape from where they came impossible. The truck was virtually obliterated. The bandits were stunned, awe struck, and very blue in the face.

Kakarrot airborne asked them "So anyone shitting themselves yet? (Pause.) "Wait I already know the answer to that question."

Kakarrot landed in front of them as their grips on their guns grew weaker. They dropped their guns as the Bandit leader looked weakly at Kakarrot and meekly said "We surrender."

Kakarrot snickered "Who says I'm going to accept it?"

The Bandit leader slowly begging "We have a lot of loot. Plenty of money. We could…"

Kakarrot grinning "Look at that. Your begging. I suggest you work harder than that. That is if you want to life mind you."

The man dropped to his knee his hands smashed together. Tears were in his eyes as he began to nearly incoherently beg. Words were peppered in like 'mother' and 'brother'.

Kakarrot fired a bunch of little dodon rays destroying their guns "Tisk, tisk you still don't get it do you man. I said revenge is a bitch."(He gave a signal by tilting his head) "You have done nothing to me but her" (Tanmen with angry tears in her eyes stares at him) "you've done quite a bit too."

The bandit leader looked at her with sad eyes that made her want to puke. In her hands was a knife. The man looked ready to run but was grabbed by Kakarrot who then yelled at the other bandits. "IF ANY OF YOU EXPECT TO SURVIVE THIS YOU BETTER STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

Kakarrot tossed the man at Tanmen's feet then held him up with his hands behind his back as he struggled. Tanmen looked into the jovial eyes of Kakarrot as he said "So bae you still a sheep or a wolf?"

With that all the anger and rage in her exploded on the man. She stabbed the bandit in the stomach. At first she was slow, parts of her seemed to want to reject it but she kept a stabbing. She when fast as her arm was drenched in blood. At first he screamed but the more stabs the less reaction as he began to pass out from blood loss.

Kakarrot tight grip was no longer required on his neck. The man had nothing to resist left with. Her stabs soon were of a corpse but yet she kept stabbing in a blind fury. It was to the point that the skin of his stomach was gone and materials were pouring out.

In this Kakarrot was mesmerized. Hot blood was better than cold as he looked at her blood splatter visage. He didn't bother to tell her that he was no more. It was far to fun to watch and she might as well get it all out.

It took a while but she ran out of steam. She looked dead eyed as she looked at her work. She was scared. Kakarrot dropped the dead man's body as his hand reached over to go under her chin. He forced her to look into his eyes.

Kakarrot in a soft voice "It's alright." (She grabbed ahold of him and squeezed. The two hugged as he continued.) "You did the right thing today. He was a bad man who killed you father. What you just did is called justice. You are a wolf not a sheep. One is food, one has meaning."

Tanmen crying "Is it supposed to feel this empty?"

Kakarrot softly "For a while but then it will feel good. Killing people will feel good. You'll enjoy it. I guarantee you will enjoy it. You're mine know. You'll enjoy that to." (He let go of her and then said) "First thing though I need lunch."

His eyes turned to the other bandits who were all in a panic. They all jumped up and tried to make a run for it. None of them made in even a few feet quickly cut down by his dodon rays. They all fell to the ground with smoke big gaps in their chests.

Kakarrot "Now you mind helping me make lunch?" (Tanmen shook her head 'no'.) "Good lets head home before I take off." Kakarrot grab the bodies and brought them to Tanmen's yard and started a fire.

Meanwhile the rest of the villagers had come out of their homes to see the carnage. Some of them seem horrified but must were visibly happy that their oppressors had been slaughtered. A cheery atmosphere developed as the populace began to clean up the destruction. It was agreed by them to see the boy off as their liberator.

Tanmen had tried to go into her house and change from her bloodstained clothes. She was prevented by Kakarrot. He wanted her to remain his bloodstained wolf. He cooked the bandits up with Tanmen's help. She cringed at first watching him eat but by the fifth or sixth bandit merely watched.

When Kakarrot was finished it was time for him to go home. A crowd gathered round as he and Tanmen came back to the village square. They were scared of him after all to them he was a cannibal but they were still happy. Not being subjected to having everything stolen from you can do that.

They handed him a map of the world in a backpack along with some supplies for his trip back to RRA headquarters. There he could find out what had happen to his Grandpa and plan his revenge against Chi-Chi, Roshi and Tien.

Tanmen was yet again in tears as Kakarrot was prepared to leave. To this he looked into to her eyes holding her hand he said "I shall return. I assure you. You are mine from now on and I don't just leave my stuff. Till then be my good little wolfling." (He kissed her and pulled away.) "I'll kill anyone else that you get close to and eat them in front of you."

As he finished with that final corrupt word he was off as the people waived. He was fast then a car. They gasped as cloud that was him raced down the road. Tanmen merely watch her eyes focus her gaze empty. She did as she was told barely interacting with her friend or new adopted family. She was merely waiting for the day her mental master would return her blood stained prince. She ended up throwing out the pictures of her family as she did want them anymore.

* * *

Too far maybe but to quote Ramsay Bolton "If you think this has a happy ending you haven't been paying attention."


	14. Headquarters Calling

The bandits were not alone. The roads leading to Red Ribbon territory were clogged with refuges and deserters. A pathetic mass of hopeless dirty worthless civvies to be sure. By the looks of it Red in his absence had order a general retaliation due to Gero and Green's capture. No one by the looks of as of yet had used their nuclear arsenal but still who knows.

From what Kakarrot had gathered from the starving masses was that, Red in addition to the brilliance of deploying his army in mass across the globe to hunt the dragon balls was now on the attack. Striking at the allied nations of the Royal army without backup and without a goal beyond kill, burn and repeat as needed.

It would be hilarious except for one thing. This was Kakarrot future army. This was Kakarrot's planet that Grandpa had promised him that Red was now playing chicken with. If the bombs were to drop he could kiss revenge and conquest goodbye. It would all be over and he knew it.

Kakarrot finally ran into the fighting between the RRA and the Royal's. RRA's forward positions around the outskirts of Ginger town which the Royal's had. Ginger town had in very short order had been decimated. Shell into rubble by his fellow Ribbons and by the Royal army defending it, but they hadn't taking yet and it was easy to see why.

From an overlook he could see it all. The Ribbons were on their own on a hill overlooking the city to shell but outnumber possible three to one about to be encircled. It was stupid and it must have looked a lot stupider to anyone who had gone to school and done their homework for this sort of thing.

Kakarrot surveying the battlefield from a tree top "Well it looks like our dear leader must have lost his shit to have ordered this batshit move."

Behind him he could hear a Royal patrol coming towards him but it mattered little to him as from his viewing spot on a tree he was well out of sight of the soldiers. With ease he slipped passed the Royal's and around the city and made it to the hill. The Ribbon soldiers were as easy to sneak by as the Royals but that wasn't going to be how he was going to play it. A machine gun nest was guarding one of the approaches to the hill manned by two stupid familiar looking soldiers.

Vanilla and Purple something the two had a habit of stumbling onto important events and begin spared by dumb luck. Vanilla always looked like he had a stick up his ass and Purple was always jovial. Vanilla had a well smashed in face. Purple had the look of a brute. Vanilla was married and had a bunch of kid. Purple was always either paying for sex or not being picky on the issue of consent. The two made an interesting odd couple, figures that they would be the ones he would run into after most likely being declared dead.

Purple was telling by the sounds of it a farfetched story to Vanilla who was trying to ignore him when Kakarrot intentionally broke a twig with his foot to gain the men's attention. As fast as they could move they were point a long end of a machine gun at him only to point it away just as quickly upon seeing who it was.

Like most of the army Kakarrot had left a terrifying impression on these men. They had seen him eat and seen him turn Oozaru. They had seen bullets bounce of him and what happening when Gero's monkey boy got angry. They looked at him with blue faces, open mouths and wide eyes.

Kakarrot enjoying the appropriate response from the soldier "What's a matter Sergeant Major Vanilla and Private Purple? You look as though you have seen a ghost?" With lightning speed the soldiers practically carried Kakarrot to their commander Colonel Grey.

Grey was a not a frail man by Kakarrot recollection. Sure his grey hair made him look older then he really was. But he had muscles had a glimmer in his greyish eyes that spoke of youth. This was not this man. Copper's finest had been run ragged by this predicament and it was showing on him. He was thinner, weak looking, with dull eyes and a slumped back. The bandage on his suggested that he was hit.

The camp was like the man dying looking. The mud was deep the signs of shelling everywhere and it all had the sickly sweet smell of death in the air. Along with the smell of gunpowder and festering wounds from the wounded. It was damp all of it was strong enough for a human, never mind a Saiyan but it didn't bother him at all in the least. Instead it was a liberating concoction of odors. The odors all put him in his element, calming and reliving. A breath of fresh air to remind him of his joys and loves of fighting, Grandpa, Chi-Chi, Yurin and Tanmen in that order.

Grey's eyes sparked upon seeing Kakarrot even smiled which was an odd thing for him to do but still he was being acknowledged which was good enough. Grey signal for him to join him to his tent were there was a small amount of food (the key word being small). It was a MRE (meal ready to eat) it tasted terrible to him it was beyond processed. It was turkey maybe hard to tell and gravy. But what little Grey had Kakarrot ate up. It had been almost an hour or so since his last meal and a snack was in order at least it was warm.

While Kakarrot ate Grey started in "My boy you don't know how happy I am to see you. We all assumed the worst after the word of Gero and Green's capture."(Kakarrot made a light hissing noise as a response to Grey). "Well anyways Red ordered us to retaliate in response to their capture. Cooper was practically sack when he attempted to dissuade the Supreme Commander and order me here. Trying to take a city with a garrison five times my size and without any reinforcements, provisions or hope of being relieved. Its madness all of it. I can't leave and there is no way to stay. It's death by them or death by us."

Kakarrot rolling his eyes as what was going on. The Colonel couldn't have been more transparent. He want him to take the city for him. It was annoying to say the least. He was supposed to be getting back to Headquarters, saving grandpa and planning some revenge not taking some worthless city that Red wanted.

Kakarrot eyes then turned the tent flaps were open still. The humid spring air was coming in from all the rain that this place must receive. He looked to see the downtrodden faces of the army. They were hopeless, beaten, lost and afraid not of him but of the Royal's. A touch of fury hit the teen. This army was what Grandpa had promised him. A loyal horde of hailing troops that were supposed be their when he crowned himself lord of this pathetic word. It was sickening.

Kakarrot eyes shot back to the still gapping Grey who was going on and on about this and that problem he was having. Kakarrot with a confident air "I take the damn city if you'll shut up!" (He waited a second and those stars in Grey's eyes grew brighter.) "But first I'm going to address your men and then they are going to join me in the attack."

Grey nodding "Sure whatever you want."

* * *

The troops were assembled in good order. Kakarrot due to his still small size was forced on a table to raise himself higher then them. Grudging thinking to himself he sort of understood why Red was determined to make himself look taller in statue and picture form. This was quite annoying but the men had to see him above him.

The men were all curious about what was happening which made them all look a lot less like a group of beaten dogs all muddy and cut up. Their eyes on him gave him a spark of excitement not unlike the feeling before a fight or a good meal seeing what he had done to Tanmen or that fire in Yurin or Chi-Chi's eyes. It was glorious to say the least to him.

Kakarrot in the deepest voice he could muster "Men you have been abandoned." (They gasped.) "It's true some man with a crappy map sent you out here to die without possible knowing or caring." (Grey looked at him with a look of angry fear to which Kakarrot didn't bother responding to.) "I think you need to be told that because I don't lie to my people. Now that might discourage you all but I'm about to give you a reason why it shouldn't. You might have all heard of me. Might have heard some tall tales, might believe them, might not but I'm here to tell you that their all true." (He gave it a pause to let it sink in.) "I eat people, bitches. Bullet bounce off me. I can turn into a giant monkey. I'm from space and the last of my kind. I can eat my body weight in a single meal. I've been lit on fire and not burned. I can crush a man skull with my pinky finger and up until a few days ago I had a tail. I enjoy killing. It's a big hobby of mine and I'm fucking good at it. As I have killed a fuck ton of people. (Another slight pause to let that all sink in.) "Now you might be wondering why in the fuck I would be telling you all of this. Well boy's it's really very simple actually because it's no secret and it's all about to come in real handy for all of you. We're going to take Gingertown today. Why? Who give a fuck! How?" (His finger pointed to his face.) "Yours truly because you might have not all realized it when you woke up this morning but you all just won the Kami-YunoGasai-DiamandaHagan-damn lottery, my supremely badass brothers in arms because as I just described to you all. I'm one bullet proof, fucked up in the head, people eating, space alien that can kill a man like it was nothing and I with all my fucked up weird ass superpowers have decided to save you all. By taking this city and slaughter all of those BITCHES!"(There was a few yells of 'hell yah' and such.) "NOW WHOSES GOING WITH ME TO TAKE THIS FUCKING CITY!"

The soldiers gave out a mixed yell of 'FUCK YEAH!' and loud guttural howls. Their fist were up and guns in the air. They were an excited to the point of foaming at the mouth. Kakarrot's words had to have had a clear effect on them.

* * *

Grey had his men moved down the hill known as 946 by the Ribbon maps. Behind the trees near the Royal lines they waited. A no man's land had formed from the shelling and fighting. The Royal trenches had held the line against three different attack by the Ribbons. The smashed buildings had made great snipers nests. The unburied bodies had become host to many a black fly and worms.

The air was heavy with the stench of the dead as Kakarrot came into view to the Royal soldiers. The sky had darkened cloud had flooded into the area. The Royal's restrained themselves from firing. Instead were quite worried about this strange palm haired boy that had just walked in to a warzone. A few calls rang out 'To get out of there' 'This is no place for you'.

Kakarrot to these calls raised his hand and in icy cool confidence loudly spoke "It is not a surprise that many of you don't know me. I must have been just a rumor and a ghost to you men and women. But as of right now I'm am no rumor no ghost. My name is Kakarrot Gero and I have come here to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And I'm all out of bubblegum."

His hand cup glowed very quickly then a burst of ki shot out of it towards the men in the trenches. An explosion rocked the soft ground as the rain came down in buckets. Despite their shock the Royal's were quick to open up on Kakarrot. Their bullets were practically bouncing off the boy as Kakarrot found more targets to take out.

As more explosions rocked the land the rest out the Ribbons came charging out of their positions behind the trees, hollering and screaming in a bloodlust. The sounds of the world all seemed to give way to the sounds of war. Block by block the city was cleared with the Royals eventually seeing the futility at throwing down their weapons. Not that Kakarrot accepted all of their surrenders mind you, he did want to get the taste of the MRE out of his mouth.

* * *

The battle of Gingertown was over before it began with Kakarrot at their head the Ribbons were invincible. No position was secure and no spot well defended enough. In under a two hour period the city fell. Upon their victory Kakarrot took a perch from the last remaining skyscraper overlooking the city so that he could survey the land. He had taken all of it and it was his not Red's, not Royal not even Grandpa's, his and his alone.

Nothing could take this away he thought. Not the loss the Roshi, Tien betrayal, Chi-Chi getting a glimpse of reality or even with the broken glass crunching under his feet, not the rain pouring down or the thunder and lightning. The soldiers had earlier cheered him and had lifted him above them. It had all been all he had wanted and expected. And as a reward he was allowing all they wanted and expected. The sound of the crying and the begging women could be heard from even this height.

Into this festive mood that the Kakarrot was in stepped Grey. The man had been rejuvenated by this victory still thin but he was practically glowing. The man had been at one point as scared of him as his master was of him but now, now Kakarrot had saved his ass and he knew it. The man even heiled him before starting talking.

Grey speaking with the respect he used for Red and Copper "My Lord I have finally reestablished contact with Headquarters thanks to the enemy's equipment. The Supreme Commander wished to congratulate me on my victory, however, I believe you deserved that thanks."

Kakarrot "Your welcome and may I add that I'm in favor of that 'My Lord' part that you added at the beginning. I think it will be my new way of being greeted."

Grey "My pleasure my lord but there was more. Red wants you home. Apparently are troubles here are nothing compared to what's been happening across the globe. Dear leaders plans seem to all be falling apart."

Kakarrot "Not surprising when we should be taking the fighting to the Royals we were looking for magic balls. What do you make of all of this Grey?"

Grey's eyes wandered "That's a loaded question."

Kakarrot rolled his eyes and asked "You see anyone else around?"

Grey in a sigh "Very well my thoughts are simple enough. I was basic commanded to die here to teach Copper a lesson about speaking his mind. I was supposed to lose this battle and by doing so disgrace my general. A terrible wasting of resources because Red was petty. All my men nearly died on that account. It kind of feels weird calling you 'my lord' but you saved me and my men. Almost single handedly you won this fight. Copper might not yet see your value but I do. You speak beyond your years. The doc's monster boy is not just some super weapon you might just be a leader, our leader."

Kakarrot "Glad you're finally seeing things my way. Do you know were my Grandpa is being kept?"

Grey "No but Headquarters probably has an idea."

Kakarrot "So I guess all road lead back to Headquarters."

Grey nodded in agreement "I guess so. I'll keep Gingertown for you."

Kakarrot "Good and I'll try talking some sense into Red. More than likely though I'm just going to make him angry."

Grey "Don't. He's had his chance. After this crisis is over I think it's time for a change in management. Best not lead on that you have grown as tired of this crap as the rest of us." (Kakarrot nodded in agreement.) "With him gone it will be a time for a new army a better and stronger army the true masters of this world as we should have always been. I can't wait for it"

Kakarrot "Wait for it. For as the RRA wanes the KRA rises." (He smirks.) "I think my dear Colonel that his has been a very productive meeting."

Grey "Yes I think it has My Lord."

Kakarrot "The world will be mine."(As he spoke he could hear the sounds of an approaching plane readying to land and take him to the only real home he even knew.) "Just some try and stop me."

* * *

Let's see who tries and stops him I bet it will be someone with a cloud and a stick.


	15. The King Is Dead! Long Live The King!

Kakarrot could already tell he was going to hate this little chitchat. The attendants in the plane practically forced him to get dressed. Into his little tan soldier's uniform. It made him sick. Before it was annoyance but know he saw it for what it really was. A collar and a sort of leash same as the gi Shen made him wear. A way to say whose property is whose. Thankfully the hat wouldn't stay on impractical hair has its uses after all.

Kakarrot actually found himself preferring the last few boring times on a plane then this shit. It wasn't even military some sort of jet made for a few people rather than a ton. It was all way different then the jetcopter's or big jetplane he had already been in. This was Red's private jet or something, based on all the statues and pictures. Maybe he thought he was wooing him or something. It did work he was just angrier

Red was clearly desperate for his help and Kakarrot couldn't help wonder why? The Royal army was nowhere near Headquarters. By the sound of what those flea bitten mass of refuges had said the Ribbons were on the attack virtually everywhere. Sure they weren't winning but they weren't being pushed back. What could be so important that they would need him specifically?

When they landed he was practically carried off the plane by the attendants. He easily wrestle himself free of their grasps and gave one a good black eye to teach her a lesson. He got them to telling were they were planning on taking him to Red's office, the throne room. He decided to take the long way hoping that his burning angry would subside.

The landing strip wasn't that far from the main building but since this place at times felt like a maze even knowing where you were going. A wrong turn or two could easily make it take a lot longer. So a wrong way or two he took but his mood didn't improve. If anything it was more time to getting furious about the lack of sense that Red had shown magic balls, stupid moves, and petty bullshit as luck would have it though his little walk did bare some fruit.

In the hallways Kakarrot ran into Copper the general who seemed to have the most distrust in him and well everybody else. In Copper's hands were some papers probably some battle plans and such. Copper was annoying but unlike the others he had the good sense to be useful which was more than Kakarrot could say about most of his fellows so at least he had what respect that Kakarrot could muster.

Kakarrot snidely "Do I still have to salute you sir or not?"

Copper "It's still sir and I'm still a general kid. Red has just lost some sense it will come back to him soon once the girl's been dealt with and the Doctor is back in our hands."

Kakarrot right eye jumped up in curiosity "What girl?"

Copper chuckled "Crazy nonsense something about a yellow cloud and a magic stick. She apparently beat Silver and White hell and even Eight."

Kakarrot fists tightened "Eight?"

Copper "Well to be fair as I understand it Eight well sort of went traitor. After Gero's capture Red sent him to White. Murasaki sent us an update before well he meet his end."

Kakarrot smiling "So Cheech wiped out Brown's best and Northern corp."

Copper surprised "What? Wait you know this girl?"

Kakarrot "I do General I do. Tell me did she bring any of her friend?"

Copper nearly laughing "No they say she was by herself."

Kakarrot smirking "Figures. She never disappoints. It would have been just hilarious to see the look on boxer and drunk's stupid face when they lost to her. They were both leagues below her they didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against her."

Copper "So one girl did do all of that!?"

Kakarrot "Don't seem so surprised Copper you're looking at someone who could have done that himself. This day just got a hell of a lot more interesting." (With that Kakarrot began marching again until he came to Copper's side.) "When the shit goes down I hope you know whose side to pick."

* * *

Kakarrot left the General to think as he continued to Red's office. The bodyguards were there in front of Red's big as door in their pin stripe pants and well-tailored suits and RRA arm bands. They almost passed for butlers but for the fact they had pistols and black sunglasses.

The doors slowly opened. Red did at least have a sense of showmanship and style after all. The room and a sort of walkway with a red carpet leading to his desk. It opened to reveal Red in his chair behind his desk as a painter was giving him another exaggerated portrait. Apparently Red was now eight feet tall, every year the portraits seemed to jump up by a foot. Red had a bottle in front of him on his desk some sort of whiskey missing a few glasses from it.

Black was standing below being the tall scarecrow that he seemed content to be, someone else bitch. Black looked tired this must all wore on him.

There was a chair waiting for Kakarrot on the red carpet which he took. He may have wanted to get in Red's face but that won't be advisable. Especially if he wanted to find out about Grandpa.

Kakarrot "I assume this has to do about the girl on the cloud?"

Red cringed a bit "So you talked to Copper?"

Kakarrot "Maybe."

Red sneered "Figures." (He paused.) "He doesn't know about everything."

Kakarrot eyes jumped up in curiosity "Really what else is there?"

Red "Yellow's dead and so is Mercenary Tao."

Kakarrot "What?"

Red "She first attacked Captain Yellow while he was north of here collecting me a Dragon Ball near a place called Korin's tower. Then Colonel Silver was attacked so we called in the big guns as General White fell under attack. We sent him Tao after we told him a fake story about her being the one that killed his brother instead of you. Shit went down and he lost, no thanks to Cyborg Eight. Whatever happen must have broken her radar because she has gone to West City for repairs we think. She is now heading to Blue's location and next target will be Blue. Theirs the one dragon ball we already had the one Violet got us the three in 'Tiny Tina's' hands the one Blue's looking for and the one that disappeared of the face of the Earth. Two out of Seven isn't good enough."

Kakarrot "If you want to rule the world right?"

Red took another deep gulp of his whiskey and mumbled 'Whatever'. Kakarrot eyes contracted thinking "That wasn't going to be his wish? Then what the fuck is his wish?"

Red "You are going to back up Blue."(Kakarrot thinking "Hah phrasing".) "I want that third Dragon Ball and the rest that she stole from us! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Kakarrot nodded his head "Understood dear leader but may I ask you sir about my Grandpa?"

Red "Right the good Doctor. He is being kept in the Maximum Security UNIT prison under the mountain known as One Eighty Nine outside of North City. Its apart of their big ass nuke proof bomb shelter. Impossible to directly engage deep in Royal held ground."

Kakarrot "For you maybe."

Red angry and now talking down to him "I intent to send you on a rescue mission as soon as we have the resources but first we need to save Blue and get me the Dragon Balls. You see I'm trying to save your Grandpa and my army."

Kakarrot felt like ripping his head off him acting sanctimonious to him while his grandpa was imprisoned and he wasn't going to do anything about it. His hands at his sides dug into his palm threating to cut into them. Kakarrot trying to head all of this off said.

Kakarrot "When do I leave sir?"

Red had a smile on his face he must have had thought that he had successfully chewed him out or something. "Shortly a plane's waiting. But I figured you'd want you armor."

Kakarrot was out of his chair be Red could finish talking. He wanted out of this room as soon as possible before he was further tempted to rush things. He would have to go the lab to get his armor which suited him fine. He was intent on his revenge on Cheech but grandpa needed him right now. Revenge would mean very little without the old man.

The cramped and grey walkways that he marched down gave him little in the way of comfort at he made his way to the labs. His mind was being plagued by thoughts and memories.

How did Cheech beat Tao? Tao was strong than him he was sure when he left. Did she have help?

How was Grandpa? Were they torturing him? Grandpa had shown him what they do to prisoner's hell he was one of their methods of torture. It had given him the first taste of one of his favorite foods. Did they mess with those hands that had given him so many challenges like Seven, Six and Five?

Why didn't it feel like the right time to take down Red? Grandpa always told him to go with his gut. That he was a superior lifeform that had the right to rule over mankind. That might made right.

Damn it he missed how Grandpa sometimes talked about him. He had to save him that was for sure. Fuck all this nonsense but how?

The lab door open and he looked on to the workbench to see his armor waiting for him. Grandpa had colored it for him and some modifications. He had trimmed the wings until the wings were merely straps like he wanted. The blank grey was gone replaced by a red, black and white theme.

He now had gloves pure black. New boots made of leather pure black. Black under spandex or whatever Grandpa named the substance. The chest and straps were blood red and the R&R logo in black above the heart. The belly guard along with the crotch guard were snow white.

It was exactly what he had asked for to the letter. His Grandpa had done so much for him then it hit him the exact way to get him everything he wanted and more a plan formed in an instant. A great big wolfish grin came over his face as he stared at the armor. O he would get his grandpa back and get his revenge he was sure of that.

He grabbed hold of his armor and hurriedly put it on while quickly removing his uniform. It was a little disappoint that there was still clearly a hole on the armor for his tail but there was no time for all of that. Kakarrot went to Teal.

Teal team six was Red best special operatives besides Hasky, Green's pride and joy. Captain Teal a man that had more bullet wounds then baby pictures yet never in the face. His green eyes never seemed to have a dimmer to them. He was a man for a dark joke probably why Green liked him. They had a lot in common, he was even lanky like Green.

Lieutenant Viridian a man of few words. He was a tall on a good six ten with the muscles to match his size. Private Olive the sniper with very steady hands. Sergeant Cyan the demolitions expert. Private Emerald master of hand to hand combat. Corporal Mint the ice cold medic.

Teal must have been as frustrated by Green capture and lack of rescue plan like himself. Teal make have been a cut throat mercenary but he was a loyal cut throat mercenary to be sure if that wasn't a contradiction.

In a bit a proof that luck as it were was on Kakarrot they were at the base were as normally they would be in some jungle hell playing hid and seek with the Royals for keeps. They were waiting in their bunks for orders went he came in. They all jumped up and heiled. It was second nature at this point and they probably thought he was command. Their hands fell to their sides as they realized who it was.

Kakarrot "Boys and Girls I have a proposition for you on how to get your General back if you're interested?" (They looked at him confused. Until Teal nodded in the affirmative.) "Good because I have a plan. We're going to sabotage the Dragon Radar and show the others Red's true colors."

* * *

Kakarrot easily found the dragon balls hidden away in Red's suites as the alarm bells rang out. Why he didn't bother to put them in the Vault he did know or understand. He grabbed them and brought them with him to the command center. Just like he had planned Copper, Violet, Teal and his team, Brown, Black and of course Red they were all here.

Red tends to like an audience when he is chewing others out. Red looked as though he was about to burst a blood vessel as Kakarrot strolled in with the balls in hand.

Red in full on rage mode "You MORONS! CAN ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" (He gave Kakarrot a quick look and said.) "What are you still doing here?"(He turn, then paused, and then looked back at him with his single blood shot eye.) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM?!"

Kakarrot chuckled "I think its truth time boss man. Why are we collecting these balls?"

In anger Black yelled at him "To rule the world you traitorous little shit!"

Kakarrot "I didn't ask you Black I asked Red and I think he is maybe not a big man but big enough to answer my question himself."

Red cringed at his words if there was anything he hated to be called more in this universe it was short. Red "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Kakarrot said while practically waving them in his face "Do I need to repeat myself? Shorty why are we collecting these balls?"

Red without thinking then just blurted it out in a mad rage "SO NO ONE CAN EVER CALL ME SHORT AGAIN WHEN I'M EIGHT FEET TALL!" As the words left his mouth he must have known he must have fuck up as his face said it all.

The room went silence but for the computers in room. The pupil of everyone except Kakarrot had shrunk. The gravity of the situation was setting and the first to break was Black.

Black in rising angry "What was that Sir?"

Red nervous "Well aw I aw I misspoke you see."

Black "You mobilized and got a good portion of the army destroyed so you could get a small height increase?" Said with bile coming from his voice.

Red's eye shifting "Not a small height increase."

Violet indignantly "I almost got eaten by an Alligator for that?!"

Black "I'll like to take back my earlier little shit comment." Said while still staring daggers at Red.

Kakarrot "Friend you are forgiven."

Red shaking his head "It doesn't matter. I am this army. What I say goes! And I decided that I need a height increase."

Kakarrot "Alright since Blue might be dead right know and White is dead along with Silver I imagine it's down to the people in this room. Now in light of this disturbing revelation all in favor of a new Commander say I."

They all say 'I' except Red. Red in a rage "I'M THE LEADER YOU CAN'T REPLACE ME!"

Kakarrot "All in favor of killing the time waster say I."

They all say 'I' and with a slight hand motion Kakarrot fires a beam into Red's head killing him instantly. His body hitting the ground with a thud.

Kakarrot "Well now that that trash fire has been dealt with. I would to like to nominate myself for the position of leadership of this heap. All in favor say Yea all oppose say Nay." (Begrudgingly they all said 'Yea'.) "Good I would hate for more bodies to pile up. (He took a deep breath with his nose and a grin of refreshment took his face). Ah that's what I'm taking about the smell of pure uncut power nothing in the world smells better that it. The title is Lord Commander or my lord if you will. Teal I want a plan to save Gero and Green on my desk as soon as possible but first fix the screen."

Teal quickly "YES LORD!"

Kakarrot continuing "Black power down the defenses." (Black gasped.) "Chi-Chi will be here soon and I want no interruption to her arrival."

Black in panic "BUT LORD!"

Kakarrot waved his concerns off "You heard what I said. I beat Cheech before and I can do it again regardless of her new power up. Get all of Grandpa's toys ready on the off chance I need backup which I can assure you I won't. Copper you're in charge of tactics again. I want to recover the army that my unworthy predecessor nearly got destroyed."

Copper heiled "Yes Lord."

Kakarrot "Violet I want you to find out the deal with the other ball with tech crew. Why can't we find it and who could be doing it."

Violet heiled Yes Lord."

Kakarrot "Brown I want numbers. I want to know how many we lost, how many we still have and how we can get more men."

Brown heiled "Yes Lord."

Kakarrot "Now yet us all be clear the RRA is dead the KRA is born. What we do here is going to resonate for over a thousand years. We are on the precipice of a new age and don't any of you forget it. We are going to break this world and claim it as our own."

They all yelled 'Yes Lord' and their hands went to the air heiling him. He grinned it all had worked out perfectly. Time to deal with the Chi-Chi. She'd never see it coming either. The screen came back up four yellow dots were coming right at Headquarters.


	16. Come As You Are

Chi-Chi's eyes were watering from the razor winds as she stood on her nimbus. She didn't care. She was pissed. Those people at the Tournament, Suno family so many people had been hurt by these people that need to be stopped.

Bulma, Krillin and Roshi might have called her crazy but she needed to stop them here and now. Suno was desperate to come along but Chi-Chi was resolute. Suno didn't know any martial arts and Chi-Chi knew this was going to be one big fight.

She had no idea really of what to expect. Bulma had said something about thousands of soldiers and missile defense systems guarding their headquarters. But she had seen nothing of the sort. She was in their home turf and they were doing nothing, something was up.

Thankfully she had taken Master Roshi's advice about training with Korin there was no way she could have beaten Tao without it. But even with that edge she still let him harm Suno's family. She was angry at herself for it. She was trying to spare him. She didn't want to kill anyone but these people they had no honor no mercy. They have to be stopped and stopped permanently she was sure of that.

She could see their headquarters a castle like fortress. A mix of different styles like the architect could decide on twenty century, medieval or classical designs so went with all three. Red brick and steel were everywhere. The place looked quite, like nobody was home.

Out of her gi pocket she took out the radar and clicked the top of it. The new green screen flashed on. Bulma was good at fixing things and Tao got luck. It showed the four in her backpack and the two ahead. But the two weren't in any of the big buildings but instead below. Maybe they thought they could hide them but they were wrong.

Her nimbus flew low and she jumped off on to the airfield. She looked around to find a way below. It was a concrete box that once she bashed the door down lead to some stairs. It was some sort of fire exit. She hurriedly down the stairs as over the loud speakers she could faintly hear some music playing over them.

It was a man sing with what seemed like to her a frog in his throat "Come as you are, as you were. As I want you to be. As a friend, as a friend. As an old enemy. Take your time, hurry up. The choice is yours, don't be late. Take a rest as a friend, as an old Memoria."

It kept going but she was in the mind to tune it out. The stairs when she got down a few levels finally leading to some hallways. The hallways were sterile and grey. It almost had the look of a bomb shelter but there was clear signs that this was like Bulma's and her dad's work room. This was the work area of some based on the glimpses she got. Half-finished projects, stale coffee and body odor permeated this place.

She didn't need to radar to know where to go know. She felt him she didn't know how but she felt him. She really didn't know what to feel. She was angry he had killed so many. She had let him kiss her. He was scum the worst of the worst. But she also suddenly felt relief. She had no idea of what had happen to him but he was here. Whatever else it was nice that she would finally get her fair one on one rematch with him that was all she thought.

She stopped as she found herself at the end. The blast door was open. She knew beyond a doubt now that this was a trap. By the looks of it this was some sort big fighting arena and waiting inside was him. Clutching her bag she went in.

The room was dark but as she walked in the lights came on and the door behind her closed.

Kakarrot "Well now I have a guest." (She turned her head to the side to see that he was in the middle of the arena. His arms were folded and his eyes fixed on her. Two dragon balls were in his hands. He had on his black, red and white armor.) "I suppose Grandpa did say it was important to entertain guests and be a good host." (He seemed to expect a comeback or something but she gave him nothing but stares.) "Mad at me are we? Well I don't blame you." (Her right eyebrow went up.) "Don't believe me?" (She lightly bobbed her head.) "I don't blame you for that either." (He tossed the balls her way and she looked at him in shock and suspicion.) "The man who wanted them well had to be 'let go' as I and most of the staff decide we need a change in management to yours truly. They're yours take'em." (She kneel down eyeing him all the way. He sighed.) "Still don't trust me huh?"

Chi-Chi deadpan "The door shut. What do you think?"

A flicker of light came to his eyes as she spoke. Kakarrot "So you still do know how to speak. I was afraid you had become a mute."

She cringed a bit at his happiness like she had fallen into some sort of trap. She looked at the balls in her hand then placed them into her pink backpack. Chi-Chi "Where's the last one?"

Kakarrot quickly "Don't rightly know or care. They can't seem to find it and you have a better tracker then us it would seem. All of resources have been wasted on those magic trinkets and it does seem worth it." (His words oozing with disdain at the dragon balls.) "I don't even know what they do. But…" (She damn well knew that but was coming and she tensed up.) "I think we both know that I just can't let you leave here without fight. After all a ton of people died over those and it just wouldn't be right to give them up without one."

A spark of rage came to her eyes and she yelled "LIKE SUNO'S PARENTS!"

Kakarrot smiled and she cringed some more. He seemed to want her to get angry or show emotion or something. He was playing some sort of game and she was losing that was clear. He bowed his head.

Kakarrot "I apologize if I've offended. But may I remind you that I knew White, Blue, Silver and Tao who was one of my masters. But White was dunk, Blue was a weirdo, Silver never wore a shirt and Tao beat me constantly. So I guess we called in your favor by the seams of it. But the deal is thus. You, me till one of us gives up winner gets the magic balls loser takes a dirt nap."

Chi-Chi blinked, tossed the backpack to the ground and got into stance. "I can agree to that." She said with a very self-assured voice. He was already happy, now he looked ecstatic at her agreement to this death battle. She looked pretty happy too, anxious as she was to kick his face in after all. Kakarrot took his stance and waited.

They stared at one another for what seemed like them a lifetime. Her Korin training told her that he had become stronger somehow since the tournament but his ace in the hole was gone and she had also gotten stronger. Neither side seemed to be willing to start the fight. Both were determine to wait until the other throw the first punch.

Kakarrot "Tell me how are my brothers doing?"

Chi-Chi "Brothers?"

Kakarrot "Tien and Chiaotzu, I been wondering how they have been doing since they betrayed me."

Chi-Chi "Betrayed you? You killed their master, attacked innocent people and tried to kill them."

Kakarrot "Number one I killed Shen the man that beat them and starved them and was trying to kill Chiaotzu. It was self-defense. Number two I can't really control myself in monkey form. The moment the moonlight hits me I practically lose all control. Number three Tien attacked me first and it didn't tickle." He said the last bit with what seemed like a hint of hurt feelings.

Chi-Chi mind seemed to be trying to absorb his excuses like a part of her wanted to sympathize with the palm haired monster. Internally she tried to shake these thoughts off. This was a monster a killer. He killed those people and laughed about it. He had nothing redeemable about him.

Kakarrot "You know it's funny having you here after all this is my home. I kind always wanted to show you around but I suppose that's impossible now." He said also sounding sad.

Chi-Chi instantly grew impatient. He was playing some game she knew and if she listened longer she might fall into some sort of trap. She was going to shut him up before he spewed any more lies. Chi-Chi charged him.

He dodge her first punch deliver her and punch in retort that she blocked. Their fists clashed as the two were nearly on equal footing. Neither seemed to being doing much damage to the other. Suddenly Kakarrot jumped back and Chi-Chi followed him. She managed to kick his feet up from under him and give him a heavy blow to the skull.

His face hit the ground with a thud. She had managed to hurt him by the looks of the blood on the steel. She jumped back as he got up. She was being caution after all he did like playing games. He raised his head. His nose was bleeding and she had wrung his bell a bit. He wiped his nose and said happily.

Kakarrot "Damn that actually hurt. You are one powerful warrior girly. I'm not going to lie I'm having a lot of fun. Your leagues beyond that fight on the mountain. Hell you're much strong then when you were at the tournament. I have to applaud you my warrior. You're making this one hell of a fight."

Chi-Chi tried to read some sort of sarcasm into his statement but she could. He was genuine happy that she was winning at the moment. It was a far cry from him on the mountain or the him at the stadium. She shook her head this was a trick. The same one before the tournament. He was a lair.

Chi-Chi stomped the ground and charged again this time firing a beam at him midair. He blocked it and their fists met again. He was on the defense and losing ground. He tried to knee her but his leg was caught by her. She grabbed ahold of him and chucked him. Slamming him into a wall behind him.

He let out a pained growl as he hit the wall. The metal bent like it was a tin can even though it was some sort of special alloy by Gero. He quickly fired a dodon at her which hit her in the left shoulder. She let out a pained grunt as it bleed then she moved in. Before he could dig himself out of the wall she was on him, smashing him in further.

The two of them were grunting and snarling as she wailed on him. Having endured quite enough of this he used his ki as a shield to push her back and free himself from the metal. He gave her a blow to the face and she bit his hand. He pulled his hand back she had broken the skin. The pain didn't seem to affect him as started to punch at her some more. The fists smashing into her face.

Chi-Chi managed to push him back and catch her breath. He didn't follow as he seemed to need a breath to. Chi-Chi with the time just thought about what she had just done. It was like his mere present was bring out the very worse in her. He had lied to her she should be angry she thought but this, this wasn't her.

She hadn't wanted to kill Tao, White or Blue but Tao had just killed Suno's parent and trying to kill Suno, White was about to kill the village chief and Blue was going to kill Bulma. They had all felt her no choice. But him Kakarrot she wanted to kill him right now. That wasn't her she normally didn't want to hurt anyone. Was her heart getting in the way of this fight?

Kakarrot "I don't want to interfere with whatever moral quandary you're in but we are in a fight right?"

A bubble of rage came to the surface and she got set up for the Kamehameha. Kakarrot got ready as she said the word prepared to block it just like she hoped he would. He might think he was the only one with the tricks but he was wrong.

At the last second she turn then fired it off using the wave as propulsion. She went rocketing at him. He could move fast enough and she gave a kick right to the stomach knocking the breath right out of him. His body limply smashed back into the wall to bend it but also bounce him off it. His skull bounced of the steel and his body did a limp spin in the air before limply smashing on the cold floor.

To a human this would have all meant death. A broken neck and a crushed skull but Kakarrot wasn't human. For a hot second she had thought she had killed him and she didn't know how to feel about that. There were tears in her eyes as she heard him cough up blood.

She went over to him and saw something that shocked her. His tail! His tail had come back limp as it was at his side. She kicked him and got him to his side. He looked unconscious with his mouth sagging and his shut eyes. He was breathing.

He did say this was to the death. The blood he spit up was possible from his lungs so he was going to die probably as she was considering what to do his left eye opened.

Kakarrot weakly he said "Well what are you waiting for finish it."

Her heart seemed to jump. He may have said it weakly but said it with such non attachment. Her fists clenched but then she let her fists go.

Chi-Chi angrily "If you even try hurt anyone else ever again. I will finish what I started today. Do you have friends waiting to help you or should I bring you to a hospital?"

Kakarrot looking confused "I have friends."

Chi-Chi "Strange. Someone one considering you a friend."(She turned and walked for her bag and said not looking.) "Don't die."

She grabbed her bag and left through the suddenly open door. She had more important things to worry about like how to find the last dragon ball she hoped Roshi or Bulma might have an idea. She didn't look back to see the look on his face.

* * *

She was gone. He could feel her leave as the medical staff poured in along with Black. They grabbed hold of him and brought him to the med bay. He was begin to drown of the blood in his lungs. Forcing them to puncture his chest to suction the blood out. The doctors worked fast not bothering with any anesthetics. Nor did he go unconscious by sheer force of will he kept himself wake.

The doctors had done their job he had survived not even needing a ventilator. They left the room as Black came in sweat pouring down his face. He had thought the boy an invincible monster but not so much know.

Black scared "How can there be this many people with these powers on the planet?"

Kakarrot "Pff you realize there is a virtual army of space pirate out there that could put everything she just did to shame." (Black looked at Kakarrot. He was painfully grinning.) "She's everything I ever wanted."

Black in mix of anger and confusion "You actually enjoyed that?!"

Kakarrot "But of course. She was strong as I would hoped she'd be and as angry too."

Black "She could have killed you."

Kakarrot chuckling beside the pain "O she could have. But she didn't just like I knew she wouldn't."

Black "That's called a lucky guess."

Kakarrot nearly hurt himself as he painfully sucked in air trying to laugh but was prevented by all the damage.

Kakarrot in serious pain "Lucky maybe or maybe not. My enemy has a soft heart. She doesn't like to kill." (Said with contempt.) "How could she kill the boy who promised to marry her? Pff I knew her bleeding heart was going to stop her. All of them might have the power but not the steel you see. Their sheep that think them self's wolfs. Never taking the opportunities before them. They are weak. I am strong about to be stronger."(He stares at his twitching tail.) "She believes me laid low but it is not so. Revenge should not be rushed it needs to be seeded." (His eyes wide.) "Everyone who is going to die from here on out will be on her head because she didn't finish it. She could have saved them all but she didn't. But first I'm going keep her to her promise and watch her squirm as a result. And when it's over she is going beg for death but it won't come." (Back to Black.) "You see I have learned from my mistakes. I'm about to become a chameleon of ever color and she's never going to see it coming."

* * *

Advice for any who be hero don't let the big bad live. It normally doesn't end well. O and it wasn't a typo Chi-Chi didn't kill Silver. They just think she did.


	17. Jailbreak

They were looking at him through the one way glass. Gero's eyes were blank like the life had been drained out of the old man. He was broken in his orange jumpsuit. Chained to a metal table. His world had come crashing down.

Frank was in his UNIT Captain uniform with his square jaw and broad shoulders. Bill in his Lieutenant uniform with his young face but whiting hair. A man in a Major's uniform was behind them his face shrouded by shadow. The jailed doctor in front of them was like a puzzle that all three were trying to work their heads around. The camera with the red light was going next to them.

Frank questioningly "So he's said nothing?"

Major "Nothing. He's practically catatonic. He's not eating or sleeping. He mumbles a bit about not again and something about an Adrian. We think according to records that it was his real son. He die due to stray bullet. Wife's dead too cancer maybe. Theirs the monster of course but apparently he does have a granddaughter or wife. Not really clear yet or maybe they're not related. I don't know. I swear it feels like intelligence is just making this stuff on the fly sometimes."

Frank "Well then I think this a perfect job for the rookie."

Bill gives Frank a puzzled look. "Well I…"

Frank with a smile "Nonsense. It's your chance to prove you're worth kid and show you're not just here because your daddy has a bird on his jacket."

Bill eyes lit up "Yes Sir!" He saluted the two men and marched out.

Major "Kiddo's a go getter."

Frank "He's eager. I have a funny feeling he'll be on the board or the hot seat one day."

Major "Well the corporation is always looking for the replacements. How you think he'll do?"

Frank "I'll be surprised if the doctor even looks at him. He's practically catatonic. Nan this just be a good chance for the kid to get some experience."

Bill now removed of his jacket came into the interrogation room. He was young and toned a contrast to the old thin man that seemed to be dying in slow motion. Bill had on his game face. His blue eyes and whiting eyebrows were arched in anger staring at the decaying genius.

Bill in what could be described as his attempt at a drill sergeant's voice "So heard you haven't been eating or talking. Is that a sign of a guilty conscience or our you just trying to take the coward's way out? Because if so you should be able to understand the concept that we can force feed you right?"

Frank in the watcher post sighed. He was being way to aggressive right off the bat.

Bill took a seat putting his feet on the table then said while looking at the Doctor "You know if you bother to look at me you might figure out that you and me have meet before. You might remember you were holding a gun to the head of a teenage girl like a coward. I'm even the one how put the hand cuffs on you. Right after the turtle hermit gave your son the heave-ho from his mortal coil." (Gero's face twitched at Bill's comment. Figuring he was getting somewhere Bill continued.) "Never found his body. Probably vaporized. A very crispy monkey."(Bill was smiling trying to agitate him.) "If I was a father I'd hate to see my boy die in front of me but you know karma's a bitch. Maybe it will give you an idea of all the pain and suffering that you've caused to everyone else. All those other dead sons…"

Bill stopped as Gero looked him dead on in the eyes those lifeless doll like eyes. The Major and Frank looked at one another in a mix of concern and surprise.

Gero in an empty voice "Do you have anyone you care about Lieutenant William Stryker?"

The room became ice cold in seconds. Bill was taken aback but kept it together while Frank was considering just taking him out of the room but this was too important.

Bill "I ask the questions around here and how do you know my name?"

Gero "Your father is UNIT Colonel Nathaniel Stryker noted militarist. Subject to multiple accolades and awards. A real cold warrior. Your mother Martha maiden name Lee is a home maker and religious fanatic. Your brother George Stryker is a stockbroker. You are Lieutenant William Stryker originally you wanted to be a preacher but instead went to UNIT to follow in your father's footsteps. You know about us. We know about you. Now do you have anyone you care about?"

Bill had on a nervous smile. Gero had hit home and he was trying to not show it. "That's not how this works."

Gero "Is it? Do you even know how this works?" (His words were like daggers said without emotion or effort. Bill had no retort.) "I didn't think so."

Bill now angry said "Maybe we show talk about you two dead sons?"

Gero eye once again right eye twitched and with stoic calm said "One bad day that all it takes."

Bill confused "What?"

Gero continued "One bad day. The world goes from making all the sense to none. I think everyone needs their one bad day Billy boy. It gives people perspective. Let's you see who you really are. Red was the only one that took my work seriously. I was a pariah in the scientific community because of my experiments. Brief wanted nothing to do with me. I was called Doctor Frankenstein. Until I made a deal with the devil. She was pregnant. I needed money. It's not an excuse just a reason. I used to care. You people took my son away from me. Kami took my wife but the devil gave me my new son and then you took him away. The lot of you are but shadows on the wall but he was the reality. A culmination of every dream I had. The beyond man, a god on Earth and you killed him like always do. I thought Adrian dying was my one bad day but I stand corrected. I am going to hurt everyone you care about. I'm going to make it slow to and I'm going to make you watch. And it is going to happen when you feel the safest when you think me dead or ash upon the wind. I'm going to hurt you whether I am living or dead and hurt you badly. Just you watch."

Gero eyes shifted as he seemed to sink back into whatever mental coma that he was in. Bill was stunned and so was everybody else. Frank had made up his mind to get him out as Bill started losing his cool trying to talk to the doctor. Pulling, yelling and quite ready to bash his skull in. Frank basically had to pull him into the hallway and restrain him.

Frank angrily shouted at him "STOP AND THINK FOR A SECOND!"

Bill yelling "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

Frank gave him smack to face to Bill's shock. "GET YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT!"

Bill began to calm down as the guards brought out Gero who had a red mark on his face were Bill punched him. It was more than likely going to leave a bruise.

Frank continuing "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL A TIER ONE ASSET!

Bill coming back to himself was practically stuttering "I… He… I… Those." He sighed as his breathing stabilized.

Frank let go of him seeing that he had calmed down. "I got it. He got under your skin. But you can't do that if we were cops we'd have to let him go. Luckily were not and that man is a mass murderer so no one is going to shed a tear. But killing a resource like him at the very least is grounds for dismissal, worst case treason and court-martial followed by a firing squad. Do you understand!?"

Bill ashamed and embarrassed "Yeah… Yeah I understand."

Frank sighed "It's okay. It happens to the best of us. No one needs to know and no real damage done." Frank looked at him curiously.

Bill "What?"

Frank "I think that's the first time kid I heard you swear. Not even when we were about to be nuked."

Bill laughed and then blushed when he realized the position he was in "Yeah I guess it was. I can't belief that slap worked."

Frank "Yeah me too that only normal works in old black and white movies."

Bill "Yeah." Bill couldn't help but think about what usually came after the slap.

Frank seeming flushed too let him go. "Alright I'll get you a drink and we'll forget about this."

Bill nervously said "I don't drink."

Frank "Then I'll get you a coke or something. You realize how annoying it is have a partner that won't drink, swear or anything like that?" He patted him on the back then placed his arm his head turning him towards were they were going to which Bill cringed a bit.

* * *

Down the halls they went until they got to one of the cafeteria. Frank had his dinner of a scotch on the rocks while Bill had a coke and some spaghetti. When Bill was finishing up a thought occurred to him.

Bill "Boss…"

Frank interrupting "I hate when you call me that but continue."

Bill "Well Frank so why are you always here?"

Frank sighed and smirked a bit "That's not what really asking."

Bill wondered in his head whether he could be a good agent if he was so transparent.

Bill playing dumb "What am I asking?"

Frank "Listen kid. I know you have your family and your girlfriend. But let me tell you this. This ain't the kind of nine to five shit were you get to go home every night. I figured you would have gotten that from your old man. It's all of running around and is filled with a lot of moment that you don't think you're going to make it out of. It take a whole lot and not many are willing to stick around for that. Other people are at best a hindrance or distraction at worse a fatal weakness that psychopaths can use against you. Case in point the little incident today. Dragging someone into my shit isn't fair. As for mom and dad well they ain't around anymore so no problem there."

Bill thinking "Well that explains the drinking. Wait someone?"

Bill was about to ask another question that had been on his mind when he was stopped. There was shake the lights above flicker. In the distance it sounded like a bomb had gone off. Frank practically jumped out of his chair and had his pistol out as the alarms went off. Bill was a lot slower and as he got up the intercom turned on.

A robotic sounding man said "Attention, Attention we have a breach at the front gate an unknown amount of hostile have seized the entrance. All security personal report to your stations. All civilian personal proceeded with a lockdown. Attention…"

Before the voice even finish the second attention Frank looked at Bill and yelled as the various soldiers and staff were getting up and moving. "GET TO THE ARMORY AND GET THE GUN IN THE CASE MARKED DAVID!" (Bill wanted to ask him why but before he did. Frank continued.) "BRING IT TO THE PRISON BLOCK ASAP. I'LL BE WAITING!"

With that Frank was gone running down the halls to the prison block as the stunned Bill ran to do what he was told. Gun firing was ringing out everywhere it sounded like. It all sounded panicked to Bill. As he was running by a security station he got a look a one of the cameras. It was of the scene at the entrance.

A small boy was standing in the middle of a hail of gunfire in all black with taller black suited figures behind. The area was covered in smoke and dust and hard to see. But the boy had on a gas masks with hair defiantly jutting out between the straps of the mask. Behind him he could see a tail. He pointed his finger as the cameras went dead and another explosion went off. He could heard screams.

It was the boy from the Tournament he knew it. Frank had already guessed it. Here for the doctor and Green. He didn't know what DAVID was but hopefully it would stop him. Bill felt like he should be scared but he wasn't. The sounds of the screams only made him want to turn around and help. He didn't even remember his name at the moment his legs seemed to move by themselves only fueled on by adrenaline.

It was a feat of near acrobatics as he burst into the armory dodging the soldiers who were gearing up and storming out. He didn't know how but despite all of the confusion he found a case marked DAVID in it was a hand cannon. It looked like it would hurt to fire it not that Bill cared. It read 'SLINGSHOT' and it had only one round. It looked maybe .50 caliber but this was no normal bullet. It glowed, it gave off heat, it was blue and It read 'ROCK' in white on its side.

He grabbed the pistol and threw in the bullet, it locked with a snap. It was like all the power was now in his hand. He felt like trembling but it wasn't the time of it. Frank and the free world were at stake.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Frank as the guards took their places as from the plexiglass of their cell doors Green and Gero looked on. The cell block had no cover. He threw his back to the wall adjacent to the door as it blew open.

The metal door landed on some of the guards crushing them. It was a blast door made to take a missile and it did jack shit. Frank even wondered if the ROCK would do the trick. The guards open up but were dead in seconds as the boy strolled in. Frank could his breathing even with the mask it sounded pained.

The palm haired monster looked at him. He could tell it was smiling even with the mask. He was alive because it wanted a audience maybe. His gun was forced out of his hand by the explosion not that it would have mattered.

He heard more gun fire as a figure in a armored black suit came up behind him. Kakarrot turned to see the now lit up face of Gero. Kakarrot went to remove his mask as the other masked figure said to him. "Been a while huh Frankie boy."

The mask fell off of the talker and reveal himself to be Teal. "If I recall it correctly it was when I plunged my knife into your last charity case before escaping prison."(He chuckled.) "I guess things do change. Now I'm breaking in."

Frank wanted to go for his pistol but Teal had him dead to rights and he was on the ground. There was a hissing noise and the door to the cells fell down the steel melted beautiful done.

Teal "I always saw myself as big brother willing to lead a hand to a brother in need."

Frank looked to see the boy his face was covered with bandages. Someone had really fucked him up royally. Shame he thought whoever it was didn't finish the job.

The half-starved old man rushed to his grandson and began to look him over. Green was skipping as he left his cell.

Green "I was wondering when my loyal young ward was going to come to my rescue. Took ya long enough."

Teal "Sorry general. I was enjoying the peace and quiet. Also thought it was funny if they thought torture could get anything out of you."

Frank incensed "We're not savages like you."

Teal "So you still do know how to talk."

Teal and Frank stared daggers at one another. Kakarrot might have wanted an audience but Teal could kill him at any second. It was over and Frank knew it. There was a bullet in Teal's pistol with his name on it. This was overtime.

Frank "You really think you can escape. How do you know that we haven't recruited the fighters from the Tournament? Or made some knew weapon? I knew you were coming maybe I made some plans."

Teal snickered. Green sighed. Gero wasn't listening and Kakarrot didn't bother to react.

Teal "You really suck at lying you know that. It's over good guy zip bad guys one. As we speak my boys and girl have secured our exit and we're going to be on our way. Now I just deal with you…"

Teal was interrupted. Out of the room and behind the wall was Bill. He had been listening. Having taken Frank advice to assess the situation before acting. Teal was distracted. Green was probably looking at Frank. Gero was fussing over monkey boy and his focus was on Gero. Time was to take the shot.

Bill charged to the opening from the hall to see his target. Kakarrot wasn't looking, he was completely off guard. Life seemed moved in slow motion for Bill. While running he lined up the shot. He pointed it right at his palm haired head. But while he pointed he heard a gunshot from Teal. He knew what had happen but acting on instinct he looked instead of taking the shot.

Teal had shot Frank in the chest moment that Bill had burst in. Teal was on the ball seeing Bill first and was swerving to shoot Bill. Kakarrot having heard this pushed Gero off of him as Bill fired. The head turn before the firing gave the monster that extra millisecond enough to dodge it. It went flying through his hair taking a wad of raven hair with it. It moved faster than a normal bullet as it slamming into the metal and concrete walls. It was like a mini-nuke going off as the bullet on impact turned into an explosion of energy.

Bill couldn't even have the time to realize he missed as he heard a bang and a jolt of pain took the right side of his back. Teal had shot him firing from the hip. Bill's legs were still moving as he was to preoccupied trying to kill Kakarrot. The combination made him trip.

Bill looked at Teal and Frank as he fell. Frank went for his gun but Teal spun back around and shot him right between the eyes. Frank head practically exploding was the last thing Bill as he hit the floor. Having spun mid-air Bill land face first slamming his head into a chuck of jagged metal debris.

The adrenaline still pumping he didn't really feel it as a piece of the a pipe when straight into his right eye and the eye went oozing out of him. He just sort of felt himself vibrate and his right eye stopped sending pictures. He was still trying to process what in the fuck just happened as he was kick to his back.

It was Kakarrot. His eyes were red. He must have taken almost dying quite personally. Bill's brain hadn't come back to reality as Kakarrot was about to rip his heart from his chest.

Gero "WAIT!"(Kakarrot stopped and looked at Gero.) "I made him a promise that I intend to keep."

Bill felt lite headed as the boy hissed angrily looked at him then turned from him. He passed out bleeding as the ribbons left.

* * *

Was the eye stuff too much? sigh O well.


	18. A Game Of Thrones

Built onto the floor was a map of Earth. It had topography and the political nation boundries. To the north was Yunzabi Heights to the far South Antarctica. On the Western end of the continent was the scratched out 'Red Ribbon Headquarters' replaced with 'Kakarrot Ribbon Headquarters' in black. 'Central city' near the center of the eastern half of the continent with the label above that the 'Royal Palace' above it. To the south of that was Chi-Chi's kingdom. To the south of that Papaya island.

What was also marked where the spot that had seen Ribbon setbacks. 'Ginger Town' had been retaken, Northern Corps was decimated, Navy halved, Silvers garrison missing.

On to this a boot tapped the map floor. It was pure black and of quality leather. The boots owner was walking around examining the map while towering over it. The sunlight being blocked out by his figure as he stood over the 'Ox kingdom'. The shadow of his palm hair touching Central city.

Bandages still clung to his face. His armor on him cleaned up removed of the scuffs from his fight with Chi-Chi. His onyx eyes filled with wonder as he imaged himself as big as he was as on this map stepping on these places. Whether or not his ear would be sensitive enough to hear all of their screams. Slowly he placed his boot on the Ox kingdom and proceeded to grind his boot into it. Taking pleasure in imaging the sounds of them scream in pain in agony. When he was interrupted by a "Hehem."

It was Black he was standing on the sidelines having watched his new boy leader pretend to crush a nation with his boot but he was not alone. Gero, Copper and Green were also there but none of them seemed intent on interrupt him.

Kakarrot remove his boot from the Ox kingdom "Yes?"

Black "My lord I think we should discuss the situation at hand."

Kakarrot "Well that's why I called this meeting after all. I was just wondering when one of you was going finally speak up."

Black "The KRA has lost much of the old RRA territory. We lost Ginger Town and…" He was about to go into that detail that Kakarrot just didn't what to hear.

Kakarrot interrupting "That why were are declaring  _peace_." He seemed to gag a little on the word peace.

The other gave a gasp of shock.

Kakarrot not even bothering to look at them "That's right. We are declaring  _peace_. We are opening negations with the Royals and going to talk about getting rid of our nuclear stockpile. The cold war is now over."

They were beyond stunned. The emaciated Gero looked like he was about to faint. Black turn blue a bit and Green's mouth was wide open. Copper seemed ready to run.

Kakarrot noting their reactions chuckled and said "Take heart. I don't intend to surrender by allowing ' _peace'_  to but reign. No the problem is the nukes. I could easily crush their armies but what good would do me if the planet turned into a radioactive wasteland. I intend to rule the world not its ashes. So for now we play peace maker. We open talks we remove troops and make concessions and most of all we play nice. We offer to pay to rebuild the places that we destroyed. We use some of the cash we have built up and use it to build things. Dams, roads, water purifiers, homes. We loan out our engineers you know that kind of shit. We just became everyone's best friend from the smallest dirt hovel to the largest city. We are no longer blood thirsty mercs we are your friendly neighbor across the street… (Said with a smile.) "willing to lend a hand. If there is a princess stolen from a castle I want to be the first to know so I can go save her." (He pointed at them.) "The point being is that we need to get away from the aggressive evil force that we are being pegged as. I'm not some tyrant hell bent on world domination. I'm your neighbor asking for his rights to be protected. The old leadership is gone and so is the stench. No more torture we release all our prisoners before they even need to ask just to show our good will. We sign whatever arms treaty they want. We won't actually disarm but they don't have to know that. Do any of you see what I'm getting at? We are nice guys doing nice guy things. No one needs to be afraid of us. No reason to even have your guard up. Do you get it yet?

Copper seemed impressed. Gero was nodding. Green was smiling but Black was not convinced.

Black "What if they attack?"

Kakarrot hand to his chest femininely and pretended shock "We then as a party defending against Royal I guess I will just have to stop them and reoffer peace after I made it clear I didn't want any of this." His eyes got red as he gave a sad face and big eyes.

Black thinking on it bobbed his head in approval as he thought it over. Kakarrot's face went back to normal as he took pleasure in the approval he was getting from them.

Kakarrot "Now focus most of rebuilding funding on the Ox kingdom."

Black right eyebrow went up "Why? We didn't even attack that there."

Kakarrot in a cruel smile "O I happen to intimately know the leader of that country and I'm sure she'll be grateful."

Black "Whatever you say."

Kakarrot "Grandpa the moment your feeling up to it I need new training partners nine, ten and eleven should be your top priority as well as figuring out that gun that UNIT had. Black be hesitant with any face to face meeting between me and King Furry but cave in if he insists. I want him to think I'm nervous to meet with him and that I'm merely your puppet. I need him to believe that we are political weak and divided not intimating at all. As soon as my body is healed I might want a meeting with the press. I want my message to go far and wide of  _peace_ in our time."

He shot a finger at a part of the map labeled Central city it caught fire as the image slowly burned away.

* * *

The doors to Red's old office swung open as Kakarrot entered followed by Staff Officer Black. The place was a buzz with activity as they workers were replacing portraits of an imagery larger than life figure with another. The image of Red standing on top of being carefully airbrushed away in favor of an image of Kakarrot stand on a bleeding Earth.

As the two entered the work crews in their hard hats and wife beaters bowed at Kakarrot and Black before leaving. Leaving the signs of their unfinished work scaffolding, wet paint and lunch pails.

Kakarrot jumped into the air and landed into the new chair a super tall black leather chair. Kakarrot did a quick spin in the chair then came back to the mahogany desk as Black took his seat.

Kakarrot "Okay so on a different topic from plotting the overthrow of the world's governments. I asked earlier about new uniforms." He said while putting his feet on the desk.

Black snapped his fingers and a fox man came into to the room with a sort of booklet. The fox man had white fur in the front and red fur on his back. He had on a black silk suit with black Italian leather shoes. He had his fur his head slicked back with heavy gel. Make him look at home in the eighties. He didn't look like he had worked an honest day in his life. Just a look at him told you he was slimy.

The Foxman said as he hurried over "I assure you my lord that in this booklet you will find the style best suiting your lordships army." The fox man talked like a used car salesmen and his works seemed to leave an oil slick in their wake. He handed the booklet to Kakarrot who began to flip through it as the fox man backed off.

Nervously the fox man continued having given Kakarrot a minute to flip through the thing. "Kakarrot baby now I know you said your colors were Black, Red and White but I also figured Grey was also on the table huh?"

Kakarrot "I suppose it was my fourth choice."

Fox man "On the issue of the masks. White I understand was your first choice but I mean that's been done to death the Combine, the Empire. But so has Black so I came up with a sort of modern take."

The booklet is turned to the soldier's typical body armor. It's a mostly black armor with grey joints. All made of the same material of Kakarrot's armor. It's fully body. On its face is a white skull painted on black mask with red for the eyes. Kakarrot sighs.

Foxman quickly speaks up "What's wrong?"

Kakarrot "It's the skull seems a little noisy for the average soldier maybe okay on like on a commando but for a regular? No. I like the red for the eyes bit though.

Foxman sort of flicked his hand to sort of make guns "Okay understood." He took out a little note book and wrote down 'no white painted skulls.'

Kakarrot continuing "Also lets nix the grey joints, the arm band can be a dark grey with blood red KRA letters on it and my signature."

Foxman again with his hands"Right." He write those notes in. "Now for the officers." (Kakarrot flipped the page.) "I now you wanted to put red on officers but red might be just a little too loud. I mean it might overshadow everything. So I when with white because black has been done to death with officers."

Black looked at him inquisitively.

Foxman nearly jumped and said very quickly "No not you sir I meant World War Two."

Black sort of rolled his eyes then let him continue. The sketches was of an officers in an all with white dress uniform. Look more imperial than before. It was without the pockets. A black belt and black arm band with in red KRA and Kakarrot's signature.

Foxman "Well how you like it?"

Kakarrot bobbing his head "It's good."

A man stormed in it was one of Black's butler men he looked like he was sweating and panicking. Having loudly knocked and entered. "My lord I have urgent news!"

Black angrily looked at him and said "Well what is it?"

The butler "Well it's about the people that our lordship killed at the tournament and the people at Ginger town their alive again sir!"

Kakarrot looked at him like he was speaking nonsense. Black broke a sweat. Kakarrot then seemed to think it over and began to chuckle to Black's surprise. Kakarrot then just broke out into an evil laugh. Black looked at him like he was crazy everyone stopped what they were doing and looked.

Kakarrot gave an angry glare at the fox man for staring at him. He looked to Black and stated in a matter-a-factly sort of way. "So the Dragon Ball do work."

Black "It would appear so."

Kakarrot spun his chair to face the window behind him. He floated out of his chair and to the window and looked out of it.

Kakarrot "The weird darkening earlier in the sky felt the world over. That must have been her summoning it?'

Black "That would be a fair assessment."

Kakarrot "So Red wasn't as delusional as I thought. Orbs that can grant wishes. Interesting."

Foxman "Well I don't want to interrupt sir but isn't it far more likely that these people didn't actually die not that they were revived? I mean I never trusted the 'official outlets' before I mean it's all fake news" (Kakarrot eye went up and he nodded his head in approval.) "Their all just in the pocket of the elites." (Said while in over a million zenie suit.) "Who needs them? Not me."

Kakarrot flew over and land right next to the fox and put his arm around him.

Kakarrot a smile on his face "So how you like a job?"

Foxman "A Fox in charge of news?"

Kakarrot "Precisely. I want you in charge of getting the word up that I'm not such a bad guy."

Black "But sir all those people will come out saying they were killed by you."

Kakarrot "PFF. People hear what they want to hear and see what they want to see."

Black looked confused but the Fox just agreed with Kakarrot.

Foxman intrigued "How much control will I have?"

Kakarrot "Almost complete just keep the message that I'm not a bad guy going. You can have fun with the rest."

Foxman "Well I do have angry ideas that I want to violently shove down people's throats. And a lot of my friends have been looking for a place to do the same." (In a grin he said.) "I think we have a deal kid."

The two shook hands.

Kakarrot "Well I was hungry but this is nice to. Now on to the name!"

Foxman "Maybe a Fox news organization?"

Kakarrot "No not good enough I was thinking some more like Kakarrot Today (KT)."

Foxman "Well I suppose you are paying for it."

Kakarrot "Good! Now get on it!"

The Foxman excitedly rushed out of the room. Black was stunned while Kakarrot was chuckling.

Black "What was the point of all of that?"

Kakarrot "This is our chance to gain hearts and minds. It would be easy enough to just seize Central city but won't it be better if we were with allies. It will make ruling all the easier. I don't intend to rush my conquests. I intend to savor them. Shen may have been a terrible teacher but he did teach me patients. As we speak my plan is working. They are being lulled into a sense of security. For starters we are going to make sure that the world tournament goes back on and that I shall not attend. The world shall have its champion and in that they will feel warm and save. But when she fails all the more will hope die on this world. Our princess you see is the key to all of this and she must rise higher if her fall is a spectacular as I want it to be. I just need the right catalyst to set all of this in motion."

* * *

An odd group of people are shuffling towards their home leaded by the smallest one who had skin that was light blue. On his head was a cap like a clown's. Bright red and blue with a red star above his face. Behind him was short dog man in a purple ninja getup with a sword. Behind him was a woman with black hair with a blue trench coat.

They looked scuffed they had been walking for possible days. Sand and dirt were on them. They looked hungry. They were marching to a dark stone palace that looked wrecked.

Optimistically the dog said. "Emperor were almost home."

Pilaf angry "SHUT UP SHU! I CAN CLEARLY SEE MY PALACE YOU THINK I'M BLIND!"

Shu cringed and readied himself for a smack that didn't come. Pilaf seemed far too exhausted to try and hurt him. Instead Pilaf collapsed onto the ground and then started to cry and have a temper tantrum screaming over and over again "I JUST WANT TO RULE THE WORLD IS THAT A CRIME!"

Shu a little embarrassed said "Well yes sir it is."

Pilaf stop then looked at Shu with blood shot rage filled eyes then yelled while getting up "I'LL KILL YOU!" Shu ran and Pilaf chased him.

Mai was smacking her head with her hand in irritation. Mai raise her gun to the air as Pilaf grabbed hold of Shu and proceeded to try to strangle him. Mai fired her gun and Pilaf stopped.

Mai "Emperor won't it be more prudent for us to continue this conversation after we make it home have something to eat and maybe take a shower?"

Pilaf let go of Shu put his left hand to his back as he got up and said "For once you have a point Mai. Shu I can kill you later."

The three continued trudging on.

Mai "You know sir maybe we should try some other means to take over the world because I think we struck out with the dragon balls."

Pilaf angrily "Don't remind me twice that dumb girl has beaten me twice and then there was those army guys."

Shu "Not to mention all the money we just blew on those mechs that she broke like they were cardboard or the flying fortress that the Ribbons blew up."

Pilaf turns around and smacked Shu on the head. Shu yelped in pain as Pilaf yelled "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT REMINDING ME!"

Shu bowed and stuttered "Sorry Sir won't happen again Sir."

The trio made it home as twilight approached. Pilaf sneered as he looked at the damage that the girl had caused him last time she was here. There were holes in his walls, the front door was still busted and his traps in pieces. Going after the dragon ball had been a very cost endeavor.

Shu and Mai rushed to the kitchen to stuff their faces but Pilaf in a huff just went up to his bedroom. It was missing windows thanks to the girl but he would be damned if he was going to sleep in a room without a king size bed. Also there were no other open beds.

Pilaf felt like crying again as he collapsed on his bed. He had been so close that night until that pig. Underwear! Really that had been what replaced his dreams of conquest. It was all Shu and Mai's fault that was for sure he thought.

He sighed then looked at his book collection. It was mostly treasure hunting guides, books on how to make money fast and quick. But that was not what captured his attention today. On the top shelf was an old book next to his 'Idiot's guide to torture'. He remembered buying it a garage sale years ago.

He mostly bought it because it looked fancy. It read on the spine 'Ancient Monsters and where to find them'. It had gems on the spine and the words were written cursive and fancy. He got up and got a chair so that he could get to book it almost wasn't enough as only the tips of his fingers could get a hold of it.

He inched the book out of its spot but it got stuck so he started yanking it until it suddenly gave way and he fell backwards falling of the chair and very nearly cracking his skull on the stone floor. He landed with a thud and in a quite a bit of pain. He listened as he was sure that Mai and Shu had heard it and would be rushing in to help him but they didn't come.

He grumbled as he rubbed his head and laid down on his bed. "Why do I even pay them? If they do even bother to… eheh." He opened the book and found that most of the words had faded on the first couple of chapter. "Figures I buy a book with blank pages." Until he got to chapter four 'The Stories and Legends of the Tyrant King Piccolo the Demon King from Beyond the Stars.'

Pilaf "Well this looks interesting. Now this sounds like a guy that can conquer the Earth."

He studiously began reading and began slowly more and more geting excited.

* * *

So as you can guess King Piccolo is about to make his appearance wonder how Kakarrot will react? On to the next saga.


	19. Yurin Big Trouble

**Sorry for the pun I couldn't resist. Feel free to boo at me. I deserve it.**

The crackle of metal hitting flesh reverberated in the across the arena as Kakarrot punched Nine with all his might. Nine was a bizarre monstrosity. It back up as Kakarrot caught his breath. Nine was a pale white creature with fake looking skin made of a special alloy making the pale white skin. It seemed at home in a horror movie with its vacant open white grin and pale blue eyes. Its mouth didn't move when it talked but thankfully it didn't talk often.

Kakarrot face was smeared with blood Nine's razor like nail had cut his face up a bit not that he seemed to mind. Kakarrot looked practically giddy. He had been so happy when his Grandpa announced the completion of number Nine. It had been over a month and the cyborg with the brain of gorilla was still giving him a challenge.

It had been a long couple of years since he had taken power. Since it took a while for his grandpa to complete Nine. They had been interesting to say the least. He rescued Princess Misa from a demon realm on a request by the King Kress of Fiend village. He made sure that Rupert Foxman of his newly minted KT spread it far and wide. As a part of a series of good will missions to get the world to be nice and comfortable with him.

The plan was coming together that was sure. Despite Furry's advisors advice he had come to the table. The peacenik actually thought that he could work with him. The new uniforms were working out great. The reconstruction plans had gotten plenty of support. Chi-Chi still hadn't come or sent a thank you note but that was fine.

Nine raced forward slashing at him. Kakarrot tail wrapped around his waist as he jumped up and kick the cyborg right in the face. It backed up but as it did Kakarrot kept kicking in midair. He then delivered it a hard kick to the side of its head sending it hurdling towards the steel wall. It made an unholy screech as it pull itself out of the wall. It showed no emotion but somehow Kakarrot knew it was pissed.

It was charging him again but the intercom turned on. It was Black saying "Sorry my lord but it is time for your daily briefing."

Kakarrot sighed as death was coming right at him. Nine fist was inches away from his face as he boringly said "Nine activate standby mode."

Nine stopped dead in its tracks mere inches from doing some real damage to Kakarrot. He looked up to see that Black was not in the observatory but most likely waiting at the door for him. He stretched out as he made his way to the door. He was shirtless and bleeding from his head. His pants were just black spandex from his armor. Scars littered his tiny chest from his various fights. He rolled his arm as the door opened.

Waiting for was a throng of sycophants dressed in the finest silks clapping and applauding him. They were mostly some of staff that had taken to following him around and cheering at anything he did. He had come to enjoy it. They had towels and bottles of water. They bowed to him. He grab a towel to wipe away the blood. Black coming up from the back bowed. Black was wearing one of the new uniforms.

Black "I must again apologize for my interruption but you have said in the past that you wanted to be present during these meeting."

Kakarrot miffed "I'm well aware of what I said Black. I want to be present and I wanted you to remind me when I forgot. Now stop whimpering and let's get a move on."

One of the toadies handed him a new white uniform which he quickly changed into in full view of every one. Mentally he gagged as he remembered that he hadn't grown much at all since he had turn fifteen. Grandpa said his Saiyan genetics meant that he wouldn't develop like a human child but this just simply annoying.

The trooper followed behind he didn't know why. The people clapping and telling him how awesome he was not that he needed them to tell him that sure, but guards? He could rip a tank apart with his bare hands. He fought cyborgs with the power of armies it was unnecessary.

The new uniforms for the troops had come out well though. The bulky black Kevlar armor made them all look like body builders. The Stahlhelm helmet's that Grandpa had suggested really helped along with the red glowing eyes given to the face masks that sort of doubled as gas masks. They were impressive looking to say the least but so was he as the lord of the Ribbons.

* * *

Quickly the group made it to the conference room. Where the other officers were waiting. There was the newly minted General Silver who showed up not too long after Kakarrot took charge. He expected to be executed but was spared because Kakarrot was in a good mood. Also Kakarrot needed a new General after Brown suffered a nervous breakdown. Silver looked uncomfortable in his uniform but Kakarrot had made it clear what the penalty was for disobeying his command to wear it was and Silver didn't feel like become an entrée.

There was General Grey given command of the newly reorganized Northern Corp. As a reward for his loyalty and service. Colonel Teal of the Special Forces for his help with the rescue with Gero and because Kakarrot like him and Green. The newly mitted General Violet of the Navy for switching side at the right time and because Kakarrot didn't much care for Blue. Kakarrot knew that this would have pissed Blue off and that was always good for laugh. General Green of course and General Copper. There was also Grandpa Gero in his lab cloths and Rupert Foxman in his flashy civilian cloths like always.

The door closed as the invited were left as the followers left outside. Black took his seat and Kakarrot jumped up onto the long table that they were all siting at.

Kakarrot "Okay who wants to start?"

Like usually it was Rupert that started to talk first. Kakarrot had considered killing the loud mouth more than once but since the fox always produced results he left him alive. His fingers pointed at Kakarrot.

Foxman "Kakarrot baby like always I got some good news for you. We have managed to convince one/third of the planet that you're a nice guy who isn't a megalomaniacal murderous manic or triple M for short but a down home country boy who loves this great planet of ours. In other good news I manage to get the UN congress to vote on opening Yunzabit Heights for energy exploration. By lying and saying we would respect the environment." (He chuckled.) "Like I care about the environment or would be true to my word. Meaning I'm about to make millions more zenie than before. Which is great as I have a fuck ton of HR complains about my 'sexual conduct' that I need payed off." (Sighing.) "I thought being the boss meant you could do anything to anyone and get away with it and I thought this was America or something. By the way artic is about to be a lot darker looking from you know all the oil. Also we manage to get religious zealots to believe at there is a war on Christmas."

Kakarrot a little confused "Well good job on the first one and congrats on the money about to come your way but why on the last one?"

Foxman "Well to be honest my uppers and downers at the time were fighting each other so I didn't really put a lot of 'thought' into it but it's working." (In a shrug.) "Make's them trust Furry and Capsule Corp less."

Kakarrot shrugging and scratching the back of his head "I suppose. Well Grandpa you have and developments?"

Gero "Ten will be finished in a few months. Eleven is to be determined. I have figure out the tech that gave UNIT that bullet but there is no way to mass produce it with our current industrial level. We would need significant more resources to do that. Best I can do is make one every blue moon and the same is with them."

Kakarrot "That will do for now."

The door the conference room slammed open to everyone shock Kakarrot starred daggers at the trooper that is wheezing

Kakarrot "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? I'M IN A MEETING!"

Trooper out of breath from running in his bulk heavy suit. "Sorry my lord but there is a situation that demands your attention!"

Kakarrot "This better be good."

Trooper "A girl sir."

Kakarrot angry and confused "What?"

Trooper "A girl came to the front gate saying she knew you said you were friends she seemed angry. Well so we told her to piss off but uh she kicked the shit out of the guards and she is currently laying waste to everyone we sent after her. So we came to the conclusion that she does know you and that we sort of need you to take care of her."

Kakarrot now thoroughly interested "Does she wear orange and blue with straight black hair?"

Trooper "Nien my lord she is wearing green and yellow with black hair in a loop."

Kakarrot "Really? Well I almost forgot about her and here I thought the highlight of today was going to be watching Chi-Chi beat Tien to become the world's champion. Today is going to be an interesting one I can just tell."

* * *

Kakarrot came out into the courtyard of the front gate just in time for one of his troopers to come flying at him. He deflected the flying man sending him into a stone pillar with a loud thud. He looked and it was Yurin alright in Crane colors laying waste to at least two or three squads of troopers. Broken assault rifles and Billy clubs littered the ground.

Kakarrot actually found himself entranced as she smashed one of the troopers in the face as he screamed in pain. She was very good on bring the pain and looked so angry. She had grown a little taller that was fine with him. Her eyes were still black pits of determination. She had crossed a continent to voice her displeasure at him and it would be just rude not to say hello.

Kakarrot "Yurin why are you beating up my help it very rude."

She let go of a trooper leg letting him fall to the ground and she looked at him. She was pissed and at him. Her look actually gave him a shiver. She might be here to kill him. It was a good change of pace to be sure.

Yurin "YOU!" (Her voice was filled by malice. Kakarrot was getting excited,) "You said you were going to train me to be a warrior!"

Kakarrot remember in that moment that he did tell her that and that he hadn't finished his training of her before the Tournament.

Yurin "I waited for over a year and you didn't come back!"

Kakarrot scratched the back of his head and said "I vaguely remember that." (Smiling.) "You came all this way and gave a platoon of my men a concussions just to remind me of that fact."

She charged him and he dodged. She was going all out. He might have not complete her training but her tenacity seemed to be making up for that fact. Sure her kicks and punches didn't really hurt but it wasn't for lack of effort. She just need help in mastering all of this aggression.

After an ill-advised punch was thrown to at his right he managed to get behind her and got her in a full nelson. She was snarling, kicking and biting the air as he spoke.

Kakarrot "Let's have a talk."

She didn't listen and continued. He sighed and said "Okay the hard way then."

He kneed her in the back with all his might. She gave out of pain yelp he let go of over but then gasped he shouldered using it to spin her around. He then punch in the face braking her nose and sending her head to the pavement. She curled up.

Kakarrot "Sorry you made me do that but as a student you should have known your place. Are you ready to talk now?"

He listen and sighed again. He heard her whimpering and crying. Her hand went to her nose. His eyes rolled.

Kakarrot "You're going to have to endure a lot more pain than that if you ever expect to be a great fighter."

She stopped and a smirk can to his face.

Kakarrot "Good. So you are listening."

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to her feet. She clenched her teeth to hold back a cry from the pain. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was gushing with blood. He looked her over taking pleasure in her appearance.

Yurin says in pain "It hurts."

Kakarrot with softer eyes "I know it does."

He let go of her hair and lightly messaged her scalp.

Yurin "You forgot me."

Kakarrot "I did and I was wrong to do so clearly. Even without training you've become quite strong. You've done well getting here. I'm a man of my word. I'll train you. " With that said he gave her a kiss on her lips ignoring her blood and licking his lips as he pulled away.

She whimpered if she was being honest with herself it had to do with become a martial artist but also because she didn't want to be abandoned by him. Her heart was all a flutter by his kiss. He was still as handsome as she remembered she thought.

Kakarrot "You taste like vanilla and pennies. Now let's get you clean up."

* * *

He led her back to his executive quarters as his troopers began to pick themselves up of the ground. Out of his closet he picked out a black and ashen grey gi a recreation of his old crane gi. She was a little taller than him at the moment by it would fit. He handed it to her as he spoke.

Kakarrot "Put this on Shen is dead and so is the Crane school. You're my student so you might as well wear more appropriate colors."

She took the gi as she marveled at her surroundings. The king sized bed the silk sheets the gold décor. The room she was in was more money on display they she had ever seen in her life. Kakarrot had gone far from the Shen's whipping boy. He had gone as far as he talked about going on those star lit nights.

She went into his bathroom and got dressed it was a as rich as bedroom. She washed her face and she was facing him again. He looked her over and she spoke.

Yurin questioningly "So it's…?"

Kakarrot "Lord Commander Kakarrot Gero of the KRA."

Yurin "A title and everything."

Kakarrot "Comes with authority. I have gotten one step closer to my destiny, my right."

Yurin "I guess so. I almost didn't come here today I was honestly concerned that you would have gone to the Tournament today. Why didn't you?"

Kakarrot in a smirk "I fear that would have inflamed a situation that I still needed calmed if I were to get something I was after. Besides it's a lame side show compared to the real thing. I real fight should be to the death not for some prize money."

Yurin nervously "You killed Master Shen."

Kakarrot blunty "I did."

Yurin "Like you said you were going to."

Kakarrot sighing "Unfortunately no, I sort of exploded his skull so no drinking cup." (In a warm voice.) "It's okay Yurin to take pleasure in the destruction of people that didn't believe in you. He want to keep you weak and I killed him."

Yurin "I know but he was still my master."

Kakarrot "No he wasn't I am. Stay with me and I will complete your training. You will be a more than a little orphan of short sighted fools. You will be a wolf among sheep, a killer, and a queen."

Yurin smiling her checks turning red "It's what I came here to do to begin with."

Kakarrot "Good. I'll get an escort to bring you to my training room and after our first lesson I will have quarters readied."

He tapped a button on a gold bust of his head and the door opened. It was a butler.

Kakarrot "Take Miss Yurin to my training room." (The butler bowed in agreement. He turned back to her.) "I'll join you after I explain everything to my staff officer."

As she left Kakarrot suddenly felt uneasy. It had nothing to do with Yurin. It was like something had just made its present that wasn't there before. It was power and gave him pause. He growled and he tried to mentally figure out where it was coming from. It was far off but not that far off.

Kakarrot "Maybe my senses are playing tricks on me. Or maybe it's going to be a  _really_ interesting day after all."

* * *

Next time the King makes his first move. Was it too much on the troopers look? Too Wolfenstein?


	20. The Demon King Has Arrived

In his deep dark voice he spoke "How many years have I been sealed away?" His words dripped with hate and malice.

Pilaf fell to the ground as his face managed to turn bluer at the sight before him. It was King Piccolo the size of a house maybe ten feet tall or more, green, old, with antennae. His purple shirt said 'Devil' and so did his black eyes. Even for a creature hundreds of years old he was the definition of intimating.

Pilaf remembered the book speaking of the terror this creature had unleashed on the world. He had only half believed the stories. Now he fully believed them. This alien destroyed the world once upon a time.

Shu and Mai were cowering behind a rock leaving only Pilaf in the creature sights. Piccolo's eyes were filling with rage at his lack of a response but Pilaf was so crippled with fear that he had forgotten how to speak.

In a roar Piccolo let out asked "WELL!?" Pilaf still said nothing and as a result the hands of the monster were now coming towards him.

In a yelp Pilaf began to talk as fast as his mouth could and it came out as complete gibberish. Piccolo listening was not amused but his hand did stop.

Piccolo yelled at him "STOP BABLING AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Pilaf took a deep breath and said very more audibly "Sorry my lord. I was just in awe of your greatness." (Piccolo merely sneered at the compliment.) "Well you see the thing is Lord Piccolo you have been away for quite some time."

Piccolo deeply angry "How long?"

Pilaf nervously "Three hundred years or so."

Piccolo growled he let out a roar that made the ground shake and stopped the waves crashing onto the shore. The spray from the water levitated in the air. Pilaf pupil went tiny as he froze he was quite sure he was about to die. Piccolo roar subsided. He stared at Pilaf. Piccolo then looked to his hands. Last he saw them they were dark green full of life. Now they were greying his skin falling off his bones. World conquest was a sure thing but age had truly weakened him. But in a thought he asked.

Piccolo "Tell me little one are the Kami's Magical Balls still around?"

Pilaf quickly asked "You mean the dragon balls?"

Piccolo glared in response which Pilaf took to mean 'yes'.

Pilaf quickly said "Why yes my lord they are! In fact I even have a radar capable of easily finding them!" (Piccolo grinned.) "Yes and I can take you to them in my floating palace my lord if it would please you! Haha."

Piccolo "It would."

Pilaf pointed to his airship parked on a cliff above them.

Piccolo "Tremble world and despair for your master has returned and you shall once again taste my righteous fury."

* * *

Roshi couldn't help but feel sick. Something was wrong he knew it since this morning. Even watching his star pupil beating Tien and become the World Champion hadn't alleviated his discomfort. It had been a stunning match and unlike the matches of the last tournament there had been no hard feelings.

Tien and Chiaotzu had gone off on their own since the last tournament. He had said was ashamed of his actions and his trust. Roshi had expected as much. Tien was loyal and the business with Shen and Kakarrot had really torn him up. He might have not want company but Launch wasn't one to take no for an answer. She had decided that Tien owed her so she tagged along.

Bulma and Yamcha had made it official. He even got her a ring. Bulma had given everyone a save the date card. Puar was beyond ecstatic on the subject. Oolong who had tagged along with Bulma and Yamcha couldn't have cared less about it.

Chi-Chi was too busy training and beginning to run her kingdom. Still a Princess but soon to be Queen when she turned sixteen. She had been glad to see her Uncle Gohan again at Baba's. The message that her father had sent with him had put quite the spark back into her since the whole Kakarrot deal.

Krillin was the only one of his students that bother to stay with the old man. He had been so excited to see Chi-Chi again. It was clear to Roshi that the boy had fallen for the Princess. The boy hadn't spent a day not thinking of her. Roshi hoped that he would the work up the courage to say something to her.

They were leaving the Tournament ground when Chi-Chi turned to them and said. "I forgot my power pole and Uncle's Dragon Ball."

In a smile Krillin said "Don't worry Cheech I'll get it."

She didn't know why but she hesitated "Wait Krillin!"

He looked at her curiously "Why?"

She didn't know why "I…?"

Krillin "It will be fine I'll be right back." He took off as Chi-Chi looked puzzled. She ended up following her friends to the restaurant the 'Son Goku'. They all sat down and prepared to eat but neither Roshi nor Chi-Chi ate.

Dark and somehow familiar clouds were swirling in Roshi's head. He could see that Chi-Chi was troubled to. Something was seriously wrong.

All of a sudden Chi-Chi jumped out of her seat and rushed out of the restaurant without saying a word to her friends. Roshi sensing danger was the first to get out of his seat and follow her. The others were sputtered out questions but Roshi didn't bother to answer them. He knew his students were in trouble.

Chi-Chi moving as fast as she could made it back to the tournament ground and to where the preliminaries took place. She looked to find Krillin dead on the floor in front of her. A ribbon of crimson coming from his mouth. His neck snapped. A piece of paper with the word 'devil' in black with a red circle around it.

Chi-Chi grabs hold of him and in a panic attempts to see if he is still alive. To only confirm what she already knew. Roshi rushed in as the announcer nearby who had hid behind one of the rings came out at her and Roshi's presence.

In a panic the Announcer blurted out "It was a green slimy monster with wings. It came in here stole the dragon ball the roster and killed him."

Not even bothering to respond to the Announcer she grabbed her power pole and ran outside yelling for the flying nimbus as Roshi yelled for her to wait but she didn't listen. She was gone before the others arrived as Roshi looked to see the paper. He broke a sweat as the name became clear to him. The monster that haunted his dreams had returned.

* * *

The grey metal door to Gero's room opened as Kakarrot entered to see his Grandpa working studiously at his bench. The room stunk of the doctor as sometimes the old man so consumed by his work forgot to bathe. Despite this Kakarrot never felt uncomfortable in this room or in its clutter. Rather this place was always a place of comfort. Never besides the training room did Kakarrot feel more at home. It had taken quite the doing on Gero's part to get the boy to finally sleep in his own bed.

Gero didn't look from his bench as Kakarrot curious looked at his work. In the doctor's has seemed to be an improved version of the standard masks combined with the helmets of the soldiers. He pressed a button it clicked and numbers appeared on the screen.

Kakarrot "You asked to see me?"

Gero "Yes." He said while placing the helmet down.

Kakarrot "What is that?"

Gero turned his body around to look at Kakarrot and said "Prototype. Steel and Kevlar are obsolete. The materials I got from your ship are harder to manufacture but I am on the cusp of doing much quicker."

Kakarrot "Really?"

Gero "Yes. In addition I'm going to final being using the modifications on the cyborgs to improve the army. The suits with make them stronger, see farther, fight longer, and fly. The limitations of flesh will no longer be an issue."

Kakarrot "The numbers?"

Gero "It was trying to read your power level. It's still in beta."

Kakarrot "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Gero "No. Well it has a component of which I wanted to speak to you about."

Kakarrot "That you be about?"

Gero patted his lap and signaled for him to come over. Without a word of disagreement Kakarrot sat on his lap.

Gero looking at Kakarrot in the eyes asked "What are your intentions with Yurin?"

Kakarrot smirked "To have fun grandpa."

Gero coldly stated "That won't do."

Kakarrot looked at him inquisitively "Why not?"

Gero sighed "Well not forever anyways. I have taught many things and it is high time I truly teach you the meaning of Legacy."

Kakarrot "I know the meaning of Legacy."

Gero "Do you now? Why did I raise you?"

Kakarrot looking away not really wishing to admit it "Because you lost your own son."

Gero "Because my Legacy on this planet was in jeopardy. It was stolen from me. After which I would have been only left with the army except for you. You are my Legacy on this planet. You are a god that one day the world will worship. To lead these weak and short sighted fools to their true destiny as the masters of the cosmos."

In his eyes Kakarrot looked "I know my destiny Grandpa."

Gero "Games are fun but soon you will be a man. I don't want accidental great grandchildren. I want heirs. Princes not some strumpet's back alley bastard."

Kakarrot sighed "You needn't worry I have a far better target in mind to cement your Legacy on this universe."

Gero "Prey tell who is it?"

Kakarrot "The strongest. The strong with the strong to make the strong."

It was then that the hairs on the back Kakarrot's neck stood up. Gero looked to see the look of worry on Kakarrot's face.

Gero "What's wrong?"

Kakarrot "Chi-Chi! Tell everyone to stay put."

Kakarrot jumped out of his Grandpa's lap and rushed out of the room until coming to the surface and in a burst of energy took off.

* * *

Pilaf sweating "Well you see Lord Piccolo that's how we found you."

A quite unamused Piccolo in a throne made of bones that he magiced up stared at the tiny in comparison book in front of him.

Piccolo in rage "Legend am I!" The book caught fire burning to ashes in seconds as the Pilaf gang continued to look scared.

Piccolo "That has been my record? A legend, a myth suitable for mere treasure seeks and vacant eyed dreamers! I set this world a blaze in fire and blood and this is my legacy on this planet or lack thereof?!"

A short yellow greenish pterodactyl headed creature in robes at Piccolo's side spoke.

Piano "Calm yourself Father. You're about to remind them why you are not some myth or legend when you once again set this world a blaze."

Piccolo calmed himself and smiled imagining all the horror that he was about to inflict on the planet. Right hands middle and index finger went to his head. In his mind as he spoke to Tambourine. Tambourine was a green scaled skinned bat winged monster. His lips were large. His eyes beady. His head with a dark green spine on it. His upper body was nude but his legs and feet covered by some clothing.

Piccolo "Tambourine do you hear me?"

Tambourine "I do Father."

Piccolo "Do you have the dragon ball and the roster?"

Tambourine "I do Father. You have what you need to being your war on the filthy humans."

Piccolo "Not yet but soon."

The Piccolo hung up as Tambourine looked downwards. In the distance was a city that seemed to be going through some sort of celebration. As the sunset with its vivid oranges, reds and yellows highlighting the scenery. Of the visa in front of him and of the ocean and tropical jungle below him.

Tambourine "Enjoy it you wretches. Today will the last peacefully moment in your miserable in your life." Said as rapidly approaching Chi-Chi was coming up behind him with fire in her eyes.

* * *

Yamcha yelling "WHAT SHE WENT AFTER THE THING AFTER IT KILLED KRILLIN!"

The group looked a mixed of horror and shock. Launch looked as furious. Tien was calm but disturbed. Bulma was in tears as Roshi held his dead student in his arms.

Roshi was thinking "Just one hit. Did the monster's power not diminish after three hundred years?"

Launch blonde barked out at him "You know something master! Who's the asshole who did this!?"

Roshi stone faced with fear "I never knew the reason why or where. Just the how and who. Piccolo."

Tien "Piccolo?"

Roshi "Piccolo the King the demons come straight out of hell to burn all that mankind was or will ever be." (The others gave a gasps.) "The world as you know it was not ways as it is. When I was young the world much different. The world was composed of nations and flags. People had begun to unite from their generation long conflicts. It wasn't prefect but certainly better than what came next. He came one day out of the blue with his demon army in toe. Cities died in an afternoon. Cultures wiped out. The world came to a halt. Civilization as it was known came to an end. Billions died. I was a pupil along with Shen of the most talent master of his day Mutaito. We stood are ground along with the others against his army. Of the nearly hundred pupils only me and Shen were left. I lost more friends than I care to count that day. We stopped the horde and saved the thousands fleeing from them in the process. But then the King showed up. Me and Shen were in our prime but he didn't break a sweat. We were just paper in a typhoon. Me and Shen were dead until Mutaito intervened. He begged for the monster to stop this assault on mankind but the creature just laugh. No reason was given. He tried to fight it but it was over before it began. Shen used his solar flare and the three of us escaped barely with our lives. My master once he was better left. He was unable to face me and Shen. That day I lost my best friend. Shen survived but the man I knew died. Good had betrayed him. Angry at the world he lashed out. Filled with hate. He would blame me for master's death. Mutaito came up with a solution but needed my help. The Evil Containment Wave the only know way to stop him that has been found. It use though takes a toll. Whether due to age or merely the draining of one's soul it kills its user. My Master used it to trap him in a jar killing himself in the process. I dropped the jar in the ocean hoping no one would ever find it."

Tien "Can…" (Resolutely asked.) "Can you teach me the evil containment wave?"

The group gasped and Launch looking worried said.

Launch "Their no reason to think Master can do it."

Roshi "I can't Mutaito never taught me it. So I can't teach it to you. We can however gather the dragon balls and use them to stop him."

Roshi hated lying but he knew that Tien was determined to play the martyr and he just couldn't have that. Better that the old die for the young for a change.

Yamcha determined "Well I'm coming with you."

Bulma shrieked "YAMCHA!"

Yamcha "I'm not going to stand around and wait this bastard killed Krillin. I want pay back."

Roshi "No."

Yamcha "But…"

Roshi "No. Me, Tien and Launch will go and collect the balls. You and the others will be our backup. Chi-Chi will need to be caught up to speed. Go back to my house and hopefully she'll show up. Wait! You'll have to move." (The others puzzled.) "A martial art sealed him away before so he intends to kill everyone one who could use the move."

Bulma "Of course! That's why he stole the roster to make sure no one can stop him again."

Roshi "Hopefully Chi-Chi will have given up and come looking for us. She can join us once she gets up to speed. If not you have move anyways."

Bulma handed them the radar as they left. The Announcer having listened to this entire discussion. When to a phone and dialed up the number that Frank had given him.

The voice on the line "This is Stryker."

Announcer "Yeah uh I have to report something major going down."

* * *

Chi-Chi screaming "YOU STOP!"

Tambourine curious stopped turn to face the ball of rage that was Chi-Chi. The nimbus stopped as he asked.

Tambourine "A child explain."

Chi-Chi saw the ball and the roster in his hand and angrily yelled out "YOU JUST KILL MY BEST FRIEND!"

Tambourine smirked "Yeah probably."

On her cloud she charged him taking out her power pole at trying to whack him. Only to find her blows easily caught. She was running on fumes and it was quite apparent in her fight. The punches that she had thrown at Tien not an hour ago had been far more powerful. She attempted to get to the back of the monster only to find that he turned his head around one eighty like an owl. The monster had no blind spots to exploit. All she was doing, it would seem was amusing it.

Tambourine chuckling "Are all humans so weak girl?"

Chi-Chi "I'm going to kill you." Said while she seemed out of breath.

Tambourine "Hilarious." He fired a jet of fire like ki from his mouth and as she fell gave her a punch to the face sending her tumbling down and smashing into the ground below with a great thud.

Tambourine "How did Father lose to such a worthless race? Well two down seven billion to go." He laughed as he flew away. On the ground Chi-Chi barely clung to life as she passed out.


	21. Enemy Of My Enemy Right?

Kakarrot snarled he couldn't sense Chi-Chi anymore. She was either dead or about to die. He stopped midair and looked around to the ground below. Twilight was in effect his eyes would be useless he would be forced to use his nose. The jungle however was filled with so many smells. Trying to find her would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

To his frustration a wonderful smell suddenly came to his nose which caused his stomach to growl. It was the smell of cooking fish over a camp fire. He had left Headquarters without having dinner. All his flying and workout with Yurin had drained him. He wanted to hurt his stomach right now. This was not the time for this but was convinced by its growls.

To the ground he descended landing near his quarry. It was massive fish as good of snack if he had ever seen. It was cooked just he could smell. A fool must have left his meal unattended. He grabbed the stake that the fish was impaled on and holding it by one hand dug into the fish with his mouth. All the prep work had already been done the fish was descaled and guts removed. He stripped the fish of its flesh to it bones in mere minutes.

He was finished but suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He went to look around but as he got to his feet a boulder came flying at him. It came within inch but he dodged it spinning to his side away from the fire. Facing the boulders origin. The orange of the camp light dimly showed his opponent.

It was a fat man with black hair. He had on a tunic with orange and black strips, with a necklace on it a large orange sparkling bead. Sandals on his feet and a katana at his side in a sheath.

In a thick hick sound voice the man spoke angrily "You ate my fish! Thief!"

Kakarrot grinning "You know it's not really nice to throw boulders at people."

Yajirobe bitterly "Any nicer than stealing someone else's food?"

Kakarrot "Didn't see your name on it. Who says it was yours?"

Yajirobe angry "You calling me a liar!?"

Kakarrot sarcastically "Well if the shoe fits."

Yajirobe in a swift move took out his sword and took up a stance at Kakarrot saying "Nobody steals and insults me and gets away with it. Prepare to die thief."

Kakarrot wryly "Right because as a smelly fat man living in the woods you must have so much honor worth protecting. Let me ask you this first?"

Yajirobe "What?"

Kakarrot painly "You see a raven haired girl around here around my height, my size, no tail, probably with a flying cloud and a magic stick?"

Yajirobe "No."

Kakarrot pointed his finger at Yajirobe's head and fired. The beam burst through his skull and the Ronin flew backwards falling to the ground dead.

Smirking he said "Shame. Normally I would have liked a good fight. But my heart's desire is in need I trust you understand." He said to the smoking corpse.

He walked over to look at his dead body the necklace bead looked familiar with its gleam and star at its center. He thought over eating the dead man by there wasn't time Chi-Chi was dying possibly. This little diversion had already taken up enough time. His eyes soon confirmed what he had suspected a dragon ball. The one star ball a neat enough little trinket, useful to probably.

He put on the necklace as he used his aura to light his surroundings. Hovering over the trees he sniffed the air until finally he caught a whiff of her. It was the smell of her and her blood.

Following the smell he managed to find her barely clinging to life in a crater. His features softened as he quickly came to her and began to look her over. As he touched her she moaned and his checks turned a bit pink. Her back was broken he sneered she may never fight again.

His thought turned to the bastard that did this to her. He was going to pay, he would make sure of that. No one hurts what is his. Her eyes opened and she weakly looked at him.

Chi-Chi weakly "Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot "Yes."

Chi-Chi "I need to get him…Korin I need to get to him."

Her eyes closed. He attempted to wake her. She had without a doubt a concussion. Falling to sleep with that was super bad for you he remembered. He failed to wake her back up. He reached for this radio to call for a medic but he only had on his armor having forgot in his haste. His tail twisted around in the wind as he ferreted. He couldn't leave her that was for sure but at the moment there was no way to move her without causing more damage.

He let go of her and grabbed a tree nearby. He ripped out of the ground and broke it up then using his Ki to start a fire. He was sure to make sure it was close but not too close. With the fire lit, he return to the dead woodsman. Stealing his cloth he washed them in the river then using his ki dried them and went back to Chi-Chi.

Yet again Grandpa's boring lessons came back into use. He bandaged her also set her legs and arms using some branches. The night was a long one as Kakarrot nearly dozed off a few times as he kept watch.

The day came and with it Chi-Chi reawaken. Her eyes opening to see the palm haired visage of her mortal enemy. While last night she was quite out of it, today she was far more alert.

Her eyes stared for a moment in merely shock that turned to anger. She stared daggers at him as he sighed. "Well I guess you're awake." She did not respond. "The silent treatment again huh?"

Chi-Chi see looked to see this stolen necklace angrily she asked/accused "So you're working with him?"

He looked at the ball then looked at her and darkly stated "If I was working with the man who did this to you. We would be having this conversation?"

In pain her eyes seemed to signal that after a hot second that she agreed. "Still does mean you're not after the dragon balls."

Kakarrot "I told you before I have no interest in the bobbles. I'm here because… because I was in the area and decided that whoever could kick you around might be a good for a fight."

Chi-Chi looking sideways at him "Really?"

Kakarrot angrily "Yes damn it. If anyone is going to kill you it should be me not some random monster."

Chi-Chi mind wandered back to the creature her skepticism replace by rage. She painfully grinded her teeth. Seeing this his interest was picked.

Kakarrot "I'm guessing that there was a reason why you rushed into fight after Tien and you knocked each other stupid?"

Chi-Chi angrily "He killed Krillin."

Kakarrot "Midget's dead?"

Chi-Chi yelling "KRILLIN!"

Kakarrot "Right him."

Chi-Chi frowning "I need to get to Korin's he can fix me."

Kakarrot "Korin? Shouldn't I be getting you to a hospital?"

Chi-Chi "No Korin has a way to heal me quickly."

Kakarrot curiously "Really?"

Chi-Chi "Senzu beans they can heal in seconds."

Kakarrot needing some convincing "No fooling?"

Chi-Chi "No."

Kakarrot "Well how about that. Suppose you'd be the one to stumble on more magic crap. So it's where you first began your assault on the army?"

She nodded 'yes'. His tail detached from his waist. He said "Sorry this is going to hurt." His tail wrapped around her waist. His fur brushing up against her skin where her gi had been shredded. She blushed as instead of hurting her wounded body the fur tickled. She looked at him and noticed he was blushing too.

Slowly and carefully he grabbed hold of her and brought her to his back. Neither seemed willing to speak. Kakarrot tried to merely focus on the task on hand but the feel of her and her smell kept creeping into his mind. Chi-Chi tried to kept Krillin and the facts of what he has done in her head. But the night of her first kiss and the feel of him kept coming to her mind.

Their problems didn't stop when she finely got to his back. Her arms went around his neck and her face in his hair. His tail tightening around her waist. Her legs around his waist. Both of them were feeling warm then noticing how warm and fast the other one's heart was beating.

Kakarrot "Are you ready?" He asked while trying to not gasping for air. Quickly she replied "Yeah!" She wanted to see it as fast as possible for some reason. Talking to him felt like it was going to take energy now.

They took of Kakarrot moving much slower than earlier. He didn't want the wind to hurt her but mostly he was merely distracted.

* * *

For an hour or an eternity if you had asked either of them, they flew in silence. Until Chi-Chi fed up with the silence and the discomfort blurted out a question. "So you're an alien right?"

Kakarrot confused on the question responded "Yeah?"

Chi-Chi embarrassed "Well no that's not… I mean, where do you come from?"

Kakarrot "Planet Vegeta."

Chi-Chi curious "And?"

Kakarrot sighed "I was sent here because I was deemed virtually worthless at birth because of my low power level. I was sent here to exterminate all life on this planet as a way to train me. And before you ask the reason why I didn't do it was because of Grandpa and a change of plans."

Chi-Chi "Change of plans?"

Kakarrot looking into the distance "I am the last of my kind. The day I was sent away was the day my world was destroyed by a comet at least that what the report by Frieza's people said."

Chi-Chi "Frieza?"

Kakarrot continuing "In all honesty I am glad I was sent here. Much better then slavery. Frieza and his family the tyrants of the galaxy. He enslaved my people to be his soldiers. To kill his enemies and to make himself richer."

Chi-Chi "You were consider weak by your people yet he?"

Kakarrot "Was way stronger than any saiyan. We were mules his eyes. A punch line."

Chi-Chi curious but afraid to step on something sensitive "Did he?"

Kakarrot "Not sure. He might have decided that we weren't worth it. Not breakable enough to be his loyal slaves."

Chi-Chi "That's awful. To think the stars at night are ruled by such a villain."

Kakarrot "It's true. One day I'm going to get my revenge though whether he killed my people or not. He still enslaved them and belittle them. That's why I must always be getting stronger. He deserves a death at the hands of a saiyan.

Chi-Chi "He sounds like he does need to be stopped."

Kakarrot "On that we're in agreement."

With that silence came back into play but this time it was a far more comfortable silence as they made their way to Korin's tower.

* * *

Piccolo "You have done well my son."

Tambourine "Thank you father."

In the demon king's hand was the dragon ball. It glimmer matched by his eyes. Tambourine was bowing as piano took the roster out of his hands. Handing it to the Pilaf gang they all began to place the pieces of paper over the walls.

Pilaf when looking at the roster then froze. In his hand was a picture of the girl who had thrice made a fool of him. Broken his palace and smashed his fancy armored suits. It was because of this girl that he was now in service to this very dangerous monster. So basically this was all her fault he thought as his eye twitched.

Tambourine in amusement looked over to see the anger on Pilaf's face. "So one you know?"

Pilaf "This little harpy has been the biggest pain. She constantly shows up to stop me!"

Tambourine "Well then today's your luck day." (Pilaf looked at him confused.) "You see I just killed that brat along with that bald headed brat your fox friend just put up. It was so easy I didn't even break a sweat."(Looking at Piccolo he said.) "Father these humans are not going to be a challenge. That just won the Tournament."

Piccolo "Perhaps or they will use a trick like before. I want them killed either way."

Pilaf turned bluer in fear. This monster had with ease killed a girl who could shoot fire ball out of her hand and bend steel like it was paper. Shu and Mai too looked scared. Mai internal wondered why she hadn't taken that job at the pizza hut while Shu mumbled 'mommy' to himself.

Piano "There are so many father." Said while he looked at that all available space was covered by the roster.

Piccolo "Your right. I guess Tambourine will need help."

To that Tambourine cringed. He didn't need any help he thought.

Piano "But father your life force is flickering as it is!"

Piccolo "No matter time may not be on our side." Piccolo began to gag.

Pilaf said out loud "O kami not this again."

Shu in disgusted panic "Sire is he about to..?"

Pilaf "Yeah."

The three covered their mouths and tried to look away but they were transfixed by what was about to happen. Piccolo gaged and couch like he was choking and then vomited up an egg as large as a person. It was covered in green slime as it landed next to Tambourine. Piccolo breathed erratically as he panted. Even for a monster giving birth seemed to hurt.

Mai in her mouth gaged. Audibly Pilaf said "Well there goes my lunch." Shu was just in shock.

Tambourine sneered as the egg cracked open. Piano sighed and shock his head. The new monster revealed itself. It was a dark green creature. With bat like wings a tail shaped like a human sized Godzilla. Its claws dug into the metal as it coughed up some slime and took its first breath.

Piccolo's breath returned to normal as he looked on his newest son. "Your name is Cymbal. Do you know who I am?"

Cymbal "You are my Lord, my king, my Father. You are Piccolo the king of the demons whom I live to serve."

Piccolo smiling "That is correct." (Showing him the dragon ball tiny in Piccolo massive hands.) "You also live to find these balls the remaining six of them?"

Cymbal "I do."

Piccolo happy with himself then looked over to Pilaf his tone change and with a murderous look in his eyes a beam came out of his right eye blowing a hole right in front of Pilaf feet. Pilaf fell to the ground and shook with terror.

Piccolo in a calm rage said "Never mention him ever again."

Pilaf quickly and not thinking "WHO? KA…" (Seeing the look in his face he stopped. The word just began dead to him.) "HOW about I show our new recruit were the balls are?"

Piccolo flicked his hand in agreement. Piccolo "Tambourine hunt down these martial arts. Kill them all."

Tambourine "Yes father." And with his mind filled with the names and address of his prey he flew away as the darkness dominated the sky in this blackest of nights.

Cymbal was also soon on his way as Piccolo relaxed in his chair enjoying the comfort that the night provided for him.

* * *

Tien looked beyond tense to Launch. Roshi wasn't even trying to harass her just sitting in the back. Why they had to quickly stop at his place she didn't know but one think was for sure neither of them seemed like talking but she had to ask.

Launch angry "Is Chi-Chi dead?"

Roshi cringed he didn't answer merely stared into oblivion. Lauch angrily sighed he had sort have answer her question just not man enough to say it out loud.

Launch "I'm going to shove my boot so far up this guy's ass it's going to come out his throat."

Tien "I think I would like to see that actually."

Launch looked at him at first in surprise then grinned. At least Tien got it. They should save the water works for later it was time to get some good old fashion revenge. She looked him over.

Damn she thought he always looked sexy in brooding serious mode good thing he was in that mode a lot. Maybe after Piccolo he would stop being so determined to blame himself for everything and she could have her fun. Hell even blue seemed into him from what she could tell.

Tien meanwhile noticing her stares kept all three eyes forward. He was blushing as he tried to focus on the mission ahead. He asked himself mentally how Launch always managed to make him lose focus.

In Roshi's hand he held a capsule. His thoughts were that of his Master and of Shen. Once upon a time he fear that his long life would rob him of these memories. He feared this no longer it would be all over soon. The monster probably believed that no one left on this planet knew this move. It would be fun to prove him wrong. All that the monster took would be returned in kind with interest.

Roshi "The radar says were very close we should find a place to land."

Tien sighed internal he need to get out of Launch's sights for a little while. He cursed himself as a problem had developed that he was not a fan of and that he didn't want Launch to see it would only encourage her. Why could Chiaotzu had come instead at least things would be less awkward he thought.

With ease they recover the ball from some pirates but something told Tien this wouldn't all be so easy.


	22. Chaos Is A Ladder

The goliath size man slammed up against the wall as Tambourine chuckled. Blood smeared the wall. He gasped for air as he threw one last punch at the monstrous green terror. Tambourine caught the punch and a bolt of energy came from his arm and electrocuted the giant. The air smelled of burning garbage as the giant smoking collapsed into a pile of trash.

Tambourine "Well I got to say that, that was the smellyist of these jobs." He throw a demon symbol on the corpse and flew off.

A bum who had heard the commotion came over into the alley say a glimpse of Tambourine then saw the paper with the word 'devil' on it. He freaked out loud proclaiming the devil had come.

* * *

A door swung open to an office overlooking a Central city. It was a junior officer with a report in hand marked South City PD. In the office was a man in a UNIT Captain uniform green his hat on the table. The marker on the table said 'Captain William Stryker' in red.

Stryker's head went up from his paper work. His right eye covered by a black eye patch. He looked sickly like he hadn't been eating. He was still in shape but clearly not in the best of shape. The bags under his left eye screamed that he hadn't been sleeping.

Staff officer "Sir you wanted to be given the police reporters of any dead martial artists."

He grabbed the report and quickly looked through it and looked as though he had seen death itself. He got up.

* * *

"Stryker have you lost your damn mind?" The Colonel said angrily in his office at his table on his large black leather chair. The Major was just sitting there his head in his hand on a black couch.

Bill "Sir we have to cancel the two hundredth celebration ceremony were are under siege as we speak!"

Colonel angrily "Son have you look at yourself in the mirror lately? Major why do you let your people harass me with this nonsense?"

Major "I honest didn't believed him when he said that it was a planetary threat."

Bill yelling "IT IS!"

Colonel sarcastically "So let me get this straight, A three hundred year old space demon out of crack pot conspiracy theories has just out of the blue returned for no reason. Is killing martial artists because they know a magic spell that could seal him up. And that if he succeeds he will take over the Earth and will attack the world unity ceremony. Is that it?"

Bill "Not in those exact terms sir but yes." (The Colonel sighed loudly as he shook his head.) "I know how this all sounds but you have to believe me. The things me and Frank saw at the Tournament were real. These powers exist. We need to get the King and the Prime Minster to their bunkers. We need to evacuate the major cities and call up the Royal reserves. We are at war right now!"

Major shaking his head "I am so sorry sir. This is on me. I am just deeply honestly and truly sorry. That you had to listen to any of this."

Bill "IT'S TRUE!"

Colonel "So you want me to tell this story to the Prime Minister and recommend that we get on a war footing cancel the biggest celebration in about a hundred years."

Bill "YES!"

Colonel "And at the same time explain to the Ribbon that all of this is why were are doing this not that we're about to launch a sneak attack. After we had just signed an extensive nuclear weapon ban giving our side the very clear advantage of numbers."

Bill "Stop thinking of our human opponents we have much bigger foes knocking on our door!"

Colonel now just feed up "Here's what I think son. You haven't been getting enough sleep or eating as much as you should be. You just got engaged. You lost a friend and a mentor not all that long ago. I think son that you are under a lot of stress." (Bill tried to interrupt.) "Shh! Crazy babble time is over. I am speaking. I think you need a vacation a month or two to fuck your fiancé or anybody for that matter. To see a therapist maybe go camping. You need time to decompress."

Bill interrupting "Sir that's…"

Colonel angrily continuing "Did I say son that you could talk? No I didn't. Now there are a few reason why you're just getting a vacation and not becoming a section eight. Your daddy saved my life many years ago and we happen to be good golfing buddies. He is my friend and I really don't want to do that to his boy. Two Captain Franklin Harkness was an outstanding officer who's death wounded me and all of UNIT including obviously you. He put a lot of faith and time into you and I don't want that to go to waste. Number three you're young, green and full of heart. I believe honestly that you can bounce back from this. We however are never going to talk about this shit ever again." (Asked like he was speaking to a child.) "Do you understand soldier?"

Bill nodded in agreement.

Colonel "Now get the Fuck out of my office before I have you dragged out."

Bill stormed out to be followed by the Major. Saying to the Major sarcastically "Thanks for having my back Mack."

Major "Well what the fuck did you expect! You were talking about space demons and magic."

Bill looked him dead in the eyes and said "We are under attack and we might has well be putting up a sign that says strike here for maximum damage. And we aren't going to do a damn thing about it."

As Bill stormed away a picture of Palace had come into view the caption underneath read. 'This is where peace and freedom on Earth stands'.

* * *

Bulma placed the capsule containing Krillin into a dresser as the TV played the news while outside Yamcha spared with Chiaotzu.

Oolong with fear in his voice "Hey a Bulma you might want to see this!"

Bulma came looking at the screen along with Oolong and Puar. She yelled out to Yamcha and Chiaotzu. They all crowed around the TV.

News reporter for ZTV "Over twenty professional Martial Artists have been murder in the last twenty four hours. The police are at a loss to explain the murders with the only clue begin a piece of paper with the word 'devil' circled in red. Stay with us for more updates on the story as it develops. In other news tomorrow is the two hundredth…"

Bulma angrily had turned off the TV saying with both fear and anger "It's begun."

Oolong cowering "O no it can be the end of the world. I'm too young to die."

Bulma "Zip it piggy! Can't you think about anyone else for once?"

Puar "Yeah Oolong!"

Yamcha growled in anger as he looked at his fist then at the capsule for the air car on the table.

Bulma looked at him sideways "You're staying right here!"

Yamcha looked at her angrily "I'm not just going to hide here like a coward Bulma while everybody else is fighting a dying!"

Tears started to come out of her eyes as she said "I just lost two of my best friends in the world and I'm not losing you."

To that Yamcha shuttered. Her tears were making him feel so much shame. He felt like he was being dragged in twenty different directions. The anger left his face and her grabbed hold of Bulma and hugged her.

Yamcha with pain in his voice "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. I'm not going anywhere."

She cried into his shoulder as he felt like the biggest douche in the universe.

Yamcha "Roshi, Tien and Launch will get the dragon balls. Krillin and Chi-Chi will before you know it be running around here again with their goofy smiles."

She was still sobbing as the two kissed. Oolong grinned thinking while watching "Hey I might die but at least I'm going to get a good show before." He grinned as Puar noticing this smacked him on his head.

Suddenly Bulma and Yamcha looked deep into each other eyes. Bulma practically jumped into his arms bridal style as they started kissing far deeper this time. He rushed up stairs. A door slammed shut as Oolong tried to listen while Chiaotzu and Puar turned on the TV and turned it as far as it could go looking embarrassed.

Turtle who has been watching this all unfold with the others said. "Well it is maybe the end of the world."

They looked at him and he shrugged as a particular loud moan came from above.

Chiaotzu thinking "Man I wish I went with Tien and Launch that would less awkward I think?"

Out loud they heard Bulma say "Screw the condom!" The wall of Roshi's were paper thin possibly by design.

Chiaotzu "Yeah anything has to be less awkward then this."

* * *

Kakarrot landed in front of Tower of Korin as a Native man and his young son eyed him. Suspiciously they looked at him until seeing Chi-Chi. She had been taken a nap on his back but woke up when they landed. She waved to them.

The little one rushed over while the big one continued to keep his eyes on Kakarrot. Guess he could see a threat when he saw it.

Upa asked Chi-Chi "Are you okay?"

Chi-Chi "Yeah… Well no, but I'll live. I came here to see Korin for the reason you can see before you."

Bora angrily asked "Was it him that did this to you?"

Kakarrot grinned as he replied before Chi-Chi could "Brilliant deduction Sherlock. I actively tried to kill her and then decided to do everything in my power to make sure she lives."

Kakarrot could feel her eyes drilling into his head telling him she did like him being rude to her friends.

Bora stared daggers at him as Kakarrot said "We're going up the tower. If you don't mind?"

Bora "It's a free world. You can do what you want."

Kakarrot before grabbing onto the tower said slyly "For now."

Quickly Kakarrot started climbing but as he did so he asked her "So I take it every one of your friends is from the start is going to treat me like a villain?"

Chi-Chi bluntly "Well it's not like you haven't done anything to cause them to treat you like a bad guy?" She asked sarcastically.

Kakarrot "Hey I've done quite a bit of good since then."

Chi-Chi "Really? How don't I know you just pretending to be good to get everyone to drop their guard so that you can take over the world?"

Kakarrot sighed internally to himself saying internally "Well I won't have liked her if she was that stupid."

Kakarrot "Truth is you don't. I guess you'll just have to trust me."

Chi-Chi "Trust you. You have by my count have lied to me every step of the way."

Kakarrot blushing "No I haven't."

Chi-Chi "Name something."

Kakarrot thinking quickly said breathily "That I haven't been able to forget you."

He could feel her heat up on his back. She may not be as naïve as before but he knew his silver tongue would do its job. This whole monster attack was definitely playing to his advantage. I guess chaos does just mean the same thing as opportunity. It was all just a ladder he was now climbing. Getting closer to Kami.

The climb seemed to take forever but before the sunset the two reached Korin's tower. Kakarrot had basic gone a day without food and he was beyond hungry at this point. He figured whoever this Korin was he kill and eat. Chi-Chi would be angry at him but his stomach needed food and Chi-Chi was off the table. Maybe if this Korin had some food waiting he won't.

Chi-Chi had slipped back into sleep do to the long climb. Slowly but surely he made it into the lookout. No need to wake her. But he smell her getting a warm feeling do to the fact that she smelled like him from their close contact.

Gently he laid her out onto the floor then went investigating. He couldn't seem to sense anyone home. The place stunk but their seemed to be no source. Who was ever here was good at making himself elusive.

He searched around there had to be something to eat. On the top of the building he spied three barrels. Jackpot he thought as he went over to them.

He opened the first and saw only water that seemed to at his eyes change. A familiar scene played out. Grampa Gero was coming upon his pod when he was a baby. He then saw him running into Chi-Chi the first time. The World Tournament then he becoming Lord Commander. After that there was tons of dead face all those he had killed over the years. The water disappeared. He was left confused.

Irritated at the slide show he went to the next one. It too only contained water. In it he saw Grampa again only this was far more recent. He saw him working on Ten. He could tell though that his heart wasn't in it. He was worried not doubt about him. It showed Yurin fighting Nine getting her ass kick but improve after each knock down. It showed Tanmen staring out her window into the sky. The water then disappeared.

Kakarrot growled still no food just useless magic water "What sorcery is this?"

Korin "Past, Present and Future those barrel gives you a look at all three."

Kakarrot turned around to face the voice. It was a rather plump white cat standing upright. He had a cane in his hand and his eyes almost seemed shut. Everything about this creature made Kakarrot curious. Korin as he guessed was not to be taken lightly.

Kakarrot "So I just looked into the Past and Present?" (Korin nodded.) "How useless is that? Sure the present maybe but showing me the past what I already know?"

Korin "You'd be surprise."

Kakarrot point behind him to the unopened barrel "And that would be the?"

Korin "Future."

Kakarrot "Interesting."

Korin "I would imagine so Lord Commander."

Kakarrot "How accurate is it?"

Korin "Hard to tell. Always in motion the future is. But I can guarantee your future is probably not a pleasant one for either you or for everyone else if you get your way."

Kakarrot with great care turned around and slowly took off the lid. He looked inside to see utter darkness. He heard blood curling screams of those he knew and those he didn't. An ocean of blood seemed to exist and a burning bleeding symbol of utter hate came to his eyes. It was a three pronged trident with a curved line underneath the handle. With that the water disappeared and he was left with more questions than answers.

Kakarrot miffed "What was that?"

Korin "The future as you would have. It's a night dark and full of terrors."

To that Kakarrot smiled "So that's it trying to scare me into being nice."

Korin "No telling you the truth. Something I know you have trouble with the concept of. Your path is dark it a road that I couldn't get you off from with the universe on my side. Because you actually enjoy the despicable things that you do."

Kakarrot "I'm a Saiyan it's what we do."

Korin "You really believe in that kind of justification don't you." (Kakarrot nodded.) "Shame I feel like you could have been so much more." (Korin throw him a senzu bean. Kakarrot looked at it confused.) "It's a senzu bean. It will heal you and feed you for a week or so."

Kakarrot looking at the bean "Really? No charge."

Korin "No there is. You eat it and leave. I don't like your corruption around here. I can take care of Chi-Chi. You leave."

Kakarrot nodded in agreement and tossed the bean in his mouth. Waved sarcastically at Korin then jumped off the tower.

Korin shook his head saying "Man! What a piece of work that kid is."

Down below he placed a Senzu bean into her mouth. In an instant she was wake and looking around. She looked at Korin then looked confused.

Korin "So I made your 'friend' take off. A holy place like this shouldn't have a monster like that here."

Chi-Chi frowned "He's not that bad."

Korin shook his head and said "O to be young in love and stupid again."

Chi-Chi miffed "I'm not being stupid master. He brought me here right?"

Korin "Because it suited his goals." (She looked frustrated so Korin decided to change the subject.) "So other than the Senzu bean why are you here?"

Chi-Chi "A terrible monster killed my best friend Krillin. He was strong."

Korin "I can image. A spawn of Piccolo tends to be."

Chi-Chi "Piccolo?"

Korin "The monster's daddy who is way stronger than his brood."

Chi-Chi "Then he's who I need to stop. Korin I don't even know if I was strong enough to stop the brood. I need more training."

Korin sighed his hand went to the back of his head "Well that's the thing I've got nothing left to teach you."

Chi-Chi looked panicked "What!? That can't be true master! I need something anything to stop Piccolo even if it kills me."

Korin looked uncomfortable and said "Even if it kills you huh?" (She nodded.) "Well against my better judgment there is one thing."

* * *

Cymbal had been following Piccolo's instructions despite the changing location of the ball. He had been flying for hours and he finally came upon his target. Right underneath a massive tower sticking out of the ground. As he spied Bora and Upa.


	23. The Search For The Ultra Divine Water Begins

Chi-Chi asked questioningly "Ultra Divine Water?"

Korin "Yes. You see the 'scared water' which was really just tap water doesn't do anything. But the Ultra Divine Water is magic. If drunken will bring out a great deal of the users strength thanks to its mystical properties."

Chi-Chi happily asked "Really!?"

Korin nodded "Yes. But there is sort of a trial to get to it. And well the truth is frankly that no one who has ever gone looking for it has never come back. And well the water predates me so I ah… kind of have no idea if it does what it says on the packaging or not."

Chi-Chi resolute "But it could make me stronger?"

Korin "Yeah supposable. Look it's a long shot at best. It would be a much smarter idea if you would go a meet up with your friends and come up with a less suicidal plan."

Chi-Chi defiantly shook her head "No Master! Krillin died for me. I'm not giving up because I might die. I owe Krillin that."

Korin a bit frustrated "Look kid this is no time for blind heroics. Piccolo is a King of Demons he plans to kill and hurt a lot more people then you or your friends. HE AIMS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Chi-Chi determined as ever "All the more reason Master I need to try. I can't beat him now but with the water I might stand a chance."

Korin shook his head and mumble about how kids never listen. He relented "Fine get yourself killed kid what do I care! It's not like the fate of the world isn't at stake or anything. This is why I shouldn't bother getting attached to you hero types. You always just end up getting yourselves martyred. Come on I'll show you to your near future grave if you want."

Chi-Chi followed Korin to a room with another barrel with his can he pointed at the ceramic object. Chi-Chi immediately looked confused.

Korin "Much like the barrels upstairs this is not a normal barrel but a magic one. The other function like the fates this one is a means of transport. It will well sort of take you to a well I guess you'd call it a pocket dimension. You'd have to go through a maze to get to the water which no one seems to solve. It'll be no cake walk."

Chi-Chi confidently strolled up to the barrel unsealed it then jumped in head first.

Korin sighed "A their goes the hope of humanity folks. Jumping head first off a cliff like it weren't a big deal. Guess two million years or so was a good enough run. Maybe Roshi can pull off a Hail Mary. Shame I actually like her."

* * *

Pilaf was examining the radar rubbing his chin as he did so and said "Well you look at that." Mai and Shu came over to him to see what he was talking about. They looked at the screen to see a cluster of two dragon balls going for a third.

Piccolo in his chair asked "What's going on."

Pilaf angry said "Some twerp is collecting the dragon balls! Whoever they are already have two and are about to get a third." He pressed a button and a screen came from the ceiling to show Piccolo what he was seeing.

Piccolo chuckled to the Pilaf gang's surprise. "So we have a little competition huh? Whatever whoever they are just saving us the effort of gathering the balls. I tell Cymbal to go after them as soon as he's done getting me my second.

Pilaf looked at the now stagnate ball that Cymbal was after.

* * *

Cymbal eyed the two below him the man look at him with contempt ready to fight which was okay by Cymbal. This guy had after all probably been the one making him work so hard. He grinned as he land.

Bora sneered at him as Upa rushed behind his father's leg cowering in fear. Bora pulled a spear out of the ground and pointed it at Cymbal.

Bora "Why have you come to this sacred place?"

Cymbal 'The dragon ball. Where is it?"

Bora "Another monster come looking for those balls?"

Cymbal "I suppose so. Tell me where it is and I might consider sparing you and your son's life."

Bora scoffed "You must have a lot of guts monster to come to my home and threaten me and my son. I don't have your stupid ball and I won't give it to you even if I had it. Now leave this sacred land or I will show you your guts."

Cymbal chuckled "O good I hoped this was going to be a fun day. Time to die human."

But as Cymbal spoke those words a sound coming from above came over head. It was off a falling object that looked like a blur until coming close to the ground. Stopping before it hit the ground. The palm hair and the black armor now visible. Bora cringed while Cymbal looked interested.

Bora "Oh it's you."

Kakarrot looked at Bora with a wolfish grin but in doing so the necklace came loose on his neck and the ball made itself visible. Cymbal eyes lit up he had found what he was looking for. Slowly Kakarrot came back upright then lightly placed his feet on the ground.

Kakarrot looking at the monster then back at Bora. "So am I interrupting something?"

Bora again scoffed "Get out of here villain. I'm busy."

Kakarrot grinning "I can see that. You realize that you're a little out matched right?"

Bora "Shut up serpent."

Cymbal "Boy give me the ball and I'll let you live."

Kakarrot grabbed hold of it his eyes focus on Cymbal said "Na its mine. By virtue of me killing fat ass. But if you really want it you can try and come get it."

Cymbal "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Kakarrot "I'd agreed. Now call me a betting man but I think you're related or are that monster with wings that my Chi-Chi was talking about. Killing midget and stealing her uncle's dragon ball."

Cymbal "That would have been my brother."

Kakarrot "Good so there is more than one of 'things' to kill. Well what you waiting for asshole a written invitation?"

Cymbal seemed ready to fight Kakarrot when Bora yelled out "ENOUGH! Your fight is me creature. This is my land you invaded and my life you threatened."

Kakarrot looked miffed but his stance relaxed. He thought to himself "It would be nice to see how these things fight." He put his hands up and sarcastically shrugged saying "Well you're the boss. Don't blame me if you get hurt."

Cymbal sighed "Fine I guess I'll kill you first then."

Bora "Upa get to safety!"

Upa detached from his father's leg and ran behind a tree. His head popping out from behind the trunk of the tree.

Bora and Cymbal charged at one another. Bora attempted to gore him with the spear but with ease Cymbal broke it in half scratching Bora in the process on the chest. Ribbons of crimson started flowing down the four claw marks on large man's chest. Bora jumped backwards his hand going to his chest.

Upa gasped in terror while Kakarrot merely shook his head this was going exactly as expected. In a huff Bora tossed the remains of his spear to the ground. Cymbal was giggling or at least what counts for a mutant's giggles. This was as much fun as he expected.

Bora "Don't get to comfortable that was just the first round!"

Cymbal "Human you are so amusing. I can see why father desires your race's extermination. You're all so weak but so sure of yourselves. Your species seem hell bonded and determined to get yourselves killed so why not all give you what you want."

Kakarrot smirked at this. He couldn't help but agree with Cymbal. Bora looked at Cymbal with in flamed rage. Bora charged the monster with reckless abandonment, with ease the monster dodged the punches.

Despite the fact that Bora was clearly outclassed Kakarrot couldn't help but be impressed a bit. Bora had no formal training that was clear but he was stronger than ninety eighty percent of the tournament fighters. If the fool had been trained he might actually be winning this fight.

One of Bora's punches were caught by Cymbal. Bora was snarling as Cymbal's claws dug into his fists. Blood started to pour out and he gasped in pain. Cymbal was smiling this man's pain was delightful to him. The pain was forcing to Bora to collapse, he screamed as his knees slammed onto the ground. Bora with all his might punched Cymbal with all him might in the gut but to no effect.

Cymbal chuckling "Don't be sad human. You're not dying alone I'll be sending your son and palm hair to you shortly."

Cymbal's other claws went at Bora's face piecing it with ease. Bora went limp as the claws sunk into his skull. Upa watching had tears falling from his eyes like a faucet. Cymbal let go of Bora's hand and the mangled stump left to the ground. He removed his claws from his skull and the warrior slumped downwards into a pile very dead.

Kakarrot shook his head and said out loud for Upa to hear "Ha. Could have told you that was going to happen. O well natural selection in action for yay."

Upa didn't however hear the snide remarks of the other monster present. Instead with blind fear and sadness came from out behind the tree and rushed towards his father. He was practically hyperventilating a wash in both tears and snot. He came to his father and began to shake him. Both Kakarrot and Cymbal were laughing at the sight and started cracking jokes.

Cymbal "Well kid you dad might have more holes in him but think of it like this at least family reunions will be easier."

Kakarrot "Kami this is almost as funny as when Bambi's mom died. Hey don't worry kid any second the disgustingly cute woodland creatures will could out at sing about how it's all alright or some shit."

As the two were talking disgusting delight in this small child's suffering Upa looked at rage at Cymbal. Out of his father's belt he took out a tomahawk put it in his hands and firmly gripped it. In grief he raised it above his head and charged at Cymbal trying to hack him.

Cymbal without missing and beat whacked him away with his tail. It was unclear whether it was the tail of the tree he smashed into but as Upa slid to the ground he slumped over his neck broken. The result was even more laugher from the monsters.

Cymbal "What the hell was the kid thinking!?" Laughing in hysterics.

Kakarrot "I don't know maybe he thought 'Hey maybe daddy' who was like a mountain of muscle 'couldn't be you because he didn't use his secret weapon a fucking hatchet'."

Cymbal "Fucking human's that was a classic!"

Kakarrot "No shit!

The two slowly became more serious as the two began to stare each other down.

* * *

Chi-Chi eyes opened to find her head hurting and cold wind stabbing at her. Her face was buried in some snow her nose screaming in pain having smashed into some ice. Swiftly she pulls herself out of the snow bank. Looking around but rubbing her face.

She is surround by snow an ice. There is light but it doesn't seem to come from anywhere even with the thick clouds you should at least have an idea but not here. Things beyond were she is appear fuzzy but not because of distant but more like they aren't really there like a mirage. The path and its friends seem though to be real enough as her eyes can focus in on them.

She hears from above Korin voice "O good you're still alive. You know most people wouldn't dive head first into an unknown mystic barrel to an unexplained magical land. Without asking some basic questions like will a need a coat or will I land flat on my face a break my skull? You know just saying, kind of like your monster of a friend."

She looked up to see Korin face magically in the sky coming from a circle that had to be the barrel.

Chi-Chi "Master?"

Korin "You are in the land of ice above the cave of darkness home of the Ultra Divine Water. Get through the maze of both at receive the water. But beware the darkness the guardian of the water."

Chi-Chi "What is it?

Korin "What you take with you."

Chi-Chi looked at him confused as she didn't get what he meant.

Korin "Just try to keep your mind clear and be Zen about things. See you if I see yah."

He closed up the portal as Chi-Chi looked around. She felt something but couldn't place it. Deep below her feet in the pitch darkness of the ice caves a moan rings out a voice without a form beyond that which was unseeable wakes.

Darkness breath up deeply "Huh another human. Hmmm. A child. Pure. Interesting. Strong, brave, determined. She must go. First thought let us see if see can make it down here then we will show her how weak she really is."

Out of the darkness came a raven hair palm hair boy with a grin on his face wearing a grey and black gi with a red sash, a recreation of his crane uniform minus the crane symbol and a brown twisting around in excitement.

Shadow Kakarrot looking himself over "Well can't say I'm much different didn't from the real deal. You're about to find girly that anyone comes our way never comes back. Man this is like slipping into a shoe made of the most comfortable puppy leather you can find. Kami I love myself!"

It then began to sing softly to itself "You are an Obsession. You're my Obsession. Who do you want me to be? To make you sleep with me? Like the butterfly. I will collect and capture you. Oh I will have you." It continued on. as above Chi-Chi began to make her way through the maze feeling like there was something seriously wrong.

* * *

A deflated Bill marches out of the Defense Building in downtown Central City. His phone in his hand looks at an article the pops ups automatically. The headline reads 'Epidemic of Martial Artist Murders! Famous Actor Pamput Dead! Former Tournament Winner King Chappa Dead! Who's Next!' At this he sneers getting rid of the article at going to his contacts going for the one marked Martha.

Martha answers "What's up sweetie?"

Bill hesitatively says "Well I am going to have some time off."

Martha now clearly concerned "What Happened?"

Bill deflated "They didn't believe me."

Martha questioningly "About What?"

Bill sighed "Doesn't matter. Look you need to leave town."

Martha "What?"

Bill "Look I can't give you details but Central City just ain't safe right now. It would be better if you when to your mothers in West City for now."

Martha now truly concerned "What's going on?"

Bill sounded conflicted "You might not believe me. Look if I'm wrong then hell nothing going to happen just go to Mother's I'll be along shortly."

Martha nervously "Are you sure?"

Bill "Yeah I'm sure. The world's about to blow up."

Martha trying to sound brave she said "Okay."

She hung up as Bill sighed. His childhood friend turned fiancé was at least safe now. As much as he believed that King Piccolo was coming right now he felt like an ass for scaring her. He looked at the Palace.

He thought to himself. Is it real? Why can I get Frank's dead body out of my mind? That moment in the hallway after he tried to kill Gero kept playing in his mind. Why? It play in head like only one other moment and that involved noticing Martha. Teal that bastard.

He tried to shake the clouds in his mind off as his mind refocused on the Palace. The world was in danger this other bullshit can be dealt with later. He needed a plan he needed the old man that stopped Kakarrot. But he didn't know his phone number or where to find him, so he was stuck again. But there had to be a way.

* * *

Tien talked very little after his visit with the handicapped man and his family in that western town. He got the dragon ball but something Launch could tell that there was something weighting on his mind. This time it had nothing to do with her trying to flirt with him and him getting all frustrated like the adorable virgin that he clearly was. Launch wanted to ask but it just didn't feel right to.

Suddenly Launch sneezed as some of the dust that had been kicked up by their landing that had entered their plane got into her nose. Tien looked no many how many times he saw that he was going to be a little startled.

Blue looked at him and smiled. Tien tried to smile but couldn't find the energy to lie even in gesture. Blue looked at him curiously and worried.

Launch "What's wrong?"

Tien sighed Blue always had his number when she asked questions with that concerned face. He wanted to resist but he couldn't.

Tien "Do I deserve forgiveness?"

In a voice far more forcefully then he was used to hearing from blue she said "Of course you do Tien. Everyone does. You might have done some bad things but you have evolved beyond those things."

Tien looked at her with both surprise and blush checks. Blue or Yellow she seemed to know what to say to make him feel better. She equally seemed blushed the two slowly moved closer together their lips about to touch when the two heard Roshi screaming.

Roshi "WOULD YOU MIND NOT DOING THAT WHEN YOU ARE FLYING!?"

Tien realized that he had let go of the controls and that they were sort of dropping out of the sky. He grabbed back hold of the controls and desperately gained back control of the plane. He was succeeded which allowed him the chance to die of embarrassment. He turned completely red as Launch sort of turned and looked out the window. He was at least glad that it was only Roshi that had almost seen that happen. The rest of the trip was going to be even more awkward he just knew it.


	24. Monster Of Monsters

Bora wasn't killed by Tao in this timeline so he can still be wished back instead he killed Suno's mom and dad.

* * *

The two monsters faced each other down both with supreme confidence. A light breeze came through as Cymbal grew inpatient. Kakarrot on the other hand was calm with no sense of urgency.

Kakarrot "It is at least nice for me to fight someone for a change that gets it."

Cymbal "Gets it?"

Kakarrot "Believe me these heroic types and their holier than thou attitude becomes grating. This is a nice change of pace. Even if it will end the same way."

Cymbal "I wouldn't be too sure."

Kakarrot "But I am."

Cymbal growled the audacity of this worm to thing he was more powerful that the demon clan. More importantly that this brat was wasting his time while he knew Tambourine was out their getting results. He had to start moving father was waiting the kid had to go.

Cymbal charged Kakarrot having given up on waiting for the saiyan to make the first move. The palm haired warrior easily dodged the mutant's claws. From the first move it was clear who had the advantage in speed. The boy was making circles around the creature, barely having to exert himself.

Cymbal was working himself up as he was trying to use all his limbs to strike at the monkey tailed villain but to no avail. Kakarrot was just too fast. Cymbal was growing frustrated human's weren't supposed to be this strong. Cymbal was getting sloppy as they went along Kakarrot could see.

Blindly Cymbal wiped his tail which this time Kakarrot caught to Cymbal's surprise. Kakarrot pulled him above his head then smashed on the ground. Picked him back up spun him around then tossed him. Cymbal wacked into the column of the tower. Cymbal was now his stomach on the ground in a daze as Kakarrot was chuckling.

Kakarrot "O is that it!? How did Cheech lose to you people if this is all you have for me?"

Cymbal looked befuddled not understand at all what was happening. He slowly got to his feet. He was far now less sure of himself now looking confused more than scared or angry.

Cymbal "How is this possible? A member of the demon clan over powered by a human infant."

Kakarrot sneered angrily at that statement saying "I'm neither human nor an infant. I'm a Saiyan warrior and you sir are my prey so I hope you're prepared to die."

Cymbal now just basically talking to himself "This doesn't make any sense. I'm supposed to have no equal amongst these worms. How is this happening?"

Kakarrot felt like he was being ignored but it didn't really matter clearly he had broken his opponent mentally it was just now time to do it physically.

Kakarrot charged Cymbal with a grin plastered on his face. He slammed Cymbal back into the tower and unleashed a barrage of punches. All Cymbal seemed to do to do in his defense was to bring his hands in front of his face. Kakarrot kneed him in the gut and he let out a gasped as he spit up his purple blood.

Kakarrot "Is their more or what?"

Cymbal swung at Kakarrot wildly apparently getting some sort of second wind despite the blood loss but Kakarrot caught the blow holding the creature hand slowly squeezing the limb.

Kakarrot "Tell me will your father and brother feel what I am about to do to you?"

Cymbal merely mumble in response but in the affirmative.

Kakarrot "Good then that means I wouldn't have to go hunting. Maybe I finally get that challenge that I've been looking for." He grip his free hand into a fist. He broke Cymbal's arm then sent his fist into Cymbal's chest.

Kakarrot felt around the chest cavity to the still alive Cymbal's horror. Purple blood poured from his mouth and chest as Kakarrot finally found what he was looking for. He ripped the monster heart out of his chest and then proceeded to take a bite out of it like it was a hamburger.

* * *

Meanwhile sort of. Tambourine was approaching a home in the middle of a city the big dome one that read Capsule Corp on it that Yamcha had listed as his residence. He landed in front of the massive residency grumbling to himself a question of where to begin.

Calmly he marched up to the front door not even bothering to try and open it he merely walked through it. The reinforced bullet proof glass door was no match for him. The loud smashing alerting a nearby police officer along with Dr. Briefs in his workshop.

The officer an old grey hair man on a motorcycle nearby called it in "Possible four fifty nine in progress A. Send back up to the Briefs residence." He pulled out his revolver as he signaled for the people walking nearby to seek cover with gesture.

Cautiously he approach the residence revolver drawn. Coming to the entrance and coming up behind the lost Tambourine who was still trying to figure out where he wanted to search first. The officer pointed his revolver at the monster and yelled out.

"HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MOVING A INCH SONNY!"

Tambourine deciding to play along sarcastically put up his hands. But then he spun his head around to the surprise of the officer who went wide eyes and scared in a hurry.

Tambourine then mockingly asked "Well I moved aren't you going to shoot me?"

Dr. Briefs moving slowly then walked into the seen. The Doctor and been in no real rush to see what was going on despite it sound like you know a break in which it was. He saw the seen in progress and instead of being surprised merely looked confused and was about to ask why this green monster had broken into his home.

Officer "I warn you I will use this A!"

Tambourine "Go ahead then use it." His body twisted around to face the cop and seeing the movement the officer opened fired.

The bullets proceeded to bounce off the monster to the monster amusement, the officer shocked surprise and the doctor's mild surprise.

Tambourine childishly then said "My turn." His eyes glowed and then beam shot from his eyes blasting into the officer going through his chest and striking the ground behind him.

The officer dropped his gun and fell down dead. To this the doctor was more responsive. Brief began to try and back out of his lobby when the creature turned looking him dead on.

Tambourine smirked and said "All I seem to see is dead people." He charged at the doctor intending on putting his fist through the absente minded professors skull when he stop right before the blow.

It was at this moment that Kakarrot ripped Cymbal's heart from his chest sending a shock wave of pain and misery to him, Piano and Piccolo. Tambourine looked into the distant in pain and confused. As it was the first time the creature's life that he had experienced pain in his short life.

Piccolo in his throne gasped in horror and terrific pain. To the surprise of the Pilaf gang who meet these pain howls with horror. Something had just set off the unstable demon alien monster that they had woke up.

They felt the room vibrate and the glass make noise as the King unleased some of his energy on his surrounding and dug his nails into the throne of bone and steel. The glass looked ready to crack as he in a roar the name "CYMBAL!"

The King calmed down a bit and the fury on his surroundings subsided but the sweat and pain on his face didn't go away.

Quickly Pilaf asked with a nervous smile on his face "What wrong Sire?"

Piccolo shot at him a glare of pain and furious angry and said "WHAT WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! The blood of my blood my infant baby boy has BEEN KILLED!"

Pilaf shook his head saying "But Sire that is impossible. How could someone defeat one of your children?"

This however only seemed to make Piccolo angrier to Pilaf scared surprise furiously Piccolo yelled "SO YOUR CALLING ME A LIAR?" (Pilaf tried to response but was quickly cut off by the King.) "I BIRTHED HIM I SAW HIM SPIT UP HIS FIRST SLIME. I FEEL HIM AS INTIMELY AS I FEEL MY LIMBS AND YOU'RE SAYING I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

The gang as a whole cringed all assuming this was it. Internally Mai and Shu both cursed Pilaf for getting them killed. Mai dreamed of having just take that pizza deliverer job and Shu of getting that new bone for Christmas. In Pilaf mind however he was convincing himself that this as all Shu and Mai's fault and that Chi-Chi's girl's fault. He started to cry thinking he was about to die surrounded by idiots in a world that just didn't see his brilliance.

Piccolo sneered at his 'allies' let's call them, cowardice. He was going to kill them but their fearful displays were amusing at least and they would die not realizing his surprise for them so he relented. They could life for now.

Piccolo's fingers went to his head as he reached out to Tambourine's mind. Piccolo "Tambourine can you hear me?"

Tambourine talking from Brief point of view to himself as he was on the ground about to die and a bit confused on why that hadn't happened. "I can father. Cymbal is…"

Piccolo "I know we must deal with this state of affairs immediately. Go to where I sent your brother and get that ball and kill the interloper is that understood."

Tambourine "Crystal father. No one kills our family and gets away with it." Piccolo send him the coordinates and Tambourine left immediately. He burst through Brief's ceiling his floors before busting through the roof and emerging back into the sky above.

The good doctor is left awestruck as the reinforcing police arrive as he stares into the hole in his house.

* * *

Kakarrot lets out a groans as he spits out some of Cymbal heart in disgust.

Kakarrot "Typical a wealth of meat and it all tastes like slugs." (In frustration.) "It's just a big green slug man." He throws the remains of the heart onto the ground in a huff. He looks over to the dead Bora and Upa and then grins. "At least I have some fresh humans."

Quickly he made himself a fire as he went through the dead's possessions making himself at home. Taking some of the war paint that Bora had in a tin and smearing some of it on his face. Using some water as a mirror to look at himself. He may haven't been hungry but mumbled that it would be a waste of good meat so he cooked the two up anyways.

He could just sense that something was on its way to get some revenge it was just going to take a little while but not that long. He even started to doze off as he wonder what was happening with Chi-Chi and why he couldn't sense her anymore. He wondered on how strong she would soon be getting.

The cat was clearly one to know about secrets, magic and other tricks. He would figure out a way to make Cheech stronger and scratch the one itch that had been gnawing at him for the last few years. A lack of a worthy opponent.

Grandpa's machines were always tons of fun but they had save modes tended to always think a certain way. The real thing was always funnier. No safety nets, no predictability. His long terms plans were paramount but he had to fight himself from just going and challenge Chi-Chi when bored or just getting that itchy feeling.

He was actually quite glad for Shen in those moment. He may have been an asshole who didn't see his greatness maybe but a good teacher. Too many times he tempted to abandon a very well organized plan for temporary relief. Yurin who had just arrived was still too weak. This crisis was really just a dream come true. Sure Cheech got hurt and he was pissed about that but now that he knew for sure that she was dealt with. There were just so many upsides to all of this.

Finally the Tambourine arrived in the sky as Kakarrot woke from his relaxing nap.

As he expected the monster looked exhausted it must have really pulled the lead out to get here quickly. It looked similar to the last on in the skin department but this one zigged were the other zagged. It was tall too but thin. It had a human like head, wore clothing, more human like hands. It didn't look or feel like the boss so this was another ankle biter maybe after this one the real big daddy would show up. The only plus was this was the one that hurt Chi-Chi he was sure of that.

Tambourine landed he was tired but very determined he'd show this monkey the price of interference. He caught his breath as he looked over the boy. He had red war paint in three finger lines on his two checks. A brown band around his head at his hair line. A cape tied to his throat made of deer skin. To go along with the black armor which he had painted in white on his chest the words 'Bite Me' written on it. He had removed his boots and put on some moccasins. A knife in a skin holster on his lower leg. He was a weird mishmash of industrial saiyan warrior and native warrior.

Kakarrot got up as he remove his cape slash blanket "So you finally decided to show."

Tambourine huffing and angry looked to see the body of his brother just laying their being moved in on by flies and their spawn.

Tambourine furious "YOU!"

Kakarrot faking surprise "Me?"

Tambourine angrily continuing "You're going to regret this!"

Kakarrot looked at his new pilfer moccasins shaking his head "No I don't really think so." (He looked at Tambourine dead in the eye.) "What I do believe is that you are about to regret hurt something that is mine."

Tambourine "What?"

Kakarrot "You see you hurt a girl on a yellow cloud last night. She may have attacked you but you see she's mine. What you attempt to kill was my future QUEEN. The future woman who I plan to make the first of my wives. The first of my harem. She future mother of my spawn and YOU tried to kill her. So I have to let you in on a secret today. This is not your luck day. No today is the day I am going to HURT you then I'm going KILL you when hurting you becomes a bore. So are you ready?"

Tambourine was taken aback the boy was so damn confident. He had killed his brother but didn't look wounded in the least. The boy was a monster. He was still winded maybe rushing here wasn't such a good idea.

He nervously took a step backwards as Kakarrot chuckled. "What you think can escape?" (Kakarrot shook his head.) "No you aren't escaping this."

Kakarrot floated into the air to Tambourine's surprise landing in front of him. "Tell you what. I'll give yah the first shot…"

Tambourine threw a punch smashing Kakarrot directly in the face. Tambourine smiled assuming he had done damage but removed his fist to see that a small ribbon of blood came from Kakarrot's nose.

Kakarrot continuing "But you're going to regret it."

Tambourine began to back away in earnest. His eyes looked around as his mind searched for a way to escape.

Kakarrot laughed seeing this and said in a sing-song voice "Nowhere to run to baby. Nowhere to hide."

Tambourine looked at the Saiyan now clearly with fear. He was stuttering as he said "I was just aw… following orders."

Kakarrot "Funny I kind of expect to hear my people say the same thing if I lose."

Tambourine kick him then jumped backwards opening his mouth and firing a blast at Kakarrot. He took off into the air trying to fly as far away as possible. But out of the dust emerged Kakarrot grabbing hold of the fleeing creature's leg.

Kakarrot "We're not done yet."

Kakarrot gripping his ankle through him at the ground. He hit with a thud. Kakarrot land as hard as he could on Tambourine's legs. He could feel the bones break. Kakarrot jump off and Tambourine started to try and crawl away.

Kakarrot "Well that's just pathetic."

Tambourine "Human you will die screaming."

Kakarrot "How about you look at me when you're trying to threaten me. And for your information. I'm not human. I'm a monster like you. Wait no not like you. Much worse."

Kakarrot shot beams at Tambourine's elbows opening gaping holes in them. Tambourine screamed in pain. Slowly Kakarrot walked on to the creature's back planting his foot firmly onto his shoulder blade.

Kakarrot grabbed hold of the monster head up top on the jaw. "Isn't it a beautiful day to die?"

His foot dug into his back as his hand pulled on the monster's chin. He ripped his head off easily. Purple sprayed everywhere coating the ground. He carelessly tossed the head away.

Kakarrot smiled purple spatter on his face smearing some of the war paint "I have a funny feeling I just got someone attention."

* * *

Hope that clears up some questions that you been asking me about. Next time the King gets into the fray.


	25. A King's Bargain

Piccolo let out a blood curdling howl as his hands went to his head his fingernails sinking into his leathery green skin to the point that purple was visible. The massive monster was beyond pained, he looked in agony even tearing up. In a breathless voice ran out he the fragmented words "Son! Tambourine!" In pain he slumped back into his throne trying to catch his breath looking almost sad.

Piano looked equally heartbroken. The mood of the room changing from rage to sad. The Pilaf gang was confused on what to say or do. But Piccolo seemed hell bound and determined to take everything Pilaf said the wrong way.

So Pilaf thought "Oh no fool me once, shame on ah shame on you. Fool me ah you can't get fooled again. Yah I think that the saying. Right?"

Instead he kept him lips shut as Piccolo growled out an order to them. "We're going to where my boys fell!"

A twinge of fear rolled up Pilaf's back. Whoever this was killing these monster they were going to soon be going towards. These people with ease had killed the little girl who he had seen bend steel, who had bullets bounce off of her, made waves of pure energy come from her hands. This didn't seem like a wise or a smart idea in the least and he could see that.

Pilaf stuttering "My… My Lord… Suurreyly this isn't the best course of action."

Piccolo flashed him a glare that made Pilaf curse his fate and his life. Why did this always have to happen to a genius like him? All he had done was unleash an ancient space demon that had once upon a time destroyed the world and caused the apocalypse. Why did life hate him so much?

Pilaf still stuttering "Right away… My Lord… We…We'll be on are way shortly."

Pilaf signaled Mai and she took off to the control room. Mai was sure to keep her mouth shut but her doubt were larger then Pilaf's were. Not that they had a choice at this point. As soon as this was over she was going to try and find a new career. Maybe something more moral.

The airship changed course now heading directly for Korin's tower.

* * *

Meanwhile Roshi's and company were coming upon the fourth dragonball. The three were in a cave where they were on edge. They had as of yet seen anything of Piccolo and Roshi was sure that this was soon to change.

The blue haired Launch was inching her way along a cave wall when a feather she had disturbed fell from the wall and hit her nose. She sneezed and blonde had returned. She grinned as she realized that she was right behind Tien.

Tien blushed as he looked to see the noise and that blonde Launch was staring at his ass. He turned his head forward and marched trying to pretend nothing was amiss. Roshi merely sighed at this sight. As funny as all of this was his mind was plague by Piccolo.

But at once he seemed transported back to his youth. To the world of Fanfan, Shen and Master Mutaito. His old purple crush that he irritated by trying keep trying to get a peek. Maybe if had not been such a perve and asked her out something could have come of it. Shen arrogant and vain yes but also gentle. Plenty of times he could won fights with Roshi by playing dirty or hurting him but he didn't. Shen wasn't cruel… yet. Master invincible the strongest on the Earth.

The idyllic past then smashed into what happen. Fanfan wasn't so luck to escape the King's assault on the Earth. He never found her body. Shen his friend seeing such horror became a part of it, unable to escape it. Master beaten with a flick of a wrist then the way his master did stop Piccolo.

Roshi tried to shake of these sad days of memory. He knew that there was only one way to stop the monster. Only problem was Launch and Tien were probably going to get in the way. It was good that they were distracted.

The others were going to be angry at him but seeing this cringe worth romance developing confirmed what he needed to do. Just like before. There was a world's worth of cringe romances that needed to be preserved. Tien the dummy he was would give up all of this to try and make up for a bunch of forced errors. That Roshi couldn't help feel responsible for by not stopping Shen.

It was high time that the old die for the young like his master had die for him he was going to die for these love birds. Maybe if or when Krillin was brought back he and Chi-Chi would finally find each other and his students would all find what had eluded him in life.

He berated himself for being so sappy but he also thought if there was any time to be sappy it would be now.

He smiled as they found the fourth ball and didn't stop even when they were being chased by the crows that had been holding it. The crows scratched at his bald head. One of the crows must have thought it her egg or something maybe. In the ship the love birds were panting the two seemed to be having fun. They were both so young.

It wasn't their time it was his. Maybe Fanfan would be there and Shen. Maybe now dead his old friend found the peace that eluded him in life. Gohan, Ox , Master all of them. Hopeful not Chi-Chi not yet part of him was either in denial or knew something the other part didn't. It was a good very very long life maybe too long. Maybe they would bring him back or maybe this was it. Either way it was time to play hero one last time.

It was on to the fifth and final ball and to the show down with the King of the Demons.

* * *

Kakarrot with Tambourine's blood still freshly on him began to clean the place up before his show down with the King. He unceremoniously dumped the twin mutants on the fire allowing them to merely catch fire.

Twilight was approaching as he impatiently waited. He could feel a great power coming towards him. It was just taking it sweet ass time so he waited. After hours of waiting he began to sing to himself.

"I've got no strings to hold me down. To make me fret, or make me down. I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no string on me." He stopped to see Pilaf's mighty airship above him. With a renewed smiled he said "They have string as you can see but there are no strings on me."

Mai on the Intercom "My Lord King Piccolo we have arrived." (There was a pause.) "O shit am I on the outside speaker…" With that it cut off.

Kakarrot rolled his eyes at this. Piccolo choice in henchman was still not impressing him in the least. But finally it looked like he was about to get the challenge he was looking for. Kakarrot stood out onto a field he had made by blowing up a few trees and with his arms folded he waited.

King Piccolo emerged on to the deck of the craft followed by first Piano then the Pilaf gang. The tripped had allowed the demon king a chance to regain his confidence and composure. He had a cruel grin back on his face a smile that spoke of his hunger for revenge.

Piano looked equally as confident in his father victory but Pilaf and his gang were not so sure. All three were shaky. None of this had gone to plan not one bit.

What was worse was that they were not sure whose side they were on. It wasn't like Piccolo had showed them anything but contempt. It seemed like at any moment they would say or do the wrong thing and that would be the end of them. The unknown though they thought could be worse so for now it was better to root for the devil you know then the devil you don't.

Piccolo got to the railing and looked down to see his first glimpse of the teenage saiyan that had given him so much trouble. Despite the distant the two managed to lock eyes. Both found each other impressed by the other. Kakarrot realized how big Piccolo was. Piccolo was a first disgusted by the fact his boys had been killed by a child but then realized he was receiving a predator's stare not a child's. This boy meant business.

Piccolo now satisfied that his sons at least died to what may turn out to be a true warrior he without a word levitated above the hull and then fell downwards. Pilaf and the gang were shocked but Piano wasn't it barely registered to him.

Piccolo slowly fell in a very showy fashion. Both him and Kakarrot seemed to get a kick off of it. Kakarrot because he thought it amusing that Piccolo was trying to intimidate him. Piccolo because as he expected it didn't work.

Piccolo feet touched the ground and the height was stark. The eight foot giant towered over the yet to hit puberty saiyan teen. The demon symbol in black with a white background and red pointed circle. Made Kakarrot want to chuckle it was something he would have done to psyche someone out. In a swift move the King removed his cape leaving him with his dark blue shirt on top with the symbol on it. His dark blue pants and his brown moccasins.

It only made Kakarrot more excited. This was a man who got it, he thought. He understood showmanship, got intimation, this was going to the fight he was waiting for despite the King's age. Twice he had been proven that age mattered little this would be the third he was sure.

Piccolo "So I'm guessing you killed my sons."

Kakarrot shrugged nonchalantly and said sarcastically "Well I did just kill two green things. Were those your sons? I just can't tell. I mean there is just so little family resemblance."

Piccolo "Ha Ha. You are just a funny little monkey aren't you?"

Kakarrot "I don't know slug man. Never meet another of my kind. I happen to be from an endangered species."

Piccolo now at least a little curious "Really?"

Kakarrot "Yes." (He pointed to his tail.) "Not exactly from around here."

Piccolo point to his face "Same."

Kakarrot wryly "Shocker. I guess that make us both strangers in strange land."

Piccolo "I guess so tiny. You don't know how happy that is for me to hear. Here I thought it was one of these worms that killed my sons but you're no human but you're just another orphan of a different world."

Kakarrot "Wow I'm astounded you have brain. Neither of your sons seemed to grasp the concept that I'm not one of these worthless human's. But you have down in less than a minute. So did you drop them on their heads or did you wife drink when she was pregnant with them?"

Piccolo held back his rage at those comments merely giving the teen an unenthused straight face. Kakarrot enjoyed the fact that he was able to get under Piccolo's skin. He smirked as Piccolo began to show his fangs.

Piccolo "You know for someone so small you talk a big game."

Kakarrot "Size matters not at least that's what I've been told. It's what you use it for."

Piccolo "And you believed them?"

Kakarrot "No. But the difference is I'm not done growing yet. While you have reached the end of line. Old man."

Piccolo his eyes slanted "We shall see."

Kakarrot took a stance while Piccolo merely folded up his arms. Neither side could get a read on the other. Both were restraining their real strength, both were equally convinced of this fight's conclusion. A wind blew between them as the sounds of the forest ceased all were scared about what was going to happen. An acorn fell on a rock nearby to which both used as a signal to start.

The two charged each other and their fists meet in a clash. Pilaf and the gang do to distance and speed lost track of the match. The two were midair as their clash went on. Kakarrot and Piccolo were loudly grunting as their blows both started to hit home. Scrap marks appeared on both their hands Kakarrot's crimson, Piccolo's purple. Piccolo swung at Kakarrot's head which he dodge then used to break off the storm of fists.

The two hit the ground neither side looking very exhausted. Instead both looked quite content. Piccolo enjoying that his sons had died to someone who was at worthy of consideration. Kakarrot enjoyed that this was a real fight the first one in like forever ago.

Piccolo looked at his bloody fist and smirked. "I have an offer for you son."

Kakarrot looked at him intrigued "What offer?"

Piccolo "I wish to kill all the worthless human's that reside on this planet but you're not human."

Kakarrot "Yes we established this."

Piccolo "You seem to have no love for these people any more then I."

Kakarrot "Go on."

Piccolo "Despite your action I've lost a lot of children over the years so what's two more."

Kakarrot a bit shocked "Wow. That's even ruthless by my standards but admirable. Continue."

Piccolo "You are a fighter worthy of keeping around. So I propose that you and I join forces and end them. With my children gone I could use the help. Once I have the dragon ball you and I will be unstoppable. We'll purge this world of it worthless inhabitants and make it a haven for the demons."

Kakarrot looked genuinely surprised even taking a second to think it over but then shook his head. "Well while that sound awesomely metal. The answer is a no. Grandpa is a human and I'm certainly not letting you kill him or Chi-Chi. Besides what would you gain by killing them all?"

Piccolo "What?"

Kakarrot "What would you gain by killing them all?"

Piccolo a bit confused by the question that he hadn't really asked himself "I'd no longer that to look at them for starters."

Kakarrot "Yes but what would you do with an empty planet. No one to terrify, no one forced to bow and worship you. A throne on a dead world is just a chair. Why would you want to kill them all when you can rule them all?"

Piccolo seemed almost taken in by this argument but then shook his head. His mind filled with all the horrible memories of youth. The evil the human had done to the world and one another. "No. The human's deserve extinction. I will kill them all."

The two got back into stance then charged at one another again. This time the match seemed less even as Kakarrot began to take more hits then Piccolo was. Kakarrot kicked off Piccolo to try and give himself some distance but Piccolo follow to keep the pressure up.

Piccolo punched the saiyan in the face. His body hit the ground only to bounce which he then used to kick Kakarrot away. Limply the boy went skidding away until sliding to a stop. Piccolo despite breathing a little more heavily was smiling. Victory looked certain.

But it was then that Kakarrot picked his head off the dirt. He wasn't slow, panting or even injured. He merely pick himself up off the ground and nonchalantly began to dust himself off. Piccolo looked at the boy in fear he hit him with just about all he had and he was unfazed. Kakarrot had a quick stretch before turning back to face Piccolo.

Kakarrot's arms were behind his head and his right leg know up, heel on his left knee. He was grinning until he saw Piccolo's face. He had assumed that he was holding back as much as he was but his face said it all. This was best the would-be king could do.

Kakarrot sighed deflatedly "And here I thought I had run finally into a really challenge." (He angrily looked at Piccolo.) "You know you really got my hopes up."

Piccolo was now no longer the cool fighter. He had gone from shook to furious rage. He was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. This boy had insulted him in so many ways. This child couldn't be stronger then him It was a lower lifeform an insect compared to him.

Piccolo in a blind rage charged at him swinging with all his might. But with ease Kakarrot deflected them then delivering a blow to Piccolo stomach which made him gasp and fall back. Piccolo looked increasing like a ball of rage. He was shaking with rage in pure denial of what was happening.

Kakarrot shook his head with disgust "This is beyond disappointing. I wanted a fight but instead I find an animal passed its prime so sad."

Lightening comes from Piccolo's fists as some of the material around him shakes. Kakarrot looks with at him with interest maybe this fight isn't over yet. Kakarrot raises his hands to his side and cups his hands. Piccolo even in his rage sees this and nearly pauses with terror. It looks a lot like the evil containment wave. But then he notices there is no jar and he calms down.

The two fire at the same time and the beam hit and struggle against one another. Piccolo even with his second wind proves no match for Kakarrot. But Kakarrot merely detonates the ball rather than setting it at Piccolo. It goes off like a bomb sending debris flying and leaving a small crater below where it was.

Piccolo is exhausted the old demon can almost not stand as the also exhausted Kakarrot flies over to him. He is sweating a little and panting a bit but nowhere near done.

Kakarrot angrily says to him "You got my hopes up slug man and you're going to pay for that." He raises his hand into the in a claw in complete fist like pose. "I'm going to rip your fucking heart out and show it to you."

Piccolo in pain yelps out "Their no way you would have beaten me so easily if I got my wish."

Kakarrot halts then eyes him suspiciously "Why what would you have wished for?"

In Piccolo's head a switch seems to goes off. "I was going to wish you see for eternal youth so that I could return to my fighting prime." (Now with a smile.) "I'd be a lot stronger then. Not the weak old man that you see before you."

Kakarrot was practically salivating at the words just spoken. He then tried to reel himself back and asked "So if I gave you the ball. You'd be a worth challenge?"

Piccolo back in cool mode nodded "Absolutely. I would regain all the endurance and strength that time has stolen from me. I'd rip you apart no question."

Kakarrot looking excite on the verge of ecstatic "No question huh? Very interesting."

Piccolo "Child let me have my wish and you will have a challenge worth of you I guarantee it."

Kakarrot hand went to the ball then gripped it "You know the funny thing is I know you're playing me right now but I don't think I really care." He ripped off the necklace and tossed him the ball. "But I'm coming with you. I don't want you to just run off and hide after you get your wish."

Piccolo with his eyes light up and a wolfish grin on his face "O don't worry. I'm about to not have a reason in the world to run."

* * *

Wow who would thought that scummy selfish evil Kakarrot would do something so scummy selfish and evil. I just bet that won't come back to bite him hehe.


	26. Hermit's Fall

Nervously Pilaf and his gang watched the tyrants board the ship. Both seemed in good moods. He had no idea why after he had seen the two beat each other until they were both bloody. Piano was quick to the side of his father using his healing abilities on the ancient demon king.

Kakarrot looked at the gang with a chilling glance. The gang was quick to realize that their situation had not improved.

Kakarrot "So what are you clowns supposed to be? Cheerleaders or something?"

Pilaf incensed at this "Listen brat I'll have you know that I'm Emperor Pilaf liberator of our dear friend Lord Piccolo…" Kakarrot appeared in front of Pilaf face. Kakarrot's breath in Pilaf's eyes as he stuttered to a halt.

Kakarrot "Why are you stopping? I was so interested tiny man why I'm supposed to respect you." (He waited tapping his feet.) "Oh you're done so that's it then? Well I mean I just have so much to respect their. You are the 'height' of power I'm sure." (His tone grew darker.) "So let's get a couple of things straight. Firstly I talk you listen understood?" (Pilaf nodded his head.) "Good because I don't care who you are. Because from where I'm standing you're just another tiny man demanding authority he hasn't earned. I've had enough of that for one lifetime. So let's be clear with one another. You're at the best of your days an ant a bug that I could squash with my pinky. Piccolo doesn't care what I do to you. And you better thank you lucky stars right now that I'm not hungry cause I'd be eating you right know. Now thank me." (Pilaf said Aw repeatedly, trying and failing to think.) "Say thank you for not killing me."

Pilaf scared "Thank you for not kill me."

Kakarrot added "Thank you for not killing me Lord Commander Kakarrot Gero."

Pilaf "Thank you for not kill me Lord Commander Kakarrot Gero."

Kakarrot "Good. Now make yourself scarce if you want to live."

Piccolo burst out laughing as Pilaf backway from Kakarrot. Piccolo "Man I'm almost sad that you're not one of mine."

Kakarrot still with his predator's glare on Pilaf "I could live with that. So long as I don't have green skin."

Piccolo chuckled "You'd looked better colored crimson any way's." (His focus shifted to Mai.) "Now set a course for the rest of the dragon balls. It's high time I get my wish."

* * *

In scrub land grassland with plateaus around the Roshi's team found the last ball. Launch back to blue celebrated by hugging Tien much to his dismay. But it was this place that had Roshi's focus.

Tien having broken free of Launch's grasp looked to Roshi to see the old man yet again with that longing distant look. That told him he was missing something.

Tien "Master is something wrong?"

Roshi "Did you know that me Shen used to come to this place to train all the time?"

Tien "No Shen never talked about his past."

Roshi "This place was my master's training grounds. Me and Shen as his star pupils were allowed to use it. It was here were my master came up with the technique to stop Piccolo. For months at a time I would live here. I even consider settling down here."

Tien "I had no idea Master."

Roshi "Word of wisdom keep the past in the past don't let it haunt you if you can." He thought to himself "And here I shall die."

Tien "Master?"

Roshi smiled at him "Nothing just an old man with his thoughts. Come now we have all of work to do to get ready. He'll be coming soon."

* * *

Chi-Chi was beginning to understand why no one had as of yet had come back from the search from looking for the Ultra Divine Water. The cold was already wearing on her. The landscape was repetitive to say the least. The dead warriors about didn't help the situation either.

She wasn't an expert but based on their clothing they had been here for some time. Some had on helmet that looked out of a story book. Dress in armor. They seemed to be knights, along with men that had on what looked like dresses.

She hadn't every seen any men in dresses maybe it was in fashion at some point in history or maybe there were female warriors. The men in the skirts seemed older then the knights. The one thing that was clear is that this place was a death trap.

She tried to move away from were so many of those who came before her fell but was halted by a sound. The wind picked up around her turning into a vortex making her feet slip. The ice was already not giving any traction so all it took was a slip and she would be sliding around.

She heard as she was trying to get her footing a loud groaning from where the wind and ice and snow was rushing towards. She looked behind her to see a monster forming of ice and snow. She thought to herself that this must be the darkness and why there was so many dead people here.

Chi-Chi yelled out a question "ARE YOU THE DARKNESS?"

It merely groaned in response and attempted to whack her with his icy limbs. Chi-Chi dodged it easy and thought to herself "Guess that answers my question."

She took out her power pole extending it then tried whacking the ice creature on what appeared to be its head with the black holes that were its eyes. She hit it dead on but instead of doing damage Chi-Chi merely felt a vibration. The ice in this temperature was stronger than steel. It didn't even flinch or seemed hurt. Then she realized it was just a pile of ice and snow it couldn't be hurt could it.

It was time to change plans she brought her pole back but then found herself with a new problem. She was so cold. She was using her ki to keep herself warm but the wind the thing had kick up was draining her. The creature mere presence was killing her and killing her fast.

It gave a chuckle as her limbs started going numb. She had to act quickly. She gathered up what strength she had and began to say the words. The creature lunged at her sensing what was coming next.

It seemed to hit her but it was only her afterimage she was above it when she fired shout the "HA!" The waves from her cupped hand burst onto it heating and blowing it apart.

Chi-Chi grinned at her seeming victory but soon the monster reformed itself. Midair she was preparing to try the attack again. When an avalanche came at her from the ice paths above. The noise of her fight causing it. Stunned by the amount hitting from behind. She was at once dragged along by the current quickly losing sight of her opponent.

She was then swept down further like leaf down a river until grabbing a hold of piece of wayward ice as the rest of the snow fell into a deep chasm. She caught her breath as she shivered.

Chi-Chi sighed saying "A winter coat would have been nice like the one Suno gave me. Why didn't Master Korin warn me it was going to be this cold before I jumped in? Master is just so scatter brained. I mean no warning just hurry up and jump in."

She looked to see a cave on the other side of the chasm above her were an ice path lead to.

Chi-Chi "At least I'm where I need to be."

* * *

The airship appeared above the scrubland highlighted by the waning crescent moon. It was for some reason a brighter moon then one would expect. Tomorrow night there would be no moon no light. The air was still, animal's made themselves scarce as the airship came closer.

Launch had started a massive bond fire. A red head band was around her head as she strapped a spear to her back. Roshi had pick out his normal lounging cloths to wear, for if he was going to die it would be comfortably. Tien had spent the hours training pushing himself the best he could.

All three gathered together now hopefully their plan would work. Piccolo would come down looking for the ball. Tien and Launch would secure the ball while Roshi's distracted him. Then they would wish the monster away. Roshi however knew the real plan. Piccolo would be in jar by then and then Tien and Launch would just wish back Krillin and Cheech.

Piccolo and Kakarrot looked down on the fire that was once the grassland. It looked a vision of hell burning and out of control. The fire dancing in their eyes.

Kakarrot "It a trap."

Piccolo "No shit. They think their clever."

Kakarrot "Their hiding their energy but I'm quite sure of whose doing this."

Piccolo "Friends?"

Kakarrot "Antagonists. The play will be for the balls."

Piccolo toss the balls to Kakarrot "Well let's spring the trap then." Kakarrot placed the balls in a pocket on his armor as Piccolo jumped off the ship landing in a burnt out field. Kakarrot followed landing behind and above him on a plateau.

Tien looked both angry and worried he was sure about either emotion. Kakarrot was here the friend he had betrayed but who had allied himself with a monster that had Krillin and Chi-Chi killed. He knew he was evil but still he had kind of hoped he won't had to have this reunion.

Launch scowled at the injury of this twerp reappearing was having on Tien. She grabbed his hand and said to him "Don't worry we'll face him together."

Roshi angrily sighed thinking 'Well at least he got old too'. He then said "Damn it their goes one plan. But I agree with Launch, you two deal with him, I'd deal with the King."

Out of the shadow Roshi stepped highlighted by the roaring fire and moonlight. Coming towards the demon king the fire almost making a circle around them. Piccolo's eyes spied him and the King grinned. Kakarrot smugly looked on.

Piccolo "So you decided to show yourself."

Roshi "Hiding was never an option."

Piccolo looked at the fire then back at Roshi "How kind of you. To make me feel at home."

Roshi "Don't worry you'll be going there real soon monster."

Piccolo "I think not."

* * *

Kakarrot heard footstep behind him and sighed "Tien you might have a chance on sneaking up on me but you friend uses way too much perfume also walks like a Stormtrooper." (He turned around to see Launch and Tien.) "Funny I thought it would be wolf boy. But you brought someone way more masculine but I suppose that's a low bar."

Launch sneered at that comment but Tien seemed unfazed. "Why?" Tien asked.

Kakarrot "Why?"

Tien "Why this? Why him? Why everything?"

Kakarrot smirked "O right? We'll the truth is I just don't like Monday's."

Tien was inflamed at this "WHAT?"

Kakarrot laughed "Well you asked traitor." (His face turn deadly serious.) "The only things worth anything in this universe are power and a good fight. Certainly not trust or love. You know I didn't realize how right Grandpa was when he said they will all betray you except me. You chose them over me and it is about to cost you dearly."

Tien angrily "Did you leave me a chose? You were about to kill Chiaotzu."

Kakarrot angry "By accident. I can barely control myself it that form. You willing betrayed your brother over what? Some pretty ideas that made you feel better about yourself."

Tien shook his head "Their not just pretty ideas. Brother you are filled with hate. You must let it go or it will consume you."

Kakarrot shook his head "No. No you have it backwards. My hate has made me strong, made me powerful. My hate and rage feed me. My hate is me all of me. And with it I will consume this world and every other. And I shall use my hate to replace these ashes with my shiny golden empire built on the bones of all those in my way." And with that said he got into stance.

Tien getting into stance "I won't let you take this misery out on anyone else."

Kakarrot grinning "You will try."

Tien and Launch flew at Kakarrot. The two trying to as quickly as possible take him out and gain hold of the dragon balls. But the two quickly found that was the one on the offensive. Easily blocking everything sent his way. The two were soon on the defense as Kakarrot took control of the fight. Both were losing ground as more and more ground was being taken by Kakarrot.

* * *

Piccolo attempted to dismiss Roshi with a flick of his wrist. The beam slammed into Roshi leg. Roshi's grunted in pain and nearly fell to his knees. But as Piccolo chuckled Roshi stood back up straight his eyes super focused. Piccolo realizing this stopped laughing something was wrong. This old man was clearly weaker then him but he wasn't scared.

Roshi "You know it's funny I recognized you before I even saw you but you… you don't seem to remember me."

Piccolo dismissively "Remember you? Human's don't live that long. The last time I was here your great great-grandfather won't have been born yet."

Roshi "True but like always monster you underestimate us. You and I meet when I was in my prime."

Piccolo "Really?"

Roshi grimacing "I've remembered it just about every night. All those you took. Including my Master."

Piccolo smiling "Well sorry to break this to you but as you said I've taken a lot. More than a billion at my count. For you, me show up was the defining feature of your miserable life. For me it was Tuesday."

Roshi then began to smile the monster didn't see it coming. "You might be right that moment may have defined me. But it wasn't Tuesday it was the end of the line." (Roshi took the capsule out of his pocket.) "It was when my master made you blink, gave you pause."

Piccolo suddenly became worried and visibly shaken. "Who was your master?" He said gulping the calm king replaced with a frightened animal.

Roshi "It was Mutaito."

Piccolo nearly shrieked in fear as his pupils did their best to try and disappear from his eyes. Piccolo's skin tensed he was in fight or flight mode but he looked too parlayed to just run.

Roshi with the flick of his wrist threw the jar he had prepared. It appeared to be a modified rice cooker. It was metal colored pink with bunny on it. Roshi had wanted the tyrant's home to be as demining to the tyrant as possible.

Without skipping a beat Piccolo then begun to unload on Roshi firing as many blasts at him that he could trying to kill the old turtle hermit. But out of the dust came the glow of green energy that the tyrant had learn to fear over the last three hundred years of isolation.

Piccolo breathily said "NO NO NO NO!"

Roshi with his face emerging from the ashes "There is an order to the universe. The evil that you have rout is your undoing. My time is at an end but I'm taking you with me monster."

A wall of green energy surrounded the tyrant and he was frozen just like before. The actions of Roshi halted the fight between the Kakarrot, Tien and Launch as they focused on the scene in green, orange and yellow playing out below them. Both Tien and Launch were scared they figured out what this was while Kakarrot was more confused.

Tien yelled out in a panic "NO MASTER YOU'LL DIE!"

Roshi didn't hear him nor would he have stopped but Kakarrot did and at that he grinned.

The energy surrounded the tyrant and that picked him up. The large demon seemed to shirk as he spun around the vortex. His body and soul were know on their way back to the prison endless prison.

But as he approached the nightmare of which he was quite sure would be his for the rest of eternity. The rice cooker shattered with his form merely slamming into the dirt and reforming. All present looked to see Kakarrot having fired the blast and saving the tyrant. Mouthed the words to Roshi 'I told you I'd kill you.'

Roshi seeing this as he wobbled his old body giving way to the entropy of time said painfully "I'd failed you again master."

Roshi fell to the ground dead to the stunned silent audience of Tien and Launch. The now jubilation tyrant used his hands to feel himself happily shocked by this wonderful turn of events. Kakarrot on the other hand was grinning up a storm. The night was really panning out for him.

Kakarrot sarcastically asked "So Tien I gather that jar was rather important to your plan?"

Tien looked at his former friend in a rage. Roshi just died for nothing because of him. Tien was nearly in tears as he wildly charged Kakarrot with clearly no plan or strategy in mind. With ease Kakarrot smacked him away.

Launch attempted to it intervene but was handily sent into the dirt with the back of Kakarrot's hand. Tien in frustration tried to get back to his feet but his legs were blasted by Kakarrot. Holes in Tien's leg smoked as he gasped for air. He clucked at his right leg and then groaned in pain.

Kakarrot "Good. Now stay down."

Tien in a spitting furry "JUST GET IT OVER ALL READY!"

Kakarrot "No! When your world is in ashes then you will have my permission to die."

Launch got up from her little crater and charged at Kakarrot but the suddenly was struck by a beam through her back. The beam then punched through her heart and chest. Her blood squirted out and her eyes found Tien's. She seemed confused as she fell to the ground dead.

Tien was in shock eyes brain and his eyes unable to process what he was seeing. His eyes reddened his pain forgotten and his figure trembling. He looked to find Kakarrot miffed his fists closed. He had not fire the blast.

Piccolo "Seems you missed one."

Kakarrot angry turned his head to see Piccolo standing behind him "This was my fight you had no right to interfere."

Piccolo "Stop whining. She had the drop on you."

Kakarrot "No she didn't! She had all the stealth of a Mack truck. I was merely toying with her."

Piccolo rolled his eyes "Sure you were. Now are we just going to argue all day or do you what that fight I promised you?"

Kakarrot turned his head back to Tien "Sorry about that Tien. That gratitude for you. See you later."

Kakarrot grabbed him and then sent his fist at Tien's face. It hit and then everything went black for Tien.

* * *

Well that could have gone better. And those soldiers were medieval knights and Roman legionaries.


	27. And The Earth Did Quake

The flames had died down as Kakarrot stood over Tien body. Tien's nose was broken he was bleeding but he was still breathing. Kakarrot was unclear in his expression. He didn't look happy or sad by this turn of event. His earlier grinning had given way to an unsure posture. He more looked disgusted like there was a fowl taste in his mouth.

Piccolo "Well why didn't you kill him?"

Kakarrot spitting "Because I told him I would destroy his world first. I haven't done that yet so therefore I cannot kill him yet." He said annoyed his eyes rolling.

Piccolo not buying this statement for whatever reason "Whatever you say munchkin."

Kakarrot growled at that "You know I could kill you right now. No sweat."

Piccolo looking at him sideways "But would you get the challenge, that you have been dying to get after all these years?"

To that Kakarrot had no real response. He made a sour face and then said practically spiting "You going to make your kamidamn wish or not?"

Piccolo hearing that word looked pissed to both of them this victory just became ash in their mouths and both had the other to blame for that fact. Kakarrot took the balls and chucked them at Piccolo. Who with a grumble took them and search the spot for where Roshi had been to trying to hide and found the balls.

Kakarrot meanwhile looked back at Tien form. He sneered then looked at Launch dead body. "Well there is the kind and benevolent Kami for you. Kindness gets you nothing in the universe Tien. You are either the strongest or on the side of the strongest. I hope you have fully enjoyed you choice. If you had only been on my side." (A wind came by. He said as softly and quietly as he could.) "Sorry." (He stopped then continued at a slightly louder voice.) "If that means anything. It would have more dignity if I had killed her." And with that he left him alone his body fighting for air.

Piccolo with ease found the rest of the dragon balls. They glowed slightly as they were gathered together. Kakarrot watching right behind the tyrant felt a chill come to him. He couldn't exact put his finger on it but this energy felt wrong strange. It wasn't ki that was for sure.

Piccolo yelled out "ARISE SHENRON I SUMMON YOU TO GRANT MY WISH!"

A with that the sky went blacker. Thunder could be heard and Lightning struck nearby. The balls glowed as they crackled with unearthly energy. Piccolo seemed unaffected by it to him it was nothing. A light shot from the balls and into the sky above. The light as it when seemed to grow and take shape as it began to curve down and around.

The light then took form in a flash. It was a dragon a massive tube like serpent with red eyes green scales and a cream colored underside. It was bigger than any animal that Kakarrot had ever seen. Sure the Coral reef was much bigger but that was more like multiple animals put together. The blue whale had nothing on this dragon.

In it deep booming voice Shenron spoke "YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME SPEAK AND TELL ME YOUR WISH SO THAT I CAN RETURN TO MY SLUMBER. O wait dad is that you?" (Shenron looked closely as Piccolo looked positively livid.) "Heh? I guess not. Weird. I won't think that somebody else on this planet would have that face. Okay so what's the wish?"

Piccolo calmed it wouldn't matter shortly anyways. "My wish is this. Shenron I wish for you to grant me eternal youth so that I will be back in my old fighting shape." With that said suddenly the tyrant began to become younger before Kakarrot own eyes.

The leathery dark green skin marred by darker spots and imperfections disappeared. Replaced by a firmer smooth healthier colored green skin. Piccolo even grew taller. Shenron's magic was plain for Kakarrot to see and even he was in awe of it.

Meanwhile, Piccolo busied himself looking at his arms in happy awe at his transformation.

Shenron "Your wish is granted. I will take my leave now."

Piccolo looked at the dragon and said with a cruel grin "Sorry but there was one more thing. Die."

Out of his mouth shot out a beam of energy that struck the dragon. Shenron gave out a pained roar as the magical creature was ripped apart by the tyrant's energy. The energy was dispersed and in a terrifying light show it was over. Shenron the 'eternal' dragon was no more and the sky cleared of clouds. The dragon balls now turned to stone laying there lifelessly. The moon shown down on the seen as Kakarrot was even taken a bit back.

Kakarrot thought about it. He hadn't seen it coming but it the more time he thought about it the more it made sense. Piccolo wanted no one the ability to just wish him away. Yes it was a good move straight out of Machiavelli 'Prince'. While Cheech and company kept making the same errors Piccolo was proving to have a strategic mind. It was going to be a lot of fun killing him.

Kakarrot began to loudly clap to this sight. Piccolo turned around to face him. His hand when to his chest gave a quick bow like he was an actor receiving the adulation of his audience. Which only made Kakarrot clap louder and cheer.

Above the rest of the audience was stunned. Pilaf and company had just seen the dragon of legend die and the evilest thing on the planet just become that much stronger. Pilaf had found himself wishing for the girl on the cloud would just show up and make this horrid nightmare come to an end.

* * *

Kakarrot stopped clapping as the two stared each other down.

Piccolo "Well I did promise you a fight and you're going to get it."

Kakarrot "I've been waiting."

The two took stance as the world around them grew silent. The air grew heavy. Both were anxious for this fight Kakarrot had been waiting for it and Piccolo desired to avenge himself on the boy. The rest of the world could wait time was to decide who the world belonged to.

The two charged one another neither wanting the other to make the first move. It looked like their fist were about to meet between them in a replay of the first fight but instead Piccolo fired beams from his eyes.

Kakarrot dodged the strike by dropping to the ground and then found himself below the tyrant who had jump up. Piccolo went to step on him only stomp on dirt. Kakarrot had dodged that stomp too. Kakarrot got back to his feet smiling this was more like it.

Piccolo charged him and the two fist's clashed. They battered one another. Kakarrot fist repeatedly striking Piccolo's stomach and Piccolo's fists using the saiyan teens face a punching bag. Kakarrot was forced back but Piccolo didn't follow. Kakarrot nose was gushing it had been nearly smashed into his face. Piccolo's punches had hurt a lot more than they had the first time.

Piccolo "What's wrong tiny? Regretting anything?"

Kakarrot smiled at this "Nay if I wanted it easy I would have killed you earlier. This is much more fun."

Piccolo "Losing is fun?"

Kakarrot "No! But kick the teeth in on self-absorbed tyrants is."

Piccolo "Hey kettle meet pot."

Kakarrot nodded his head to this "Fair enough."

Kakarrot charged at Piccolo but as he went to punch him, Piccolo grabbed his fist. Before he could register this Piccolo level a good punch to his gut and then tossed him away. He was tossed into the side of one of the plateaus.

The rock behind him crack as he smacked into it. He coughed up blood as he fell to the ground. His vision became dizzy. Quickly though he got back to his feet. His mood having changed from confident to frustrated. He spit up some blood then went back on the assault. His blows become weaker and weaker the longer it went on with Piccolo only having to absorb them instead of having to dodge or block them. He was taking them without a scratch before Kakarrot jumped back in retreat.

Piccolo "Guess you overestimated yourself kid."

Electricity crackled around Kakarrot as his eyes grew bloodshot. His muscles grew tighter and veins became more prominent. His hands cup as in a rage as he said the words. Piccolo to this merely grinned. Kakarrot yelled of the "ha' as Piccolo fired a beam from his hand.

The two streams of energy met and a struggled ensued. The light from them lit up the burned and body filled area. Kakarrot's white versus Piccolo's purple. A tug of war began. To which Kakarrot was slowly but surely being over powered by Piccolo. Kakarrot wildly pushed what he could into the Kamehameha with reckless abandon. He then suddenly began to overpower the tyrant sending the surge of energy right towards him.

In an earth rocking explosion the tyrant disappeared. Kakarrot's eyes lit up as he saw the tyrant's body disappear. He was about ready to begin celebrating when he heard a clapping from the dust and ash of the crater that had been created.

The dust cleared to show the tyrant hovering there. His clothing was gone and their appeared to be some wounds on him. But it was nothing close to what should have happened in Kakarrot's mind. After this should be over right now but it wasn't.

Piccolo "Was that all you got?"

Kakarrot's eyes shrank his lips quivered a bit. His tails grip on his waist relaxed as the appendage grew weak. Bumps showed up on his arm and face, like he was cold. And it was official the Lord Commander was scared.

Piccolo grinned clearly the boy was realizing what he already knew. But at the sight of this latest grin Kakarrot began to foam at the mouth with rage. Yet again another was wielding his power over him. Whether it was his fellows that had decided he wasn't good enough yet they were ruled by another or Red and now this tyrant. Everyone always thought they were so much better then him.

Kakarrot aura swirled around him as in a blind rage he jumped from his spot and flew towards Piccolo. Piccolo had to then struggle to hold off the assault from the enraged saiyan teen who only seemed to be getting stronger with every attack.

Kakarrot's punches were now actually starting to hurt him as the tyrant then had to struggle to gain back control of the situation. Piccolo elongated this arm then used it to strike him in the back of the head. Piccolo then as Kakarrot yelped out in pain he went back on the offensive.

Piccolo grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. Kakarrot tried to yell out but the hand on his throat prevent him. He thrashed around violently and mindlessly. He was now an animal trap, no longer and a brutal saiyan warrior, if there was much of a difference between the two.

Holding the teen below him, Piccolo went hurdling towards the ground at max speed. Holding his throat in his hand as he slammed the teen into the Earth. He let go as the teen in his newly build crater merely twitched like a bug that had been crushed might do.

Kakarrot gasped for air as Piccolo chuckled asking "Having fun?"

Kakarrot said breathlessly between his gasps for air "Go fuck yourself."

Piccolo angrily said "You don't know when to shut up. Do you boy?"

Kakarrot again breathlessly "Never mastered it."

Piccolo grabbed him by the leg then tossed him at another rocky part of the crater. Kakarrot hit it with an unhealthy squishing noise then a scraping noise. His suit with its shields had kept his torso safe but everywhere else their seemed to be wounded gushing blood. His skull was more than likely cracked but despite all of this he was getting to his feet.

Piccolo looked impressed seeing the teen getting back to his feet. He had assumed that this was all over but it appeared to not be.

Piccolo grinning asked "Why are you bothering to get back up? This is over."

Kakarrot bleeding from his mouth and coughing spit up "I'm a saiyan and a Gero."

Piccolo "And let that be your epitaph."

Kakarrot "Bitch mine's going to be, I came. I saw. I conquered in about a hundred years from now."

Piccolo "Evidence seems to says otherwise."

Piccolo charged Kakarrot who tried to defend himself but was too slow. Piccolo grabbed him by the hair and then sort of punted him away with his foot. In midair Piccolo continued his assault treating the boy almost a ball in a game.

Smacking him up and down, forwards and backwards. But Kakarrot mustering what he could, he fired a dodon beam at the tyrant slicing his cheek. The tyrant gave out a pained grunt but followed it up by punching Kakarrot as hard as he could into the ground. He then kicked him into a wall of one of the plateaus.

After this the teen stopped moving. He had hit with a large thud and when he landed he was limp.

Piccolo had expected him to get back to his feet but instead Kakarrot reminded lifeless. Cautiously Piccolo came to the body and felt for his pulse. There was no pulse. Kakarrot was dead. The slamming on the plateau must have either cut up his brain or stopped his heart. Do to the shock. But either way it was over, and Kakarrot was dead.

Piccolo triumphantly raised his hand to the air and exclaimed in his booming voice "I HAVE DONE IT THE WORLD IS MINE!"

Piano above was dancing in joy soon joined by Pilaf gang anxious to show their support despite then full knowledge that this was a monster's victory.

Piccolo looked at the teen and said "In another life child I think we could have been partners. You were stronger but luck for me I was the stronger. So I get to walk away. Enjoy this. I hope it was all that you wanted it to be."

Happily Piccolo began to float away leaving the dead Kakarrot alone and in the dark. Airborne Piccolo flicked his wrist and his clothing appeared along with his red cape as he came to the deck of his airship. There he was greeted by the four Piano out of genuine love the other three out of fear.

Piano "Congratulations father. We had done it. Now let he help you with those wounds."

Piccolo "Go right ahead."

Piano when to work healing his father as Pilaf chimed in.

Pilaf "My congratulation also King Piccolo. And may I ask what will be our next move?"

Piccolo "Simple tiny we take the rest of the world."

Pilaf "What?"

Piccolo "You told me this planet has a King right?"

Pilaf "Yes?"

Piccolo "Well its time I 'succeed' him."

Pilaf "Really? Are you sure?"

Piccolo "There's no one left on this planet that can stop me. Tomorrow the world as these filthy human's knew it comes to an end. To be replace by another and one of utter darkness."

* * *

In his apartment Bill got himself ready. He put on his bullet proof vest as he stared at picture of his Fiancé. He put on a knife holster on his ankle. And a gun holster around his chest. Quickly filling them with the appropriate weapons.

His mind was for some reason brought back to his youth. He remembered watching a cowboy show and a cartoon about a military special fighting a group of terrorists. He loved watching them with his father. Not that they really interested him.

It all seemed very childish to him now. He was about to go to try to stop the devil with a knife and a revolver. He felt the need to remind himself that the white hat doesn't always win and the bad guys don't all have shrill voice commanding a retreat. How many had he seen Duke waving the flag above the statue of Liberty?

The answer was he hadn't because Piccolo had destroy the statue of liberty. It might have been dumb luck that saved mankind the first time. And Bill knew he was beyond out gunned in this fight. And that he had a pop gun going up against a nuke. But maybe the right shot would do it or maybe he could help some other way.

Running wasn't an option. Not that it would do any good anyways. Last time he cover the world in death and destruction. He'd do it again. All life would after this would be a feudal struggle to stay alive for just one more day.

He wanted no part of that. He kissed the photo and said to it "I'm sorry. I can't see myself making my way out of this alive. Find someone else and be happy."

He finished putting on his clothing designed to hide his weapons. Even going with a trench coat in the middle of summer. It would be mourning soon.

* * *

Suno had spent the night sleeping peacefully after the long plane ride when she was woke by Eight.

The young red head had been woke up by the cyborg saying "Come on Suno we got to be a there ceremony early. So you can present the flower to him."

She groan as she woke to see the sun wasn't even out yet.

Eight "Sorry but it needs to be done."

She nodded her head and went about getting on her niceties. As Eight stared out on to the skyline view of the Palace.

Eight "I have a great feeling about today." Said as he turn from his view of where the world was unified.

* * *

In a field the dead body of Kakarrot laid motionless when a beeping noise chimed in. A robotic male voice sounding like Gero said "Automatic medical treatment system activated. Heart stopped. Activating revival system."

Kakarrot body tense and jerked as a shock came through it. "Deliver second countermeasure." He twitched again. "Delivering the third." The third was delivered and in seconds his eyes opened and his breathing resumed. He looked confused as the suit piped in. "Congratulation son you are alive."


	28. O Divine Water

It was a defibrillator that was the countermeasure to reactivate his heart.

* * *

Chi-Chi had begun to realize why no one had made it back from looking for the Ultra Divine Water. The dark caves seemed to stretch on forever without end. They all twisted back on one another. Nothing had a defining feature to it. It was just empty dark cavern after the other. It felt as though she was on a treadmill moving but going nowhere.

Finally after what had to have been hours running at first, then jogging and then confused walking, Chi-Chi stopped. She might have not been exhausted but she had decided to take a rest and reevaluated the situation.

She went to sit on the icy cave floor. The floor was cold, slimy and very hard. It was frankly the opposite of comfortable. Her mind couldn't help but wander. A jolt of pain and sadness had hit her for some reason before she had sat down.

It hurt badly whatever it was. It hadn't come from her body but yet it hurt like it did in her heart. It felt like when Krillin had died like she had lost something and she didn't feel like she was going to get it back. She was anxious and restless despite her sitting down. She felt angry and helpless. Her friends were fighting and dying and here she was wandering a cave, lost hopelessly.

She had hardly ever felt this way before. It was like the world just became too much and she couldn't stop any of it. For the first time in a while she felt weak. She couldn't stop herself from crying. It was like when Uncle Gohan passed away. She couldn't remember how she felt after her mother and father but she knew how that felt.

A very familiar voice spoke, coming up nearby her. "Tsk, tsk you look terrible when you cry. You look so much better when you're grinning your teeth in rage."

Chi-Chi jumped to her feet then looked to see a familiar figure highlighted by his ki. It was Kakarrot in his grey and black gi with his red sash like the one from the Tournament. He had on a sad face but Cheech immediately searched for the sarcasm behind it. She had learned to not trust him on face value. Chi-Chi but as she looked him over for the sarcasm he spoke back.

Kakarrot "If you're looking for my deceit. I have to inform you that you're looking in the wrong place. For I have not come to mock you."

Chi-Chi "Sure you're not. I guess your also here to help some old lady cross the road and aren't going to take candy from a baby?"

Kakarrot faking insult "Whew I guess I caught you at a bad time." (He smiled.) "Do you really think so low of me?"

Chi-Chi "The truth hurts. Why are you here?"

Kakarrot "The world appears to be endanger and you needed some help."

Chi-Chi "Yes we can have someone else conquer the world not when you have worked so hard at it."

Kakarrot amused "You wound me. I was merely trying to help."

Chi-Chi "Yeah I believe that." (Said not hiding her sarcasm. Then her voice had a bit of rage.) "How did you get past Korin?"

He rolled his eyes "I didn't hurt him if that's what you're asking. I merely implied it. If he didn't let me come and help you."

Chi-Chi "It would be like you to threaten a kind cat like him."

Kakarrot "You know I'm kind of glad I made you so cynical. I've replaced the doe eyed Princess with something far more interesting."

Chi-Chi "And what would that be?"

Kakarrot "A queen, my Queen." (To that she gave a little blush.) "You see you're smart, strong, determined and very stubborn. All great qualities for a warrior and they all look good on you."

She had become hyper aware of the fact that during their conversation Kakarrot had been inching his way closer to her and with the last sentence had found his way right in front of her. His tail was attempting to bridge the gap. Dancing around the idea of wrapping around her waist.

She suddenly felt like she was back on that day before the Tournament when they kissed the first time. Firework seemed to explode in the distance highlighting his hair. She face felt hot as his tail wrapped around her waist.

He whispered to her "One kiss and it will all be over."

It was like she felt herself fading. But it felt good, reliving actually like still was just going to take a quick nap. But as he came towards her mind rushed with all those who were depending on her. She asked herself what was she doing allowing herself to be kissed by a boy that would have done something similar if given the chance?

She placed her hand forwarded stopping him. The two looked into each other's eyes and she said simply. "This isn't the time for this." Her face turn away from him as she felt a pang in her heart.

Kakarrot "I guess it would have worked if the world wasn't in danger. I guess I have to do this the hard way."

She confused at what he had just said. She turned to look at him and asked him about it as she felt the sting of his fist punching her in the face. She went sideways into a nearby cave wall made of stone and ice.

She had been caught off guard and it had hurt. Her head was spinning as she coughed up a few teeth as blood spilled from her scalp. She got to her feet as quickly as she could even though she was like a new born deer on her feet.

Her ears were ringing and her vision a bit blurry, but she could see and hear him clapping. She heard him say "I guess know you get an idea of how it feels to be rejected, now don't you."

Chi-Chi then screamed as loud as she could through her teeth "WHAT THE IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Kakarrot "Enough to fill a book."

He then went charging at her intending to strike her down. She managed to block his attack but was forced to change her footing. His blows hurt as she is then forced back down the caves.

Things went dark as both of them stopped focusing their ki on lighting the environment. She gasped in pain as he went to break her right arm. She countered whoever with a swift kick to the groin. The fight devolved quickly into a bum fight. No technique, no skill just brutal bone crunching blows aim at the dark.

The fake Kakarrot gets his hands around her throat as she gets her thumbs in his eyes. The two scream as she pushes and he squeezes. He gives up as he lets go of her throat, to stop her thumbs. She kicks him away and then powers up.

Her aura lights up the area. It reveals that unlike most of the caves this one is not just a small tunnel but a cliff before a chasm. There is no wall behind her and she is only feet from oblivion. She looks to see the bloody monster before her.

His eyes are bloodshot red. The damage she did is apparent. He looks more like he did when she first meet him. He had yet again become an animal in movement and in sounds. He was snarling and twitching with rage.

She knew it was probably over. She could barely stand while he only had flesh wounds. She had hurt him but not by a lot. She got into stance as he charged her. He was on all four as he pounced at her.

She got him in the face but it didn't even slow him down. He grabbed her hands and put his body on her leg and waist pining her to the ground. She yelled out as she struggled underneath him.

Kakarrot "See this is why you aren't worth of the water. You could have killed this one before but you keep preventing yourself from doing what has to be done. Your heart is soft and you give far too many openings."

Chi-Chi eyes grew wide upon hearing those words something clicked inside her. Why was he wearing his gi from the Tournament and not his armor? Why was he really here? Sure Kakarrot was evil but she got a feeling that he wouldn't have done this out of the blue.

Chi-Chi "What are you?"

To that the fake smiled and said "Don't you recognize the monster that is your heart desires?"

She spit in his eye then found the strength to push him off. She was in a rage as she ground her teeth.

In a far deeper voice the fake spoke "Figured it out huh?"

Chi-Chi "Are you the darkness? Monster!"

The fake "Well I wouldn't say that I'm the tenth of the monster that your heart's desire is but yes."

Chi-Chi "Why are you doing this? The Earth is in danger and it needs my help!"

The fake "Life, the Earth all these things are transient to me. The water on the other hand is a tool of destiny that you are not worthy of human. Better that this world burn then let the unworthy inherit the water."

Chi-Chi "What sense is that! I'm going to avenge Krillin and save the world whether you like it or not!"

The fake "Are you now?" Out of the shadow stepped another figure one that looked like Roshi. Then another that looked like Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Launch and Chiaotzu. He continued "Because it doesn't look that from where I'm standing."

She nearly gasped it was using all of her friends against her. She was exhausted but she stood firm.

Firmly she said "Send as many as you want I'm still going to get the water and save this world!"

The fake growled at this. And all of the fakes when to charge. She gathered up all the strength left in her body for one last Kamehameha. As they came at her she fired. The fakes before her all disintegrated in a flash of light and let out a monstrous blood curdling roar.

She collapsed, painfully panting. She is on her belly with her chin on the ground. She didn't even have the power to hold her head up from the painful icy rock floor. She started to feel herself drift away as the smoke cleared.

The clearing smoke revealed the fake Kakarrot unharmed. She felt like crying but held in her tears. She damn well wouldn't give the real Kakarrot the satisfaction and she won't let this fake have it either.

Slowly he walks towards looking menacing with his eyes now shrouded in shadows. She struggles to get her muscles to move but they refuse. She feels now the cold creeping in and she can't feel her body anymore.

The fake "If you surrender, I'll spare you human."

Chi-Chi "Never! I'll never surrender! I won't let everybody down!"

It scowls as its hand comes to her face. It says "Fine then have it your way."

* * *

Everything goes black for Chi-Chi. She assumes she's dead and she could help but feel defeated. The world was depending on her and she failed. She started to cry but as she did she felt herself surrounded by warm water. As the water touched her the many cuts and scrapes stopped hurting. She then felt the wounds disappear. Her whole body felt restored.

She opened her eyes to find she was still in the dark caves but in some place different. She looked around to see an odd sight at least in this place. It was a bright light with no explainable source shining down on a table of wood. On the table was a tea pot of ceramic. In white and red the word 'Kami' on the side. And next to the tea pot was a little ceramic cup.

A voice from the dark spoke and said in an apprehensive voice "You have deemed worthy human. To at least attempt to drink the water."

She looked around confused as the water around her had drained away leaving no sign of itself. She was left dry without wet clothes or moist hair. Yet her eyes confirmed what she felt not a scratch on her.

The voice "If you're wondering that was not the Ultra Divine Water. That is in the tea pot."

She asks "Why are you letting me drink it?"

The voice "You have by your actions…" (It sighed.) "…proven yourself worthy enough to at least attempt to harness it power."

Chi-Chi "Attempt it?"

The voice "Thirteen have tried before. None have survived."

Chi-Chi undaunted "What does it do?"

The voice "It will unlock your potential. I can nearly guarantee you that you have quite a bit of it. You will become a lot stronger and become for a time one with the force of the universe."

Chi-Chi "Force of the universe?"

The voice "Hard to explain but if you survive you might understand (as much as you mortals could) understand it."

Chi-Chi "Any other side effects?"

The voice "The water will stay with you and all your children. You may even be able to learn to control its power."

Chi-Chi "Well that sounds neat and not at all vague."

The voice "You're the one who wants to drink it."

Chi-Chi gets to her feet and confidently marches up to the water sits down. She pours a glass of it. The water looks strange. It seems clear but is dark. It doesn't shimmer or seem to move right. But she throws away her fears as she quickly drinks the strange fluid.

She at once feels funny. But before she could ask the voice what it was supposed to feel like she wobbled in her seat. She felt herself at once million miles away from herself.

She was now in a burnt grassland watching Kakarrot getting to his feet looking to a plateau were he left Tien still alive. She saw the dead bodies of Roshi and Launch. That tore into her heart. Then she was watching her friends look of horror as they watched the news.

She was then seeing the horror of Piccolo attacking a city. She saw hundred die as the monster smirked. She was then with her Mother, her Father, Uncle Gohan, Krillin, Roshi and Launch for but a moment then she was back.

Chi-Chi woke. She had been on the cold ground. It felt like some time had passed and she felt different. It was like the world seemed both realer and yet cloudier then before. She got off the floor and stared ponderously at her hands. She felt herself surging with new power.

The voice "It would seem human you are worthy but take heed child. You are your own worst enemy. The ark of destiny requires you to sacrifice your own wants if the world of mercy and freedom is to survive. He is your enemy and your feelings will not change that. Now go and save this world as you have wanted."

Chi-Chi "I will."

* * *

Okay so this was a little shorter than most but this needed to be self-contained. Also there is some time skipping going on because as Chi-Chi was in the caves for quite a while. And when she drank the water time for her went all haywire. Also people can drink the water Yamcha of all people drank it in 'a manga' not 'the manga' some other thing.


	29. Malice At The Palace

 

Jets flew by the airship as Piccolo was looking at the screen that Piano was showing him. It show a map of the Earth most of it with the Royal yellow covering majority of Earth with a small amount of the Earth covered by the KRA Black.

Piano "You see Lord Father a good 90% of the planet is ruled by the Royal Kingdom a Constitutional Monarchy with its figure head being King Furry. Whose family was mysteriously brought to power centuries ago, when the U.N. elected his great great grandfather king, not sure how that worked but it happened somehow."

Piccolo dismissively said "Sounds magical."

Piano "Quite? So he in theory rules the world. But in practice with the guy elected Prime Minster by the U.N. assemble being the one who actually calls the shots."

Piccolo "The would-be king on the mantle."

Piano "It would seem so."

Mai rushing from the lower deck came up interrupting them and said while panicking. "My Lord King Piccolo we have a problem the Royal Airforce is about to shoot us down!"

Piccolo "So what?" Said as two missiles slammed into the airship exploding. The ship lost power as it was rocked and the planes that flew by. The airship started dropping like a rock as it was exploding.

Pilaf gang were in a panic as they ran around looking for a way off the ship. But neither Piano nor Piccolo seemed worried in the least. Piccolo merely sighed as a bubble of green tinted energy surrounded him then Piano and the Pilaf gang. The gang stopped panicking as the bubble burst through the roof of the falling airship.

Piccolo as an afterthought pointed a finger at the jet fighters and they exploded. He didn't even bother to look at the destruction as the bubble began to move towards the city.

The city which had fireworks and a stream of noise coming from it. Its festive atmosphere almost seemed to be a feature of the place as they came closer.

Piccolo "Time to show these tiny minded people what a real King looks like."

The atmosphere was festive as Bill made his way through the crowd. The people were squishing into one another as he made his way to get closer to one of the gates. It was already hot and the people were making it worse. He knew he wasn't dressed for the summer but this was ridiculous.

He knew he couldn't get too close though. He knew how crazy this all was. The cops would probably arrest him thinking he was trying to kill the king and won't believe him anymore then his bosses did.

Suno on the other hand was standing in place in the steps leading up to the big entrance to the Palace. The snow flowers in her hands and an innocent smile on her face. She felt quite warm in her nation dress made for the cold but she couldn't care less.

Chi-Chi had given back her family something which she could never repay. But today she felt like she was doing something for peace. She thought about how this would show the Ribbons and the monster that led them. That peace would stand.

But as she was thinking of all this would do to promote the peace, a nearby skyscraper exploded on one of its sides and fell down. The atmosphere changed in seconds to shock and fear.

It was then that the bubble of Piccolo arrived in front of the main gate of the Palace. The space for the motorcade was quickly taken up by him.

The crowd in a panic began to run as the dust and the smoke of the collapse building flooded the city. They fell over each other in their panic and trampled over each other.

The guards and cops at the gate then impotently tried to stop Piccolo, but in a wave of his hand Piccolo dismember them. While sliced open the gate to the palace. Seeing all of this horror the pilaf gang bolted with Piccolo not even noticing. As he was far too caught up in his moment of triumph. The three all ran in different directions. All of them had come to the conclusion that this had all had gone too far but hadn't talked about the plan so they just scattered.

Explosions started going off as the guards started mobilizing and trying to stop Piccolo. Suno and the other flowers girls made a run for it as the grounds became a warzone. Only to find themselves trapped at the bar of the palace due to the fighting. The street and freedom with in sight but cold metal in their way.

The streets had been filled with stampeding panicking people but that had all sort of cleared out of the area by now as it was the Palace they were fleeing from. The girls were trying to get through the gaps found them too small they yelled out to find no one listening except one.

Mai who had been running for her life stopped. She ran towards them and in a rushed looked at the situation. There was no way she was going to fit them through the bars or break the bar. The only way out was up.

Mai nervously said to them "Girls stop panicking I'm going to try to help." She slid her hands through the bars and cupped her hands on the other side as a fist. "One at a time girl use me as a step."

The girls through were in a panic except Suno and all tried climbing on to her. It was way too much weight and nearly broke her arm and back as she shrieked in pain. Before they could break anything she withdrew her arms.

Mai was in tears as the girls were all begging to her and she had no idea what to try next. She had really wish she had gone to the gym more. She wasn't going to leave them that was sure but what could she do?

A pained voice from behind her said "It could work just help hold me in place."

She looked to see a bloodied eye patch wear man. It was Bill he had be trampled at one point by the crowds. His nose had been stepped on and was bleeding and broken. He tossed aside his trench coat as he put his hands through the bar.

Mai ran over to help hold his arms in place as the children grabbed ahold and climbed onto his arms. Bill sort grunted with all the weight on his arms. The girl in his arms tried to climb only to find the still too smooth. She tried jumping up to reach a bar near the top horizontal to the ground only to find it too far way.

She fell back down on Bill's arms and he gasped in pain as a crack was heard. His teeth clamped down to the point if his tongue had been in between it would have been chopped off.

Mai said to the girl to "Get down! This isn't going to work. We need to try something else." And tried to pull him back but he resisted.

Bill stubbornly said "This is the only shot we got."

Mai angry barked saying "How will breaking your arm help anyone!"

He removed his arms in a huff. She was right but he could think of any other ideas right know.

She looked at him and asked. "Do you have a gun?"

Bill "Yeah… those bar were made to take a missile and a car crash a bullet would just bounce of it."

Mai "What are we going to do?"

Bill "You could get on my shoulders and we could try hand them up and get them over that way." The ground shook as the fight raged on.

Mai "We'd need even ground for that right?"

Bill "Worth a try at least."

Eight interrupted "Maybe I could help."

Bill and Mai looked at the Frankenstein's monster creature and both looked a little stun at its sight. Eight pushed them gentle to the side and then bent the bars like they were made of putty to the two's shock.

The girls streamed up like a flood thanking Eight. Eight turned however and bowed to Bill and Mai saying to them "Thank you, both so much for trying to help my friend and these girls. I'm glad to see that good people still are around."

To that neither Mai nor Bill were willing to look Eight in the eyes. Both having come to the conclusion that this man just simply didn't really know them all too well. Mai's mind went to the fact she helped release Piccolo. Bill's to his failure to kill Kakarrot and that women on that mission.

Bill piped up saying to him "We need to get somewhere safe and I know a place."

* * *

The door to the lab burst open as Gero was looking over Kakarrot who looked like a mummy with all of the bandages over his body. Kakarrot seemed frustrated with his Grandpa's examination.

Kakarrot annoyed said "I'm find Grandpa. I'm a Saiyan I can take some wounds."

Gero incredulously "Wounds! Wounds! You died son!"

Kakarrot "Well I'm not dead anymore."

Gero with more panic to it said "You don't understand. Son if you had died. This would have all been for nothing. All of the work all of the planning. What would the point of this had been for without you?"

Kakarrot turned his eyes from Gero in what could be called shame, as he looked to the floor. Gero hugged him tightly as the mad doctor was know crying.

Gero "It wouldn't matter if I conqueror the whole Kamidamn Earth. It wouldn't matter if you weren't there. You are my only reason for continuing. In this cruel world that has taken everything from me. I can't lose my only solace in this world left my son."

Kakarrot calmingly said "And you won't. What doesn't kill only makes me stronger. And I will only get stronger from this."

This seemed to reassure Gero who calmed down but the moment was interrupted when the door again opened as an officer said to them "Sir's you might want to see what's on the TV!"

They turned on the lab TV to see King Furry on the TV some blood on his coat and a shell shocked look on his face.

King Furry "I have some fantastic news for you citizens. Effective immediately I will stepping down from my throne."

Kakarrot smiling saying to the officer "Get Copper down here immediately."

King Furry continuing while sweating "Do to my weakness and feeble age I will be stepping aside in favor for someone a smarter,  _kinder_ "(Said trying not to eat his tongue.)"per… being that will be taking over my throne. I'm sure he will show you the  _benevolenc…_  It's all lies people! You must all resist…"

Before he continue a green hand came and grabbed him by the throat and Piccolo said "You should have stuck to the script." He tossed him away as the camera came to his face and he smiled at it in his cruel grin.

Piccolo "Greeting folks. My name is King Piccolo. Your ancestors might have known me as the 'DEVIL' and I happen to be your new lord and master." (He chuckled.) " Now I know you might all be a bit frightened by my conquest but you needn't worry for I already have an outline on how I plan to rule all of you and I think you'll like it. I have decided that I plan to perverse your  _freedom._ Yes I know last king talk a bit about freedom but did he really believe in it? No the answer is no. I believe in freedom all of your freedoms. For far too long you have this tyrannical sword known as 'order' hanging over your head nagging you oppressing you. Which I'm going to remove. You are all free hence forth all laws are abolish. There are no laws any more whether it be about killing, rape, stealing or vandalism. My beleaguered citizens called criminals by an oppressive world I call on you to rise up. The old order is dead, time to give it a Viking funeral. I want to see blood on the streets and cities on fire. I need you all to give me big old fashion purge up in here! Go wild break some shit and keep your ears open I'll be calling you all up soon."

Copper who had been silence watching the same broadcast spoke up. "You called on me Lord Commander."

Kakarrot "Yes. Go and deploy the KRA. I think a land grab is in order."

Copper "They won't be able to stop the monster."

Kakarrot "Did I say send them to Central City? No send them to whether strategic place we've wanted and march them in. But don't send them as conquers but as liberators restoring order to a world now in complete fucking anarchy.

Copper heiled and marched away. Gero looked at confusion at his son.

Kakarrot "I'd hate to admit it but this works perfectly. The Royal army has no leadership and we just became everyone's best friend. Thusly in the world of chaos we look the knight in shining armor the hero of the hour come to save the day. The world will be mine yet."

* * *

Tien lying on the ground woke to hearing his own name being said repeatedly. His body ached but he quickly found that he had been patched up. He raised his head to see his friends rushing towards him. By the looks of it they had just arrived.

A quick thought jumped into his head of who bandaged him up if his friends had just arrived? He looked to his side to see that there were two grave freshly buried next to him. He couldn't help but come to a stark conclusion of who had done all of this.

Bulma "Tien what the hell happen?!" She had said almost shouting in her panic.

Her question hit Tien like a ton of bricks. In his delirium he had forgot who were in those graves. Tien want the world around him to just explode. Launch and his Master were dead. How in the hell could he face his friends? He had failed them, he had failed them all. He felt the urge to run from them. He tried to get to his feet only to find himself still too weak to stand.

Chiaotzu balling his eyes out came to him and hugged him with the others not after behind. It sounded like he was trying to ask Tien a question but it was incoherent with all of his sobbing.

Yamcha "Don't try to get up."

Bulma "Let us help you."

Chiaotzu let go so that Bulma and Yamcha could help him up. They picked him up and Yamcha put Tien's arm around his shoulder letting Tien use him as a crutch. Tien hated feeling this weak and useless but there was nothing he could do.

Oolong bluntly said "Geez Tien it looks like you went through a shredded. Piccolo must have really kick your ass."

Bulma smacked him as hard as she could on the the head and screeched at him. "SHOW SOME KAMIDAMN COMPASSION PIG! TIEN JUST TOOK ON A SPACE DEMON! " He yelp in pain as he muttered something about, that he meant nothing by it.

Bulma "The nerve of some people."

"What happened man?" Yamcha asked as if Tien was some fragile doll that he was afraid would break if moved too quickly.

Tien shifted his eyes he didn't what to look at them. They were already treating him like he was a broken thing. He was a failure he knew that. He just hoped they had the good sense to abandon him.

Tien "Launch and Master are dead..." (The others gasped. Bulma started to tear up. Tien could feel Yamcha tense up like he was readying for a fight.) "Piccolo killed them."

Yamcha in pure disgust "Scumbag."

Tien "They are buried behind me." Their eyes turned to see the graves.

Bulma broke down crying saying "First Krillin now them."

Puar with a spark of hope said "Don't cry guys we can always use the dragon balls to wish them back."

They nodded in agreement but could help but all still feel sad. Tien then felt that burning question coming back to his mind.

Tien "How did you know where I was?"

Bulma "We thought you called us?"

Tien "What?"

Bulma "You sent a distress signal from your jet?"

Tien "No."

Bulma "Right you were on the ground unconscious before we arrived then who could have sent it?"

Tien knew he just didn't feel like saying it. First he saved Chiaotzu now himself. It only added to the dishonor to all of this. Worse yet it was hard to tell his motives. They had been friends but Tien was sure he had burned that bridge. So why did he do all of this? Did he hope to win him back to his side? Did he really have a sense of honor?

Chiaotzu who had calmed down a bit by this point spoke up as the others were starting to notice Tien deep in thought. "We'll figure it out later. For now Tien needs help."

The others nodded in agreement while Tien recognized what he was doing. Chiaotzu looked at him with sympathetic eyes and Tien sighed. Chiaotzu had to have had read his mind so he knew.

Yamcha started moving him to the plane as Bulma went to recover the bodies. Soon their bodies were loaded into capsules and they were off. As they started to fill Tien in on Piccolo's apocalyptic broadcast.

As they were flying over a city they could see smoke and fire. Tien knew it can't have been the only city. The world was as he looked descending into unbridled chaos. He knew what the world needed now more than ever was a hero.

* * *

The lid to the pot opened as Korin looked on. Chi-Chi then emerged with determination seemingly carved into her face. "Hand me a Nimbus."

* * *

Up next the end of the King Piccolo saga.

 

 


	30. Demon's Fall

Chi-Chi face turned as Korin's staffs hit her on the head. She yelped in pain as her teary eyes looked at Korin questioningly.

Korin said with a tinge of anger "I've been waiting for hours worrying about you and the only thing you say to me when you just pop out is 'hand me a nimbus'?" (Her face when down in shame as he shook his head.) "I don't know why I get emotional invested in you hero types. You only show up when you want something and then leave to put yourself in more danger. Do you know how many of my nine life I've already spent on you?" (He scoffs.)

Chi-Chi meekly "I'm sorry master. I didn't realize you cared so much."

Korin sighs "Its fine. I'm sorry. I'm just a little high strung considering resent events."

Chi-Chi sadly "Master Roshi is dead."

Korin "You know?"

Chi-Chi "Yes and Launch along with a ton of other people. The water gave me a few visions."

Korin sadly he stated "Not only that but the Shenron is dead."

Chi-Chi panicking shouted "WHAT?"

Korin cringed a bit at her scream but nodded "It's true and with his death the dragon balls are no more."

Chi-Chi was now tearing up "No master that can't be true!? My friends can't all stay dead!"

Korin "I didn't say that there wasn't a way."

Chi-Chi in but confusion barked a question "REALLY!?"

Korin "Well there is a high power, if you will you could appeal to that might bring the dragon balls back, but first Piccolo must be dealt with."

Chi-Chi nodded and the look of determination retook her face "The world and my friends are counting on me. I will not fail."

Korin "You got my vote kid but it's not going to be easy. Best I can tell the world's on fire right now and for good reason. It won't be long before he gets bored and just starts taking out cities."

Chi-Chi said "Right." Then she walk up the stairs to main deck followed by Korin.

Korin said she got to railing "Stay safe kid."

Chi-Chi yelled out "NIMBUS!" as she jump into the air, falling on to the nimbus feet first and she took off while waving to Korin.

She picked up speed as she went. Getting glimpse as she went of the destruction that the King had wrought. All of which only made her go faster. One way or another it was time to stop King Piccolo.

* * *

Piccolo "Well I'm already bored." He said while sighing to Piano as he was looking out his window looking out from his throne room taking pot shots out at the buildings in visual range.

Piano "Really Father? You just got everything you wanted and you're already bored. The humans ought to be slaughtering each other by the truck load. What more do you want?"

Piccolo "I want the entire human race exterminated Piano. I don't care if a few of them die. I want them all dead. Get the camera's I have a new announcement to make that I'm sure they're all going to just love."

Again the world over watched as Piccolo grinning mug came on to their TV's. To the panic of a vast majority of the planet.

Piccolo "Hello again my loyal subject. I have come before you again to inform you of a wonderful new celebration. I'm going to blow a city to celebrate my ascension to be your beloved God-King."

Piano came into the frame holding above his head a blow containing a ton of white pieces of paper.

Piccolo "Because the lot of you are slow and stupid. I'll explain it all to you. In this bowl are pieces of paper with the name of every major city in it. I pick one and then I blow that one up. Simple easy. Now you might be wondering why? Well celebrate by blowing things up so, so do I." He said dismissively waving his hand.

His hand went into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. He showed the piece paper and it said on it West City.

Piccolo smiling "Well there all about to have a bad day I would say."

The feed cut off as the world was left to absorb the message. Kakarrot in his throne room was chuckling about the fact the blue loud one was about to become an orphan. Bulma was beside herself in fear and hurriedly tried to call them only to find the lines busy.

* * *

In the UNIT headquarters bunker the flower girls along with Mai, Bill and Eighter were watching. Mai, Eight and the girls seemed scared but Bill looked as though he was about blow a gasket. Mai was quick to see this while Eight was busy trying calm the girl she came over to him.

Mai "Mr?" (Bill says "It's Bill.") "Bill you can't take all of this on your own."

Bill "Can't I? I could have stopped this but I didn't."

Mai looking guilty as hell said "No I could have but I could have."

Bill "Ms?" (Mai "Mai.") "Mai you're a civilian how could you have been responsible for any of this?"

Mai "I helped release him."

Bill "What?"

Mai "I helped release him. Me and well my sort of friends released him. My boss seemed to think that Piccolo would help him conquer the world. He was wrong and so was I." (She said know tearing up.) "I helped bring on all of this death."

Bill shook his head and said "You didn't hesitate to save those kids. You made a mistake but that mistake shouldn't define you."

Mai "So right back at you. Yours don't define you either. I don't know what gave you this martyr complex but you can't take him on  _alone._ "

Bill shook his head "No I'm going to try and stop him so no one else has to died."

Mai "Let me help."

Bill looked to a rake of gun one then looked to the one in a case mark 'Slingshot'. "Well there is one thing we could do. Let's just hope he's in a playful mood."

Piccolo and Piano emerged from the Palace to a waiting hover car to take them to West City. Only for them to find Bill wearing his best UNIT dress uniform. A red beret on his head and with the emblem in blue showing the Earth prominently. His revolver in his holster and his one eye trained on the tyrant.

Piccolo seeing this sneered at first as it seemed to frustrated him that anyone on this planet was will to try and stand up to him. But then he started to chuckled which turned into a full on evil laugh. Bill for his part was trying to stand still just waiting to absorb all the abuse the tyrant could throw at him. While the King and his advisers inside the Palace heard the noise and began to watch from the windows.

Piccolo finished up and as he did he asked "What in the world do you think you are doing human? You must realize you are just committing suicide?"

Bill defiantly said "That's Right I'm A Human! I'm no match for you monster! I know that for a fact. I don't have super powers or anything like that but I'll tell you what you can't win."

Piccolo "What?"

Bill "You can't win. You could kill all of us but you'll never win."

Piccolo "That makes no sense."

Bill "Neither do we. One way or another we'll take this victory from you and make it Pyrrhic. You want us all dead. A million years from know you'll find out that we had found our way into the stars and could never fully be extinguished. Want us to break we'll become jelly in your hands. In short you're never getting what you want from us."

From the a roof overlooking the speech Mai lined up the shot.

Piccolo amused "Interesting idea tiny man but allow me to retort." (He pointed his finger at Bill who were now looking at each other dead on.) "You and your race are nothing, your dreams, your cultures, your hopes and desires are all worthless. You exist until some bigger and more important decides you shouldn't. And I happen to be that more important so I guess you will just disappear. A people no more than a race of ants to be stepped on by the big boot of the cosmos."

Mai lined up the shot and fired. The blue bullet came at Piccolo who managed to hear it coming. Piccolo dodge the shot as it went hurdling at Piano. Piano who didn't see it coming got it in the head. He practically exploded as the blue bullet slammed through its Pterodactyl shaped head. Piano didn't even have time to scream as in less than a second it was turned into a puddle of viscera.

Bill gasped as he saw the gambit had failed as Piccolo fired his blast at the building that Mai had fired at. The building exploded and he lost his visual on her as he turned and looked at Piccolo about to fire on him.

Bill closed his eye as Piccolo screamed "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

Bill knew it had been a long shot from the start he only hoped that Mai had survived to continue the resistance. Piccolo fired and he heard an explosion. He felt like he should have slipped away but then he realized he wasn't dead. He opened his eye to see Chi-Chi in front of him.

She was still short then him but somehow seemed so much taller in her blue and orange. With one of her hands she had stopped the monsters attack. Around him was destruction but he was unharmed. Piccolo through the dust looked very shocked like this had been one of his more powerful attacks that had been stopped with ease.

Chi-Chi said to him still staring at Piccolo "I think it's time for you to leave Sir."

Bill didn't argue just took off running for the rubble of the tower on the off chance Mai would still be alive.

Piccolo frightened barked a question at her "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Chi-Chi calm and cool said "My name is Chi-Chi Ox Master Roshi's Pupil and Princess of the Ox Kingdom and I'm here to end your reign monster. You are about to suffer the way you have made my friends and my planet suffer. I hope you enjoy it."

Piccolo then regain his composure saying "Human's you get a bit of good luck and you think you can take on a God. Here some advice don't declare victory before the fight has even begun yet." (He pointed his finger at Bill yet again.) "Because your bleeding hearts are just too easy to exploit."

He fired as Chi-Chi went to intercept like he knew she would but gasped as with ease she deflect the blast instead of having to use her body as a shield like he planned. She didn't act like this had put any strain on herself.

Chi-Chi "All your action are like a lightning rod calling out for the universe to repay you in-kind. You earned all of this I hope you used stand that fact."

Piccolo spit and said "Like a broken record." He fired at her and she deflected it again. He fired she deflect it, as the two moved closer to one another. Piccolo then began to open up rapidly on her as she deflected all of them.

The two were soon right in front of one another as the kicking a punching began. The crackle of the blows shuttered the air as Bill worked through the rubble to find Mai. After much work he found her still breathing but unconscious. He put her on his back as he ran as quickly as he could out of the fight zone.

Carrying her away as he looked to see the little girl was winning were an army and a nation could not. He silently thanked her for saving his life as he moved away. She had just showed him one could make the different. He intended to find a way to repay her one of these days for that.

Piccolo grunted painfully as he was thrown back. He shook his wrist as he stared daggers at her. He said oozing hate and bile "Human you are going to die screaming."

Chi-Chi "At the moment I doubt that."

Piccolo threw a punch only to find it halted by Chi-Chi's cupped hand. Beams came from his eyes came at her head she let go and he jumped backwards.

Chi-Chi "Your untrained you acted like you're in charge but in reality you're in charge of nothing. You act on emotion and instinct and make elementary mistakes. Your blind O great King and it shows."

Piccolo was now grinding his teeth in rage as this little girl had the gall to talk down to him. His hand crackled with energy as the clouds went dark above. Chi-Chi cupped her hands and said the words.

The two beam fired at one another and slammed into one another. Chi-Chi light blue versus Piccolo purple. The tendril of the clash whipped around smashing into nearby building forcing the King and his staff to make a run for it.

Chi-Chi keeps it going knowing that their might be a chance that other are still in the blast range forcing a stalemate. but seeing that the King's shuttle is leaving she goes all out. Piccolo panics as he loses control of the tug of war and throws more into it.

The beams finally explode but she jumps up to prevent the shock wave from downing the King's transport. Her clothing rips a bit as she absorbs some of the fury of the blast. But in this she losses track of Piccolo.

The sound of the explosion rips across the city as windows shatter and the earth shakes. The palace becomes a pile of rubble as a dust cloud covers the area. Chi-Chi tries to see him or sense him but can't.

She begins to wonder where or not he is dead when a beam comes from the dust and before she could react strikes her in the left shoulder. Her wound is gushing bone is visble. She gasps in pain as a chuckle comes from the dust saying "I told you your bleeding heart would be easy to exploit."

The dust clears revealing a singed Piccolo but not a dead Piccolo. Chi-Chi tries to fire at him but is too slow and he finds his way to the shuttle and is soon to have King Furry in his grasp his head in his hands above a long drop.

Piccolo "So you get the idea right? You move to stop me he gets well a headache to put it mildly."

He pointed his finger at her left leg and fired Chi-Chi gasped in pain and falls from the sky. She crashes onto the ground left leg first and it shatters. The ground was removed of the dirt making it part glass part hard rock. Piccolo landed nearby with the king in his grasp and a grin on his face.

Furry panicky said to her "Girl do what you have to do! This man intents to kill my people don't let him!"

Piccolo growling says "Shut up or I'll squeeze tighter worm. You can pretend to be a martyr instead of a worm another day."

Chi-Chi took out her pole power and used it as a crutch as Piccolo pointed his finger at her.

Piccolo "Times up girl. You went from hero to zero quite quickly. Have fun in hell."

Chi-Chi pointed her power pole at his feet and it extended as she lunged at him. He jumped up as she was able to close the distance and punch him in the face forcing him to let go of Furry. The punch knocked him into the air as he charged up his fist looking to finish her off.

In her right fist crackled her own energy and she fired a beam at the ground to go rocketing up after him. Her fist glowing she went after him. He attempted to block her attack only to find it was already too late.

She ripped through his torso like it was tissue paper. His organs all very much misplaced now, he knew it was over but yet he grinned as he gagged and spit up an egg. He vomited it out and spit it out as to get it as far away from him as possible as he said "My son give me my vengeance for this day of that is my only request of you."

King Piccolo then exploded as the bleeding and very much drained Chi-Chi was tossed away by the explosion. She was falling like a rock until caught but not with hands. Slowly she was lower to the grounded as she came to realize it was Chiaotzu powers from a plane that had just come that had saved her.

She saw them coming to help her and tried to say something but instead slipped into unconsciousness as they came to her side.

She woke later in Kame house to the reports of the TV, halff the World was apparently celebrating her victory while still somehow the other half was on fire. Bulma was sleeping her head in her hands having no doubt played her doctor for however long she had been out. She knew that Bulma wasn't going to like her leaving so soon but she knew that she had to leave. In her heart she knew the world was still yet in danger from Piccolo and that the only way forward was to see Korin about that 'higher power'.

* * *

A hovercopter landed near an old farm house in the middle of some wood next to a creek. The place was quite calm despite the horror that had not so long ago occur there. Two KRA trooper in their black uniforms with their masks emerged from the ship. One of the trooper asked a figure still in the copter "My Lord what are we looking for?"

A familiar voice said back "Anything unusual."

The two looked to see a cracked egg next to two dead bodies an old man and an old woman. They had been violently killed by the looks of it. The other troper looked back into the copter and said "Well I think we found something out of the ordinary my lord."

A familiar voice "See if it's in the house."

The two shrugged as they entered the house rifles drawn. Seconds later there was gunfire and screaming that quickly subsided. The voiced sighed and exited the copter to reveal his palm hair and black ashen armor. "Can't get good help these days."

Slowly he walk over to the home but very sure in his steps. He entered the house to see his men dismembered on the floor blood everywhere. He rolled his eyes at their bodies as, he looked around the dark room himself the only thing highlighted giving him the look of glowing in the dark.

Kakarrot speaking with a gentle voice trying to sound as reasonable as possible "You know I can sense you little guy. Theirs really nowhere to hide. You understand this right?" (No response.) "Not in a talking mood I see. Let me ask you do you feel alone? (He left room for him to respond.) "I bet you do. You feel alone on a world of primitives that don't understand you. They don't like you because you look different. I know the feeling. (He listened.) "You must be so angry. If you think I'm angry about my men you'd be wrong. It was wrong of them to shoot at you. You're worth a lot more to me than them. If fact I feel like you and me have a connection you know." (He gesture with his hands.) "We're both orphan you see of the universe, were like brothers you and me. Brothers help each other you know. Help get things that you want or need. Your father and I respected each other you know. What happened to him was just tragic. I bet you feel angry about that." (He frowned.) "I feel angry about what happened to my people we have that in common you know. I want revenge and you want revenge maybe we could help each other out."

Out of shadow step a very young Piccolo with a chubby face in a small tunic with the demon symbol on it asking "You can?"

Kakarrot grinned "O Most Certainly. I will help you get your revenge. I'll teach you, you'll grow a lot stronger and you'll help me get a lot stronger. But first I do have to ask you to do me a favor."

Child Piccolo "What would that be?"

Kakarrot "Call me Mr. Kakarrot."

* * *

Can't see this ending well.


	31. Fallout

Bulma woke as Chi-Chi began as to move around. Bulma had tears as she saw her friends face. She looked both so happy and so sad at the same time. In mere second Chi-Chi was being compressed by her arms as Bulma's tears were soaking her bandages and her caste.

Bulma roared in tears and at the sounds of the uproar, Yamcha and the others were soon in the room crowding around her. It was even the case that Oolong was happy to see her. Hugs came fast and hard as only Tien managed to not show that level of affection.

After a time they helped her out of bed and soon they were all in Roshi kitchen eating and cracking jokes. She couldn't help think how nice this was for her, to be back with her friends like this. Even though she was still missing some friends and didn't know yet how she was going to get them back.

Bulma and Yamcha looked at each knowingly as she tapped a glass and with a smile spoke. "Me and Yamcha are going to be moving up the date that we were planning to get married on."

Oolong jokingly stated "O afraid Yamcha might find the good sense to run?"

Bulma hand smacked him on the head in lightning speed. Oolong was grunted in pain. Bulma teeth were grinning together as she said "Shut up piggy or I'll turn you in bacon."

Yamcha nervously chuckled as he tapped her arm so that they could get back onto the subject at hand. Bulma turn from her fury at the pig and went to continue with what important news she had to say.

Bulma with a smile and tears "Now first up it was not a hard choice but I've decided that Chi-Chi my best friend I want you to be my bridesmaid." Chi-Chi in tears nodded in agreement.

Puar "But why are you getting married early after you already planned the date and everything."

Yamcha blushed and Bulma chuckled and said "Well that you see what I was getting to. You see me and Yamcha well aw…" (She excitedly shouted out.) "I'm having a baby!". The room gasped as happy tears streamed down Puar's face. Bulma continued "I decided that you as my friends deserved to know first."

The room was then filled with happy faces as all present began congratulating the expecting couple. But a sour moment was hit when Oolong said "Great now all we have to do is wish everybody back with the dragon balls and everything will be back to normal until we have a new blue haired arrival."

Chi-Chi's face turned depressed in a heartbeat and as did the room. The air quickly went silent as everyone suddenly realized that they were missing something.

Bulma asked "What's wrong Cheech?"

Chi-Chi "Piccolo killed the dragon the balls won't work anymore…" The air had been sucked out of the room. Bulma had a stream running down her eyes. Tien looked as though he was going to blow apart out from a cocktail of emotions. But she continued "I know, but Korin said that there might be a way to restore the dragon." (Nervously they looked at her worriedly.) " So I have to go to find out."

Bulma "You have to go?"

Chi-Chi nodded 'yes' "I have to go and it's not just that I feel like something is wrong."

Yamcha "What do you mean?"

Chi-Chi "I don't know just a feeling I guess."

Yamcha "Well that can't be good. What could it possible be?"

* * *

Kakarrot "…And here is where we'll be training." His hand pointing around the massive steel chamber with the signs of stress to it of the young saiyan's power. "Impressive isn't it?" He asked the unimpressed Piccolo.

Piccolo said while inspecting the room "So this is where I will learn to kill my enemy."

Kakarrot hearing this rolled his eyes and sighed "Because just killing Chi-Chi will get your revenge." He said sarcastically.

Piccolo quite annoyed at this in anger looked at Kakarrot "You said you would help me get my revenge."

Kakarrot "I did and the thing you need to know about me kid is  _I don't lie_. I'm not here to tell you how to get what you want but consider this. What does death accomplish? Murder is a useful tool but do you use it for people you want to hurt? Cheech killed your father. Robbed you of something before you even had it and you're going to treat her like my soldiers that tried to shoot you? Like they were in even the same ballpark? Cheech once upon a time said she loved me and wanted to marry me but I hurt her when she found a bit of the well real me. But with a lite touch I have been worming my way back into her heart. Now won't it hurt as much or more when I break it again? So tell me is death the worst thing you can do to a person?"

Piccolo had been skeptical at the start of him but by the end seemed to be hanging on his every word. Piccolo "Then what is the plan?"

Kakarrot smiled at him and said "You'll see and soon so will the world. Come now we have a tournament to prepare for."

* * *

Bill marched into the board room. He looked almost a revived man. He was more toned, less broken, and more determined like he was eating again and working out. He looked a man on a mission.

He had Mai at his back in her new uniform. He can't say he had made the best pitch to her to put on that uniform but it didn't take her long to decide to do so. She did needed more training besides her basic Royal army type before Pilaf but he had decided she needed to come to this meeting.

The Prime Minster, UNIT command, and Brief was there. The newly minted arrived Major placed on the table the folder marked 'Prometheus'. That all of them seemed to have along with photos.

Bill "Ladies and Gentlemen we are very small. Smaller than anyone of you can possible realize. We have been attack by two aliens of two different species that both possessed powers beyond our imagination. One is dead the other is in charge of a nation that just took a lot of territory. I believe a flood is coming and I believe we are going either have to get to higher ground or be swept away by the rising tide. The KRA is superior to us in both tech and physically power therefore we must even the playing field or find a way to be able to retreat. Everything we have seems to be a decade or more behind schedule and we don't have the time to wait and see."

PM hidden in shadows "I agree. Brief we're going to need your help on this one."

Brief nodded his head in agreement "I would have to say so and the good news is I have something for you. A team surveying Yunzabit Heights looking for oil found something interesting recently. I would have come to all of you sooner with it but well the world has been on fire and this really shouldn't be a phone call kind of thing. (He showed them a picture. Bug like and covered in moss.) "We found an alien space craft. Interestingly enough it well might be from an enemy of ours's. Made of materials unknown having been sitting around for who knows how long and yet still working. Piece by piece I'm going through it. It's giving me some ideas but it will take me awhile to make something from it."

PM "What can you tell me about Gero's next move?"

Brief "My former friend is an angry man driven by rage and paranoia. Not that he was always like that mind you, it's just who he is now. But thanks' to Dr. Flappe defection I have seen some insight into the mechanics behind his machines. I will not make any more of his abominations but the way of how to fight his monsters has become clear. Guns have become toys. Soldiers fighting the Lord Commander are going to need more… they are going to need power armor ones that can fly, take a punch and fire the same kind of energy like he does. Which means we are going to weapon of unimaginable power to fight them and if they make them will too."

Random general "Our intel says they already are. We our already in an arms race on our hands and we are behind."

Brief deflated said "Then it is already too late. Hundreds of years of progress and we are back where we started. I'll make them. Better we accept the horrors of war then the slavery of our enemy."

PM "Major Stryker you will work with Brief and get us our ship and our iron suits. The fate of the free world is on the line so work faster and hard." Bill saluted and Brief nodded.

Random admiral "Is the King going to step down?"

PM "No. The media might have bought the KRA propaganda but the truth he only saved lives by submitting."

Random admiral "Our we so sure about that sir?"

PM "Let me make this clear. Our enemy is the one in black with palm not our own king. Even if our own people don't realize it yet the black masked men marching into town aren't here to help, there here to conquer and were going stop them or die trying."

* * *

Chi-Chi didn't know why Korin seemed to think her going up to the top of 'Lookout' as it is was called it was so funny? He said that 'Kami was not going to look like she would expect' and looked as though he was about to explode into laugher. She felt like she was missing something but she didn't have the desire to question him about it. She hadn't expected the power pole to take this long to go up nor why she couldn't have just used her nimbus but he was vague about that too.

It did give her to time to think though. She knew Kakarrot had saved Tien. She had put it together from the vision and the fact that Tien was still around. He had saved her. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her mind wandered and she imagined him changed and the two of them married in the future. She wanted it but she knew it was wrong and wanted to throw it away.

She was so deep in thought that it wasn't until she heard the sound of the power pole hitting its mark that she woke to the reality again. It was strange to her that this massive stone structure was floating in the air but it really didn't faze her. She had seen some weird things since leaving her uncle's home and going on an adventure with Bulma. This was just another weird thing.

She climbed her way up the metal ladder and came to the deck of the structure. It was a mostly stone except from some palm trees before a stone palace looking structure on the far side of the lookout. Something in her head told her this place was ancient like Korin's place.

She started to move but she was beset by her head feeling so light. The air was so thin and she had been used to such things growing up on a mountain. This place was far worst however.

Mr. Popo "Having trouble kid?"

She looked at the source of the question. Somehow she had failed to notice the oddest lifeform yet she had meet. It was a creature in what appear to be garments from quite a few centuries ago from the Middle East maybe. His skin was blacker then night, his lips a bright red. His eyes big and vacant. He was portly, plump and quite short. He had on a big smile on his lips.

The creature "Well I asked you a question?"

She was taken aback by this creature. It appeared to be friendly but something told her that this creature was not to be taken lightly. She bowed to him.

Chi-Chi "I'm alright the air is just a bit thin. Are you Kami?"

The creature giggled "No child I'm am not your god."

Chi-Chi frowned "Well where is he I need to speak with him."

The creature "Your quite rude asking me for a favor before even asking me my name or telling me yours."

Chi-Chi ferreted the bowed again saying "I sorry friend and please excuse me. My name is Chi-Chi what is yours?"

The creature "Its Mr. Popo, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi "Thanks Mr. Popo now can you show me to Kami?"

Mr. Popo giggled "No."

Chi-Chi frown "Why not?

Mr. Popo "Just because Korin allowed you to come up here does mean that you are worthy enough to see Kami the Guardian of Earth. Not before getting past me that is."

Chi-Chi "You want to fight me?"

Mr. Popo "No. You want to get passed me."

Chi-Chi itched her nose "Well you know I defeated King Piccolo."

Mr. Popo "So what?"

Chi-Chi "Well he was strong and well I saved the Earth."

Mr. Popo "Did you know?"

Chi-Chi confused "Yeah?"

Mr. Popo "Then why don't you seem so sure of it yourself?"

Chi-Chi shook off her doubts "Look I'm sorry that I was rude at first but I desperately need to talk to Kami so that I can ask him to bring back the dragon so I can revive my friends."

Mr. Popo "Well I guess that a lot of reasons to try to get passed me too bad it will never happen."

Chi-Chi "Look I don't want to hurt you."

Mr. Popo giggled "What a nice sentient. You must be quite full of yourself."

Chi-Chi now angry "Fine then."

She charged at him in an attempt to get passed him. Only to find him waiting for her and he smacked her away.

Chi-Chi "Well I will grant you this your no push over."

Chi-Chi puzzled over how fast Mr. Popo was but she tried again then again. No matter what she tried he always seemed to be two steps ahead of her and with ease he seem to overpower her. What was worse was every move seemed to weaken her. She was getting slower and him faster.

Mr. Popo smiling nowhere near out of breath or fatigued "You said you beat Piccolo but with this I couldn't see you beating a cold."

Chi-Chi out of breath "I'm not let you keep me from my friends!"

Mr. Popo "Maybe instead of being focused on other things you should focus on getting passed me."

Chi-Chi growled and snarled the anger seeming to get the best of her.

Mr. Popo "So the monster has had an effect on you."

His words were like a bomb going off in her head. In seconds she calmed down. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything. She began to focus trying to control her breathing. Mr. Popo seemed to grow happier at this sight.

She was preparing to try again when a voice interrupted. "Enough we don't have time for this. Popo bring her to me." The voice had to have been Kami's and her face lite up. It sounded familiar in a bad way but it didn't matter to her.

Mr. Popo looked unnerved as she was lead to what appeared to be the entrance to the great palace. She stood smiling at the figure in the shadows as he spoke. "I fear we have a great deal to discuss."

Kami stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. He looked to Chi-Chi like an old Piccolo with his antennae green skin and sharp teeth. He was wearing his white robes with the symbol 'Kami' in a red circle over his chest. He had a blue cape on his back and a wooden cane in his left hand. His fingernails were long and sharp along with his beady eyes.

In a heartbeat Chi-Chi attempted to charge at him but was quickly caught by Popo. To all of this Kami rolled his eyes and said "Korin thinks he's so funny."

Chi-Chi calmed down as she saw the robes and remember the age of Piccolo. She asked "Kami?"

Kami "Yes child I'm Kami. Now please calm down we have a lot to discuss." (She relaxed and he continued.) "The reason I look as though I was your enemy is because in a manner of speaking I am. Piccolo is my other half. To take the throne of Earth I was force to purge myself of my evil. When I came here from a place that I can't remember or recall. I was hurt by your world's miseries, tragedies and horrors. Piccolo is my failure to contain myself of which you stopped for now."

Chi-Chi "For now?"

Kami "I trust you sensed something was off. The scourge that was King Piccolo on this Earth has not yet ended. My life is proof enough of that. Even as we speak the Demon King's spawn grows. He will seek your destruction and the completion of his father's work. Worse yet he will have help in his endeavor. Kakarrot the other threat to the Earth has sought him out as to train him."

Chi-Chi "WHAT!?"

Kami "It is true. I can't imagine that the boy seek to kill you or mankind but perhaps he seeks to turn him to his side or merely wishes a training partner to defeat you. Either way this is a dangerous road we are now on. The dark clouds are gathering and the drum beats of war hang in the air. Chi-Chi I believe that you are the only person on the planet right know that can save this world. I consider allowing the dragon to remain dead but you will need help and I believe you have earned something for your sacrifices. However, in exchange you must agree to stay and train with me so you can oppose the duo that seeks such destruction."

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement "Man Bulma's going to be pissed. Do you mind if I just take off for just one day it's kind of important. I'd dare say a matter of life or death."

Kami "No. This is the fate of the world were talking about what could be more important?"

Chi-Chi "Bulma's wedding."

Kami "Absolutely not."

Chi-Chi "Well I guess I'm going to be on her list after this."

Kami "I'm sure she'll understand if you explain it to her."

Chi-Chi shook her head "No she won't."

Kami "O well it's either her feelings or the Earth."

Chi-Chi blue in the face "It's not her feelings I'm worried about. It's her wrath."

* * *

Bulma sneezed and was suddenly filled with rage about something as she was sitting on one of Roshi's lawn chair watching the sky. She angrily barked out "Piggy" a bunch of times to take her sudden rage out on Oolong who rushed to the bathroom to her delight.

* * *

Tried to leave it on a lighter note for a chance. Next time everybody comes back and training begins.


	32. Revival

Chi-Chi marvels as Kami lifts his as he looks at the dragon statue brought to him by Mr. Popo. The unearthly glow shimmers around the statue and in her eyes. The statue however, disappears before her eyes and she blinks confused.

Kami "And it's done."

Chi-Chi "Really?"

Kami "Yeah."

Chi-Chi looking deflated "Well that was easy."

Kami "Where you expecting more?"

Chi-Chi "Kind of."

Kami "Well sorry to disappoint you. If it makes you feel any better that was extremely draining."

Chi-Chi "Its fine."

Kami "You wanted some sort of light show didn't you."

Chi-Chi "Well yeah. I mean you made summoning the dragon so exciting and I mean I thought that you know it would be to."

Kami miffed "We got a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to hear your criticisms of my work."

Chi-Chi "Well I got like three years and you know criticism is justifiable thing. I mean you put all that work into the dragon."

Kami "Nitpicking that's all you can do. You realize I'm god right?"

Chi-Chi "Well here's the thing some of that is subject to some criticism too… like how you didn't take the Piccolo jar up into the Lookout for safe keeping and how you didn't try and stop Kakarrot until like right now. You knew about all these things ahead of time and yet did nothing about them."

Kami seemed to turn red with anger and just stormed off into the palace to the shock of both Popo and Chi-Chi. Popo then looked at Chi-Chi sideways.

Chi-Chi "What?"

Mr. Popo "Kami doesn't well take anyone questioning that well."

Chi-Chi "So god can't take a single bit of criticism?"

Mr. Popo "Yeah."

Chi-Chi "O so green is thin."

Kami yelled out from the Palace "I HEARD THAT!"

Mr. Popo groaned "He's going to be brooding for months about this." (He sighed.)" Well come on, time to start your training."

* * *

At Kame House Bulma radar went off to their delite and the team was away quickly to the spot where King Piccolo had left them. Bulma and the group looked positively ecstatic as they opened the cases to the pods were their friends had been kept opened as the balls before them glowed yellow.

Bulma raised her hands up as she told the dragon to arise. In the same wonderful and awe inspiring spectacle that the dragon summoning had always shown. In magnificent color and loud thunder the dragon appeared before them.

Shenron "O you people again and some extra's, so pig do you want more panties?"

Oolong was about to speak when interrupted by Bulma "No we have a far more important request of you today. Shenron I wish that all those killed by King Piccolo and his henchman were brought back to life."

Shenron "Alright done. See you in a year or so, so I can tie your shoes for you."

He disappeared and the dragon balls scattered across the Earth. In Central City the many victims of the King appeared in the ruined City. The many martial arts that Tambourine had killed arose from their grave quite confused.

Bulma "Is it me or is he getting bitter or something?" The others shrugged.

In their capsules the three formerly dead heroes of Earth groaned. In a mad scramble the other were over too them. Tears and smiles were a plenty as they hugged and celebrated this victory.

In the melee of good feelings Launch found Tien. The two seeming to know what was on each other's mind decided to take off. They found a somewhat more secluded spot out of sight of the others.

Tien looked as the world itself had come back to him. She blushed and so did he. He seemed nervous like he didn't know what to say. But the two came up close their faces mere inches from one another.

Tien "I thought I had lost you."

Launch "Not today babe." She put her arms around his back.

Tien in a hushed whisper "I love you."

Launch seductively said "I know."

She went in for the kiss when Puar interrupted. Puar "Hey Bulma wants everyone to come over for a picture. Hey what are you two doing?"

Launch clenched her teeth saying "Pussy blocking Pussy. Well we better…"

She was stopped in her tracks as Tien had kissed her. It didn't matter he thought that Blonde was a little crass or that sometimes she had blue hair.

Puar watching when red saying "You know what I think I was interrupting something I'll just take off. Bye."

She immediately deepened the kiss as the two almost seemed ready to go further when in a need to breath they broke it off. Breathing deeply she said "Got anything more for me big guy?"

Tien red in the face while huffing and puffing "Let's stick with that for now. Besides we got to have that picture."

Launch said with her finger drawing pictures on his chest "Such a tease. Okay fine but I swear to you I'm getting into those pants."

Tien still red "One thing at a time."

The team took the picture. In the plane ride home they filled them on the happenings. Including Cheech's victory and Bulma's pregnancy. All three took the news with the same level of cheer that their other friends that taken.

Roshi "We I suppose this means Chi-Chi is the strongest on Earth."

Tien "Not for long."(They looked at him.) "I'm going to go to Korin tower and train under him same as Chi-Chi. She may have beaten me but next Tournament I will show her who's the strongest."

Yamcha who was flying said "Yeah you know what maybe I'll come with y…"

He was stopped in his tracks as Bulma grabbed him by the ear.

Yamcha "You know what I'd like to come with you but it appears I forget a very important series of things."

Krillin "Yeah jeez man I mean what were you thinking? I'll come along Tien."

Chiaotzu "Me too."

Launch "Can't get rid of me that easily."

Yamcha sighed as Bulma looked ecstatic. Bulma "You still coming to my wedding right?"

They nodded their heads 'yes'. Tien "Well delay going until after the ceremony."

Bulma "Splendid."

Yamcha "One more thing. Krillin will you be best man?"

Krillin "Me?"

Yamcha "Don't make me beg dude."

Krillin "Sure man."

Bulma "Wait that's it."

Yamcha "Yeah."

Bulma "You just asked him to do something big for you."

Yamcha "Yeah. What did you expect crying, hugging?"

Krillin "I know right."

Bulma sighed "Forget about it." She rolled her eyes and said to herself "men."

* * *

Mr. Popo have given her new clothing looking exactly like her old but on her back was Kami's symbol. The new gi was weighted heavier then Master Roshi's turtle shells. In short in weight a ton.

Mr. Popo "You're too heavy on your feet." (He said as he placed a bell on her.) "You have to learn how to move without making some much noise and wasting some much energy. Up here the air is so thin that it simply provides less energy that you can take in."

She looked on curiously as he placed a kitten with a bell around its neck down on the floor.

Chi-Chi "You want me to catch the kitten?"

Mr. Popo "Yes with the bell on you and the bell that is on it."

Chi-Chi "No sweat."

Chi-Chi began the chase awkwardly trying to move without ringing the bell but failing. As the kitten merely strutted away.

Mr. Popo internally sighed. Training 'Arya Stark' was going to take all of the time they had. Kami knew this had to be a long shot. The girl had failed to kill Kakarrot already he must have known. The problem was only going to become more severe on the Earth. Perhaps the she would befit if she could see the horror that the other saiyans had caused elsewhere? Either way this was going to be an uphill battle as he knew the storm clouds below were gathering.

* * *

"Are we ready?" The blonde haired lady asked the camera man who was playing with his camera. The lights were set up in this office already. Behind the camera and lights were various suited men all watching the proceeding with ominous glares all KRA men some of rank some not. Though green hair was visible.

The reporter was in formal red pantsuit with her lipstick which was red. There was a sense of anxiety in the air but she was calm and collect. She had after all meet madman and murders before maybe not so young or so powerful. She wished to sit down but she knew the protocol. No one sits before the king does.

Out of the crowd he came with his clean palm hair. He was wearing a black suit fitted to him it even had a hole for his tail. A black arm band with KRA in white on his right arm. A pin over his heart which kind of looked like a trident. He had on his face a confident grin a hand in one of his pockets. He looked quite the statesman despite his size and age.

She bowed to him and he bowed to her. "Thank you Lord Commander for this rare privilege."

Kakarrot "The pleasure is all mine Diane." The two shook hands. He gesture for her to sit and she did as he did. Both politely smiled as she began.

Diane "I must also thank you that you didn't allow the censorship of any of our questions." (He nodded.) "Let us begin with the simple fact that as far as world leader of the modern era goes you are by far the youngest leader in well centuries."

Kakarrot "Well I can't deny that fact. I know I'm many people may have a problem with my age but I assure you the Lord Commander is not some sort of spoiled brat acting without reason and I think my policies have reflected that fact."

Diane "That leads us perfectly into the next question your expansionist policies such as the invasion of the…"

She stopped as he waived his hand dismissively.

Kakarrot "Diane you have been listening to far too much Royal propaganda. I've invaded nothing. What happened was that the population of those regions had decided that since the avocation of their King by way of cowardness they felt not more kinship with the lack of leadership provided and instead chose mine nation."

Diane "Yet the armies that simply appeared out of nowhere? The little green men?"

Kakarrot "They didn't have uniform because they were energized locals."

Diane "Are you expecting us to believe that?"

Kakarrot "Yes because it's the truth. These places had populations longing to join the KRA and even voted to do so."

Diane "Yes the elections. All of which voted while under the supervision of these militia's that you mentioned and voted by margins of eighty to ninety percent to join the Ribbon nation."

Kakarrot "That's exactly right."

Diane "The numbers don't at all sound to you curious?"

Kakarrot "If you're implying that anyone rigged them Diane you would sadly mistaken. It was an unmolested vote which saw the will of the people expressed."

Diane "Yet you refuse to allow third parties to review the proceedings or count the votes."

Kakarrot "I did nothing of the sort. Since it wasn't my vote or my people in charge. It was the militias that made those decision and they merely asked us to confirm the vote's authenticity."

Diane "What about the legality?"

Kakarrot "Is the people will not legal enough for you?"

Diane "What about the military presence that's their now?"

Kakarrot "It's my territory Diane don't I have the right to defend it?"

Diane "Observers have called it a military buildup near and around major Royal Cities."

Kakarrot rolled his eyes "Yes I'm sure the belligerents in the Royal Army are howling for blood. You see Diane I was as surprised as everyone else was. When these places rose up for union with the Ribbon. The Royal Army actions have been to suppress the general will of the people. You see Diane the Royal whose head cowered before our actual invader is a part of the 1% of this planet. Along with his PM and the man who really runs the Royal nation Dr. Brief. The 'democracy' that they speak is in reality a plutocracy. Made to support the aims and ambitions of a few over the many. I simply offer an alternative to this so they brand me a rogue and do their utmost to discredit me."

Diane "Yes you have made it of the one over the many."

Kakarrot chuckled "That's just false. I was elected by the people unlike your King or your Prime Minister. I am in this office to serve them. I have no grand palace to show off my power. I have merely an office and a residence. I'm not seeking conflict it is merely showing up on my doorstep."

Diane "If that is the case then Lord Commander why do multiple sources suggest that you are massively expanding your nation's military capacity? If you want peace then why are you readying the tools of aggressive expansion?"

Kakarrot "Its quite simply fake news Diane. I admit that my nation has quite an industrial capacity with the ability to defend ourselves but only that and no one more. I would welcome peace Diane but we are simply not living in peaceful times. The UN and King kept making provocative statements aimed at giving credence at starting conflict with me and my nation must be ready to respond to their hostile maneuvers."

A Green came up behind Kakarrot and whisper in his ear.

Kakarrot "Well it appears this was all I had time for. Sorry about this but I did warn you that my time is short. But I must still apologies the ship of state needs constant supervision." He got up and so did she. They smiled at each and they shook hands while the camera took pictures.

Kakarrot "It's been a pleasure take your question Mrs. Stryker?"

Diane "It's not Mrs. Stryker yet but soon. I guess Lord Commander your research staff isn't as good as mine."

Kakarrot "No I knew that fact. It's just that I always have an eye to the future as it were. You know me and your future husband to be have already meet?"

Diane shocked "Really?" Diane hand and his were stagnate.

Kakarrot "Well it was brief just one of those Powwows between nations."

Diane "I can't imagine my husband leaving the best impression."

Kakarrot "Well opposite ends of the chess board clash but I suppose my grandfather and him had far more of a repor then he and I did. In fact he promised him a meeting of sorts." (He laughed.) "A promise I intend to keep. My Grandfather has taught that family is the most important thing in this universe Diane and I think your fiancé would agree. Safe trip home would hate for something to happen to you before your wedding."

* * *

The door to the lab opened with Kakarrot back in his black armor. He looked frustrated as he entered the room with a huff. Gero was in the room working on his bench with his tools under a bright light.

Kakarrot "You should have just let me kill her if you wanted some payback."

Gero chuckled "I think we both know what that would look like to the world if you were to do that son."

Kakarrot "Of course but that doesn't mean I didn't want to rip her throat out. The gull of that woman to question me like that! Me, her better!"

Gero "I take it she was quite critical?"

Kakarrot "You could say that! Now what did you want to show me? I'm missing a spar with Jr and Yurin over this."

Gero put down a tool in his hand "For years I have been grasping at straws. Basically making robots with a few organic parts to varying degrees of success."

He took picked something up and turned around to show it to Kakarrot. It was a hand in a jar still moving. At the bottom it appeared to have metal were the joint should be. It was not attached to anything merely floating it the odd fluid.

Kakarrot not perturbed but curious "What is that?"

Gero "Progress my son, progress. The reason why my friends and the scientific community disowned me in the first place was because of this. Many years ago I had a dream of making a man and a machine one in the same. I gave a bot the brain of a mouse and suggested doing the same with a man so they called me 'unethical' but what they didn't realize is my dreams come true."

Kakarrot "So you made a self-moving severed hand?"

Gero "Aw that dry wit makes its return. No because it's not the machine puppeteering the man but the man puppeteering the machine. I severed this man arm and connected Nato bots to his nerves so this is him moving it himself."

Kakarrot "Well I suppose we do have a lot of political prisoners that we need dealing with. Glad to see your thinking outside the box."

Gero "I'll need to do far more to get what I want but this is at least a start. One day I'll get my fusion of the two and make something we;; prefect."

Kakarrot "When do you what me to strike at him? From what I understand he is already mobilizing resources against us. Brief will apparently be making power suits to counter ours."

Gero when back to his bench and looked at a picture of what appeared to be a wedding. "What have I told you son. Family is everything and revenge is a dish best served cold."

* * *

The dragon was dead so the wish cycle reset okay.


	33. A Tragic History

Chi-Chi was lead into a dark room by Mr. Popo in the center of that room was a pendulum swinging above a series of inter locked circles with runes and symbols at their center. The room glowed faintly of red from symbols and circles.

Chi-Chi said slightly perturbed by the room "So I'm going into the past."

Mr. Popo "Yes. This room will transport a spirit version of yourself into a recreation of the past that you will be able to interact with but this isn't time travel. You'll not be able change history so try to keep that in mind."

Chi-Chi "Well okay but why can't I?"

Mr. Popo "Well let's just say that there are beings above Kami that actively discourage time travel. Besides this place couldn't do that even if I or anyone wanted it to."

Chi-Chi "Where will I be going?"

Mr. Popo "Far from here."

Chi-Chi "Where?"

Mr. Popo "To a place that no longer exists but for the fantasies of its survivors. The planet Plant also known as Vegeta. Kakarrot birth place and the Saiyan's last home world. Go into the circle and close your eyes."

Chi-Chi didn't really understand any of this but did as she was instructed. She went into the circle and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt what was like a slip and then felt herself drift away.

* * *

Her eyes slammed open to the sounds of an explosion. She was in a different place. She was in a city that looked bombed out and ruined. Rubble surrounded her, her spirit body or whatever. A sickly sweet smell was in the air along with the smell of burning garbage. There was dead bodies around her.

Someone shouted "What in the FUCK is a kid doing out here?!"

She looked behind her to see a man in a suit of metal with glowing blue eyes coming at her. His hands apparently trying to grab hold of her. On instinct she jumped back evading his grasp.

A voice from the suit "Come on kid I'm not playing around. You need to get out of here so come with me!"

Chi-Chi "No why should I?"

The Suit "Are you stupid kid where are you parents? Why weren't you evacuated? Get over here!"

The suit made another grab for her but was again unsuccessful. But suddenly Chi-Chi heard chuckles from behind the suit and in a female voice say "Tuber you're just not good with kids." She came up behind him. She looked like a human just a short one to Cheech well maybe a bluer tint to her skin. She had fair skin and hair but with green eyes. She had on what looked like grey battle armor with a weapon of sorts on her back.

Tuber "Shut it Gypsy. This kid is probably a feral or mute or something to be stupid enough to run away from me."

Chi-Chi indignant "I'm not stupid I just don't like someone trying to grab me!" Gypsy snickered and Tuber seemed to brood in his suit.

Gypsy took out a candy bar "I'm sure your hungry living on your own. You can have this if you promise to come with us."

Tuber pretended to cough and under his breath said "Stranger danger."

Gypsy looked at him miffed as Chi-Chi was slightly puzzled by all of this asked "Why do you want me out of here so badly?"

Tuber flippantly stated "Because of the Saiyans." He said implying the stupid comment from earlier.

Gypsy "My name is Gypsy what is yours?" (Chi-Chi "It's Chi-Chi.") "Now Chi-Chi this is a very dangerous place. Any minute were probably going to come under attack. The monsters that have done all of this damage and hurt all of your friends and families our coming back and you don't want to be here when that happens."

Chi-Chi "I do. If they have done all this I want to fight them."

Tuber loudly sighed in his suit while Gypsy merely looked at her scared saying "That's very brave Chi-Chi but I sure you know that they are quite strong. It would be better that you let us handle this fight."

Another yell came from behind angry "Gypsy, Tuber, what the hell are you joker's doing?"

Tuber yelled back "We found a kid Sir!"

Angry male voice "What?"

He stormed up behind the two pushing them out of the way. The man also had blueish skin and also was short in stature but his eyes were a pale blue, his hair grey and his helmet had on stripes. He looked older and appeared to be filled with far more full of rage.

The two saluted and Gypsy said to him "Sargent Maitake, me and Private Tuber were merely trying to remove this kid from the field of battle."

Maitake "Kid she looks almost full grown. I guess she looks a little young. Kid do you have a death wish or something. Come with us before you get hurt."

A massive explosion shook the ground. Maitake looked towards it with a panic and said to himself "That would be the main gate." He put his finger up to his ear. "Bewit that Gauss Cannon better be in monkey killing shape because we're about to be hit and hard." He nodded, Chi-Chi guessed he got an affirmative on that.

Maitake barked out to the other two with his fingers still on his earpiece "Look alive people! Monkey on his way and he's in need of a welcome party and the men and women of Ortreatus Company are going give it to him."

Tuber levitated in the air and rushed elsewhere while Gypsy tried to grab Chi-Chi to pull her away but Chi-Chi yet again avoided someone trying to grab her. When a blast came out of the air aimed at Gypsy. Chi-Chi doubled back grabbing hold of Gypsy and forcing her out of the way.

The blast went off and the two went skidding away and when they stopped Gypsy looked at Chi-Chi confusion on what had just happened.

Chi-Chi looked out to see what had fired at Gypsy. It was a man by the looks of it large in size, black of hair with a brown tail and had on his face a familiar wolfish grin. Instead of palm hair he had some sort of undefinable spiky hair. He had on what appeared to be animal skins, he didn't have armor or shoe as he was barefoot. His skin was far more human colored then the smaller aliens, his was tan. Just from a mere glance she could tell that this man knew how to fight. His eyes had focused in on her he had seen her movements and could probably tell that she could too.

A bizarre sounding bang went off as the sounds of the screaming along with wrong sounding gunfire. It was this Saiyan's she guessed friends and the strangers fighting. While Chi-Chi and the saiyan were facing each down Gypsy got up at fired her weapon at the saiyan. The weapon she fired seemed to produce ki. It ejected bright light in little circle at the saiyan which he managed to dodge then fired back.

Chi-Chi thinking quick fire at it allowing the energy to smash into one another and they exploded. Gypsy was thrown back and toss by the explosion into a nearby fallen wall. Chi-Chi heard a thud hopefully Gypsy wasn't too hurt she thought.

She was about ready to try and stop the saiyan when Tuber in his power armor reappeared. He was flying and he fired a beam at the saiyan which he deflected. Tuber charged him and the two had a punching match. Somehow thanks to his armor he was put up a fight with the Saiyan.

Chi-Chi knew however it wouldn't last. The saiyan was untrained but experienced the scars of fights littered his face, arms and legs he was skilled.

The armored man was desperate and was using the wrong skill set which made him slower. It was less a fight between martial artists and instead a fight between soldiers relying on equipment, one's being natural the other's being artificial.

The breaking point came the shields or whatever that were protecting the man were overwhelmed. The saiyan's hand grabbed hold of the arm and pulled it off with ease as Tuber screamed in pain.

Chi-Chi charged into the fray attacking the saiyan as Tuber fell to the ground. She knew this saiyan was stronger than her but she couldn't him get away with this no more then she could let Kakarrot get away with it.

No matter what she did the saiyan seemed unstopped tanking most of her hits with only the Kamehameha giving him pause. Out of the dust of her attack he grabbed her and said to her "Girl you would make a great saiyan." Afterwards everything when black as she felt his fist come towards her head.

* * *

She woke up at time later the sun was down and she was tied up. Bent metal was around her hands and feet. She was on dirt and no longer in the city. She could smell fire and looked in front of her to see a fire along with five saiyan watching it and eating. She looked to see what they were eating and shuttered. It was the people that tried to help her earlier.

The one from earlier heard her move and said "Well looks like our guest is up." He got up from the sitting around the fire and came over to her. "Now tell me girl where are you from?"

She merely stared daggers at him and he said "Tsk, Tsk. You got the look minus the tail and you got the right attitude but the smell is off. Now you're either an alien or a Tuffle science experiment." (Chi-Chi looked at him curiously.) "That right isn't it? I guessed it right? Made to infiltrate us or spread some disease to kill us." (He pointed to his wrist were there was a tattoo of some sort. It appeared to be a bar code.) "I know all of the Tuffle tricks girl. They aren't fighters their sneaks and backstabbers looking at what happen to the King. Shot in the back. In front of his kids. Peace my ass. You're inferior to them. Same as us. So you have two options die for the people that made you in a lab. Like you were one of their toys to be used and abused, or fight back. Tell the King all about what they did to you and fight with us."

Chi-Chi with Kakarrot had become accustomed to search for the lies in this type of person but she could find none. He was corrupt maybe but honest. He believe honestly in what he said. He believe she was some sort of experiment in the same way that Gyspy was being honest in trying to help her.

He had noticed that she had fixated on the tattoo and said "Let me guess it looks familiar huh? I couldn't find one on you. Maybe they made it hard to spot. You know used to be that they would zap me if I got out of line. I'm sure they did the same too you. Their  _civilizing lessons_ you see have some interesting methods to them."

A voice comes from the fire group "They built her, she's one of them boss."

He snarled and barked out "SHUT UP! THIS IS ABOUT GETTING SOME REVENGE AND SHE DESERVES TO GET SOME HERSELF!" (Calmer said.) "You're just as much a victim as the rest of us so why not join us?" He said as foot landed not far from them.

Chi-Chi looked to see a saiyan woman in black over her hair she had a hood her face hidden from the light. She noticed a change in the mood of her captors. They were all now on edge ready to fight or flee. One mumbled the word "Witch." And the others nodded. Chi-Chi could feel something off about this saiyan she felt quite different from the others even Kakarrot. She felt more like Korin or Kami.

The first saiyan said "Witch! What are you doing here?"

The Witch spoke in an odd manner with a mystical quality she said "Doing my King's will Crassava. Good job on taking the city by the way all of Asci Valley will soon be under our control thanks to your diversion."

Crassava "Well in the diversion I lost one of my soldiers!"

Witch "I didn't say that it wasn't costly but war rarely hasn't a cost."

Crassava "Was it your plan?"

Witch "No it was the King's we need to take Asci Valley so we can take Bolete mountain and then Perithecia province and so on and so forth until we slaughter our quarry in the capital which we need to have in place before the moon turns full."

Crassava "Why the moon?"

Witch "You have never seen it full have you? The full moon only happens on this planet once every one hundred years. Let us just say that the war in a year or two will be over after that night."

Crassava "First the One-eyed now the Liberator is there a King Vegeta that you won't get your claws in with your nonsense."

Witch "Our King trusts me. Do you doubt his judgement?"

Crassava "No. If you want the girl just take her. I have no wish to suffer your unnatural presence any longer."

Witch "Careful now Captain. I might do something to you if you keep talking to me like that."

Crassava in fear moved away from her as the witch came closer. She failed to move her feet as she seemed to hover over to her. The witch flicked her wrist and Chi-Chi started to hover and the two were soon off.

Chi-Chi knew her odds were still bad but they had improved. One on one was better than one on five. Once Chi-Chi was sure that they were far from the other she broke out of her bonds and attempted to break whatever power was surrounding her. She struggle and kicked at the witch. Which earned a grunt and her saying "Well I guess this place will work as well as any other."

They came to the ground and Chi-Chi felt herself released she charged at the witch. Easily the witch dodged Chi-Chi attacks.

Witch "You've been trained haven't you?"

Moving in a way she hadn't seen the witch moved back and Chi-Chi used the Solar Flare on her. Chi-Chi fired at her with all her might which seemed to do nothing to the witch. Either she knew it was coming or could sense energy. She have gathered that the other saiyans couldn't do like Kakarrot at the begin. However, Cheech had done something. The over cloak of the saiyan was mostly burned of revealing something shocking. It was a white robe that at its center had red circle around the symbol for 'Kami'.

Chi-Chi was shocked as she stared at the witch with a magnifying glass. The woman had droopy spikey hair almost reminiscent of a similar palm hair foe of her's. Her eyes were beady with bags to them and her face which screamed of age and wisdom despite her twenty year old looking appearance.

The witch looked at her inquisitively "So you know what this means?" (Chi-Chi "You're the guardian…) "Of Vegeta renamed in honor of the dead king."

Chi-Chi "I thought you're not supposed to take sides in this kind of fight or something? Why are help murders?"

Witch "So I'm not suppose help my people survive in their war with a race of cowardly backstabbers. You're not a Tuffle or a Saiyan I won't expect you to understand."

Chi-Chi "I think I understand plenty genocide is easy to figure out."

Witch offended "You've never lost someone to which you are empty without or nearly lost children, girl. You don't know how far you will be willing to go yet for them I haven't found my limit yet and I pray you are never forced to find out."

Chi-Chi "That justifies all of it?"

Witch "It doesn't matter if it justifies it it's what needs to be done. I was like you once. Stupid, willing to hear lies and weak not in the physical but in the mental. You think we can all get along but we can't. There are winners and losers and if you want your people to win you need to be ruthless. Better to be strong and wrong then right and dead."

Chi-Chi "There has to be a better way."

Witch "There is no better way just what needs to be done and if you don't do it then, there will be no future. Now tell me where you're from."

Chi-Chi shook her head but the Witch came up to her and placed her hand on Chi-Chi's head. The Witch afterwards seemed distraught. She seemed to babble as her world seemed to crash around her.

Witch "I worked so hard my boys they killed you. My new home dead. My people dead. FRIEZA! She screamed out as a yellowish light blinded Chi-Chi coming from the Witch. The world then went black for Chi-Chi again.

* * *

She awoke standing in the same spot that she was before she had shut her eyes with Mr. Popo staring at her.

Chi-Chi "What happened?"

Mr. Popo "You closed your eyes. You were gone for seconds in your mind at least."

Chi-Chi "That was the past?"

Mr. Popo "Yes with you added to it."

Chi-Chi "Such misery."

Mr. Popo "War's tend to be miserable things."

Chi-Chi "You want me to kill him."

Mr. Popo "Need you to kill him."

Chi-Chi "Won't I be like them?"

Mr. Popo "It is either your soul or the world. The choice is you're of course but the world will have to live with that choice."


	34. Two Weddings, One Mass Grave

It twas the night before Bulma's wedding and all throughout the Briefs household there was not a rested eye in all of the house or for that matter anything for nearly a mile around. Bulma was going through the dresses all two hundred of them for the one time to make sure she got it right. Yamcha was up drinking and hiding in the attic from his 'lovely' bride to be. The 'head' of the household had shut himself in his work room desperate to find solace in his machines. Panty was crying in her room at old picture of her let's call her 'sweet' baby girl while downing vodka gimlet after vodka gimlet.

Yamcha was looking to the stars wondering about them. So far all they had sent to the Earth appeared to be misery and hardship from his vantage point. But he had looked at them plenty of times those hard days and nights in the desert. He saw a lot more of them without the light pollution of the city however that didn't mean they weren't still a comfort to him.

The other were going to train for the Tournament he knew it. Worse yet was Cheech's cryptic comments about their still being trouble on the horizon. Maybe Bulma or her father could whip something up for him to train with gravity maybe or something. Hopefully he thought Chi-Chi doing well with her training.

He wasn't alone in staring up at the sky that night. On the Lookout Chi-Chi was restless thinking of how she was going to find a way to payback Bulma for this slight. Her training had was making her more powerful than she could image but what good would that do if Bulma murdered her. Not to mention something about the first trip back in time was still for some reason on her mind.

Kami to was awake that night. He rarely slept lately to busy wondering of the horrors that his other half would do. He saw her on the deck of the Lookout and said to her in a soft but annoyed tone "Go to the wedding tomorrow."

Chi-Chi "What?"

Kami "You heard me. You're not going to be of use to anyone if you're just going to be moping about the place. We do have some time after all, but you better be back here as soon as possible."

Before he even finished Chi-Chi was hugging him to Kami's displeasure and said to her "Enough of that." (He then peeled her off of himself.) "I'm supposed to be god of the Earth not your friend."

Chi-Chi looked inquisitively at him "Why can't you be both?"

Kami said while not trying to look at her "Because Guardian's aren't supposed to be like normal people. Take the other Guardian you meet from your trip to the past."

Chi-Chi curious "Who was she?"

Kami seemed uncomfortable with the question "You really want to know?"

Chi-Chi "Well yes."

Kami "What you saw was why I can't be a normal person. A good Guardian can't have so many worldly attachments. She loved someone who died and died as a result of trying to form a bridge between worlds which she wanted. The Tuffle's that you saw are like all people, a mixed bag same with the Saiyan's. Two peoples from alien's worlds that meet each other and easily grew to hate one another. She however was chosen by Plant's Guardian to be his successor and he was a Tuffle but he chose her because she was pure of heart. Her love change that. They killed him and they tried to kill her sons so she killed them all. She is what the world made her into. I guess the same could be said about many a villain. As not all Tuffle were on board with the things their government did, nor was the intentions at all malicious. Both could have befitted from the others presence but we all have choices. Sometimes we are what the world forces us to be or sometimes we are more. It's not even necessarily always a good choice because your enemy seems has chosen to be more than the world made him to be. The line isn't always so clear. For instants I have asked a child to kill. What moral god would ask that of a child? Five billion Tuffle versus less than half a million Saiyan's, all waste. Salada was once considered the Universe's stable anchor. Kakarrot is the tail end of a long cycle of victims and victimizes looking to continue the cycle on Earth whether he knows it or not and the people of Earth are just foolish enough to follow along. I'd like to tell what needs to be done but I am in doubt. He has killed and will continue to kill. The chose will be up to you as telling you what to do is wrong. The world belongs to you after this. I can't see myself sticking around much longer. I have failed too many times to count."

Chi-Chi "I don't think I want the job."

Kami "Well you are pretty smart. Just think about it and have fun."

* * *

A glass rings out at what appears to be a political rally of some sort the Handled Trident pin on all the intendeds. Over the heads of the overseer a palm hair boy reads a banner that in big bold white letters reads 'Make Earth Great Again'.

In a smile the boy lifts one of shoulder higher than the other so as to pretend to have a hump and says into the microphone with his hand cupped into the air "Now is the winter of our discontent." The crowd chuckled at this as he fixes his posture.

Kakarrot "No but seriously folks. Humanity has been in a sort of winter for some time and it is high time we do something about it. The stars should have been mankind's domain long ago. It's been over three hundred years since man first walked on the moon and so far nothing else has been done. Many would like to compare me to Richard the Third. A villain that killed his brothers and nephews to mention a few to seize the English crown but much like him I'd say my reputation is not so much earn as made out of whole cloth. The reason is simple ladies and gentleman. Earth has flying cars and robots, yet has a sizeable population that still lives like centuries past and I have the gall to point it out. A hand full of men own this planet lock stock a barrel and leave crumbs for the rest. This can't stand and my friend future Rep Mahgue will help change that fact. As he and I agree that the General Assemble should reflect the will of the people not of the one percent. We're going to change that fact I grantee you. For when we're done you won't be able to recognize the place."

There was furious and feverous clapping and hailing as he turned over the mic to the man he had endorsed. He headed too backstage. A mumbled to himself "I am determined to prove a villain and hate the idle pleasures of these days. Teal intercepts him mid quoting and whispered into his master's ear "Mine Fuhrer it's already for his wedding."

The wolfish nature of his smile returned as Kakarrot's smile grew upon hearing this information saying "The plots have laid. Well then I won't want to be tardy. As we have a special present to give to him."

* * *

The sun rose painfully slowly over the Brief's. The morning changing stress of the waiting slowly became the stress of the moment. Soon the guests gathered.

Krillin as best man was here but not Chi-Chi. They waited with Bulma tearing her hair out with her very visible baby bump even with her dress. But an hour late Chi-Chi showed up and there was much rejoicing.

The ceremony went off without a hitch with all of Bulma's obsessive planning paying off and soon the reception was in full swing, as the troubles of the world seemed to melt away for a time. It was a happy day. Filled the love of friends and family.

Launch got drunk and started to make out hard with Tien to his objections. Krillin managed to get a dance with Tighs who only after the ceremony to no one's surprise only that she showed up at all. Oolong stuffed himself with cake and ended up getting kicked around by some of Bulma's other friend for some inappropriate suggestions to no ones surprise. Dr. Brief took the time to sneak off to take a nap. Panty and Puar couldn't stop crying either out of happiness or sadness no one was really sure of which it was.

Roshi however was not acting his usually self he had been watching Chi-Chi like a hawk and followed her when she tried to leave. Chi-Chi was very surprised her master always seem to know when something was up.

Roshi "What's wrong." He asked her out there in the cold the night advancing forward.

Chi-Chi "Nothing just a choice I'm going to have to make."

Roshi "You always choice right and you'll do it again. I've learned to put my faith in you. If you do what in your heart I know you'll succeed."

Chi-Chi "I'll try."

Roshi "I know you will. See you in a couple of years or so."

Chi-Chi "He'll be there."

Roshi "And you'll stop him again. And save the world like you always do."

Chi-Chi floated away as a full moon seemed to watch all of this from the sky above.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Earth on a crisp and clean sky day an eyepatch man in his most formal UNIT uniform was drinking with his brother in a tux outside looking at a full chapel. The two men looked quite similar despite the eye patch. They seemed to be almost hiding from the others and taking a breath from a very stressful day.

Brother "Well it all seemed to go by well enough. Mom didn't end up preaching to me or Diane about our sinful ways. I bet because you didn't decide to tell her did you?"

Bill "Well how do you think that conversation would go? Sorry my fiancé the woman I love is pregnant because we couldn't wait."

Brother "Yeah I really don't understand how dad deals with that crazy."

Bill "Mom isn't crazy."

Brother "Like hell she isn't. She talks like Jesus talks to her personally. It's why I keep my distance from them and it's not like I'm dad's golden boy Major on his way to Colonel. Because it wasn't my dream to go out and shoot thinks I didn't understand."

Bill "You know that's not all we do."

Brother "Yeah like what? Your partner that didn't decide to show up working on a new energy source or something?"

Bill laughing "That's classified and it's not all shooting things. No it's about a lot of paper work."

Brother "Sounds familiar."

Bill "Come lets go back in I'm sure there waiting for me."

As soon he finish his brother head exploded in front of him his gut and blood sprayed on him. Before he could react he was knocked out. He awoke tied out a short time later to hear the sounds of a song beginning to play a screaming voice said "I AM THE GOD HELLFIRE AND I BRING YOU FIRE!"

The loud music continued as he looked in front of him to see Teal holding a rifle with a scope and a silencer cruelly smiling at him. As the monster with the palm hair came in front of him. He realized then that he was also gaged as he tried to speak but found is word muffled and the metal post and robe quite unbreakable. He looked past the two to see his vision towards the Chapel unobstructed.

Kakarrot "Hears the thing Bill you well messed with the wrong geniuses. You tried to hurt my Grandpa and well in that's just inexcusable. But I think of myself as more of a teacher in this type of situation then an angered grandson. So I'm about to give you a lesson that I don't think, you are ever going to forget after this day. But I'm a giver of sorts so I'm going to take somethings but I am going to give you the lesson and a new state of mind. See after what I'm about to do. You're going to be, well a different person and this new person is going to have live with everything I'm about to do. And with the fact that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your own actions leading up to this moment. Now remember this it will be on the test." (He got up real closer to his ear and said.) "Don't fuck with a Gero."

He pressed a button in his hand and in seconds the Chapel blew up. To Bill vacant shock stare and Kakarrot unsubtle glee.

Kakarrot in his ear "See you in your nightmares."

Kakarrot then said to Teal "You know who I haven't seen in a while Eighter."

Teal "I suppose we are on quite the revenge kick as it were."

Kakarrot "Who said anything about revenge I just want to see an old friend."

Bill was in tears as the two slipped away. The fire consuming his eyes as he absorbed the flames into his soul. He was back to merely glassy by the time the fire department showed up along with the police. He was silent as the police untied him and asked him question after question but he merely stared off into the distance. It wasn't until Mai show up hours later that he said a single word while in the police station "Gero."

* * *

A time later Kakarrot showed up to a certain snowy village with his army in toe. "So you though you could betray me and get away with it my old friend. Time for the teacher to give another lesson. KILL'EM ALL BOYS. I don't want to see a person left breathing down there."

A power suited man flew down there followed by tanks and a slowly walking Kakarrot saying "War what it's good for? Absolutely nothing Uhhuh Uhhuh." Spoken as screams rang out and his hands came out of his pants pockets.

* * *

The time jump is happening. The board is set the player are ready. See you right before the Tournament the 'End of the Beginning'. And also a Gero always pays his debts.


	35. The End Of The Beginning

Trunks was being fussy. Bulma knew he would be he could sense when she wasn't going to be around. Panty would just have to take care of him while she and Yamcha went to the Tournament. Bulma was split. A two year old is not the wisest this to take on such a trip and she definitely needed a break from the loveable little  **pain in her ass**. She loved him but he was constant to say the least. He was stubborn like her and well thievish like his father had been. He already showed his love of fighting in the realms of both vocal and physical.

Swords and guns everything was swords and guns. Worse yet he was smart enough to get into things. Yes he was definitely her son quick with his mouth and easily able to figure out any puzzle. For the love of Kami she needed a break.

She had packed all of her things and thrill thought came to her mind she hadn't seen any of her friends in years. Chi-Chi and all the other would be there. She knew about them but as always Trunks, lately everything had related back to him.

She was practically skipping as she went down the gravity room. Yamcha had practical begged her to make it so he could keep up with the others. He had got up to ten times and not much farther. She found him taking a nap. He might have said that he was determined but in practice he was still quite lazy. She was bizarrely on split on this too.

Part of her liked that Yamcha constantly used her and Trunks as a reason to get out of training for days at a time. But the other half was frustrated that he never put his all into anything not her the training maybe Trunks but still he just seemed to lack drive and well some pride.

She entered the chamber and went over to her sleeping husband. She kicked his bed then said "Wake Up!"

Yamcha "I'm up." (He looks at Bulma curiously.) "What's up babe?"

Bulma "It's tournament time sleeping beauty."

Yamcha jumped up and processed to flex with a smile on his face saying "Finally I feel like I've been waiting forever for this." (He grab his arm.) "Wait until I show them how strong I've become."

Bulma rolled her eyes thinking 'He's always so confident but can never backing it up'. Bulma said "Let's just see if you can make it past the first round this time."

Yamcha sighed looking defeated "Okay. What did I do this time?"

Bulma also sighed "Nothing it's just dealing with Trunks. I just need a vacation."

Yamcha smiled "Yeah I suppose so. Alright let's get Puar and head out. "

They left the house and headed to the airport taking the private jet to head for the Tournament.

* * *

Krillin had gone back to Roshi's after his training with Korin. He had trained the hardest he could. There was no way that he was going to let himself be one shoted again like he had been with Tambourine.

He had of course had a lot of time to think about things. Seeing Tien and Launch fawn over each other had made him realize something in himself.

What he felt about Chi-Chi. When he had first meet her he was of course irritated with her. He had wanted to be Roshi's only student and the monks had made it clear at his temple that girls were not allowed only to be compounded by the fact she beat him.

By the time the world Tournament came around however that was gone. He had stopped being angry about her beating. Sure he wanted to catch up to her only to find her a league above him each time but it didn't sting. What did hurt was seeing that monster hurt her at the Tournament. What did hurt was not being able to see her all these years.

All he knew was that even though he knew he wasn't going to win. It was going to be worth the trip just to see her again. He didn't know how to classify all of this but he did know one thing he needed to try and talk to her. He already had thanked her for saving his life but now he knew he had to say more.

Roshi "Hey Mr. Broodie are you going to help me finish packing or are you just going to stare some more off into oblivion?"

Krillin looked back at Roshi from off into the far blue distance. He had grown taller since most of his friends had seen him but not that tall. He just knew that the other were all going to still tower over him.

Krillin "Yeah I guess. You know if you didn't insist on bring your 'entire collection' we wouldn't have so many bags to bring. We'd go from ten bags to three."

Oolong "Shut up Master knows what he's doing."

Roshi "Hah you think that this is my 'entire collection'."

Krillin sighed and thought about how irritating living with these two had been for the last couple of years but it was better than crashing with Yamcha and Bulma like they had offered. It was a matter of perspective but perve beats baby in his book.

The group got the rest of the bags into the sea plane and they were soon off.

* * *

Chi-Chi had gather up what little things she had and prepared herself. She had grown into an adult since she had first came here. She had known a little bit from what Bulma had told her but the rest Kami had filled in. She had wanted to grow her hair out long but it was a better idea to cut it so she had.

The worst thing about it is that when cut her hair irritatingly decided to freak out and spike up. Not to a super degree but enough to give her reminders of who awaited her down there on the planet below her.

Her day dreams were getting worse all the time. Her girlish dreams of just kissing him had long since been replaced by far more graphic dreams. She always tried to shake them off but they were like the monster himself deceptively sweet at first until they became far more like what she would expect from him. It was like they were from him but she knew they weren't.

'What does that say of me if I still want that asshole?' She thought. There was no answer just more wondering. 'What am I going to do?'

Kami had stepped into her room and she looked and smiled at him. "So have you decided to come to the Tournament?"

Kami "No. This old body could take it I don't think. Besides Earth has its campion I see her here before me."

She hugged him and he cringed. He pulled her of himself and said "What have I told you about that?"

Chi-Chi "Sorry. Forgot. It's just…well I'll miss you and Poppo."

Kami "Yeah. I will too, but you can visit anytime. Now go save the world."

She nodded in agreement as she grabbed her weighted orange and blue gi and was soon gone. Leaving Kami alone there in the room.

Kami "I might not be able to stop Kakarrot but my other half I can. I know you care about me a lot but it's already a rigged fight against him alone. I'm done but at least I will have given the Earth a fighting chance. Piccolo I'm coming for you."

* * *

Launch was stomping her feet. Tien said it would be wise for all of them to have breakfast before they left but where was Chiaotzu? Tien had already made it clear that well it was best that either he or Chiaotzu did all the cooking.

She stormed out of the cabin that they had made for themselves in the mountains and in Blonde form came upon them quickly. On the top of a hill they were waited her three favorite men. Tien, Chiaotzu and of course Kunlun in his little basinet.

Now far less annoyed she came over to the nice picnic. Her boy burped and smiled at her. As her green hair flowed in the wind. It had only been a while since she had gain control of both world as it were. It was still a nice change to things to not worry about her entire world changing the moment she sensed. Not that it had completely gone away after all she just now switched between light green and dark green it just didn't do anything. She was also glad that her son when he came out also had green hair of what two strains he had.

Tien "Figured you'd like to eat with a view."

Launch "It is quite the view."

She came over and sat down next to her son. Tien handed her a small glass of wine and she chugged it in one gulp.

Launch "Aw. I can't believe I just spent nine months without the good stuff." (She look at her kid) "I hope you get the sacrifices I've already made for you."

The three eyed babe blinked it was like he was trying to understand but couldn't. He yawned then his hands reached out to her. She smiled put the glass down and grabbed hold of him.

Launch "Well I guess that's it for the wine for the day. You better hurry up and start eating solids."

Tien "He's not even a month old."

Launch "So?" The two chuckled as she brought him to her bosom. "You know you owe me both of you."

Tien "Yes I know. I'll get you an expensive meal if I win against Chi-Chi."

Launch "Not if when. I'd do it myself but thanks to this  _milk sucking poop factory_  "(She said in baby talk.) "I'm going to be a little indisposed." (Kunlun giggled while suckling.) "O you think this is funny huh?" (No response.) "That what I thought."

The mood soured though as a new thought came to Launch's mind.

Launch "What are you going to do when you have to face him?"

Tien looked up into the sky as the silence seemed to become more deafing. "I don't know honestly. I'll have to find out when I see him. He's a danger to the entire world yet he is still in a way my brother. I'll have to see what Chi-Chi wants to do then go from there."

Launch "That's not much of an answer."

Tien "I know but that's all I can say."

Launch "Just remember that I'd ready to jump in if you need me. No way am I just going to watch as the world go into the shitter without a damn good fight first."

The four had a nice chuckle as they ate and were soon off for the Tournament.

* * *

Mai walked into his house and cringed at the smell of the place. Her friend had only gone downhill since she had last seen him. The Major was living in filth. The place smelled like booze and decaying trash. Worse yet he kept going on missions. If he had a good work ethnic before know it was a compulsion.

He had kept asking for the most dangerous missions. The shrink said he was now self-destructive and nothing she had seen of him disproved the theory. Her friend was in a bad place she could see that. Hopefully he won't be too mad that she recommended that they place him on leave.

He was sleep with a bottle in his hand on a bed which the sheet that were once white now yellow tinted. It was disgusting to say the least but there was no fucking way in hell she was ever going to judge him. She thought 'It would miracle if I would look this good after all of this.'

His unshaven face was on pillow which was clearly on a revolver. She hoped there was a bullet in that gun with his name on it but she would lying if she knew there wasn't one. She lightly shook him and he awoke. He was groggy barely able to keep his eyes open. She knew he had to be hung over or still drunk.

Bill "Who is it?"

Mai "Major it's me."

Bill "O Mai." He closed his eyes again.

Mai "Major I thought you should know the Tournament begins tomorrow."

His eyes slammed back open and he went to sit up. He looked beyond miserable to her. His gaunt features more prominent now. He just wasn't eating enough by the looks of it.

Mai "We have confirmation that he'll be attending."

Bill "Titan actual doesn't stand a chance. It would be a stupid idea for you to try it."

Mai "The new tech could…"

Bill shook his head 'no'. "He knows. He has it on his end. Best you'd do. Is give him that accuse to being his assault on the planet. The Tournament is his red letter day. The victory at which he will probably use as a signal to take over."

Mai "How can you be sure?"

Bill "I've spent every second of ever day thinking about it. The Tournament is going to host everyone on this planet that might stand a chance of resisting his take over. Beating them means he can uncontested take the Palace and the world with it."

Mai "I guess you have been thinking it through."

Bill "Best we can do is play support for those guys and gals when needed."

He got up from the bed wobbling and barefoot.

Mai "What are you doing?"

Bill "Going to take a cold shower and throw up then I'll be joining you after a quick shave. They all aren't going to die in vain not on my watch."

Mai looked him deep in his eyes "This isn't going to be you last mission."

Bill "I can't make that promise."

Mai "The hell you can't. I'm not taking you along if this is you committing suicide."

Bill tried to look away but instead she grabbed him by the face and again looked him dead on in the eyes. He sighed "This isn't about dying this is about living. I won't just lay back and watch all of this shit that about to go down without fight. She deserves better than that. They all do."

She nodded in agreement "Alright. Are you going to need some help?"

* * *

In a dark room a light came on highlight a palm haired figure standing in the middle on of stage. He was a tall and well build monster. He was shirtless only wearing a sort of stole draped over his chest hung around his neck. The stole had on it the handled trident symbol running down it black with the symbols in white. The scars on his chest and arms were quite visible. His red tinted sunglasses gleamed in the flood light. Above him was a giant portrait of himself in shadow wearing armor smiling.

Kakarrot with his hand stretched out as to also hug someone "My children our time has come today. Many of you seem to think that this is all the beginning of the end but this is not that. This is the end of the beginning. You have all done me proud these last years. Our black flag is on the rising and their white flag have been rising and flailing around. What I have seen is the triumph of our will. The will of what mankind should be. Not what they have tried to force you to be. Homo Superior that is what you and I are going to be again. You were warrior's before you let them clip you my children. Make no mistake you could fly before them. What separates me from you is that I have more of the pure blood of the ancient race of super men. The inferiors took that from you by interbreeding with filth. But now is the time of the fight back. They exterminated my people because our blood was becoming closer to perfection and they will do the same to you when you try it. But you have something on your side now… me. You have me. My people had not the need for gods but the one and only true god of this universe  **War**. I have heard your cries out there from the black void and have come. To see the strong triumph over the inferior. I have taken the form of Kakarrot Gero but I am all men as I am no man and so who I am is quite simple. I am Ares god of war or Mars if you would prefer. I came here to ignite in you all the blood that is your purpose. Homo Superior was a race of men that had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and a thirst for battle and mayhem. The false gods feared them and tricked them to pollute their blood. We are going the start the roll back on this process. Starting with the Earth ending with the universe. The time of my ascension has come my children. They called you bigots before me. They will soon call you master because threw me you are all going to fly. Be ready for the call. You will know it when you see it. Valhalla awaits all of you my brave warriors who die for me."

The crowd of officers he had been speaking to then all cheered and heiled. He drank in for a time and then taking a bow like an actor would headed back stage. There he was getting back into his suit as Teal came in. He looked miffed as he said to the monster.

Teal "The plane is ready to carry you and the others to tournament Lord Commander."

Kakarrot "You hear their cheers Teal? They drink my blood and believe they are but my children." (He chuckled.) "They lap in all up like the hunger wolfs that they are. This will only be a taste of the blood I plan to feed them. The blood of worlds is waiting for them and by drinking it they will be forever tied to me. I will change all natures of this small world and they will never forget me." (He sighed.) "Why are you angry?"

Teal "I kind of wanted to see you my lord in action and the looks on their faces."

Kakarrot "I need Green and the young devil. I need you elsewhere when the time is right. Don't worry there will be plenty of chances to see the slaughter and that least in this way. You'll be able to get in on the fun yourself once our purge begins. We have a shit ton of people that we need a killing and your just the man for the job."

Teal "I suppose so, but I want the recording of what happens."

Kakarrot "Don't worry there will be plenty of camera's. Take care of my old friend in the basement while I'm gone." He said with a chuckle.

Kakarrot was soon off and Teal bid as he was instructed. In one of the subbasement of the headquarter he went to the chained up Eight. Ki blocking chain on him giving him a glow. Torches used to light the room. The massive steel door the entire place made to look positively medieval.

Teal tapped on the door and said to him "Rise and shine buttercup. You get to watch our Lord take on the world tomorrow."

Eight not bothering to look "Your Lord Commander is nothing but a monster."

Teal "Do I look like a man who gives a Fuck?"


	36. A Night To Remember

Bulma knew that she and Yamcha was going to be the first ones there. The airport was packed but she knew Yamcha couldn't sense anyone here yet on a count of the fact he wasn't dragging her around anywhere. The fight had been long had she had hope everyone would be here so they could just register and she could go to the hotel. But something here was however wrong. The level of security.

In Tournament past sure there had been a lot of security because it was a big event. But this time they weren't all normal cops or airport staff. No these were army guys and not just Royal troops but KRA troopers in full uniform with their black uniforms and glowing red eyes.

They were creepy looking to say the least. However, it only confirmed what she already suspected. He was coming here too, worse yet there were some in the crowd that seemed excited by this fact. That handled trident was on plenty of peoples shirts on tattoos. The Saiyan imperial logo they sometimes called it.

She remembered what that boy had tried to do to her on that mountain all those years ago. She wasn't food damn it. It made her sick that these idiots were buying the shit he had been feeding the world. But if Chi-Chi beat him fair and square at the Tournament however, it would be over and maybe everyone would get off the Kool aid before it was too late hopefully.

Bulma, Yamcha and Puar stood there for quite a while until finally the others started to show up. First Krillin and Roshi came along with Oolong. It was surprising that Krillin had grown at all to her. He was still short but at least he was finally past her knees. Krillin rushed up to them.

Krillin "Hi guys. Long time no see. So where's the bundle of diapers?"

Bulma angry "Really that all you're going to ask us?"

Krillin "Well the kid is more interesting. Don't you know how it works? Your just the kids carrying case."

Yamcha laughed saying "Babe lighten up." Bulma sizzled and brooded as Krillin and Yamcha caught up.

Yamcha "So man how was it up there on the Tower?"

Krillin "Amazing. That cat knows somethings."

Yamcha "Cat?"

Krillin "Yeah weird isn't. But I suppose the King is a blue Yorkshire terrier so it's not the weirdest thing around."

Yamcha "Sure but still I wonder what then Kami looks like?"

Krillin "Yeah I always imagined a fat bald smiling guy."

Yamcha "I imagined a white hair super tall old man with a long beard."

Krillin "Cultural differences I guess."

Yamcha "Who knows maybe after all this you can go and train with him like Cheech did."

It was then that something showed up that took their voices away. They were left all speechless by a green haired Launch holding a green hair three eyed baby next to Tien and Chiaotzu coming out of the crowd.

Bulma knew they had been seeing each other but still she didn't expect this. She at least expected a phone call at least with this kind of major news damn it. Everybody stopped what they were doing and rushed over to the happy couple.

Krillin and Yamcha were quick to give their congratulations to Tien while Bulma was over to Launch and her babe in a heartbeat. She was quick to examine the boy like it was a piece of art.

Bulma giddy "Oh my Kami they always so cute at this age."

Launch "Yeah the poop factory is quite adorable."

Bulma sighed "Oh Launch."

Launch "Hey all I have to do is say things with a cute voice and he'll laugh at it. He doesn't understand jack yet and I'm taking advantage.

Bulma then gave an angry look to Launch who cringed a little at the bluenette's furry. "So why am I only finding out about this now?" Kunlun shifted in Launch's arms uncomfortable at the sudden change of tone.

Launch gulped then put a brave face saying "We were busy and I didn't think of it."

Bulma darkly said "I expect a call next time." (Her voice then changed to a more cheery thing.) "So you too married."

Launch "Nah."

Bulma "Nah?"

Launch "I hate dresses and seem like a lot of money. Its better I spent it on something I want to spend it on rather than some stupid ceremony."

Bulma "Oh well I guess that's one way of doing it. Can't say I could ever see myself doing that but I guess to each their own."

* * *

Yamcha "So Tien, you and Launch." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tien "Yeah." He nodded with a smirk

Yamcha "Cool.".

Krillin sighed "Man everybody but me."

Yamcha "Cheer up buddy you haven't even been tried anything yet. Theirs's still Chi-Chi you can work your magic on."

Krillin "I don't know. Would she even go for me?"

Yamcha "You certain won't be wooing her with that attitude. Look man you can win her over I mean Tien was a complete ass when we meet him and Launch still went for him."

Tien glared then sighed at Yamcha over his comment. Yamcha chuckled "Bro you can't angry you know it was true."

Tien "Yes but that doesn't mean I need reminding of it."

Yamcha "Right. Sorry. Krillin just let the master instruct you and I'm sure you'll be able to score."

Tien sighed and rolled his eyes while Krillin seemed to be desperate to hear what he had to say.

Everybody was frozen in conversation again as out of the crowd Chi-Chi made her appearance. She had come here in her nimbus only coming here because she had sensed them all here. The little girl that had saved the world had just been replaced by the woman before them.

To Krillin it was like something out of his dreams. In her orange and blue gi. Her short black hair. Her onyx eyes and well-toned features. Krillin was in a different universe as the others came to her.

Bulma hugged her and said "Oh my Kami Chi-Chi it's been so long! How have you been?"

Chi-Chi "Fine just training for this day."

Yamcha "With the way that you train I don't think anyone could beat you. By the way can you set an argument between me and Krillin. What does Kami look like?"

Chi-Chi "I'm sure you all trained hard and as for Kami…well he wait… Why does Launch have green hair and a baby with three eyes?"

Launch laughed "To answer your question the hair is about finding some inter-peace crap and the babe is about a night well it was more a week of nonstop fun leading to me getting knock up. You know you can't drink when you're pregnant or breast feeding for that matter. I knew about the pregnant part but the breast feeding part a real bitch."

Chi-Chi "So Tien and you?"

Launch "You see any other three eyed people around kiddo?"

Chi-Chi "Wow I guess I did miss a lot. Speaking of which Bulma. Where's your kid?"

Bulma "Well Trunks has been quite the hand full lately. I figured he would just be fussy so I left him with my mom. Me and Yamcha kind of needed a break from the little hell raiser. I figure after the Tournament you can meet him."

Chi-Chi "I'd like that."

Roshi who had been ginning looking at the three woman talking came up behind them and then said. "Girls I think it's time for a group hug." He said while getting right up close to them. Launch and Bulma stared daggers at him.

Roshi "Aw come on just one little hug?" His hands were coming towards their bottoms. Launch growled and then upper cutted him on the chin. Sending him flying into the air to the shock of the crowd. The boys sighed while Bulma was drinking it in.

Oolong "We can't bring him anywhere."

Puar "You're one to talk pig."

Oolong "Hey I'm a lot more subtle then him at least."

The group burst out into laughter as Roshi picked himself of the ground grumbling about he was just trying to be nice. The laughter was soon silenced as the fighters suddenly became quite quiet. A presence had just made itself known.

Chi-Chi first then the others rushed to a window. To see a plane with a KRA logoed and a handled trident tattooed plane having landed. He looked just as her dreams predicted. He was tall and muscular even with the military dress uniform on. He had the same palm hair and the same devil's grin. The red sunglasses were new but she knew he would be soon wearing his armor with his onyx eyes.

Her body was yet again betraying her heart skipped a beat even as she knew what he was. He flashed the peace signs to the crowds that had gathered to meet him. They were fools.

Yamcha "Well that just turns my stomach."

Krillin "Asshole looks like he's having fun."

Tien "We can't underestimate him."

Chiaotzu "He doesn't feel much stronger."

Roshi "Don't be fooled he must have been training as hard as the rest of you. This is just another one of his jokes."

Launch "Creep ought to be taught a lesson." The others nodded in agreement.

Roshi, Launch and Tien's eyes went small when they saw who was coming from behind Kakarrot. A green turban headed familiar looking demon with a cape and a purple gi with at its center a handled trident.

Chi-Chi sighed thinking 'Just what I was expecting I hope the others don't get wind. A panic is all we need right know.'

Tien whispered in her ear "Is that?"

Chi-Chi whispered back "I'll explain later."

She knew there was no putting this off so she waited along with the others. The cameras poured in as the crowd became unruly. She knew he was coming. She did know what he was going to say or do but she was getting ready.

He came towards them with quite the racket. People were asking him question after question and he was just waving them off. It was after one of his henchman pushed one reporter out of the way that the two's eyes meet. Chi-Chi felt her heart speed up she even felt herself becoming hot.

He was getting closer about to speak when some people moved between Kakarrot and Chi-Chi. Not her friends but cops. A man wearing a bullet proof vest with the word Marshal on front and back. A man with a cowboy hat with a badge that said Sheriff on it with. Along with a few Swat team and a Sheriff's deputy without a hat in black sunglass and black gloves.

Chi-Chi sensed their nervousness something was about to go down. The Marshal yelled out "Kakarrot Gero you are under arrest for the murder of Master Shen of the Crane School."

The airport in its entirety then became deadly silent. The tension in the room became omnipresent. As everyone with a gun in the airport clutched at their firearms. There were people in the lanes of fire everywhere.

Chi-Chi did some mental math, no way would she be able to take all of them out in time. A bunch of people were about to die and she didn't she could stop it. This was not the place for this at all.

Everyone raised their guns as it looked as though this was about to become a blood. The stun Kakarrot then smiled and started to laugh out loud. Piccolo and General Green who were behind him then started to chuckle as well.

Kakarrot darkly said "Alright." (He put his hand up towards them locked together to make it easier.) "Well what you waiting for little man? Let's see how well this goes for you."

Marshall "Well Deputy put the cuffs on him."

Sheriff looking at the henchman "Maybe this isn't such a good idea Marshall."

The deputy was hesitating staring into the black holes that are Kakarrot's eyes. The Marshall was becoming frustrated.

Marshall "What are you doing arrest him damn it!"

Sheriff "Marshall if you haven't noticed your about to start world war fucking three right now."

Marshall "Shut the hell up! Deputy arrest him already!"

The Deputy backed a way as the Sheriff sighed and put his hand on the Deputy's shoulder. The Marshall getting pissed. Sheriff "We're leaving." Marshall "WHAT!?"

Kakarrot "Excellent choice Sheriff. Marshall you should be thanking this man. He may have just saved your life."

The Marshall violently pointed at Kakarrot "This man is a murderer!"

The Sheriff looked around at the very crowded airport, boasting children and maybe a thousand or so people then said "Yeah I know."

The cops took off with the Marshall in a huff. Kakarrot gave a look at all of the gang. They cringed or gave a dirt look depending on who it was. He then looked at Chi-Chi and with a smile and said "Be seeing ya."

* * *

Kakarrot group were soon off as the people in the airport then remembered how to breath. The registration for the Tournament was far easier. They signed up and Chi-Chi was a little disappointed that Launch won't be attending but it made sense. Chiaotzu decided to bow out too.

The day was easy too as everyone was catching up as they ate and Chi-Chi was asked stories about her training but something was bugging Chi-Chi as she was getting ready to go to bed while a thunder storm was raging outside.

Last time he went monkey and killed Shen there was a Tournament. There was no way that if he started to lose this time he won't do something similar. The airport had nearly turned into a blood bath. She had to get him to agree to not do something like that again.

She chastised herself but she felt compelled to at least try. She left her hotel out the window and came to his hotel. He was in the executive suite. He wasn't at all hiding himself at all. His window was even open smiling sitting on his king sized bed like he had been expecting her.

The room had plenty of flowers and had an aroma to it. She didn't know how but the place smell like him. He was out of his uniform and in a grey gi like the one from the last Tournament even down to the red sash. Her mind was flashing back to the boy from that time on that romantic night.

Chi-Chi dripping wet cold at first but not caring in the least about it "I've come here to ask you to leave the others out of this. This is between you and me. You can't just freak out and start killing people."

Kakarrot chuckled "I agree but the thing is I'm not competing so it sort of a mute issue."

Chi-Chi "What?!"

Kakarrot was smiling a curious grin "O its true. I am merely going to observe this time."

Chi-Chi "What game are you playing and what are you planning"

Kakarrot "Games are for children and I'm not planning anything."

Chi-Chi "Yeah like I can believe that!"

Kakarrot "Then why are you here?"

Chi-Chi "I told you…"

Kakarrot "If you don't believe my word then why were you here to ask for it in the first place?"

He got up and she felt herself shiver a bit as he walked over to her.

Kakarrot "Why are you really here Cheech?"

Chi-Chi stared into his eyes her checks bright red after looking into his eyes "I think I hate you."

Kakarrot "Still not hearing an answer ." (He turned from her.) Well if that is it then I guess I'll be seeing you…"

Chi-Chi grabbed him by the arm and spun him around and she then kissed him deeply. The two sucked face as Chi-Chi's hands came to his chest removing him gi.

For but a second he pulled her off and said grinning "Now that's what I thought." Their faces pressed back together as he started to remove her clothing and his tail wrapped around her waist.

The thunder clapped as the lights went out and the dark and stormy night only seemed to become darker and murkier. It seemed destined to go on forever before the mourning could vanquish it and its horrors.

* * *

Elsewhere on the planet an eye patched man was looking at a ship with the Capsule Corp logo on it. It was big the size of a two story building.

The doctor had made it to stay in deep space for years. He had given it water purifiers, waste recycle, oxygen refreshers the hollow nine yards. It could keep a team alive up there for years.

Mai came over to him and said to him. "So you like it."

Bill "Worse comes to worse it might be home."

Mai "You like the team I assembled."

Bill "I have to admit you did your homework. They will make a good strike team. This might mankind's last hope."

Mai "Hopefully not. Cheech normally has this sort of thing in the bag."

Bill "I'd agree with you but have you ever heard of Murphy's Law. The long and short of it is that everything could go to shit very quickly. Better to have back up plans."

Mai "Well we'll find out tomorrow now won't we."

Bill "Yeah I guess we will."

* * *

Well so that was a poor decision to say the least. Can you tell I just played Farcry Five? And anyone else believe Kakarrot about not having a plan because if so, I have a bridge I want to sell you. Tournament begins next time I'll be seeing ya.


	37. What A Shame

Kakarrot looked out the window for but a second then looked to her on the bed. He was and she was too. He seemed to enjoy the sunlight which was showing her welcoming to him. She had slept like she was guilty of a crime. Most likely because there wasn't any sleeping that night. 'Man she is going to be sore' he thought while looking her over with care.

Hopefully that wouldn't affect her today. He wanted some fight in her when he stepped into the ring. He was glad she didn't buy his story. She was nice and cynical of him now just like he wanted. She was also now doing things she wanted that she shouldn't, just like he wanted. 'That pure hearted woman sure hadn't acted like that last night.' He thought chuckling to himself.

His chuckling woke her. Her eyes slammed open and horror was on her face. She knew what she had done and made her want to throw up. She thought chastising herself 'Why didn't I control myself last night? And why can I still feel him in me?"

Holding back tears and vomit she asked slash stated "Could you get out of me?"

Kakarrot sickly sweet said "Sure thing honey." (He moved.) "You know you talk in your sleep. I guess I'm just that good. You know we could do some more if you'd like?"

Chi-Chi humiliated and ashamed barked out "Just shut up!"

Kakarrot sarcastically asked "Why don't you want to cuddle and chit chat?"

Chi-Chi said "Fuck off." As started to move off the bed but was halted by Kakarrot's arms grabbing hold of her as she struggled.

Kakarrot "How about we play a game? I'd be the dumb pure hearted husband, naïve as fuck and you'd be the sexually frustrated housewife." (In some hick sounding voice said.) "Oh Chi-Chi I don't know what this sex is but if it what you want me to do. I'll give it a shot."

Chi-Chi got out of his grasp and then turned to bitch slap him which she did as hard as she could. A ribbon of crimson came from his nose. His demeanor didn't change in the least. He merely stopped trying to pull her towards himself and instead put his right hand to his face.

Kakarrot "Oh how did you catch on to the fact I like it rough?"

Chi-Chi nearly screamed out "I hate you!"

Kakarrot staring directly into her eyes "Well if I remember correctly it wasn't me forcing myself on you was it? No, it was you coming over here to have some prime thick cut meat from yours truly and I happened to deliver on that account if you can recall. How many times did I make you cum? I can't seem to remember."

She stared daggers at him behind her eyes was a storm of rage and furry. She raised her fist and he grabbed it.

Kakarrot "Save it for the Tournament honey buns. You'll need it if you want to stop me from killing all your friends." (Her lips twitched as she growled with rage. She was seeing red.) "You look so hot angry you know that?"

He let go of her and violent pulled away from him and quickly gathered up her things as he watched.

Kakarrot "You know we should get married. Like you promised me."

She growled and he laughed. She was soon in her gi and out of the window. He itched himself saying "Well that was fun."

There was a knock on the door. Kakarrot said "Come." Green then opened the door and saw his sort of nephew naked. He cringed and averted his eyes.

Green "O come on! Clothes please!"

Kakarrot "Right. Like you get to order me around."

Green sighed "You asked me to wake you for the Tournament."

Kakarrot "Yeah I know. I was just hoping she was still going to be here when you did that."

Green "Sir?"

Kakarrot "I mean it would have made her all the more embarrassed. The look that would have been on her face."

Green "Okay. Whatever you say lord. You know we could have got better seats by the way?"

Kakarrot "Yeah but then they would be looking at me the entire time if we took box seats."

Green "Lord I must hazard a far more serious question. Why are you let Piccolo compete and not yourself? I thought you beating her was the plan?"

Kakarrot "This has kept you up all night hasn't it?"

Green "No, just what happened to be thinking of with all the noise." He said with a chuckle.

Kakarrot smiling "I can't be seen as the aggressor in all of this and the way I cooked up is going to be a lot more fun. Take heart General I already won this fight before it even started and by the setting of the sun the KRA black flag will be flying over the entirety of the Earth. The actor have all taken their place the stage is now set let the play begin. No way to escape, no hope of rescue and no chance of reprieve. In short you ain't seen nothing yet.

Green "Pretty sure I saw everything."

Kakarrot "Not true. I have been told a naked man has few secrets but a fayed man has none. Not that I think I will be able to fay them but some skull trophies do sound nice. However, I guess you're right. Time to get dressed. I got to be in my best armor for today I will have use of it to earn my crown."

* * *

Chi-Chi started crying the moment she was sure that he wasn't following her. She hated him now she was sure but now she couldn't help but hate herself. She felt lower then low. She knew who he was but she still gave herself to him. A man who had killed and hurt so many. A snake that she had just jumped in bed with. She was hurling every insult she could think at herself.

She could barely see as she entered her hotel room or when she laid down on the floor. Last night was way too fresh. The poisonous images and feelings still everywhere. She wanted them to go away but they didn't leave her. It was like he was in there taunting her still.

It was then that a knock came to her door Bulma saying "They Cheech Tournament time girlfriend. Time to show that asshole up."

Then something came to haunt her. She wondered what her friends would say of her. Would they shun her?

Hate flooded her mind as she thought of him. She let him in and he took everything. She had to kill him one part of her thought.

Hurriedly she fixed herself up. She splashed some cold water on her face in the bathroom. To get rid of the tears. She got on her gi the non-weighted kind, after all there was no need to training today. She knew she needed to tell her friends but she didn't know how, maybe she'd tell them after the Tournament.

Chi-Chi came out of room expected them to know the moment they saw her. Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Everyone else was talkative but Chi-Chi wasn't. Krillin kept trying to talk to her but she was giving single word answers. It was good that they weren't noticing except for Tien. He was the only one that seemed to notice her look of guilt. Chi-Chi realized this and tried to avoid eye contact but she could feel his stares.

She desperately wanted to scream out to them but couldn't. She couldn't imagine what would be worse, whether they ostracized her or pitied her. Both were terrifying prospects, and both made her feel ill.

But in this waiting for Tien to finally come over and say something to her was interrupted when Yamcha went over to Tien and asked "Tien, Chiaotzu is going to make it so none of us are going to have to fight each other until the actual Tournament right?"

Tien "Yeah that's the plan. Along with the Green guy and Kakarrot."

Chi-Chi felt the need to interject. She knew he wouldn't be competing but they would ask how she knew that fact. She knew it wasn't the whole truth, however, he was planning something. But after that exchange the pressure that she was getting from Tien seized and she felt she could now breathe.

The prison sentence that was breakfast concluded and they flew over to the Tournament. While flying Tien came over to her close and asked her "Is this about the guy that looks like Piccolo?"

Chi-Chi sighed Tien didn't know about last night. She said to him "Kami told me about him. He's King Piccolo reincarnation." (He gasped.) "Kakarrot found him and has been training him since. I think he came here for revenge, over me killing his father."

Tien sighed "Great more people here to kill us all."

Chi-Chi nodded "Yeah terrific I know."

Her heart dropped when she saw what was wanting for them at the entrance. It was Kakarrot, Piccolo and the allies. He winked at her. She was sure he was going to blurt something out at them but instead he said to Tien in his snide way "Just remember all will be forgiven brother if you rejoin me. I'll even let you keep your new family."

She looked at his goons as they left. She had heard of Kami talk about it wearily. The men in the armor. She really couldn't sense any power from them but she guessed that didn't matter. Their armor looked his. Different from the typical soldier. Their full body armor then proved itself as it allowed them to fly after their cruel master. They were like something out of a science fiction novel with their gold visors and futuristic space armor.

Kami said that the Royal's now had the same thing. She guessed that meant there would be a more people flying around here with access to powers.

Yamcha "The nerve of that guy."

Krillin "He's just trying to scare us."

Launch "What an asshole!"

Tien whispered to himself which Chi-Chi heard "I once called him brother."

Chi-Chi then looked to see the grinning face of Piccolo. He must have knew. He was after all at the same hotel. Such a wonderful moment for someone that must have hated her so much. Win or lose last night was going to be hard to live down. She thought to herself 'I can't see this day getting any worse.'

* * *

Kakarrot took his seat and Green his seat next to him. Around them were the guards in their power armor.

Green "It's quite strange to be here again. It's been far too long."

Kakarrot "The blue on your face when I turned."

Green "Hey you're an unstoppable killing machine. There was no way you weren't killing me."

Kakarrot "True uncle but that doesn't mean you had to be a baby about it."

Green "Gero was just as scared as I was."

Kakarrot "Well he had no need to be. I would never kill my grandpa. I don't care what blood rage I was under."

Green "You still haven't told me the plan."

Kakarrot "Ye hath little faith."

Green "I'm your general and your uncle, I think I can expect a straight answer without the run around."

Kakarrot "Fine when Chi-Chi takes the stage against our demon all will be revealed. The world will then be ours and we can take a breather before we begin galactic conquest. Now just sit back. It's going to be a long day after all."

Bulma and the others were soon taking their seats. Bulma and Launch giving the evil eye to Kakarrot, while Oolong just cowered. Once they got settled they began to chat amongst themselves aware of the douche above them.

Launch asked snidely "You think you husband is even going to make it past the first round?"

Bulma "Hey he just ran into some bad luck. Roshi and Chi-Chi were both going places. I'm sure this time he will make it a lot farther."

Launch said with money signs in her eyes "This time my Tien is taking home the gold and I'll be able to buy one of those mansions and the finest of whiskeys." (Kunlun giggled at his mother's happiness.) "See even the poop factory agrees with me."

Bulma grumbled "Yeah from a biased source."

Launch "What was that?"

Bulma "I said 'fake news'."

They angrily stared at one another as the others slowly moved away from them and Kunlun getting real silent.

Kakarrot above "Now that's a fight I would pay to see."

His words reached down and the two turned back to him. The two then at the same time said "Asshole" and that seemed to calm them down.

* * *

The Preliminaries soon began with Chiaotzu from behind the walls making it so none of them had to fight each other. The fights went as easy as the first two times. Sure they sometimes looked imposing but ninety ninety percent of them didn't know ki or could even follow her moves.

She didn't even need to pay attention to her opponents she was too focused on the real competitors. Piccolo's offspring seemed just as bored with his opponent's. He was cleaving through them like a hot knife through butter. Taking time to give her a stare each chance he got.

Then there was the werido known as Hero that seemed too kept accidentally winning his matches. The man was thin as a rail. Normal looking with an odd sense of fashion and facial hair. He acted nice but she kept feeling something familiar from him.

And then there was mystery woman. A black haired, blue eyed woman wearing a black t-shirt with the handled trident on it. She looked constantly angry giving Chi-Chi a dirt look each chance she got. She seemed to have a grudge with Cheech not that she knew who she was.

The preliminaries then ended with who Chi-Chi had expected to win, winning. They were lead out to the main hall were the Announcer was waiting for them. He seemed a little older with some grey's slipping into his blonde hair.

Announcer "O the familiar faces. Well it looks like half of you are returning contestant. But for the new faces basically the same rules of no weapons and no shot's to the groin are the same except there is no time limit. But do not take forever we have cheap crap we need to sell and no swearing this is a family blood bath. Thank you very much.

One of the contestants said "All about the kids." He said with his barrel tone deaf voice which seemed made to sell things to stupid people.

Announcer "Right? So here how this will go. I call your name you gave to the staff you pick a number ball from that box with the hole in it and that will decide the order that you'll go in and your opponent. Alright that simple enough? Now Mr. Satan?"

Hercule "Oooo Yeah! That's me baby!" He said as loudly as possible to everyone's annoyance.

He ran up almost flexing his muscles as he did so. He was admittedly a strong looking man for normal standards but his Ki was almost non-existent. He had black hair and blue eyes and a mustache that he apparently put a lot of work into. He gave an oily impression to her like he was a used car salesman completely untrustworthy.

He took out a ball it said six. He looked over to her and winked at her and for the millionth time today she felt like vomiting. He came over to her and trying to be smooth came over to her and said "Maybe you'll be five baby."

She really felt like cracking his skull but way more important shit was going on and she couldn't see the upside on man-slaughtering this guy.

The Announcer said "Chi-Chi." She came forward feeling his eyes on her ass almost hoping it would come out five so she could legally break every single bone in this assholes body. She wanted one thing to go right today but instead it came out one.

Announcer "Hero." The faking old man came up in his bumbling way and pulled out eight. Chi-Chi knew she had sensed this aura before she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Announcer "Yamcha." He took out four. He seemed relieved that it wasn't two.

Announcer "Prince." Piccolo came up he took out a ball that said five. Chi-Chi couldn't help but be happy maybe Piccolo will horribly humiliate him she thought.

Announcer "Handled Trident. Really? That's kind of a mouth full you know that right?" The angry woman came forward pushing the Announcer out of the way. She took out a ball which said two on it. She looked rather pleased with this outcome as she looked at Chi-Chi like she was planning on disemboweling her. Clearly this was personal or something with her.

Announcer "Krillin." He came forward pick out a ball that said seven on it. He grinning probably thinking that his fight was going to be easy but Chi-Chi knew the truth Hero was not who he seemed to be.

Announcer "And I guess that makes Tien number three. Well follow me out to see the crowd."

They all followed him out the crowds cheered as they made their appearance. Chi-Chi's eyes found Kakarrot's quickly. He made her sick but at least if she beat Piccolo again whatever plan he had cooking would be foiled and she would have stopped him again. They got in line.

Announcer shouting into his microphone "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the Twenty Third World Martial Arts Tournament. We have eight of the finest martial arts the world has to offer here including the returning champ Chi-Chi literal royalty as she is the Queen of the Ox Nation. Now the first round will go as follows. Chi-Chi versus Handled Trident. Alright? Tien versus Yamcha. Prince versus Mr. Satan and Finally Krillin versus Hero. Call me crazy but I got a feeling a lot is on the line and this is going to be one off the walls Tournament. So don't touch that remote, don't blink and don't you move off your chair because the World Martial Arts Tournament is beginning and you're not going to want to miss a thing."

* * *

Kakarrot's pure scum isn't he.


	38. Round One

The others left the stage as the two women were left up there on the stage staring at each other. Chi-Chi couldn't help but be wonder about this other woman.

She seemed to have some power but not a whole lot. She was absolutely sure that she had never meet her but her rage suggested otherwise. She dressed like a fangirl of Kakarrot, yet she noticed the curious look on Kakarot's face. Which suggested that he didn't know who this was either and was trying to remember her.

Mystery woman having seen Chi-Chi give a look at Kakarrot was growling "You don't know how good you got it slut!"

The Announcer smacked his face thinking to himself 'Why do I even talk to these people? Time for more angry emails.'

Chi-Chi's eye twitched "Screw you."

The drums beat down and the Announcer yelled out into the mic "First Match Chi-Chi Versus Handled Trident. Begin FIGHT!"

The mystery woman was quick to charge Chi-Chi. She seemed fueled by rage. Her technique was haphazard, unrefined she was self-taught by Chi-'Chi's reckoning. She put up a lot of punches that were quite easy to deflect. She kept going with her nails for Chi-Chi's throat. She seemed not to care a wink about the rules and was just trying to kill her.

Mystery woman yelled as she was attacking "If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been too busy to remember me. You hurt him, YOU BITCH!" She said with a desperate gasp.

Chi-Chi used the outburst to knock her a way with a kick. The Mystery woman seemed to be unaware of how out classed she was in this fight. Chi-Chi wasn't even trying but she was far too busy in a blind rage.

Chi-Chi "You really shouldn't be getting this worked up over that asshole. You should have more self-respect than that. I don't know what you think you owe him but I guarantee you're wrong. Kakarrot's evil to the core and he will just use you like everyone else. It's all he does."

Kakarrot hearing this sort of nodded while thinking to himself "She'll not lying."

Mystery woman "You're wrong I owe him everything! He helped me get revenge for my father. He's a true hero unlike you."

Chi-Chi thought to herself 'Yeah a father he probably helped kill in the first place.'

Kakarrot hearing this exchange smacked his head "Oh that is who it is. Tanman damn it's been awhile. Man I've got to stop making promises to little girls and not really caring if I follow through on them."

Green "How many little girls did you make promises with?"

Kakarrot "Somewhere north of twenty I want to say."

Green "Awe that's my little heart breaker."

Kakarrot "Grandpa may have taught me most things uncle but your advice with women I always follow."

Green "Ah the memories. Ah the army of X's I have, constantly howling for my blood."

Kakarrot "Isn't Teal your son?"

Green "Yeah probably."

Chi-Chi to Tanman "Alright I've heard enough."

Chi-Chi seemed to disappear only to reappear in front of Tanman and then with a single punch knocked her out of the ring. Tanman went falling backwards onto the grass.

Announcer "Handled Trident is out of Bound. The winner of the first match is Chi-Chi!"

Tanman looked both horrified and shock as the crowd began to clap and cheer. She ignore the hand that Chi-Chi had offered her. Tears filled her eyes, she ashamedly began to walk away.

When a whistle came from the stands that seemed to overpower the sounds of the crowd. It was from Kakarrot, who was grinning and gave Tanman a head bob that suggest she come up to him.

She nodded with great enthusiasm and came running up on to the stands and over to him. He gave a look to Chi-Chi as Tanman came to him like he was making some sort of statement. He grabbed her ass as she came to him.

Chi-Chi sneered and turn from that direction thinking to herself "I should have killed him that day. I feel sorry for her. She really is probably blind to what he is."

Kakarrot "Tell me did you learn all that on your own?"

Tanman with stars in her eyes "Yes I tried to remember everything you did to those soldiers but mostly I made it up."

Kakarrot "Well for just making it up you did pretty well. I bet if you had a teacher you could do much better. Would you like to sit with me?"

Tanman was giddy as she sat down next to Kakarrot. She wrapped her arms around his left arm and hugged that arm closely. His tail wrapped around her waist.

Bulma and Launch felt like gaging at that sight. Bulma thought to herself "Who would ever sleep with a monster that that?" Launch thought "Dumb bitch is in for a rude awaking I'm sure."

Kakarrot thought to himself 'I bet this pissing Chi-Chi off something bad. Man am I good. Just wait, she's going to beg for more after a while. Might take a while after this day but she'll break just like they all do. Just like this world will break. I can see them all heiling now. Enjoy the world as you know it now folks because after today it won't exist anymore."

* * *

Chi-Chi made it to the side lines to the applause of her friends.

Krillin "Well you showed that crazy lady the what for Cheech."

Yamcha "Yeah I mean she looked like she wanted to kill you who was she?"

Chi-Chi "I don't know. I don't think either her or I ever met."

Krillin "That proves she's crazy. Who can hate someone they haven't met?"

Tien "Whoever she is she's quite chummy with Kakarrot." He said cringing while watching Tanman and Kakarrot make out blatantly and hard.

Chi-Chi looked quickly then turned her head back and said "Forget about that. You and Yamcha enjoy your match."

The two nodded with only Yamcha noticing that Chi-Chi seemed anxious to change the subject. He thought "Why has Chi-Chi been so nervous today? It all stems from Kakarrot. Is she scared of him or is something else going on? It almost like she did something that she extremely regrets."

Tien patted him on the shoulder. Taking Yamcha out of his thoughts and the two came out on to the stage.

Launch yells out at Tien "Show pretty boy the grass, three-for."

Bulma then yelled out "Go Yamcha! Show him what millions in RND can really do! Trunks is watching."

Both men gave their nods to the woman that maybe were more invested in this fight then they were.

Yamcha smiled and said "I guess this will decide which one of us gets to lose to Chi-Chi."

Tien chuckled "Maybe, so did you actually train or am I not going to break a sweat."

Yamcha "I think your about to find out."

The drums picked up and the Announcer said "Second match Tien versus Yamcha!" The two got into stance and Announcer yelled "BEGIN FIGHT!"

They faced off both trying to see a weakness in the other. The good friends then seemed to disappear only to reappear in the center of the stage. They punch at one another in a fury. But it was clear by the first punch who was at the disadvantage. The match may have started out even enough but Tien was starting to overpower Yamcha. Clearly Tien had put a lot more into his training than Yamcha who was on the defensive.

All of Yamcha punches were not having much of an affect while Tien's were chipping away at him. He was getting desperate as a result and in that desperation he yelled out "WOLF FANG FIST!"

In amazing speed Yamcha smashed his fist into Tien's face and as he was reeling from that then deliver a punch to his gut. Tien gasped in pain as he was then leveled to the tile on one knee. As fast as he could Yamcha charge up shouting 'Kamehameha'. Tien grabbed the blast but it encapsulated him and pushed him back. There was a small explosion. Tien was laid out on the tile.

Yamcha was panting as he looked at his friend that he had just given everything he had at. He knew in the back of his mind what was coming and it did. Tien slowly got to his feet. Yamcha's blows had hurt but they didn't stop him.

Yamcha "Damn man. You're hard to put down."

Tien "It was a dumb move for me to let you charge up. I promise you I won't give you a second chance."

Yamcha sarcastically "Funny who said you let me charge up?"

Tien cockily "I did."

Tien then went on the offensive. Yamcha tried to block and counter them but was quickly overwhelmed. He was being driven back and to the edge of the ring. He had to do something. He tried sideswiping Tien but instead found his ass hitting the grass instead. Yamcha had left himself open to try the attack and Tien had exploited it.

Announcer "Yamcha has been knocked out of bounds. The winner of the second match is Tien! We will now take a few minutes to repair the ring."

Tien in a smiled reached his hand down towards Yamcha and asked "No hard feelings?"

Yamcha then smiled "No hard feelings man. I may have been a little busy these last few years. I kind of knew this was going to happen."

Tien pulled him up "Yeah shit happens man."

The two laugh as the crowd seems to enjoy their comradery. Bulma sighs in disappointment as Launch while holding her baby attempts to do a dance sitting down. It mostly involves her feet moving around and her shoulders bobbing.

* * *

Tien and Yamcha make it to the sidelines as Piccolo floats up and hovers over to the stage. His moccasins land on the tile as Hercule comes out. He makes some sort of guttural roar when he got to his mark. Which seemed to get the crowd going.

Hercule points at Piccolo. Piccolo who looks a bit aggravated by the everything of his opponent. Screaming Hercules says to him "Hey Big Green." (Piccolo cringes at that nickname.) "My name is Hercule Satan. The future world champion. Here to lay you out and make you cry for mommy. So prepare to feel the PAIN!" The crowd cheers in excitement.

Kakarrot said to Green with Tanman listening "If Piccolo kills this guy. Our little surprise will be ruined."

Green "True but you can't ask him not to do it. I mean come on."

Kakarrot "Yeah but it would be really annoying."

Tanman curious asked "What surprise?"

Kakarrot panted her on the head "Nothing you need to worry you pretty little head over. Just sit here and look beautiful for me okay."

The drums sounded and the Announcer yelled "Third match The Prince versus Mr. Satan! BEGIN MATCH!"

In a howl Hercule charged at Piccolo and punched at him only to find that Piccolo wasn't moving. Hercule with all his strength punched repeatedly at Piccolo's chest only to find his hand was broken.

Piccolo annoyed "Is that all the power you can muster." From his folded arms emerges a finger that points up to the sky. It glows and then a beam comes from it, which jets out into the heavens. It explodes in a dazzling light show. It's force begin felt by all who were present.

Piccolo then said to him in a dark voice "You are nothing, nothing at all little man. A rat amongst tigers. Your world is about to crumble. To be replaced by one in utter darkness. Run little man if you wish to live. Run and hide like the scurrying rat that you are. Flee to whatever rock you can hide under because if you don't everyone you have ever cared about will be ripped apart in front of your eyes while you watch."

Hercule was blue in the face. He turned from Piccolo then ran off the stage. To the massive disappoint of the crowd who were yelling obscenities at him.

Announcer "Mr. Satan has run out of the ring. The Prince is the winner of the third match.

Kakarrot laughed at this craven act and Chi-Chi grinned taking just a bit of pleasure in his suffering.

Hercule however took out his phone while he was running. He yelled into it "Miguel honey pack up our things were running that man with the eye patch from UNIT was right!"(There was a response back.) "Listen honey you don't understand! The end of the world is coming and we need to be in the back woods if we're going to survive." He hung up and was soon out of the stadium. Hailing a cab as soon as he could.

* * *

Krillin stepped forward. While Hero almost tripped on his shoe lances as he stepped forward.

Chi-Chi "Go out and get them Krillin." He blushed as he came out to the stage along with Hero. The group in the stands cheered.

Hero "It seems like you're really popular."

Krillin "Yeah I guess so. You know I won't be that hard on you old man. I don't know how you made it to the first round but I will gentle."

Hero grinned "O thank you young man. I'm glad you're going to be so generous with an old man like me. It much appreciated even though you might regret that decision shortly."

Krillin smiled "Whatever you say old man." He thought to himself "I'll just give him a tap and carry him out of the ring."

Announcer "The next match is Krillin versus Hero." (The drums picked up.) "BEGIN FIGHT!"

Krillin immediately charged at Hero intending to give a little punch and push him out. But as Krillin came unguarded mind you toward Hero he found the old man had cowered in just the right way that in the moment of truth Krillin struck empty air. Hero then bobbed his head upwards so that the airborne Krillin got a head-butt to the chin.

The head-butt hurt and Krillin came reeling back as he yelped in pain. Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Roshi and Kakarrot were then all a bit surprised and on guard.

Piccolo thought "What was that?" Chi-Chi thought "How did that hurt Krillin so much?" Roshi thought "Those movement were no accident." Kakarrot thought "Great another fly in the ointment."

Hero looked at the pained Krillin "Are you okay son?" The crowd burst out into laugher oblivious to the reality.

Krillin cheeks became red in frustration as he looked in anger at Hero "How did you do that?"

Hero "What?"

Krillin thought "Something wrong. That wasn't luck or chance."

Yamcha laughed "Man I feel sorry for Krillin. That's some bad luck."

Chi-Chi "That wasn't luck." Tien nodded in agreement.

Yamcha "What?"

This time at fully force Krillin charged at Hero who then began to simply dodge all of Krillin's punches. The crowd shut up as they were then stunned as both Hero and Krillin took to the air. Krillin kept hitting air while the taps that came from Hero seemed to all hurt. Krillin pushed away from Hero and landed on the tile.

Krillin looking up at him "Okay so you're not exactly what you appear to be."

Hero "Didn't your master ever tell you, to not judge a book by its cover? You really rely too much on your eyes."

Piccolo sneered thinking "I know that condescending holier than though tone anywhere. So Kami thinks he can interfere with my revenge huh? It will be a pleasure to beat him into a coma."

Chi-Chi thought "Oh no. Why didn't you trust me Kami? I didn't even do that until after registration. This must have been his plan all along."

Krillin "Well the act is over and I guess that means no holding back." He shouted out the words 'Kamehameha' and sent the wave at Hero how then promptly sliced throw the wave like it was nothing.

Hero then came at Krillin threw the wave. Forcing Krillin to stop him attack. He tried to defend himself but was soon overwhelmed. He was on the defensive as he was pushed back to the edge of the ring.

Feverously Krilin tried to fight his way back but it was clear that he had lost the match. With a tap to his head Krillin was sent onto the grass and the match was over.

Announcer "Krillin is out of bounds. Hero is the winner of the fourth match. The first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament is now over. We will now pause for an intermission before the second round begins."

Hero's hand reaches out for Krillin who seems at first in shock but then gladly takes his hand.

Krillin "Man o man you pack a wallop." He is picked up by Hero.

Hero "You think? I was thinking that age was starting to affect me. True is despite this form I'm kind of a lot older then I seem."

Krillin "What like eighty?"

Hero "Uh more like three hundred and change."

Krillin "What!?"

Hero "It's a long story friend."

Launch "Well the next match is going one badass fight. My Tien wins that fight he wins the Tournament."

Bulma "Like Tien stands a chance against my home girl. She already beat him in the final round last time around."

Launch "My baby daddy has been working his ass off the last three years just for this moment. There ain't no way he's going to lose.

Kakarrot "Well that was underwhelming. Hey Tanman if you accompany to the bathroom. I'll show you a taste of some of what to come." (She nodded quickly.) "See you at the concessions Uncle."

Chi-Chi approached Hero as he and Krillin and she said to him "We need to talk."

Hero frowned "I suppose we do. About a great many things."


	39. Round Two

Edited by hi ace50

* * *

Far away from the crowds and the ears of her friends, Hero (Kami) and Chi-Chi find a place to talk. It is a cold and sterile room in the bowels of the Tournament backstage, a room for perhaps meant for the wounded. No natural light reached the inside, the only other occupants of the room were a white sheeted bed and some medical supplies.

Hero looks at her in a sad way and says, "It was wrong of me to give you this responsibility. I will deal with it."

Chi-Chi barks out "What?"

Hero "I made a real mess of things. I should have handled this on my own from the start. Your job is over. You can leave if you want."

Chi-Chi "Is this about what I think it's about?"

Hero "Not at all. It's just well… in light of recent events perhaps it best that you are not… well the best mind set to make some calls that require… clear judgement."

Chi-Chi nervously says, "I knew it. I made a mistake that I regret but I'm learning from it." (Bitterly and angrily she states.) "Kakarrot is scum I'll never let him touch me again."

Hero "That's my point. Your angry, humiliated and ashamed. Your going to act without thinking things though. Yes, he needs to die, but acting recklessly is not going to help the situation. I don't know what is happening, but there is some sort of plot in motion here and you can't just go stumbling into it."

Chi-Chi "I already know all of that. You think I'm stupid? He has some sort of scheme in mind. I will crush Piccolo again and put an end to it."

Hero "Cheech you're not listen to me."

Chi-Chi "I am, and what I'm hearing is that you don't trust me anymore." She then stormed out of the room.

Hero sighed saying to himself "It's not you I don't trust."

* * *

A while later the Announcer got on the intercom and said on it "Will everybody come back. The Tournament is about to continue."

Bulma and the gang came back they seem in good spirits laughing and joking having ate their fill. They are soon followed by Tanman, Kakarrot, his henchmen and a bunch of security guards that attempted to stop him from performing some lewd acts in the men restroom. They did not succeed. Chi-Chi comes back to the sidelines having not even close to being cooled off. She stands side by side next to Tien who looks at her puzzled by her fury. She looks at him and sighs then nods her head.

Announcer "Welcome back everyone in here and out there to the World Martial Arts Tournament. We have a special treat with this next match. These two were the winner and runner up respectively of the last Tournament. Chi-Chi Ox Queen of the Ox Kingdom and Tien Shinhan of the Crane school. Last time these two fought the ring was blown up, doppelgangers were made, and a car was made into a pancake. It was a long-fought fight. Let's hope these two allow the ring to stay intact for all of our sakes."

As he spoke Tien and Chi-Chi came out onto the stage.

Tien smiled and said to her "Been a while."

Chi-Chi smiled back "Yeah but this time I won't need a car to help me win."

Tien "O so you think your going to win this?"

Chi-Chi "Think it? I know it."

Tien "I'll be glad to prove you wrong."

They got into position and stance. The drum beat down and the Announcer yelled out "BEGIN FIGHT!"

The two charged at each other and both came out swinging. Faster then the audience for the most part could see they swung at each other, neither gave ground and neither seemed to take much damage.

Kakarrot said to Green as they were watching "They are playing with one another."

Tien jumped back as Chi-Chi seemed to give a harder punch that he dodged. He fired a dopon ray at her that she deflected into the air. She throws a blast at him the he easily deflected as she closes the distance between them. Both land some blows midair and at the same time they kick off each other.

The two took position as the skidded to a stop on the tile. The crowd cheered as they took a breathier.

Tien "Well I'm surprised those punches actually hurt."

Chi-Chi "Your surprised? I'm surprised that you were even to keep out with my movements."

Tien "Well I guess then were both full of surprises. Probably because you're not taking this seriously."

Chi-Chi "I will when you do."

Kakarrot yelled out "Called it!"

Chi-Chi snarled hearing his voice as Tien charged her. Their fists met, and a burst of wind came from the spot. The two seemed to put everything into this as energy crackled from their bodies. Despite putting everything into this however, Tien was being pushed back.

Kakarrot to himself "And now she is playing with him."

Tien jumps back only to be followed by Chi-Chi. Mid-air she uses his chest as a punching bag before kicking him to the tile. He lands with a thud creating a crater.

Launch yells out angry to Chi-Chi "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED BY BABY-DADDY CHEECH!"

Chi-Chi lands on the stage looking at the spot where Tien landed in a smile she says to him "Get up, that wasn't powerful enough to knock you out. Stop playing possum."

Tien got up. Blood was coming from his mouth. He looked a bit cut up. Clearly, she had hurt him a little.

Tien "You have one hell of a punch Cheech."

Chi-Chi "And you thought it won't even hurt you."

Tien "Some false bravado on my part. I knew you won't be so easy to beat."

Chi-Chi "Who says your beating me?"

Tien "I do."

Two more arms sprouted from his back and his know four index fingers pointed at her. He opened fired as she took to the air. In the air she dodged the first set of four and then three of the next set of four. The last one she grabbed in her hand and chucked to the ground.

Like a torpedo, head first she went speeding at him. Using his four arms he caught her, and another battle of wills began. He was then once again being push back as he tried to hit her head to stop or slow her. It didn't work.

He was driven back to the edge of the ring. As quickly as he could he dropped to the ground then tried to toss her to the grass. But instead she grabbed ahold of him. She pulled him above her then throw him to the grass. Before he knew it, his ass was on the grass and the match was over.

Announcer "Tien is out of the ring. Chi-Chi is the winner of the match and will advance to the final round. The next match will begin shortly after we fix up the ring."

Tien was laid out on the grass looking a bit shocked. He looked at Chi-Chi and asked, "How much were you holding back?"

Chi-Chi "Is that something you really want to know right now?" Said as she held her hand out too him.

Tien grabbed her hand and pulled himself up and said "That much huh? Well I guess training with Kami has some real benefits."

The crowd cheered as both of Tien's and Chi-Chi eyes went to Kakarrot's sarcastic slow clap as he grinned at them.

Tien "Is it odd that he still looks like my brother after all this time."

Chi-Chi "He's good at worming his way into your head."

Tien chuckled "Everyone but you."

Chi-Chi face went sour and said, "Let's get to the sideline."

On the sidelines Hero and Piccolo were staring at each other. The two walked up to Yamcha and Krillin who were watching this.

Yamcha "Yeah they have been doing this for awhile know. Something tells me these two have some sort of beef or something."

Chi-Chi "Yeah it kind of a long story. Let's just say they hate each other."

Krillin "I could have told you that."

Tien whispered into her ear "When are you going to tell them?"

Chi-Chi whispered back "When I need to."

* * *

Quickly the monks when to work fixing the stage. As the two had a face off.

Kami thought to himself "If I can take Piccolo off the board. Maybe beating Kakarrot won't be such a longshot."

Piccolo thought to himself "I bet he thinks he can stop me and save these worthless humans. Well he is in for devastating reality check."

The stage was fixed as the two flew out to the stage landing in the right spots.

Piccolo "Why did you pick such an ugly disguise?"

Hero said while taking stance "You shouldn't be so judgmental. Considering the way, you look."

Piccolo growled while taking stance and the Announcer said as the drum picked up "The next match Prince versus Hero." (He yelled.) "BEGIN FIGHT!"

The two stood like statues staring at one another as the crowd got restless.

Roshi watching this thought to himself "I don't like this. I hope who ever this is understands who he is up against."

Kakarrot thought to himself "Piccolo better have this under control. If he fucks this up, slug or not I'm taking a bite out of his head."

Bulma thought to herself "Why do I always feel like I'm missing something? Why do I feel like an epic battle is happening right know and I'm just staring at two guys staring at each other?"

Launch thought "I knew that asshole looked familiar. He's King Piccolo just smaller and younger. Why didn't Chi-Chi say anything."

Oolong thought "Why do I feel like my life is yet again in mortal danger? Why do I even hang around with these people? Maybe I should run?"

Puar thought to itself "Oolong going to run I can feel it."

Announcer "Could one of you please throw a punch?"

He asked as the sky went dark. An unearthly glow came from the two. Purple from Piccolo, Blue from Hero. Thunder clapped in the sky as the two moved up towards one another midair. The two met in a hurricane of punches. Energy seemed to seep from the two as some of the garbage on the ground seemed to levitate. The blows from the two seemed to be felt by the crowd as they were struck with silence.

Piccolo side swiped Hero buried his fist into his gut then kick him to the ground. Hero hit the ground hard. As the ground gave a good shake at the blow dust came from it.

Chi-Chi thought "What are you doing Kami? I'm the only one with a chance against either of them. Piccolo is a lot stronger than you. You said it yourself so what are you doing?"

Piccolo landed on the tile and said to the crater "Old man what are you doing? This is hopeless. Your old and weak. You barely trained a day in your life. While I since I was born have been training for this day. Face it. This time I win. This world is going to face a fate worse than death."

Out of the dust came Hero without a scrape on him but a little out of breath. In a glare he looked at Piccolo and said, "I may not be a spring chicken but that arrogance of yours will be your downfall little prince. It's the same arrogance your father had."

Piccolo grinned "Maybe it's arrogance, but it's still the truth. Dad didn't have a very good teacher like I do." He while still looking at him with his thumb pointed to Kakarrot. Hero looked to Kakarrot who gave him a two-finger salute.

Hero serious "He's betrayed everyone else. Why won't he betray you too?"

Piccolo laughed "Interesting, trying to get in my head. Quite pathetic considering we share the same mind. I know that's an empty bit of self-serving paranoia."

Hero smiled "Maybe but it wasn't me who was thinking it."

Piccolo growled then charged him angry. He easily started to kick the old man around rag dolling him. He seemed intent to kept him away from the edge. Hero seem incapable or unwilling to defend himself as Piccolo kicked him around.

Hero began to take damage as all he seemed focused on doing was sticking around to take all the punishment that Piccolo could dish out. The crowd all seem shock and scared watching this all but a few.

Kakarrot laughed and said "You know I should be angry with him for not finishing this like now. But I'm have a hard time caring because it's a lot of fun watching him kick this helpless old man around."

Green laughed "Yeah this is kind of hilarious."

Tanman joined in with the two laugher, despite clearly not being amused with it in the least. Launch and Bulma gave their group a dirt look, which they didn't notice or care about if they had.

Hero was coughing up blood as Piccolo stood over him smiling and clearly enjoying himself.

Piccolo "What did tell you? You didn't stand a chance against me. You can't imagine how much fun this is for me, can you."

Hero "I imagine it was the dream that kept your monstrous brain alive for these last couple of years." (He got to his feet.) "They'll also have to keep you sane I imagine for the next hundred or more years or so yet."

Piccolo sighed rolling his eyes "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Hero took out a little jar that must have been made of some really strong stuff considering it had been kicked around with him. On it were some wards. He chucked it to the center of the ring as a green aura surrounded him. In his hand was a cork. Piccolo's eyes went small much to Hero's joy.

Hero "You're reign of terror ends before it begins. Time to show you to your new home for the rest of eternity."

He moved his hands and the green energy of the wave surrounded Piccolo leaving no room to escape.

Chi-Chi gasped and shout out "DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL DIE KAMI!"

All her friends asked at once "Kami?"

Hero "Feel that Piccolo it's all over!"

Piccolo smiled "You know that we work on the same mind right? And that we have the same kind of powers?"

The energy reversed its flow know encircling Hero who looked both shocked and confused.

Piccolo "If you know how to use it, I know how to use it too, except I'm a lot stronger and not an old cripple."

Hero dropped the cap and was suck into the air as Piccolo cackled. He yelled "What a fool I've been. I'm sorry Chi-Chi you'll have to face him on your own. But I won't have this man share my fate."

He shed the man that he was apparently possessing. Kami was then sucked into the bottle. Faster than lightning Piccolo picked up the cap and placed it in the bottle sealing it. Piccolo was panting like it had taken something out of him, but he was still standing.

The crowd was shocked not having understood a single thing that had happen all except Kakarrot. He stood up and began to loudly clap like he had seen a ground-breaking play or movie. He then whistled and yelled "Encore!" a few times. Piccolo took a bow to this absorbing the adulation of his master.

Announcer began the countdown not realizing that the fight had already over. Announcer "And Ten. Well that's it folks. Hero loses by knock out. Prince has won the match and it will be Chi-Chi and him in the final round of the Tournament. We will now take a short break before the final match and decide who the world champion is."

Chi-Chi however was stunned. She was angry with him but all that was gone now. Piccolo was coming to the sidelines. Tien at her side and Krillin and Yamcha at her back. He came towards them holding the bottle in his hands.

Chi-Chi "Hand it over."

Piccolo grinned "You didn't say please."

Chi-Chi "Alright. Please hand it over."

Piccolo "Well when you ask like that…" (He tossed it into the air and then ate it whole as the others cringed.) "I guess if you want it you'll have to go digging. Sorry about that. I'm just so clumsy. I guess this means you won't have him as backup. You'll just have to rely on these 'fighters' you call your friends. I'm going to love hearing you scream and watching you bleed."

Chi-Chi "I'm going to kick your face in and pull Kami out of your throat."

Piccolo "Good luck." He walked away slowly trying and succeeding to irritate her.

Yamcha "Okay I'm kind of tired of being left in the dark here. Who is he?"

Krillin "Yeah. What going on Cheech?"

Chi-Chi sighed "He's King Piccolo." (They gasped.) "Well his reincarnation. He was raised by Kakarrot and came here to kill me I guess."

Krillin and Yamcha said simultaneously "You have to be kidding me?"

Chiaotzu gasped having mental read Tien's mind and heard what she had said.

Yamcha "Is that all?"

Chi-Chi "What?"

Yamcha "Is that all you have to tell us?"

She looked at him questioningly.

Yamcha "I feel like there is something else you're not telling us. Is there?"

* * *

So that's a cliffhanger. Let's hope she makes the right choice. The fate of the Earth is on the line next time and to raise the stakes. It's the last chapter of a Red Son. It's going to be a long one and I want to make correction to all the old chapter first so it might be a wait as it were but I promise I will finish a Red Son before in a month or two.


	40. Resistance

Edited by hi ace50

* * *

Announcer shouting "And here it is people. The final round of the World Martial Arts Tournament. May the contestants now take the stage." (Both Chi-Chi and Piccolo took to the stage. Chi-Chi walking, Piccolo floating.) "Chi-Chi versus Prince. The final match is about to begin."

The Chi-Chi took stance while Piccolo just stood there his arms folded. She noticed that he didn't seem to be powering up. The drums beat increased and then stopped. The Announcer yelled out "BEGIN FIGHT!"

Before the Announcer had finish, Piccolo had floated up and landed outside of the ring. All done while keeping eye contact and that smile on his face. The crowd and Chi-Chi were stunned.

Announcer "Well it appears that Prince is out of the ring. So, it appears that Queen Chi-Chi Ox is yet again your World Martial Arts Champion."

Over the loud speakers he was interrupted as music blared it was the voice of British sounding man. 'I am the god of hellfire! And I bring you. FIRE, I'll take you to burn. FIRE. I'll take you to burn. I'll see you burn." The music continued as Kakarrot got up from his seat and landed on the stage with that grin on his face.

Kakarrot "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

Chi-Chi grinned "No I was actually kind of hoping for this. But why not join the Tournament proper? Why the ruse?"

Kakarrot "Please, why would I want to fight you with these stupid rules in the way. I want to fight you now with no rules, and with the audience. I want you to be able to kill me with the world watching."

Chi-Chi "Well come on then bring it!"

Kakarrot "O in just a couple of minutes…"

Announcer trying to sound a respectful as possible as he remembers that hair "Good Sir, the Tournament is over. It's a little late to enter. You'll have to come back in three years or so."

Kakarrot "Nah this is can't be held off anymore."

Kakarrot appeared in front of the Announcer and took the mic out of his hand without the Announcer even reacting. He flicked him away. He reappeared in his old spot in front of Chi-Chi.

Kakarrot howled into the mic to the crowds cheering "Well how but that Tournament everybody, and how but your two-time champion folks! Show her how much you love her!" (They cheer louder.) "See that Cheech they love you. You're their hero. You're their white knight, their paragon of virtue. I mean you are all of that and so much more. I mean I should know after all we do know each other intimately." (Chi-Chi's eyes got smaller. Her knuckles turned white. She knew what was coming.) "And I don't mean were friend folks. I mean I banged that very virgin drum not twenty-four hours ago." (The crowd suddenly got real quite as they sensed a change in the mood.) "I mean she was desperate for my D. She came to me for it last night. I mean  _me_ , the man that her friends in the Royal government called a 'Fascist plague', the leader of a country that her's declared war on. The little slut wanted it from me that bad she was willing to betray her people and her friends for me. Now I know your saying to yourself 'Kakarrot these are some damning accusations you better have some pretty good evidence.' Well I'm glad you brought that up because I happen to have some evidence both audio and VISUAL!" (His finger pointed up and there was a blimp showing a graphic video of the two of the them having sex, while over the loud speaker came the sounds of that night.) "People just disappoint you, don't they folks? After all she's about to start a war." (He said to the camera's.) "By the way, for all you out there, the signal is when she hits me."

Things were moving in slow motion for Chi-Chi. She looked to the faces of her friends, their faces said it all it. It looks of betrayal and confusion, it was peppered with shock and disbelief. She should have trusted them. It was another thing to be pissed at herself over. She then looked at him. He was enjoying himself. That arrogant fucking monster was enjoying himself, seeing her suffer like this. Her vision went red, her nails dug into her palms to the point that she started bleeding.

She charged screaming as loudly as she could "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She punched him as hard as she possible could on his check. He went flying away into the stands and ended up smashing into a group of people that were crushed to death by him.

There was shouting and screaming as Chi-Chi looked to see the damage she had done. Her red eyes started to pour, her lip quivered, her face had a look of shock and horror. She hadn't wanted or planned this. So many were dead or injured, at least a hundred or more.

Out of the rubble he came. There was a red mark on his right check from were she hit him. It looks like it had hurt him, but not by a lot. He looked still quite amused and it hit her why. He let himself get hit and go limp, he wanted this to happen. Kami had been right she had let him get in her head and this had happened.

He came to her giggling and said to her "O Cheech look what you have done." He said in a fake shaky voice meant to sound panicked. "All those innocent people that you just killed."

From the still standing stands came a loud voice of Roshi yelling "ENOUGH!" (They looked.) "That's enough monster! We all know who really just caused that tragedy! If you want to fight Chi-Chi like this, then you have to deal with me first."

Chiaotzu stood next to him "And Me!"

Launch handed Kunlun to Bulma and said to her "Protect him." Bulma said back "With my life." The two nodded with each other than Launch got to her feet and shouted, "And ME!"

Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin all three shouted from the sidelines "AND US!"

Kakarrot grinned and said to her "Looks like they're still willing to protect their golden whore." (He shouted out to them.) "Good to hear." He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Piccolo was in front of Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin. Ten power-suited henchman and Tanman also appeared in front of Roshi, Chiaotzu and Launch. Out of the suits came what appeared to be ki blades from their arms encircling their right arms. Out of their right shoulders came blasters pointed at them along with missiles on their left.

Kakarrot "There, that should keep them occupied while we have our one on one fight."

Chi-Chi "You son of a bitch! You planned all of this!"

Kakarrot "Well, yeah. No shit. It took some imagination on what you were going to do on my part, but you acted exactly as I expected you to act. You really wanted me despite everything I am. Destiny brought us together. Moreover, even after all this horrible business has finished, I know you will be able to forgive me. I mean your going to be Empress of the Earth, but like a wild stallion, I realized I have break you first. By killing your friends and showing you that I'm the only one on this planet for you." He snapped his fingers again and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Teal while watching these events play out and smiled as his view screen changed from the Tournament to a skyline view of West city. He was in his black uniform with a black hat with a pin on the front flap which had the handled trident on it. He pressed a button that placed his voice all over the giant flying wing that they and his troops were in.

Teal "Ladies and Gentlemen. I am glad to inform you that the other shoe has finally dropped. Our god of war has engaged the enemy of human progress and it is finally time to strike. As we speak, all across the world our allies and our comrades in arms have taken to the streets to overthrow the weak plutocracy that rules this planet. Today will be the triumph of our will as we have been tasked by the Lord Commander and General Copper to take the corrupt heart of the capitalist oppressors empire. Mainly and to the point, we are to take Dr. Trunks Brief, owner of the Capsule Corporation, alive. He is the main objective, the city is a secondary one. Our cause may require his expertise. As for the city, try not to break it. We are about to steal it, what would the point of smashing it be? Citizens, feel free to help out our fellow revolutionary's deal with the Royals, UNIT and the local polizei. Other than that, have some fun. Its not every day that the world basically resets itself. Everyone to their battle stations! And get ready to help me take this city and the world along with it!"

Said as the flying wing got ever closer to West city.

* * *

A door opened to a large room that held a great swarm of people looking at monitors. In the room's center was a great big table. A slightly disheveled man came to the table and sat down at the head of the table that was already host to a bunch of men in uniforms of many different styles that all had ribbons and medals on their chests.

PM "So I don't imagine that you gentlemen woke me from my bed for your own amusement."

General "It's a code red Mr. Prime Minister. Almost every single country and city has since had agitators take to the streets the moment Kakarrot took the stage. Even before that, the Ribbon was on the move. It would appear that we are under a full-scale attack."

The PM looked at the screens to see the red lines approach his blue lines on one of the graphics. "You sir, have a gift for understatement. A World War was just declared, and the world is about to light on fire. Tell me, you did take the liberty to give the order for our men to retaliate?"

General "Absolutely. As we speak every division we have on the borders has engaged the advancing Ribbons. We have called out the Civil Guard. We merely need your approval to declare martial law and…"

PM "You have that, I declare Martial Law. But what is this 'And' you speak of?"

A uniform man placed a briefcase in front of the PM, which had in it the tool for in which mankind could destroy itself.

The PM looked white as he said, "You can't be serious?"

General "Our rearmament program with Prometheus didn't have enough time to be full implemented. The Ribbon will run us through like crap threw a goose."

PM "I was under the impression that they disarmed."

Admiral "We were in a very slow process of doing that."

PM "What I'm hearing is my orders were ignored."

Other General "Not at all sir. We had a date to be fully disarmed and we were working up to that moment. Your Minister of Defense approved it. Not that any of that matter anymore considering the circumstances."

PM "I push that button I kill more people then Hitler and make myself the equal of King Piccolo."

General "You don't, and the world falls to an unspeakable evil."

PM "We'll kill our own men."

The Other Admiral "If you don't, they might die pointlessly."

The PM got up from his chair in a huff and looked around at the swirling chaos around him. Only for his eyes to find the screen which was still showing the World Tournament and he caught the image of Chi-Chi.

The PM turned back to them "No! Not yet. The battle can still turn in our favor. If the Queen of the Ox kingdom can kill the invader we can regain the initiative. The heroes of the Earth are still on the field. Let us see what they can do before we kill the Earth, and before they have a chance to save it."

General "Your trusting the fate of the Earth in their hands?"

PM "Yes." They all talked amongst themselves as the Pm thought to himself 'Please don't let this faith be missed placed.'

* * *

Chi-Chi and Kakarrot's fist collided as the seen around turned to that of utter chaos. The audience tried to leave as the power armored goons opened up on Roshi and company while Piccolo attacked Tien and company. The goons were at the disadvantage against Roshi, while clearly Tien and company were at the disadvantage against Piccolo. As powerful their suits might have been, they were unskilled in martial arts and it showed, while Piccolo was the power house that he made himself out to be.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi was getting a bit of a beating as it seemed that Kakarrot was not only keeping pace with her, but overpowering her. She could tell her punches were hurting him, but his were hurting her more. The pain only made her angrier and encouraged her to punch harder.

Chiaotzu froze the goons and Tanman while Roshi kick them all aside. Launch then came up behind Piccolo as he had grabbed ahold of Tien's neck and was strangling him. As hard as she could she kicked him in the head forcing him to let go of Tien and sent him hurdling into a stone wall.

Tien panting "Thanks."

Launch "You're not getting out of raising Kunlun with me that easily."

Yamcha and Krillin got to their right. The two looked a little kicked around. Yamcha was bleeding from his nose. Krillin had a black eye. They watched as Piccolo easily merged from the rubble no worse for the wear.

Launch "You got to be kidding me. I didn't even bruise him."

Yamcha "The guy is in a class above us."

Krillin looked quite worried "No kidding."

Tien said quite determined "Doesn't matter. We have to keep him occupied so he doesn't gang up on Chi-Chi."

To the left came to their side Chiaotzu and Roshi. The two looked fine and fresh having taken no real damage from the armored thugs.

Roshi "I agree. Kakarrot is giving Chi-Chi a hand full, this guy would make it a slaughter."

Green was still in the stands. All but he, Bulma, the baby, and Puar remained. Oolong had fled in the confusion. He sneered when he looked at the pile of goons and Tanman he said to himself "Well it looks like the pilots and the armor need some improvement. They should have stood a lot longer than that." (He sighed then put his finger to his ear.) "If any of you are still alive and conscious just come up here. You might have all sucked the big one, but I might still have use for you as a meat shield. That's an order. And bring the girl. She might suck at fighting but her broken bones might still absorb some explosions. Now move it fairies!"

Chi-Chi was knocked back. The taste of her own blood was in her mouth. She scowled at him as he continued to looked amused at all of this fighting. She had hit the bastard as hard as she could, but he was still coming.

Kakarrot "You know that last one didn't tickle sweetie."

Chi-Chi "It was meant to break your fucking skull!"

Kakarrot "You fucked up on that one! You know that I've got some reserves, right?" (She didn't respond.) "We might be close to even, but you have a limit that you are frankly reaching quickly. You think a mere human, a woman, could ever keep up with member of the master race? A living god on Earth?"

Chi-Chi "So you think your god? I'm pretty sure god is in your friend's stomach right now asshole. And didn't some other asshole kill your home world and your master race? How master must have they have been?"

Kakarrot "It would be a fair point to say as an infant I could have slaughtered this entire planet. While extinction would seem the end for anyone else, I see a chance to beat that as well through you humans. I'm going to change you all. And I will beat Frieza and make it as if he did nothing at all."

Chi-Chi "I don't care about all that. I'm going to stop you here and now."

Kakarrot "Well then bring it."

* * *

It was utter madness in the streets as gunfire and screaming permeated outside the Brief's compound. The massive wing in the sky were only coming closer. Trunks was still watching the TV to see his daddy fight the Green man while his aunt Chi-Chi fought the palm haired jerk. He had never met Chi-Chi, but his mother only had glowing praise of her. Trunks was sitting there with his signature bowl cut of blue hair while watching the TV, but Grandma Panty turned it off on him right as the screen was turning to rainbows and was announcing some sort of alert. She seemed panicked as she grasped him firmly. Trunks whined at Panty as Grandpa came in with a backpack.

Trunk's was about to start crying when a bomb went off outside not that far from the compound. The windows shattered as the building shook. Now he was very quiet as he fully began to realize that there was something to be very afraid of.

Dr. Brief "Come on honey, we need to get to the helipad."

A door to the room burst open and a bunch of the black clad stormtroopers of Kakarrot started to storm in. Their laser sights pointed at the three. They started to shout for the Briefs to get on their knees when a loud series of bangs went off.

In a blink all four of the intruders were dead. Dr. Brief looked to see his and his family savior behind him. It was a power armor clad Mai. Her helmet was off. She had a high-powered rifle in one hand while her other was stretched out towards them.

Mai "Come with me if you want to live."

Without a second thought the Brief began running with Mai taking up position behind them. The troopers started in force coming in. Dr. Briefs could hear them and a shouting voice.

Dr. Brief breathless but still running asked her, "So Major Striker sent you?"

Mai "Correct. He figured the Ribbon would want you. So, he sent me to make sure the head of Capsule Corp isn't taken."

Dr. Brief "We should destroy my research. It will only help them."

Mai could also here the sound of hundreds if not thousands of black clad assholes storming the place "Yeah doc don't see that happening right now."

Dr. Brief "But the suit upgrades, the Gravity room, the spaceship designs!"

Mai "No time! We got to get you the hell out of here!"

They were in visual range of the exit to the waiting UNIT evac when right behind them, bursting through one of the walls came a power armored Ribbon. Mai turned to face him, and in midair for him, they opened up on one another.

It may have been only a few bullets, but Mai ended up hitting what appeared to be the jetpack on his back. It slightly burst out in flame and the man apparently not looking in pain fired. One of the bullets ricocheted off Mai armor and struck Panty in the throat. She barely made a sound as she dropped like a rock hitting the ground with Trunks in her grip.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Dr. Brief screamed out as he stopped fleeing and came to her side. More UNIT agents came to them as more stormtroopers started approaching.

Mai was screaming at the doctor to move but either the gunfire or moment was drowning her out as he seemed incapable of moving. She grabbed him and Trunks who was crying and apparently in shock and carried them to freedom. They made to the jetcopter as they were about to be overwhelmed.

She looked to see that the power suited man had taken off his helmet to reveal himself to be Teal giving his grin as he saw her and saluted her as they took off. She looked down for but a second to see the chaos below.

The police station had been lite ablaze by skin headed men. The streets had tons of people in them. It looked like people were being dragged out into the street and alleys to be executed. It was truly a vision of hell below her that was being felt everywhere.

She sighed looked to the now destroyed Brief boys "I can't say its ever going to feel better, but I can tell you that you can survive this moment." (She then looked and said to the pilot.) "Inform high command that West City has fallen."

* * *

Tien spit a loogie of spit, blood and one of his teeth onto the dirt as he got to his feet. He looked to see that most of his friends were on their last legs as he looked to see that Chi-Chi was starting to get kicked around by the still very much a threat Kakarrot. As a idea came to his as Piccolo barely wounded was once again approaching.

Tien "Guys I have a plan."

Yamcha with his nose crushed into his face "Well I'm all ears."

Tien "Tri-beam…" (him panting.) "I'll use the tri-beam and keep big green occupied. You guys help Chi-Chi with a good super Kamehameha."

Chiaotzu very bruised "But Tien, it could kill you!"

Launch hissed "I'm not into becoming a single parent!"

Tien "He's going to kill us anyways." (He looked directly at Launch and said to her.) "This isn't goodbye." She nodded, her eyes slightly wet.

The other went to Chi-Chi as Tien took to the air his hands in a triangle pointed at him.

Piccolo "What do you think you're doing fly."

Tien "Bugging you!" He fired the energy from his hands and the for some reason square energy crashed down on the demon prince. The ground exploded and Piccolo yelling in pain was sent into the chasm.

Chi-Chi was having a real beating as her friends came up behind the monster. Chiaotzu froze him for a moment. Krillin and Roshi kick him away from Chi-Chi, then Launch and Yamcha both punched him into the air.

Everyone but Chiaotzu got into a line next to Chi-Chi and they nodded to her, no signs of anger at her in the least. She nodded as they all began to say the words and charge the Kamehameha. Kakarrot recovered and looked to see them all about to fire. He was about to fire back when Chiaotzu froze him for just long enough for the group to fire.

In one unified scream the turtle and his students fired their beams unified into one massive Kamehameha wave. The blast that Kakarrot sent was easily overpowered. The wave surrounded him as he screamed out "NO! I AM A GOD!" Before silenced by the wave. It jettied out into space before exploding.

In the air was a massive cloud of dust. Tien watching this collapsed to the ground as Piccolo emerged from the chasm. Tanman, Green and the henchman were stunned. Tanman on the verge of tears. Bulma with the baby Kunlun in her hands was jumping up and down in joy.

All the fighters looked exhausted, but they knew it wasn't yet there was still Piccolo to deal with. All but Chiaotzu started to turn to face the demon prince when out of the ashes came an unearthly glow.

A beam from the dust came and sliced into Krillin who was standing right next to Chi-Chi. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she turn to look at a dead Krillin hit the floor of the Tournament. She in shock looked up to see Kakarrot with an energy field around himself. The shield was not from him, but his armor.

It disappeared as he said out loud with a smile "God I love grandpa's toys. Sorry no happy end for you. Just me and only me."

Chi-Chi practically exploded in rage as she almost instantly charged him. With every fiber of her being she was cussing and punching him. Her punches were seriously hurting him with one going through his armor. It hissed and apparently burning him as he yelled in pain. It left a mark destined to become a scar on his chest.

Her rage power began to run out of steam as he back handed her to the ground far below. He landed after her as her friend rushed to fight him.

Yamcha rushed towards him and Kakarrot put his fist through his chest. His heart was in the monster's hand as he gave a confused look to his in-shock wife. Before closing his eyes. Kakarrot pulled his arm out of his chest.

Roshi came up but was blasted in the stomach by Kakarrot as he took a bite out of Yamcha's heart. Roshi looked down at the hole in his own chest as he fell to the ground.

Launch charged him as Chiaotzu tried to freeze him. Kakarrot grabbed her by the throat with one hand and fired a beam from his mouth at Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu exploded as Kakarrot looked to Launch, giving her a squeeze that crushed her windpipe.

Bulma, Tien and Chi-Chi who were all watching this were beyond merely stunned, beyond being horrified and shocked. They didn't know how to response.

Kakarrot looked at Chi-Chi "Man your friends suck at this. Disappointing isn't it?" He snapped his fingers as the power suited henchman came to her and clapped some sort of hand cuffs to her hands and feet as she felt her power what little was left leave her.

Kakarrot "Ki blocking hand cuffs."

Tien got to his feet ready to fire when a beam from Kakarrot finger came bursting through his chest. Kakarrot said softly to him as he kept him in place "Sorry brother, about your girl and Chiaotzu, but they started it." In one punch he stopped Tien's heart. He let go as Tien fell dead to the ground.

The monster seemed a little slow to move away as Bulma was grabbed by the goons. The baby, now an orphan, was screaming and crying as Kakarrot looked that way with his eyes of such deep hate. Bulma struggled to escape as Kakarrot came but was no match for his strength as he ripped the boy out of her hands. Bulma stopped frozen in fear for the baby.

Kakarrot stared at the baby "So what do I do with you? After all, I just kill your family. People tend to hold a grudge over that sort of thing."

The baby sort of kicked him and gave him a sort of angry look.

Kakarrot "A fighter huh?" (He seemed to think it over and a great big smile came to his face. His hand came to the boy's skull.) "I pardon you. You are no longer his but mine. Romulus Gero. My first wife, your new mommy Yurin, will be glad to have another child. I think you were born on the same day as Remus."

Kakarrot turns from Bulma back to his men and shout "Take them on the plane back to headquarters and chain them up with Eight!"

Chi-Chi was still trying to resist when he came to her. He forced a kiss on her. With what she had, she bite him as hard as she could. He pulled away and laughed, saying "You should be glad I just don't take you here with everyone watching, surrounded by your dead friends." (She spat at him.) "Your right. That would be some good fun, but I have a world leader's surrender that I have to accept. Later tonight, maybe?"

Chi-Chi "GO TO FUCKING HELL!"

Kakarrot "O my dear, you haven't figure out where you are, have you? You're already in hell."

Piccolo coming over curious asked "What about me?"

Kakarrot "Go kill Korin and take the Lookout. You're the new Guardian of the Earth, Piccolo."

Piccolo smiled then nodded enjoying the agony of Chi-Chi before taking off.

Kakarrot "I fucking love it when a plan comes together." (He looks to Green.) "I'll drop the kid off and get into something more formal to meet you for the after party in headquarters." (Kakarrot looked back at her.) "See yah, after I make history."

He grabbed Tanman and they took off.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were both being loaded into the plane chained to the ceiling and about to take off when their a was a large bang then a bunch of small ones. Soon all of the goons went down. Bullet holes riddled their bodies through the armor and the body of the plane.

The door to the plane was ripped open and stepping into it was a man in power armor. He took off his helmet and he showed his face with his one eye and said to Chi-Chi.

Bill "Come with me if you want to live."

* * *

On all channels through the world Kakarrot grinning mug comes on to the TV, his voice on the radio. He is wearing a Saiyan armor with a cape in black, white and red. Black for the armor, white for the sash over his chest and red for the cape. He took off the sunglasses and put them on the podium. The camera's zoom out to reveal the King and PM to his left looking like beaten animals standing silently. To his right is Dr. Gero, Copper, Black, Grey and Violet all in their best uniforms standing tall.

Kakarrot "Citizens of the Earth. I come to you now, not as your Conqueror, but as your Liberator. Let the truth it be stated that it was not I who started this war, but an agent of the world government 'Chi-Chi Ox Queen of the Ox kingdom' that started this war. In accordance with protecting my own life. I seized the Earth to arrest the deceitful leaders of that corrupt government. But as stated I am not here to conquer, only to liberate. For a very long time the world has been run by a very small click of very wealthy oligarchs, who for all of this time have run the Earth into the ground. Your ancestors made it to the moon they split the atom and all the advancement of this time has been pill shaped. No cure for cancer, no Mars base. Just Capsules. Now why is that? Well I'll tell you why. No one that has lead you has had any vision no greater plan to grow you. They merely seek to continue the world of the Have's over the Havenot's. The result has been your world becoming and staying stagnate. Now take me. It is no great secret that I am not from your world. In fact, I am not unlike your stories of Superman. A child of a dead world come to Earth to survive." (He sighed.) "That is not however, the full truth. I was sent here to kill all of you. My orders were to exterminate this planet and make it ready for sale. As you can see, I did not follow that mission. I chose instead to preserve humanity. To uplift you, not harm you. But who would have stopped me? As an infant I could have killed this world and none could have stopped me. Your stagnated world would have been powerless to stop me. Weak leaders and incompetents would have doomed your world. The 'freedom' that they speak of would have killed you all. I however can see the bigger picture. I know who your enemies are. These men were in the way. But only because of stupidity, which is why I won't be killing them. No, we have bigger fish to fry. I know who sent me here to kill you all. It wasn't my people as they were enslaved by an another. Frieza sent me, ripped me straight out of my parent's arms and had me sent here. This man is symptomatic of the apathy of the galaxy. The galaxy has its own United Nations has its own king. But since they are well greased they don't care. They don't care what happens to underdeveloped planets like yours. They will gladly buy the ruins of your world from a mob boss because they think they are superior. They abandoned every promise they would ever make over some chump change. But there is another reason why they won't care it. Because your Hominids. You are the inferior of the galaxy. They called my people 'monkeys'. I'm sure they will find a word for you too. They don't care so why should we? The universe is made for the strong but is run by the weak and the arrogant. It time, the people of the hominid races take what is rightfully ours, the galaxy! It's high time you sleepy wolfs become the pack of powerful saiyan's that I know is inside everyone of you!" (The banners come down. They say, 'work makes you free' and one says 'obey'.) "The time of nations is at an end. The Royal UN government and the Ribbon Alliance will be dissolved into the New Saiyan Empire. That I shall rule you from the position as Emperor Kakarrot Terran Gero the First. Take heart my children the universe is yours and I plan to give to you."

The message ended with the screen that said, 'All hail the god of war, our immortal Emperor Kakarrot Terran Gero the First, protector of the Earth and mankind.'

Dr. Brief's and the rest of the refugees were watch and with pale faces got back to work as the massive escape ship that he had built was being prepped. A woman yelled out in pain prompting the Dr. Brief to come over to the med bay. He came in to see a woman with a cut on her leg and a bullet in her shoulder. Holding her hand was a familiar black haired blue-eyed man with a perm.

Hercule "Miguel honey are you okay?"

Miguel in pain "What do you think!?"

Dr. Brief pushed the stupid fighter out of the way "Let me see."

He began to examine her when Hercule asked "Wait aren't you the Capsule Corp president?"

Dr. Brief "Sure, yeah. Put pressure here." (He pointed and Hercule did it.) "We got to stop the bleeding. (He signaled for a nurse to come over. She came.) "Don't we have any other doctors?"

She shook her head 'no' and he sighed. He looked over as a blast door started to come open to reveal Bill talking with Mai along with Bulma and Chi-Chi and the team.

Bill "Why did you let all these Civilian in here?"

Mai "They were trying to get in and they might have been killed otherwise."

The refugees started to whisper to themselves at seeing Chi-Chi. Dr. Brief had the nurse put pressure on Miguel and ran over to Bulma the two hugged as hard as the two could. Both crying in near incomprehensible babble Dr. Brief saying, "Sorry about Yamcha." Bulma saying "Sorry about mom." Trunks who had been lying down ran over and grabbed hold of his mom tears streaming down his face.

Chi-Chi watching this bit her tongue she seemed on the verge of a full break down when Bill put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's not your fault." As he handed her, her power pole.

Chi-Chi "Thanks but it sure fucking feels like it is. I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't smart enough."

Bill "We never are. Maybe I should tell you about the time a little girl on a cloud came down from the sky and saved my useless ass and after that stopped a demon king that had killed billions."

Chi-Chi "That was a million years ago. Now I'm surrendering."

Bill "Retreat isn't surrendering, its reevaluation. Out there in the cosmos their hast to be others that have fought these people, other guardians, different powers. If anyone can learn these powers and beat him it is you earth's savior."

Chi-Chi "How can you still possibly have faith in me?"

Bill "Its not faith but hope. You, along with your friends, have repeatedly shown me that I have no idea of what is possible. I guess it was my turn to return the favor."

Lieutenant Gorman came up to him "Sir the ship is prepped. The team is ready but we don't have the room for all these refugees and all the UNIT members."

Bill "Not everyone is on the trip. Just the team. Mai, the Briefs and Chi-Chi."

Dr. Briefs hearing this pulled himself away from Bulma looked to Miguel then to Bill saying, "Now wait just a damn second, who says I'm going on that ship?" (Bulma looks at him scared she clutches him like she was a little girl again. She mutters the word 'No' repeatedly.) "Sorry honey. This must be said. I'm an old man, stuck in his ways. I'm no Flash Gordon or Star lord. I won't be much use up there. Bill will be. Besides I'm needed down here. I'm not saying goodbye, well meet again I know it. If not in this world or next. You've always been stronger than me. Make sure little Trunks gets that from you, he's going to need it."

Bill "You can't expect me to take your place."

Dr. Brief "You're not. Your making your own." (He looked to Chi-Chi.) "Chi-Chi take care of my little girl and my grandson." She nodded. Bill took her by her arm and she did not resist.

The team of twelve Gorman, Apone, Hicks, Hudson, Dietrich, Ferro, Spunkmeyer, Vasquez, Drake, Frost, Crowe and Wierzbowski all got on the ship along with Mai, Bulma, Trunks and Chi-Chi. Bill was last to get on with Dr. Brief yelling to him as he got aboard "I'll send the message as soon as you take off." And did as the ship took off into the night sky.

Bill voice "My fellow human beings. Dark times are ahead I know. We have suffered a terrible defeat and horrible losses. My name is Major William Stryker and I know what it feels like to lose everything to him. But this isn't over not by a long shot. I know your seeing terrifying sights outside your windows and in streets right know. Pure evil has won a battle but hasn't crushed you. It might seem impossible now that this can be halted. I'm sure you all feel very powerless right now and it might seem impossible that he can be beaten. But I have learned that the impossible becomes possible all the time. I did not think that green men existed or that clouds you can fly on were real. I was wrong. He seems all powerful right now, but he is not. I have with me Chi-Chi Ox the savior of the world. He failed to kill her. He failed before. He is not unbeatable. We can resist him. In your heart's if you know that this is wrong and willing to fight him you are now the Resistance. I will be an uphill battle. We will lose more before we have beaten him, but we will beat him. He isn't the first to try to rule us with the sword of tyranny. They failed he will too. The night might be dark, but the dawn will come. Humanity will be free again. I don't know how long it will take or what form, but we will triumph. He can't kill liberty and he can't kill freedom. VIVA THE RESISTANCE AND NEVER GIVE UP THE FIGHT!"

* * *

Two weeks later Corporal Dietrich the medic comes to Major Stryker in his room as he is getting dressed. She looked nervous.

Bill "Corporal there is such a thing as knocking you understand, that right?"

Dietrich stuttering "Yes sir, sorry sir, but I thought you would like to learn this piece from Chi-Chi test results immediately."

Bill "Well what is it." He looked at her and some how her eyes said it all. He looked shocked.

Dietrich "She's well… pregnant."

* * *

The story will continue in 'A New Hope'

Okay A Red Son was about Kakarrot's well rise to power and the sequel will be as you can imagine a hero's journey. It was always my intention to break this into two parts. I will continue, though maybe not for a while. I do feel a little burned out. But who knows I though this would take a whole lot longer, but it didn't. Thank you all and see you in 'A New Hope'!


End file.
